Eternal Flame
by bukibuki
Summary: They work together. A lot of hot and kissing scenes! She wasn't having her best days. Break up with the boyfriend is not something to deal with easily. He helped her a lot. What if you fall in love with your best friend? What should you do?
1. Chapter 1

Nina woke up at 7 o'clock, dressed in her pink robe that was in the lay on her bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" – Candice asked with a bitchy tone in her voice.

"I slept alone, okay?" – Nina took a cup and served herself a hot coffee.

"I know that. I went to your bedroom last night when I arrived. You are saving your breath for tonight, aren't you?" – She bit her toast.

"Candice, living with you is getting really difficult. And you are the one with a boyfriend here, not me."

"You just don't have one because you don't want one... It's not my fault. With the body you have, you can find boys interested very fast" Candice said.

"Shut up. I don't want a relationship right now. Are you going to the studio today?"

"Of course! I am a vampire now! I am more anxious than you to start that season."

"And who told you I am?"

"Nina, Nina, Nina..." she punched my shoulder and left.

That girl was freaking out. Since when Nina was anxious for the night? It's right that she loves her work but there are times she get tired.

Nina came back to her bedroom and took the clothes she is going to wear and entered in the bathroom.

Candice started to scream. Rushing Nina to hurry up.

"Are you finally ready? You took almost an hour to get dressed..." Candice complained.

"Candy, please, you know I'm not in my best days..." Nina was almost crying.

"Sorry." Candy hugged her friend and Nina put her face in Candy's shoulder. "Will you drive me to work?" Nina nodded and took her keys from the table.

The girls walked to the garage without say a word. They kept quiet in the car because Nina didn't want to talk and was saying parts of her script in her mind.

Nina and Candice arrived the studio and Matt came to see them.

"Are you ready to party tonight?"

"Of course, Matt!" Candice said like this was the obvious thing in the world.

"What about you, Nina?"

Nina was a little lost in her thoughts and after a while, gave the answer.

"I guess I will. I need to have fun and drink. At home its impossible to have fun. Is Ian here?" Nina asked rolling the eyes around the local.

Candice and Matt looked to each other and start laughing.

"In his dressing room, Nina." Matt answered and Nina left.

Nina walked down the hallways and saw the door with "Ian Somerhalder" written on it.

"Can I come in?" She asked walking in slowly.

"Nina! I've missed you!" Ian hugged Nina and kissed her cheek.

"You went to Europe and I had to stay here, listening Candice talk about Josh." – Nina said.

"We still have time... Why don't you explain to me what happened between you two?"

"Not now Ian, please…"

"Okay, so I will tell you about my trip." – And he start talking. Nina seems to be very interested, until she find out about the time.

"Let's go, Ian? I am the first one to shoot and I'm not even dressed."

"You must go now, or you will be late. I will review my lines." She was leaving the room when Ian called her.

"Are you going to the CW's party tonight?" Ian called out to her.

"I'm still thinking about that... I don't know." Nina replied.

"I'll pick you at 8." he said certain.

A shy but happy smile appeared on her face and he knew exactly what that smile meant.

Nina walked into her dressing room and dressed Katherine's clothes. She sat on the chair and was thinking about the moment she had with Ian a few minutes ago while the makeup artist was doing her makeup.

All the scenes with Paul in the Lockwood's house was great. At any moment, Nina would let her personal problems affect her character.

"Great shot Nina!" Paul praised her. "You're showing your bitchy side." he said.

"You were great too. I prefer to play Katherine. Elena is so stuck in her own drama. And this is why I give all of myself to play Katherine. She has this manipulative side and I really love that. I don't really like Elena with her way to save the world." They started laughing of Nina's words.

"Are you already over Josh?" Paul asked.

"Yes, slowly but I am. You all are helping me a lot, and I really appreciate that. Ian mainly" she replied.

"I felt the chemistry in this phase, hun..."

"No, Paul! Ian is like a brother to me. And you know he is always saying that he take care of me like I was his little sister." Nina protested.

"But you feel more than that, don't you? Not even a little crush?" Paul asked.

"No. Stop saying that! Just friends, but he is going to take me to the party tonight." She smiled.

"And you still think Ian sees you like a sister… Nina you are so ingenious…"

"Paul, we are friends, nothing more. He was a gentleman inviting me to the party. I am sure you would do this for me too…"

"Nina, listen to me, okay? I would do that if I had a crush on you, but I don't, so I invited Torrey."

"Ian doesn't have a crush on me. Go to hell, Paul." – Nina left the room, and prepared for the next scene.

The actors went home early and Nina was kind of alone at the house. Candice and her boyfriend were making out in Candice's bedroom. Nina started thinking about Paul told her in the afternoon, but then, she said to herself:

"Nina, wake up. Ian doesn't have a crush on you. He will only take you to the party, and nothing more will happen between both of you."

She took a shower, dressed in her best dress and put her favorite high heels. She looked at the clock and it was 7:30pm. Ian is never late in his commitments, so she thought he was arriving at any time.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and she ran to open it.

"Hi. You look beautiful." – Ian greeted her, kissed her cheek, and gave her flowers.

"You look beautiful too. And, thank you… You didn't have to bring me flowers." Nina said looking at the flowers.

"I know, but I like to be a gentleman." Ian smirked.

"And this is what you are. I'm almost ready. Come in, and remember, this is your house." – He laughed.

Nina went to her bedroom and started to think what perfume she should wear. Ian appeared in the door and took the bottle of Chanel that was on the bed. He smelled it, and gave to her.

"I think you should wear this." he said giving her the perfume bottle.

"This is one of my favorites… but if you liked it, I will wear it just for you." Nina smiled.

"Thank you. Let's go?" Ian said walking out of the bedroom.

"Yes. Are you driving?" Nina asked following him downstairs.

"Of course I am, Nina." he replied opening the door for her.

When they were in the car, Ian turned on the music and start singing in a funny way, just to make Nina laugh. He knew this was the best way to make her happy and stop thinking about her problems.


	2. Chapter 2

The party was crowded, and while they were walking on the parking, Ian held Nina's hand, but she rejected.

"Why?" – He asked completely confused at Nina's rejection.

"Ian, if we show up with holding hands what will people think about us? They will think we are together, but we aren't." Nina explained.

"Okay, then." Ian nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be rude. I'm sorry… You will forgive me, right?" Nina said apologetically.

"Of course I will, Nina." – He smiled – "And don't worry, baby, because I will not do that again." he added.

"I'm not preventing you to hold my hand. I am just saying you mustn't do that in public. I don't want to cause a scene!" Nina said.

"So, you are saying that you like when I hold your hand?" Ian said smiling at her.

"I didn't say that!" Nina protested laughing nervously and looking around.

"But you thought." Ian said raising an eyebrow which made her laugh more.

"This is not funny… What would you say if I say that I like your hand interlaced with mine?" Nina said seriously with her arms folded.

"I would say you are insane." Ian laughed.

"So, let´s go party. And if you do anything stupid I will very pissed." Nina said grabbing his arm and pulling him inside.

"I won't." Ian said looking at her.

They entered in the room, and after some minutes, find Candice and Katerina.

"Hi, girls." – Ian and Nina said together.

"Hi, you." Katerina and Candice said at different times smiling, they exchanged glances thinking Ian and Nina were together.

"Nina, I will get you a drink… What do you want?" Candice asked.

"Vodka, please." Nina replied looking around the room filled with cast and crew.

"Wow, Nina… Hold on! The party hasn't begun yet!" Candice said loudly.

"I need to drink, Candice!" Nina said firmly with her hands placed on her hips.

"Nina, why did you come with Ian, not with Josh, who actually is your boyfriend?" – Katerina asked confused.

"Oh no." – Nina said horrified.

"Nina didn't tell you?" – Candice asked worried.

"Told me what?" Katerina was completely lost now.

"She and Josh broke up, two weeks ago." Candice added staring at Katerina.

"Nina! Why didn't you tell me?" Katerina was angry and flustered.

"I'm sorry… I forgot. I was really sad, and you were in Canada… I only told Ian, Paul and Candice." Nina replied trying to calm her friend down.

"So, I will die tonight." Katerina joked, she sighed heavily before having to explain herself to Nina.

"What did you do?" – Nina and Candice asked worried.

"Well… I invited Josh to come to the party." Katerina forced out the words and was going to regret them.

"You what?" – Nina screamed.

"Sorry, okay? I didn't know you guys had broken up." Katerina explained.

"Relax Nina. Stay with us, and please, don't get sad because of him. You came here to have fun, and Ian is your date. So, you will have so much fun…" Candice said smiling trying to comfort Nina who was on the verge of breaking down.

"I will try. Promise." Nina replied. She didn't even notice Candice had referred to Ian as her date.

"And I will spend my night kissing." – Candice said and left looking for her boyfriend.

"She's crazy." – Kat said. – "Nina, I'm really sorry. What should I do to fix it?" she added.

"Nothing, Kat. Don't worry about that." Nina said patting Katerina on the arm.

"Here Nina" Ian gave the drink to her. "What's going on?" he asked worried seeing how shocked Nina was.

"Kat invited Josh. He is here." Nina replied, breathing heavily.

"If he's here, you'll show him you are over him." Ian said taking Nina's hand.

"And can I do that?" Nina looked down at her hand confused.

"Easy." He put the drinks on the table and pulled Nina to dance.

"They are so cute together, aren´t they?" Candice said while she and Katerina were watching Nina and Ian dance.

"Yes they are… and I'm feeling very bad, because of what I did." Katerina frowned still watching them dance.

"Ian knows how to make a girl happy." Candice said in awe of the both of them.

"I hope so." Katerina said before lashing back her drink.

"Ian! You're crazy!" He spun Nina around.

"I'm just making my girl happy." He did it again.

"Your girl?" Nina looked at him weirdly.

"Josh needs to think we are together…" Ian said pulling Nina close to him.

"Okay, but you must pay attention to what you say. We can't tell this story to the paparazzi if they get one word or photo of us." Nina warned him.

"Okay Nina. I will." A slow song started and he hugged her.

Nina put her face on Ian's shoulder and they started do dance together. With the body very close to the other. With no space between them.

He kissed her forehead and they started dancing slowly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You are my best friend, Ian. And I don't know how but you can always make me feel good, but I'm worried. I don't want to see him." Nina said quietly, Ian could still hear her over the music and people talking.

"Nina. Go see Josh. I'll give you some time. You need to explain to him you don't want anything to do with him. You need to get this out of your mind." Ian said .

"Thinking this way, I think I will… but later. I wanna stay here, with you." Nina said.

Nina and Ian kept dancing for some minutes and after, Nina left to find Josh.

"There you are!" Josh kissed her lips. "I was waiting for you, Nina. And I didn't like to see you dancing with that guy." he added looking over her head seeing if Ian was near.

"What are you doing?" she slapped his face. "We aren't together anymore. And I won't get back with you" she said fiercely.

"Are you serious?" He asked, pressing his body against hers.

"Let's go of me. Let's go of me!" she started to move, wanting to run away from him.

"I will get my revenge. You will see." Josh said before walking away from her.

Nina left the party and sat on a seat in the garden.

Back inside Ian was looking for Nina.

"Have you seen Nina?" Ian asked Matt.

"No, man. Sorry. I've been with Sara the whole time." he replied.

"Alright, thank Matt" he said.

"Tell me if you find her." Ian nodded before leaving to find Nina again.

He was walking when he saw Nina crying in the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ian, please… I wanna go home. Please take me home" She hugged Ian tightly.

"Nina, I will take you home, but you need tell me exactly what happened with you and Josh first." He sat in front of her and held her hand.

"Ok, then. We were really happy together, and on night we had a date, but I had a problem, remember? When my mom fell down the stairs?"

"Yes."

"Well, I couldn't meet him at the restaurant so I called to warn him. He said it was okay, and we could go out another day. So I spent this night and the next with my mom at the hospital."

"This guy is a dick, Nina. If he really loved you, he would spent this nights with you in the hospital."

"Ian, let me finish."

"Okay, Nina. Finish it."

"When I got home, Candice told me that she saw Josh in the motel. She went to the motel with her boyfriend and saw Josh there. Alone, but he wasn't alone of course. I didn't want to believe in this when she told me, and I kept saying that he wasn't cheating on me. But he was. We dated for 5 months, and he was cheating on me for 2 months. I discovered that later, because he said to me that he was in love with me, and I was the only in her life… But I knew the truth and I said I couldn't handle this."

"Oh God Nina! If I knew that I would come to stay with you. But you only said you and Josh had break up. I didn't know it was a horrible thing!"

"I didn't want to spoil your vacation."

"You wouldn't. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome. I felt I could tell you without problems."

"Always Nina" she hugged him and start crying.

"I shouldn't have come." she started to walk away but he got in her way, stopping Nina.

"Hey, you told me you were happy, and you really were, but you let this problem with Josh affect you, but if you wanna go home, I will drive you." he suggested taking her hand.

"I wanna get out of here, but somewhere far far away from here, please, drive me wherever you want." Ian didn't complain about nothing, only promising Nina her would take her where she wanted to be.

He sent a message to Matt, telling him that he had found Nina, and they went to the car. Ian started to drive.

After two hours driving, they arrived on a mountain, basically a belvedere.

"Where are we?" Nina asked confused and a little tired.

"You begged me to drive you far far away, and now you complain! Awesome, Nina!" Ian joked.

"I, I'm, I.. look at me! I'm not complaining, I just wanna know where we are" she said folding her arms.

"I thought you would like here. We are far from the city, and this place is beautiful. One of my favorites. And because of the distance, we will be back tomorrow." he said looking up.

"It's really beautiful. From here we can see all the city!" Nina smiled looking across, seeing all of the lights that lit up the city.

"And tonight is full moon…" Ian said pointing to the moon.

"Ian, I love it, but Ian, can I ask you a question?" Nina asked looking at him.

"Of course." he replied.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend? If you did all this stuff with me, your best friend, I can't even imagine what you would do for your girlfriend." she said.

"I don't want one right now… I'm happy sing and being single, I have more time to be with the people I love and my friends. Like you, for example. If I had a girlfriend, probably, right now, I would making out with her, and you would be crying, depressed and alone." he joked.

"So, I'm glad you don't have a girlfriend." She said jealous.

Ian's car was a convertible, he had the roof down and he and Nina was hugging each other and looking the moon.

"You are the best friend I ever had!" Nina said looking at him.

"Really? Your best friend was always Paul." he replied.

"Both of you are my best friend, but you take up your time just to take care of me, and listen to me vent about my feelings and stuff" she said.

"This is what friends do." he said looking down at her.

"Come here." She said and he sat next to her.

When he got closer, she kissed his lips quickly.

"Thank you." She said after the kiss and snuggled in his chest.

Ian smiled like a kid who won a candy bar in a crane machine, but in that moment, he won a kiss. And not any kiss. It was from Nina.

"You aren't valentines, Ian." He hit in his head. "She is in a difficult time, you are helping her and the kiss was just a way she found to thank you." He thought while was caressing her hair.

She was lying in the back seat, sleeping. He took his blanket in the trunk and put it on her, covering her body.

He couldn't fall in love with her. He could fall in love with anyone but not with his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Nina woke up and looked around. Ian was sitting on the ground and she was covered with a blanket.

"Ian?" Nina mumbled still half asleep.

"Good morning, Nina..." Ian replied, not looking tired. He was smiling.

"Why I am here?" she asked sitting up.

"You were sleeping so cute that I couldn't wake you up." Ian replied.

"And where did you sleep?" she asked.

"Here." he said pointing to the ground.

"On the floor?" Nina was surprised.

"Yes. I let you sleep in the car." he said "We should go back. I guess you are hungry." he added getting up.

"I'm really appreciating this moment, and I don't want it to end. Come here." she said patting the blanket that covered half her body.

Ian did what she asked and he covered both of them and they spent a while like that.

Ian and Nina were cozy under the blanket. They didn't talk. Nina rest her head on Ian's shoulder.

"It's great how close we are Ian" Nina broke the silence and smiled. Ian smiled and looked down at her.

"Yeah" he said simply. Nina took her head of his should and gazed into his eyes.

"Thanks for everything" she said.

"No, thank you" he smiled. He put his arm around her. They were quiet and still. Ian suddenly tickled Nina which made her laugh and squirm.

"Oh my god stop" she laughed. She tried to tickle him back but instead she ended on top of him. They gazed at each other in silence. They were moments away from kissing each other.

Their lips were so close to each other but Nina stood up.

"Ian, I think we had so much fun together but we need to go back." Nina said running her fingers through her hair.

"Ok. Can you help me?" He offered his hand to her.

"Sure." when she held his hand Ian pulled Nina and she fell on top of him again.

Ian started ticking her again. She couldn't stop laughing and Ian didn't stop to tickling her.

"Ian!" she laughed gasping for air.

"I will stop, on one condition." he said.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"If you promise me you won't talk to Josh anymore." he said.

"I promise. All I want is distance from him." she said.

"If you talk to him after this promise I will be really mad with you, and I will not talk to you again. Never." she started to laugh but he didn't think this was a funny. He has never been so serious in his whole life.

"You can't stay one hour without talk to me. Almost every night you phone me just to hear my voice at 3 am!" she explained.

"You will see how I can." he opened the car's door and entered, leaving her in the ground. "Are you coming?" he asked rudely.

She entered in the car without talking.

She never thought he could be so moody. They are having so much fun together and she was loving it. But then, he started to talk about Josh. And the fun was over. His happiness turned to anger and he left her on the ground! Just because of a guy.

She was bored and thank god when her phone rang.

"Hi sweetie" it was Candice.

"Where are you?" Candice said screaming. "I arrived home yesterday at 4am and when I walked into your room you weren't there." she said fast and scared.

"Candy..." Nina started.

"Nina! Are you with a guy?" she interrupted.

"No..." she continued whispering.

"So, where are you, girl?" Candice asked frantically.

"I'm coming home Candy. But I'm not near... It will take a while." she said.

"Nina. I am asking where you are because I need you at home!" Candice whined.

"And why you need me at home?" Nina said in a loud whisper.

"Your parents left a message on the phone saying that they will come to visit you on July 9th." Candice said.

"Oh God! Today it's July 9th!" Nina was panicking, she looked at Ian who was taking no notice of her.

"If they arrive, tell them I went to the studio." Nina asked.

"On Sunday?" Candice said.

"Yeah! I will think in an excuse to them and explain to you what I did that night." Nina replied.

"Ok then." Candice said before hanging up.

The rest of the road he kept quiet. When we were almost at home, Nina said:

"Please, Ian. Talk to me. I didn't want to make you angry or sad. I really had fun with you the whole night. In my life, nobody had the cared do that. I hate Josh and for my part I will never talk to him again, but not because you asked me to, but because I need to take care of myself. I loved when you said that because made me feel that I'm not alone. That I have friends, friends who want to take care of me and make me happy when my life is upside down. Paul and Candice helped me a lot, but none of them had the idea you did. Do you understand this? I will never forget this night and morning we spent together. But not here." she put her hand to her head. "Here." she put her hand on her heart.

"Thanks for everything." She kissed his cheek.

She started to walk to her apartment. Ian got out of the car and ran to her.

He took her arm and said:

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." She hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I have been such an idiot." he said apologizing with the look in his eyes.

"You aren't an idiot." She held his hand, and both smiled. "Let's have breakfast together." she suggested.

"If you insist." She laughed.

In the elevator, she was praying that her parents hadn't arrived yet. And they didn't. The walked in, and went to Nina's room.

"Do you wanna take a shower? I don't know why, but you left some clothes here." Nina suggested to Ian.

"True… I will, then. Here?" He pointed to the bathroom.

"Yes. I will wait here. And look for a clothes for me." she smiled.

"Okay. I will be fast." he said leaving her room.

Nina took her cell phone and there were a message from her dad: "Our flight was canceled and we took another one 2 hours late. We will arrive there at 2pm."

Nina looked at the clock: 10am. She sighed with relief.

Ian walked out of the bathroom just with pants, and flip-flops. Shirtless. Nina couldn't resist and said:

"God, you're hot! When did you get so hot?" she sighed.

"Thank you. Since I was born. Where is my shirt?" he asked smiling.

"Here." She gave his black shirt to him. "I will take a shower now. My parents will arrive at 2".

"So, I will have breakfast with you, and go home." he asked.

"No you're not going home." She entered in the bathroom.

She took her shower, dressed in short shorts and a blue shirt.

"What are you doing?" She walked out and find Ian digging into dresser.

"Looking out for something interesting." he smirked.

"Don't do that! There is nothing for you here." He shut the drawer. "Let's go to the kitchen." she said grabbing his arm and leading him downstairs.

They went to the kitchen and Nina made some pancakes. They sat on the sofa, and was having breakfast and watching tv.

"Can you make more?" He asked showing her his empty plate and doing dog's face.

"Ian, I made a lot! I will not do more. Go make yourself." Nina said complaining that Ian still wanted more breakfast.

"Please…" he begged.

"If I give you some of mine, you will calm down?" She said like she was teaching a kid.

"Yes." She took a piece with her fork and gave to him, in his mouth.

"Own! I cannot believe in this! You are together!" Candice screamed and Nina jumped on the couch.

Nina was in Ian's lap, sharing her pancakes and the fork with him. Candice was walking in the room screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

"Candy, shut up. We are not together!" Nina laughed nervously blushing.

"Oh c'mon, just admit it." she said making the moment more uncomfortable than it always was. Nina got off of Ian's lap and put her plate down on the coffee table in front of her.

"You guys just need to come out to the public and fess up" Candice couldn't stop teasing them, Ian smirked and Nina tried to act calm but she just wanted to kill Candice.

"Maybe you need to go back to your boyfriend Candice" Ian said to her. Candice laughed, he was trying to change the subject.

"Nah, I've made out with him enough for one day" she said seriously getting a drink from the fridge.

"So, how was last night Nina?" she said sitting on the couch across from them. Nina didn't know what to say, she looked at Ian quickly then at Candice. She took a deep breath.

"Fine, it was… Fine" she said. Of course she was lying, it wasn't just fine, it was one of the best nights of her life, despite the fact that Josh was there she had so much fun with Ian.

"I really hope you guys didn't sleep together that's all" the words horrified both Nina and Ian. Nina sat there with her mouth open stunned and Ian bit his lip nervously.

"Candice, you know that we didn't do that" Ian said quietly. Nina still shocked looked at Ian. Candice smiled, she had pushed them over the edge.

"But Nina thinks I'm hot so I'm surprised she didn't make a move on me" Nina had just closed her mouth and now it hung open again, why the hell did he just said that she thought. Candice laughed and clapped like a child.

"Well, well" is all Candice said, she didn't need to go on. Nina slapped Ian on the arm playfully before crossing her arms like a child rejected of ice cream before dinner. Ian nudged Nina and gave her a quick hug. He whispered in her ear:

"I never knew Candice could be so evil" he joked. She giggled. They looked into each others eyes, then Candice gasped loudly, then shrieked.

"Nian" she yelled excitedly. They both blinked at her in confusion.

"Excuse me..what?" Ian asked leaning forward.

"That is you're name, Nina" she explained the combination of the names. Nina was tempted to slap her but she is her best friend and she was only joking, or was she?

"Candice that is ridiculous" Nina said sighing. Ian looked at Nina.

"I think it's kinda cute" he said winking at her. Candice didn't see him doing that, she was to busy texting.

"I'm just gonna tweet this" she said in a loud whisper. Nina hopped up off the couch and grabbed Candice's phone from her.

"Don't..you...dare" she said firmly. Candice pretended to be frighted of Nina but they all knew she wasn't.

"Joking" she explained taking her phone back off Nina.

"So, Nian" Candice teased. Nina was still standing up between the both of them sitting down. "What are you're plans for today?" she asked.

Nina sighed and went into the kitchen.

"You know my parents are coming" she yelled from the kitchen to Candice. Candice nodded.

"Yeah, um, that reminds me, I better be going" Ian got up and hugged Candice goodbye. He went into the kitchen and surprised Nina by hugging her from behind. She got a fright and giggled.

"Gotta go, I'll see you later okay?" he said before kissing her cheek and leaving. She waved goodbye to him then went back into the living room. Candice was smiling weirdly at her the whole time which freaked Nina out.

"So, tell me about last night" she asked getting up and sitting on the couch beside Nina. Nina threw her head back and laughed lazily.

"It was..amazing, we talked and we talked" she explained. Candice giggled with excitement.

"What else, did you kiss?" she asked.

"Um, no" she lied. They did kiss but it wasn't a major thing, it was just a thank you kiss but Nina didn't dare tell Candice, she would freak. Nina was about to continue the events of last night when the doorbell rang. The girls looked at each other confused. Nina went to answer it was Paul.

"I thought you died or something" he said worryingly. Nina laughed.

"Nope, I'm alive" she said.

"You could of called, we were worried sick" he complained holding his phone in front of Nina's face.

"Sorry mom" she joked. Paul sighed and waved at Candice.

"Well I just came over to see if you were still breathing, which you are, gotta go, Torrey and I gotta go shopping" he rolled his eyes and opened the front door again leaving without a goodbye. Nina laughed and made her way to the couch again.


	6. Chapter 6

"My parents are coming in an hour so I better get ready" Nina sighed and got up again. She went to her bedroom and put on a pair of skinny jeans and floral top. She came back downstairs 40 minutes later. There was a loud knock at the door. Nina opened the door and her parents were standing there.

"Hey mom, hey dad." she said hugging them both.

"Hello sweetie." her mom replied stepping inside. Candice greeted Nina's parents as well.

"So, tell us about work honey." Nina's mom asked her.

"Work is great, we had a party last night." Nina explained. Candice smirked. Nina gave Candice a cold look before smiling at her parents.

"Oh and Nina has a boyfriend." Candice blurted out on purpose. Nina buried her face in her hands and sighed.

"Nina tell us about him" obviously Nina's parents never heard of Josh otherwise they would have brought him up.

"It's our co-star, Ian Somerhalder" Candice explained.

"No, I'm not dating him" Nina muttered. Candice rolled her eyes.

"Yes, she is" Candice whispered. Nina gave her another cold glare.

"He is just a really good friend" Nina said to her parents who were confused. They nodded and so did Candice. Nina looked at the floor and thought about her and Ian's friendship.

"Nina, where can I put the bags?" Her dad asked her.

"Upstairs, the second bedroom on the right." she replied pointing to the stairway.

When her dad left, her mom sat next to her and hugged her.

"Baby, tell me… I wanna know about this guy." her mom said.

"Mom, I have nothing to say. He's just my friend…" Nina said looking down at her hands.

"The why did Candice say that?" her mother was confused.

"Because, she saw me and Ian having breakfast together." Nina replied sighing heavily.

"Did you guys sleep together?" her mom asked quickly.

"No mom…" Nina shrieked.

"Sweetie, you can tell me anything."

"I know, mom. And I'm single… If you wanna know." she said rolling her eyes.

"Okay. Your dad is going to take me shopping. Wanna come?" her mom asked standing up.

"No, thanks…" Nina stood up too.

"We will talk later." She said before leaving with her husband.

"_Paul, can you meet me at the Starbucks?"_ Nina sent a message to her friend.

"_Which one?"_he sent a message back.

"_The one next my home."_she replied fast.

"_Okay."_

She took her money and cell phone and left, without tell Candice she was leaving yet again.

When she arrived, she asked for a latte and sat on a couch.

"Thank God, you're here." She said when he arrived.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"Paul… did you talk with Ian after the party?" she asked firmly.

"No, why?"

"At the party, Josh talked to me, and I was really pissed, so Ian took me to and observatory, here in Atlanta, but very far from here. We spent the night together, talking and I slept in his car. Alone. Because he slept on the floor. But this morning, we had so much fun together… And I don't know…" she stopped.

"You like him?" he asked smiling.

"No… Well, I don't know, Paul." she confessed. " I kissed him" she added.

"Wow. Stop. You guys kissed?" Paul smiled.

"Not a big kiss. I kissed him in a way to thank him, for all he did for me. But I noticed that he liked. And he tried to kiss me, like, two times after that." she explained.

"Well, well… You remember what I told you at the studio, don't you?" he said.

"That he loves me."

"Yes. I think he loves you, Nina. But you need to know, he changes his girlfriend every week. He had never been in a serious relationship." Paul said warning Nina.

"I know, Paul. And I'm not in love with him. I really don't know what I am feeling now. I'm happy because he helped me a lot. But true love, I don't even know what it is…" she said looking across the room, Nina was always paranoid that someone was listening in on her conversations.

"Nina, why don't you talk with Candice about that? As a women she will understand you more than me." he said smirking.

"Because she assumes that we are together. Today, I invited him to have breakfast with me, and we were on the couch, talking and eating. Then, he asked me to give him more breakfast, and I gave him mine, with my fork, and she saw that. And I was in his lap…" it sounded worse saying it now.

"Nina, I cannot believe this! Nina!" Paul was shocked at everything Nina had been telling him.

"Does it mean we are together?" she asked.

"Kinda of yes. I knew it!" Paul tapped the table in front of him.

"Oh God. You too. Paul, you have to help me. Tomorrow we have work, and I have the scene with him." she was breathing heavily and freaking out.

"Well, well. What's the problem with the scene?" he asked being serious again.

"Oh my god! I have two scenes… I'm dead." she started shaking her leg nervously.

"What's the problem?" he asked again.

"First, I need to do a big make out scene with him, and take off his shirt, and he has to take off mine. Then, he has to kiss me" she was biting her lip nervously now.

"Nina, don't worry. If he loves you, he will tell you." Paul was completely changing the subject.

"And what if he doesn't?" she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"You forget about that. It's the easy way." he said trying to calm her down.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Paul. Thank you." she said getting up.

"You're welcome. See you." he said waving goodbye to her.

Nina drove back to her house and went to her bedroom. She lay on her bed with the hands on her head, thinking about the last two days.

[…]

"Hello, guys." – Nina and Candice said walking in the studio.

"Hi, girls!" – Matt and Michael said.

"Thank God I don't have many scenes today… I'm so tired."

"You slept with him again, didn't you?" Nina asked.

"Yes…" Candice confessed biting her lip.

"I told you to not do that." Nina exclaimed.

"But, I couldn't resist." she replied, Nina rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Candy…" Nina tapped her foot.

"I promise I will stop doing that."

"Nina! You have twenty minutes." Julie said walking in Nina's dress room.

"Okay. Katherine or Elena first?" She as praying to Julie say that was Elena first.

"Katherine. The scene with Ian. Nina, are you willing to do it? This scene will take all day, practically." Julie said laughing, it's not like Nina had a choice.

"Yes, Julie. I am." Nina took a deep breath and looked in her mirror.

"Am I filming today?" Candice asked.

"Yes, Candy. But after the make out scene. This will take some time because of the vampire effects…" Julie explained.

"Okay. I will have some coffee." Candice nodded and walked out of the room.

"Nina, don't be late." Julie yelled.

"I won't." she yelled back.

Nina dressed up, and she already did the waves on her hair, so she walked to the Salvatore's house to film.

"Good morning, Nina." Ian said smiling.

"Hi. You left me yesterday and when my parents arrived, Candice told them we are dating." she said quickly.

"I will kill that girl." Ian scoffed.

"Don't worry. She didn't know what she was saying, and I said that. But I told them the truth about us being friends and stuff." She explained.

"Okay. Are you ready to kiss me?" he said doing his eye thing.

"Yes, I am, Ian. And don't think it will change our life." she joked.

"I'm not thinking that. But it is a big scene. And you said I'm hot. You can't resist my hotness." he said about to lift his shirt up.

"Yes, I can." she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"NINA! IAN! LET'S GO!" – Julie screamed.

Nina walked slowly towards the Salvatore house and thought:

_Nina, you are about to kiss Ian right now. You can consider yourself dead._


	7. Chapter 7

"_Trust me Damon, When I'm up to something. You'll know it, come on. KISS me or KILL me. Which will it be Damon. We both know you're only capable of one.__"_Nina threw Ian on the floor, and got on the top of him. _"My sweet and innocent, Damon."_He pushed her beside him, this time her was on top of her, and with his hand pressing her neck against the floor, he kissed her.

Nina returned the kiss, and the hot scene began. She pressed his body against the wall and started to open his shirt. He put her on the table and kissed his neck, and chest.

"_Wait... brief pause."_ He said, and she stepped him away from her "_I have a question answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets and back to the glare, answer it right, I'll forget the last one hundred and forty five years I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This can be our defining moment, see we have the time, it's the beauty of eternity.__I just need the truth, just once...__"_

"_Stop. I already know the question and this answer...__"_She said slowly.

"CUT!" The director screamed, and they stopped acting. "This was really great. Nina, at first you were very tense, but in this one, you did really great." he praised her.

"Thank you." She said still breathing difficulty.

"10 minutes and we start from this."

"Be right back." Ian said and Paul came to Nina.

"Don't start." she said.

"I won't talk about you two. But Nina, this scene was really great. You were awesome!" He hugged her.

"Thank you. This is a difficult scene…"

"I know, but I think the chemistry between you and Ian helps a lot." he said.

"I said…" Nina glared at him.

"Nina," He interrupted her. "You know there is a chemistry between you to, that we don't have. And this is why, the scenes with you and him, are better than the ones with you and I" he explained. It was the truth.

"You are awesome too, Paul. What time is it?" She changed the subject.

"Almost 5pm." he said glancing at his watch.

"Wow! It's late… I think the kiss will be tomorrow…" she said.

"If you're lucky." he said looking around the room.

"Maybe… I still have a scene with Caroline."

"Katherine killing her?" he asked.

"Yes. I will love to do that. I really want to kill that girl."

"Calm down, Nina…" "Nina!" Julie screamed.

She went back to the house and Julie said:

"Nina, act like this is real life. It's a drama part. We all know this is the most difficult scene."

"Okay." She said nervously.

"Don't worry, we have time to do that. Nina, you can start. ACTION!" She yelled the last part.

"_Stop. I already know your question and its answer."_She started. He was caressing her face, with sadness in his eyes._" The truth is…"_She said slowly._"I've never loved you. It was always Stefan."_She took his hand from her face and walked away.

"CUT! This was great, but we will do this again, okay?" Nina and Ian nodded. "Nina, put more drama…"

"Okay."

They finished this scene after five shots, and Julie said:

"This part is perfect. Nina, you will shoot first with Candice, because you are already like Katherine." She agreed.

"Well, well, well… Look who is here." Candice played with Nina.

"Candice, please. Stop saying I am dating Ian." she begged.

"OK, baby." She pressed Nina's cheek. "But the scene was very good!"

"Thank you. Has Paul already left?" she asked.

"No, he is at his dress room." Candice replied.

"Okay. Julie gave us fifteen minutes. I will be back shortly." she said leaving Candice.

"Alright."

Nina walked to Paul's dress room and knocked the door.

"Come in." She walked inside. "Hey. How was the scene." he asked.

"Great. But all I could think about is that Ian can be in love with me, and I'm not." she played with her hair, twirling it around her finger.

"Did he say something to you?" Paul looked concerned.

"No, he didn't. But I'm worried about him. I don't wanna break his heart after everything he has done for me."

"Nina, don't worry." Paul hugged her, and started to caress her hair. "You won't. And even if he tells you that he loves you, and you tell him you don't feel the same, he will understand." he said.

"Do you think?" she was worried she would brake his heart and she didn't want to do that.

"Of course, Nina…" He kissed her forehead. "I'm a friend of both of you. I know your life, and his life." he explained.

"I gotta go. I still have one scene." she said leaving.

"With Candice or Ian?"

"Candice… Julie said the one with Elena and Damon we will do tomorrow."

"Look how lucky you are." Paul said

"I'm not sure about that. But whatever. Bye." She kissed his face.

"Bye." He waved.

"I'm here." Nina said walking. "Julie, the scene I am Elena is tomorrow right?"

"Right. Tomorrow night. We have time today, but Steven had a problem, and he didn't come today."

"Alright. Candice?"

"What?"

"Prepare yourself to die." Nina and Candice started to laugh.

"Action!" the director yelled.

Nina and Candice stayed filming until 9pm, and Nina was almost falling on the floor, because of tiredness… The scenes demanded a lot from her, but she was happy they were perfect.

"What are you doing here?" She entered in his dress room and Ian was sitting in her chair.

"I decided to wait you."

"How cute… Can you wait outside? I need to change." she asked.

"Of course…"

He got out and she sat on the couch.

"He is so cute." She said to herself and took her clothes. She put her jeans, her t-shirt and a sweatshirt.

She opened the door, and he was waiting for her, leaning against the wall.

"I'm ready." she said smiling.

"Did you come driving? Because I didn't." he asked.

"Yes… You were waiting for me just for me drive you home?" she said frowning.

"No. I was waiting for you because I'm a cool guy." he smirked.

"Okay." she said unsure.

"And you," He put her finger to her chest. "really know how to break the heart of a man."

"What are you talking about?" she went wide eyed and confused.

"Katherine and Damon." he explained.

"Oh, thank you!" She said happy. "Do you want to stop in a restaurant and have dinner? I'm starving, and you must be too." she suggested.

"Okay. A Japanese one?"

"Of course. There is one near your home."

Nina drove to the restaurant, and they entered by the back, because probably there were paparazzi at the main door.

Before they got into the restaurant, Ian held Nina's hand, making her shiver.

She thought that any friend does that without a reason. He was feeling something more than friendly with her. And she didn't know what to do.

And when he held her hand she thought that she could be stupid or even an idiot, but he was scared to say "_I love you_." to Nina and didn't receive a "_I love you too_." back. They ate and then drove back to Ian's house.

**Just a few questions: (Please answer in the review)**

**1: What do you want to be more detailed?**

**2: What place should they go on the winter?**

**Chicago**

**Toronto**

**Other (Tell me one)**

**3: Which episodes of TVD do you want me to put here?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you…" Ian said when they arrived at his home. "Do you wanna come in?" he asked opening the door.

"No, Ian… my parents must be worried about me. And thanks for the dinner." she said smiling.

"You're welcome." He kissed her face and she left.

Nina drove back to her home. She walked in and dropped her keys on the table, she forgot the table was made of glass and it made a loud noise.

"Nina?" Her mom showed up.

"Hi. I'm going to bed." She said taking off her jacket and starting upstairs.

"Do you wanna talk about we were talking about before?" her mother asked.

"Mom, how can I know if I am in love?" she said hugging her mom and almost crying.

"Oh sweetie…"

"How did you fall in love with dad?" Nina asked.

"Baby, when you fall in love, you will feel it here." She put her finger on Nina's heart.

"Mom, I need to sleep." Nina nodded and continued upstairs.

"Don't change the subject. I just wanna know." Her mother stated but she kept walking. "Nina, listen" she added firmly.

"Mom! I need to sleep and I am seeing that you don't want to help your daughter!" She went to her room, locked the door and lay on her bed.

Nina was feeling bad about the talk with her mom. She didn't want to fight with her. She was tired, so she fell asleep shortly after.

When she woke up, she was had very bad headache. She took an aspirin and took a shower. She came back after half hour and saw a message from Ian on her cell phone.

"_We only need to be at the studio today at 6pm… What are you going to do today_?" the message said.

"_Nothing. But I don't wanna stay here. What about a movie?_" She replied fast. She really wanted to spend her day with Ian.

She dressed her clothes and decided to eat breakfast at the mall, where she could buy some things. And he hadn't already answered the message.

"Candy, I need to go the studio only at night. And now, I will go to the mall. If Ian calls here, tell him to call me on my cell phone." she asked.

"Gotcha" she replied winking.

Nina went to the mall and was walking when she stopped in a library. She bought what she needed and walked to Starbucks Coffee. She was eating when Ian replied the message.

"_It's a great idea! At the cinema or in my house?"_

She didn't want to text him again so, she called.

"Hey!"

"Hey, dear…" He answered.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Great… You?" he answered.

"The same." She said. "Look, I prefer to watch the movie at your house. We have more privacy" she explained.

"Okay."

"What time?"

"Do you wanna have lunch here? I can cook for us." he suggested.

"I guess I will, hun…" She said laughing. "You want me to come?" she added.

"Of course! Nina, did Julie say something to you about the Hawaii conference?" he asked.

"She said a little, not much. She said something to you?"

"A little bit too. We can talk with her the night when we come to shoot." he said.

"Alright. Ian, will you go to Katerina's birthday?" she asked.

"Yes, Nina. She's my friend and also she is my co-star. I need to go. You too."

"I know, and I will go. I will freak out, Ian! We had the CW's party, now this birthday at the weekend and we had to go to Hawaii in the end of this month!" Nina was getting stressed out with work.

"Calm down, darling! Can you come here now?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm coming over now. Do you need me to bring you something?"

"Just yourself. Thank you." Nina smiled when he said that.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye now."

Nina paid the bill and drove to Ian's house.

"Hello, sir. I'm going to 8A." She said to the doorman.

"He already warned me. Come in, please."

She walked in to Ian's apartment and rang the doorbell. She waited just a few seconds and he opened the door.

"Hey." He kissed his cheek.

"Hi. I am bothering you, am I not?" She said very embarrassed.

"Of course not!. Come inside. I will start to do our lunch now…"

"Can I help you? I know I really am a disaster at the kitchen but I wanna help you with something." Nina offered.

"Yes, you can help me. What do you want to eat?" He said walking into the kitchen with her.

"You know what I like to eat, Ian. And this is your house. You decide what we will eat." she said giving him a look to hurry him up and make something.

"And you are my guest… Pasta?" he suggested opening the fridge.

"Yes, pasta." She said. "What can I do to help you?"

"Nina, you don't need to help me."

"But I want to!" She said like a child.

"Okay. Take five tomatoes from the refrigerator and the put them on the counter." She smiled and did what he asked her to, happy and hopping.

He was almost finished the food and was already 2pm.

"Can I help you more?" she asked, she was bored sitting around and really wanted to help him.

"No Nina… It's not necessary." He took his attention to the food.

"What are we going to drink?" She asked looking for a drink around the kitchen.

"What do you think about a wine?" he half smiled, she thought he was going to try and get her drunk but she didn't care, she needed to let loose.

"Perfect, Ian." she winked at him.

"Can you put the pasta on a plate, please? So I can take the wine." he asked taking two plates from the cupboard.

"Alright." she replied tapping her heel.

He left and came back in a few second with the bottle of red wine in hands.

"This isn't a date, is it?" she asked giving him an evil look.

"No…" He said looking for the cups, and try to change the subject. "It's just a meeting. Friends hanging out together." he added.

"You get so cute when you are nervous…" She teased.

"What do you prefer? Eat here or in the couch?" he asked.

"Here. You are so lazy that I am sure you always eat there. I'm not sure?"

"Kinda…"

"But today, we will have a serious lunch." she nodded firmly and crossed her arms acting all serious.

"Okay, Ms. Nina." he said pretending to be afraid of her. She giggled quietly which made him smile.

They were talking and eating when she looked at his watch while was caressing his hand.

"Oh God!" She jumped.

"What?" he asked confused by her sudden reaction to his hand.

"It's 4pm… We don't have much time." she ran her fingers through her hair.

"We don't have time for a movie right now, but we can still stay together here. Unless you don't want to." he said.

"I want to, Ian. The last thing I wanna do today is go back to my home." she said frowning.

"Why, sweetie?" He took her hand again.

"I had a fight with my mom last night, when I arrived." she confessed.

"Nina, don't fight with your mother. She gets upset. Look, I know very well how this feeling is." he said, Ian had had many fights with his mother before, mainly over work and how it was effecting his personal life and family.

"How can you know that?" She asked shocked.

"I used to fight with my mother all the time and I didn't know that this could hurt her a lot. Until I saw how badly she got when she and my brother had a big fight that they slapped each other a lot." he whispered.

"I will try to be nice with her… promise." she ran her hand up and down his arm comforting him.

"Okay. It's not for me though" he said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I know… but… you would be a great dad. You can't imagine how lucky the women who would marry you are." she said suddenly, she didn't know why exactly why she said it but she meant it.

"Do you think I have chances to marry someone, someday?" he asked.

"Of course you have. We all have this chances but there are people who don't want to be with someone forever. If you want, and you really love someone, of course you will marry. For that, you just need to find your soul mate." she was going deep, Nina was like that though.

"You say like this was easy." he said.

"And it is, if you find the right person. The hardest part is to find one." she said tapping his shoulder.

"You really want to marry, don't you, Nina?" he asked smiling.

"Of course I want to. This has been my dream since I was five years old… The day I will get married." She smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"Please, Nina. Can you go find Candice, Katerina and Matt, please?" Julie asked her after the shoot.

"Yes." She left to find them.

"Candice, Kat! Julie is asking for you girls… I think she will tell us about the trip to Hawaii." she explained.

"Okay… Let's go?"

They went to the room and Ian, Paul, Matt, and Julie was waiting for the girls.

"Please… Take a seat." She said and they sat. "We need to take 6 of you to the conference in Hawaii, and we decided to take you guys. Is that a problem to any of you?"

"For me it's okay." Ian and Nina answered together.

"Can I take Torrey with me?" Paul asked.

"Yes, Paul. She can stay in the backstage. What about you, girls?" Julie asked.

"It works for me." Candice said.

"For me too…" Katerina answered.

"So this is set… we travel to Hawaii on July 29th." They all agreed. "You can all go… See you all tomorrow." They said goodbye and left.

"Nina, did you come driving?" Candice asked.

"Yes" she replied nodding.

"Okay, just wait a minute. I'm just gonna get my bag" she said running off.

"Alright." Nina said goodbye to her friends and was going to take her car when Candice came. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes." They entered in the car.

"I heard that you spent the day with Ian… Nina, how can you say you are not dating him?" Candice was being serious now.

"Candice, please! Understand this… I'm not dating Ian." She defended herself, getting angry in the second.

"Okay. Don't be angry." She said trying to arrange her mistake.

Suddenly, Nina's phone started vibrating.

She picked it and read Ian's message.

_Can you come here, after drop Candice home?_

_Sure. _She replied fast._ Wait for me._

Nina dropped Candice at home and drove to Ian's apartment. She walked in without knocking and Ian was eating an apple.

"Hey!" He dropped the apple into the trash.

"Hey. Why did you ask me to come?"

"I'm feeling so alone. I want someone to be with." Nina laughed.

They were talking for minutes, about The Vampire Diaries, the trip to Hawaii, the Convention, etc. Ian was sitting on the couch, and Nina was laying in it, with the head in Ian's lap. He was playing with her hair, and she was loving it.

"Nina, you know that whoever you date, will be the luckiest man ever, don't you?" He said. He was talking about him because of how much he liked her but she misunderstood all.

For Ian this was like a date, but she didn't notice it, so he decided to make this just a meeting between friends.

"The woman who dates you too, sweetie." He loved the nicknames she called him. "And I don't want a boyfriend right now. I'm happy single and with my friends. Be in a relationship is good, but sometimes it get bored. I want to live my life, without a man telling me what to do." Ian turned his happiness from a big sadness.

He was trying to find a way to say he loves her, but all the things she was saying, was making him change his mind.

"I don't need anyone other than you, Ian. You are the best friend I've ever had." She continued.

"Thank you…" He said almost shedding a tear.

They were watching a bad scary movie on TV, and suddenly, Nina jumped into his arms, scared. Ian needed her. So, she stole a kiss. He kissed her lips, but she stopped right away.

"I gotta go." She said standing up, and freaking out a little.

"Don't leave me." He begged her. "I promise I will not do that again."

"I need time, Ian." She said opening the door. "We'll see each other on set and at the airport when we go to Hawaii." She said and left closing the door.

Ian picked a glass of bourbon, trying to calm down. But the only thing he could think was the shit he had already done.

"You are an idiot!" He screamed in a whisper throwing the glass against the wall.

She went to bed, thinking in a way to talk with Nina, apologizing himself for what he did. But he couldn't think in a solution. He was too afraid to lose her, that he couldn't think in anything else.

The next day, Paul and Ian were the first ones to arrive the studio.

"Paul, can we talk?" Ian asked.

"Sure. What do you wanna talk?" Paul replied, suspicious.

"About Nina…" He started. "I know she is still upset and sad, because of what Josh did to her…"

"Yeah, but now she's really great. All the help you gave to her helped a lot." Paul interrupted.

"She seems to be happy, but I know her, and in the bottom of her heart she still feels some sadness… We talked a lot, and I noticed that."

"She feels very good when she is with you, Ian. You should know that. She is always telling me how happy you make her."

"Really? She said that?" he was shocked and happy at the same time.

"Yes, dude."

"We don't have much time, so I will go straight to the point." Ian said. "You are one of my best friends, and for some reason I feel I can trust in you to tell you some things."

"Go ahead, man."

"I really think I am feeling something for Nina."

"Love?" Paul asked trying to understand the talk.

"Yes… All the time we spent together, made me feel this way. The day we went to the observatory, after the party, we talked, played a lot, and she kissed me, was the day I fell in love with her."

"Oh man!" Paul was happy for his friend.

"But the problem is that I know she doesn't really feel the same way as I feel about her. I don't know if she's still in love with that dick, or something. But why would she love me?"

"Ian, you are a great man, and you can be nice and whatever you want with girls, when you want to be. I know this is a serious conversation, but I don't think I can help you, man. This is between you and Nina. I can't do anything."

"Do you think I should tell her how I fell about her?"

"Look, you have to think before tell her. Nina is a perfect woman, and she wants to be treated with caress, love, and this things all women wants…

We always needs to think before acting, to don't do shit. I failed with Torrey a lot, until I learn what I have to do."

"And what did you learn?"

"Woman are different, you will never find one equal other. You learn things with the people you love. If you love Nina, you will discover how to deal with it. Tell her or not, it's your decision."

"Thank you, Paul. I think I will talk with Nina. Actually, I tried to talk with her last night."

"So, what happened?"

"We had a fight… We were talking, and I kissed her. She got really upset and left. I don't know what to do now. I can't lose her."

"Ian! Why did you do that?"

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking!"

"Okay, but you have the trip to Hawaii, you can fix it there. Don't forget that."

"Of course! Thank you again."

"You're welcome." Paul said looking his phone.

"Do you think she will forgive me?" Ian said concerned. He didn't want to lose Nina over a silly argument, she was too important to him.

"I don't know. I hope she does. She can't be sad again. It will be very bad for her."

"Ian?" Ian heard Nina's voice behind him. "We need to talk." The tone in her voice was serious.

Two little questiosn for you:

**1. I want to put more couples in the following chapters, actually, after the Hawaii. Which couple do you want? **

Options: Matt, Sara, Candice, Michael - actors, and the other one can be some ordinary person =D

**2. What do you want to happen between _Nian_?**

Send me a review with the answer please... Can be here or by tumblr : .com/


	10. Chapter 10

"Go." Paul said.

Nina walked to her dressing room and Ian followed her without saying a word to her. They walked into the room, and Nina closed the door.

"Ian, I like you, I really do, but you are acting so weird, and the Ian I used to like, is not here anymore. What is happening with you?" Nina asked confused.

"Nina, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't never had kissed you, like I did yesterday. I acted without thinking about it." he said.

"I'm worried about you. You've changed, I want to help you"

"You can't." He said a little bit rude.

"Ian, I'm still mad with you. Why did you invite me to your house yesterday? To use me? Like your toy? Like all the other girls you had?"

"Of course not!" He yelled. Nina jumped with fright, he never yelled at her before like that.

"We were talking, about our friendship and our situation… and suddenly, you kiss me!" She was walking around the room with the hands on her head.

"I was wrong. I know. I don't know what happened."

"I want to help you, but you don't say me what is going on… You don't trust in me anymore? What about that?" She said taking her necklace that was under her t-shirt.

Her part was written _Friends._

"I'm sorry Ian. But it will not work this way. I will shoot with you, kiss you if necessary. But you will only talk with me, when you decide to tell me what is happening. You are so… I don't know."

"Nina…"

"I thought I was you friend enough to know about your life."

"But you are." He started talking but she interrupted him.

"I don't wanna hear it!" He left sad.

They shot for that day and Nina, Candice, Katerina and Sara decided to go to a bar.

"I heard about your fight with Ian." Sara said. "What happened, sweetie?"

"I don't know… He is acting so weird with me. He's not the same, you know? He used to make me happy, when he played with me… these things. He doesn't do this anymore."

"Nina… Don't be sad. He must be in troubles with his life. You know, he acts like that, when things doesn't work the way he wants." Candice said.

"Hope he gets better and back to treat me like a friend."

"What did he do?" Katerina asked drinking her drink.

"Yesterday he kissed me…" She said quietly.

"Nina, why are you mad with him because of that? I thought you loved him."

"I don't love him… I just feel something more than friendship. It isn't love!"

"Aww, Nina is in love!" Candice said.

"Stop!" She drank all the vodka. "Please, another one." She asked for the barman.

They barman gave him, and she drank it, and another one, and another one.

"Nina! Enough!" Sara said when Nina drank the 4th glass of vodka. "Drink will not be the solution to your problems."

"Let's go home, please." Nina asked.

In the car, Candice was driving, Katerina was in the side of Candice, and Nina and Sara was in the back seat.

Sara was hugging Nina, who was crying.

"Nina, I don't understand you." Candice said looking her in the rearview mirror. "You are mad with Ian because he is treating you I don't know how, and now you are crying because you two had a fight."

"Candice, you don't understand my situation. Remember when Josh destroyed me? Who was the only one that helped me?"

"Ian…" She answered.

"Right. In the CW's party, when Josh almost attacked me, who was there to help me, when I most needed?"

"Ian…" She repeated. But that was the truth; Ian was always near and always helping Nina.

"So you know why I am crying." She said drying some tears.

"Goodbye, girls. Nina, hope you get better." Kat said leaving the car.

"Thank you…" Nina said.

"Sara, are you going to your home?" Candice asked.

"Yes, can you drive me?"

"Sure…"

"Sara, do you think I should talk with Ian?"

"Yes…"

"Me too!" Candice said driving. "But you need to hurry up. Before he finds another girl."

"Candy, leave me in his apartment…" She said drying the tears.

"Are you sure?" Candice asked shocked.

"Yes. I will fix it!" Nina said and took her make-up from her bag. Sara, can you help me?"

"Nina, you don't need this."

"I'm sure I'm looking like a monster at the moment." She said about the smudged mascara.

Sara and Candice laughed but her face was a little black, like she said. Sara helped her friend, and they arrived Ian's house in time.

"Thank you… I can take a taxi to go back home." She said leaving the car.

"Alright. Take care…" Candice said.

"Bye bye, girls."

Nina didn't have to present her to the doorman because he already knew her.

She knocked the door, but none answered it. She decided to wait some minutes, and nothing again.

She thought he could probably be with some random girl in his bedroom, or in a motel… Or that he could be lost and drunk anywhere.

Nina decided to wait, she wouldn't leave that place without talking to him. She sat on his door, and was digging in her phone.

"Goodnight." His neighbor said opening his door. "Do you need help?"

"No, thank you. I'm just waiting for a friend."

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Thank you, but I will stay here…"

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said and he entered in his apartment.

Nina took off his high heels and send a message to Candy.

_He's not here._

_Girl! I left you there for almost an hour! _Candice replied fast.

_I know, I have been waiting for him. But I'm tired, I want to sleep. I think I will go home. Are you there?_

_Yes, I'm in home._

"Nina?" Ian said shocked leaving the elevator.

"Hey." She tried to stand up but she fell.

Ian gave his hand to her, and stood up his friend, helping him. Suddenly, before say a word, she hugged him strongly.

"I'm sorry. I started a fight with you without reasons."

"Nina, you had reasons. I understood."

"No, Ian, you are my friend. And I will not stop being your friend just because you did something wrong."

"You said you will only talk with me in the scenes, and in the Hawaii."

"Yes, but I changed my mind. I don't want to lose a friend like you."

"Me neither… Come in. Let's talk inside." Ian said opening the door.

Nina walked but she was walking weird.

"Are you drunk Nina?" Ian laughed.

"Kinda."

"Sit here." He put her on the couch. "I will make some coffee for you." She nodded and lay on the couch.

Ian went to the kitchen, made some coffee, and when he came back to the living room, Nina had slept in the couch.

He put the cup in the table, and took a lock of her hair of her face, and looked a while for her.

Ian took her in his arms, and carried her to his bedroom. He put her in the bed, picked a blanket, and put it covering her. He kissed her forehead, turned off the lights and left the room.

He picked a bad pillow and a blanket and lay on the couch. Nina's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello…" Ian answered after see that was Candice.

"What did you do with my friend? Tell me now! What did you do with Nina and where is she?" Candice was in panic in the other side.

"Calm down Candice. She is here. And I did nothing to her." Ian started explain. "When I got home she was sitting in my door. She apologized herself and I invited her in. She was in the couch and I went to the kitchen to make her some coffee, because she was a little drunk. When I came back she was sleeping. I will not wake up her. Don't worry. She's safe here with me. Nina is sleeping in my bedroom, alone. I will sleep here in the couch."

"Just that happened?"

"Yes, Candice!" Ian said slowly. "Just that. Tomorrow I drive her to home, before we go work."

"Okay." Candice said calm. "But if I find out that you did something that you shouldn't with my friend I will kill you."

"Bye, Candice."

"Goodbye." Ian hanged up the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

The cast had been freaking out because of their trip to Hawaii. Tons of arrangements were going around and they were extremely busy all the time to finish every little thing and have time for themselves.

"Kayla!" Nina screamed while answering her phone.

"Nina! Oh my god, its been a long time since we talked!" Nina was amazed to hear her best friends voice again.

"You've disappeared on me." Nina said as she was about to lay on her bedding, dropping the clothes she had with her on the floor.

"Oh god, it's been so hard to even touch my phone with everything happing her Kay but how are you? I've missed you tons Neens!" Kayla said but she was honestly happy to finally talk to Nina.

"I'm good actually ten times better than I was before now that you called and what about you my lovely?"

"I'm pretty damn good too, I'll be back in the States in three weeks hopefully."

"Are you seeing someone, 'cause I can totally tell some things going on other there by the sound of your voice..." Nina said humming.

"Yes actually! He is British. God Nina, he's beautiful. He loves traveling and we have so much in common... he's just amazing. Oh yeah, by the way he'll be coming with me so you'll probably meet him" Kayla was so happy, "I actually think you'll love him!"

"I'm sure I will Kay"

"And how about you missy?" Nina and Kayla loved giving each other nicknames. "Did you start seeing anyone after Josh?"

"No, Kayla... but I am kinda in love with someone..."

"WOOOOOOWWWWOOWOW, stop the world! Who's the lucky guy we are talking about?"

"Ian..." Nina said quietly but it was enough for Kayla to hear

"Oh my god, I cannot believe this!" She screamed. "How did this happen?"

"It would take forever and a day to explain that to you.. It's a long story, I'll tell you later 'cause I'm a little busy right now."

"With Ian?" She laughed and pretending to be shocked.

"No Kayla" She said nervously. "We are going to Hawaii for press in about two days and I need to start packing my things as soon as possible."

"Alright, so I will let you get to your packing..."

"No, don't have hung" Nina said. "Please, I haven't talk to you in weeks now."

"How sweet! Oh my god Nina, there are tons of people asking me for an autograph and to take pictures with them!"

"I told you people liked you love!"

"Nina my character died... I'm not really all that important anymore."

"Listen, you are an amazing actress and Julies going to talk to Marco while your hear to try to get a way to fit you back into new episodes."

"Oh gosh, that'd be amazing" Kayla said in relief. " I've been keeping up with most episodes and they are amazing, you're an amazing actress!"

"Thanks sweetie. Sorry Kay, but I think I'm gonna go now, It's very late here... I need to pack then head to sleep"

"Alright Nina. Goodnight, talk to you later."

"Fine, bye sweetie."

_**2 DAYS LATER**_

When Nina finished getting dressed, she took her cellphone and saw 3 messages. She answered all and called Candice.

"Hey, we need to go to the airport. Are you ready?" Nina said walking into Candice's room.

"Not yet!" She said sitting in her suitcase, trying to close it.

"Did I tell you I talked to Kayla?"

"No!" Nina helped Candice. "Why did she say?"

"She is dating a British guy, she's really enjoying the vacations she's been getting… and she will probably come back in three weeks; Thank god!"

"Oh God! I miss her so much!"

"Me too…" Nina said. "Let's go. Paul and Ian are at the airport already."

"Okay, okay." Nina took her bags and they want to the car.

Nina drove to the airport, and in the car she and Candice were singing very loudly to some mainstream artists they adored.

After an hour, the girls met the boys and they started talking. Ian sat next to Nina and attempted hold her hand, but she rejected.

"I will not tell you again Ian, please." He understood what she was talking about.

"Sorry, Neens."

"I think I'm going to sit next to Candy on the plane. I'm not mad at you anymore, but I don't want to risk our friendship with everything going on between us right now"

"I promise I won't. But you can sit with whoever you want." She smiled.

"Julie!" Ian said when she arrived.

"Here are the tickets…" She said taking the tickets of her pocket. "Candice…" She gave Candice hers. "Nina..." She gave Nina it.

"3A…" Nina said her sit. "Candice what is yours?"

"5B."

"Julie!"

"It is not my fault! I didn't know they would put us apart from each other."

"Oh fine." Nina complained.

"Only Torrey and I are together. 4A and 4B." Paul said making fun of Nina and with a mocking laugh.

"It is not funny."

"Where are Matt and Katerina? They should be here already."

"I'm here!" Matt said appearing with his ray-ban running.

"Oh damn sexy... Looking for someone special?" She started to make fun of Matt.

"No, not at the moment." Matt frowned then they laughed.

"Here, Matt. Your ticket."

"Where are you, Matt?" Candice asked.

"3C."

"With me!" Julie said laughing at Nina.

"Don't tell me that I'm with you." Nina said to Ian not trying to be rude.

Ian showed his ticket to Nina and she read the place loudly:

"3B."

"Don't worry. I will keep my promise and I will do nothing."

"Thank you…" Nina said.

…...

The plane was already flying and Nina was reading her book, when Ian started talking with her.

"Do you know the girl in the airport, that asked our autographs?"

"Yes, What about her?"

"She asked me if we were dating."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was what she said to me. She said so many fans thinks we are together and this kind of stuff. She said also that her sister thinks it is all marketing, because she doesn't really like Vampire Diaries, and because Paul is engaged, you are dating me."

"Oh God! The girl told you her whole life." Nina laughed. "But we are not dating, Ian. I like you as my friend." She lied and hid it with a smile and he started to smile awkwardly.

After one hour, Nina started to massage her neck by herself, and walked a little through the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked.

"I'm tired, and in some pain… I've have been sitting down for to long."

Nina looked around her, and Paul was reading, Torrey was drawing pictures, Candice and Katerina were sleeping while Matt and Julie were talking.

"Come here." Ian said patting on her seat. "I got this"

Nina sat back to her seat and turned her back to Ian. He started massaging her neck and shoulder.

"Oh my God! Your amazing." She said pulling her hair and Ian went down his hand to her back.

"Can I?" Ian said about moving her shirt out of the way.

Nina nodded and he pulled her shirt away from her shoulders.

He stopped massaging her after 15 minutes and Nina decided to go to sleep.

"You can put your head on me if you want..." He said laughing because Nina wasn't finding a good position to sleep.

"Thank you." She lay with her legs in the sear, and put her head in Ian's shoulder, snuggling herself in him.

"I'm so sorry for being mad at you over really stupid things." Nina said apologizing Ian. "I just realized later I had been stupid and I shouldn't started a fight with you."

"Don't worry. Fights are part of every friendship."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He answered playing with her hair.

She was kind of lay in his chest. With one hand he was playing with Nina's hair and with the other one, he was holding Nina's hand and caressing it.

"Do you remember the day you got home and I was in your door?"

"Of course. You were drunk." He laughed but then back to serious.

"Before you got home, where were you?" She said a little bit jealous, but she tried to hide this feeling from him. And it worked because he didn't notice that.

"With Paul and Michael… Drinking."

"I thought you were with a girl."

"No. I needed to relax, so we went to a bar."

"Alright good" Nina smiled. Ian began to question if she was jealous but she denied it every time.

They were talking when Nina fell asleep, somewhat, still on his chest. He didn't stop playing with her hair and even while sleeping, Nina didn't let go of his hand.

"I need to tell you" Ian whispered for himself. He didn't noticed that she was still kind of awake. "I need you to know that I love you." He said. "And I will tell you." He thought a little.

"On this trip, I just have too." He added certainly.

He kissed her on the forehead and she smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

They arrived to Hawaii by the end of the night and decided to go have dinner right away.

"Candice, did you tell Peter that you are coming to Hawaii?"

"Yes Nina, I told him."

"Hey…" A boy, who should be 15 years old, touched Nina's arm. "I'm sorry to bother you, but can you give me your autograph? My sister watches Vampire Diaries every day, I particularly don't like, but I love Katherine… She's so…" He stopped. "..never mind."

"Of course sweetheart."

The boy gave the things to her with a huge smile on his face. When he left Ian started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Nina asked. "I don't understand why you are always laughing at me."

"If I were you, I wouldn't try to understand him. Believe me, I tried." Paul said. "His mind is so different compared to ordinary man's mind." Nina laughed at his words.

"The boy thinks you are hot, Nina. He almost said that."

"And how can you know that?"

"I'm a man Nina. We can understand each other." Ian laughed.

"He says that but no man can understand him." Matt said playing Paul's game with Ian.

"By the way, you are hot." Ian whispered in Nina's ear.

"You are hot too." She whispered back in his ear, and held his hand under the table, smiling to him.

Ian smiled back.

"Hey, I wanna know what you are whispering to each other right there!" Matt said and Candice agreed.

"Nothing." Nina said. "You know Ian and his lame jokes." They laughed. But this was one of her major lies.

"Guys, I'm going to my room with Torrey." Paul said. "Bye. See you tomorrow." He held Torrey's hand and they left waving.

Candice started dreaming about her friends. "They are so beautiful, aren't they?" She added in awe.

"You and Nina should get married like them." she pointed to Nina winking "You…" She pointed to Ian "And you… Knows that everyone thinks you are dating. If you don't believe in me, go search your names on the internet and find out about all the things between you two."

"Shut up." Nina said getting offended with a nervous laugh.

"Is anyone here interested in going to dance with me?" Matt asked needy. "I really miss Sara… she'd do this with me all the time."

Candice opened her mouth to probably say something stupid but she didn't bother.

"I'll go with you." Katerina said standing up.

"Can I go?" Candice said a little bit sad.

"Yes Candy. C'mon." Matt said.

"Hey, I still want to eat…" Nina complained.

"Nina! You spend your whole life eating. If you were a little fatter, you wouldn't say that." Candice replied her friend.

"You can go." Ian said. "I will wait with Nina and I'll sign the bill."

"Alright." Matt said and they left.

"Thank you." She smiled to him. "But I don't want to eat anymore…" She said worried about his reaction. "I guess I will eat in my room, before I go to sleep. And you will probably kill me."

"Nina!"

"Sorry… Can we go?" she asked

"Where? Do you want to go to the party with them?" He smiled.

"No… We have work tomorrow. You know the drunk Nina not a good thing." She said making both laugh.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Ian, you can go to your room. You look tired." She said caressing his hair. "I will walk on the beach for a while." she frowned.

"Will I bother you if I go with you to the beach?" he asked.

"Of course not! Let's go." Ian signed the bill and they left.

They were walking to the beach when one little girl stopped them.

"Oh my God! Mom! I need a paper." She ran to her mother and they looked to each other laughing.

"Hi sweetie…" Ian said when she came back.

"C'mon darling…" Her mom said. "You are bothering them, don't you see? They are busy, sweet."

"Don't worry." Nina said.

"Can I have your autographs?" She said smiling and giving them the paper and a pen.

"Of course." They signed her paper and gave it to her.

"Let's go?" The mom took the girl's hand and pulled her away.

"Yes. I love you both." she yelled out.

"Thank you." Nina and Ian answered together.

"Mom, my sister will freak out when she finds out about that!" they heard her say.

Nina and Ian kept walking. They were walking when Nina started to shiver.

"You're cold, aren't you?" he asked.

"Just a little. Don't mind." She lied because if she told him the truth he would want to come back, and she didn't want to come back. But she couldn't stop shivering, and the wind was high.

"Come here." He took off his leather jacket and put it on her. She smiled and he hugged her.

"Thank you… But now you'll be cold."

"Don't worry." He hugged her and she did the same, putting her arms around him. "Let's keep walking?" He said.

"Alright." They started to walk but still hugging each other.

"I'm glad we're here."

"Ian, how many days we still have here?"

"Four… Why do you ask?"

"I just wanna know." She took off his jacket, giving it to him. Then, she dropped her high heels, which were in her hand and started to run from him.

"Hey!" He had understood what she was doing and started running after her.

They ran a lot and then Ian stopped.

"You need to pick me up like those sappy movies. God, you are so lazy." She said laughing, and went back to running.

"You will see who is the lazy one here." He ran again. After a while he picked her up, and they started looking to the bottom of the eyes from the other.

Ian drew the hair that was on her face and looked into her eyes again. They were getting closer and then, they kissed. She thought to reject but who was fooling who? She wanted to kiss him don't matter what.

They stopped and didn't know what to say to each other. They were still looking the other, and kissed again. This time the kiss was much more passionate. She put her arms around his neck, and he hugged her with his arms on her waist. Then, he started to caress her hair, and pressed against him.

"Ian…" She stopped the kiss, taking her hand away from his.

"I knew… I knew this would be your reaction… Just forget about it all of it." He said and walked away. "I'm done with your games!"

He said and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

Nina put her finger to her lips, thinking about what just happened... slowly, she was falling for her best friend.

"Hey..." Nina ran to him and grabbed his arm making him turn around.

"What?" He said. She could see the sadness in his eyes.

She kissed his lips quickly and held his hand.

"Look... Look at me." he did it. "I liked it..."

"Really?" A happy smile appeared on his face.

"Actually, Ian, I loved it... I guess I'm in love... But I don't know... We are such good friends and this feeling is kind of new for me." she confessed.

"I love you Nina... yes it's hard to believe... I really love you. We had spent a lot of time together and our friendship is getting really stronger. It has been a while that I've felt like this but I couldn't tell you. In this whole month we spent days and more days together... Going out, playing, or just being with together... And this made me fall more about you. You are a incredible and strong woman... I love everything about you... If we didn't have Candice to freak us out, I would've told you this a long time ago..." he had just confessed everything he wanted to.

"Remember the CW's party? When you drove me to the observatory? That is the day I started to feel I was in love. We are friends, and I am scared that if we stay together, if we have a fight or something this affect our friendship..." He didn't say anything, he just kissed her forehead and then, her lips.

"We cannot tell anyone about this. Ian? You promise me you won't tell ANYONE we are together?"

"Well, I'm happy we are together, thinking that I didn't ask you already."

"You don't need to ask, you already know my answer..." she smiled.

"I promise I won't tell anybody about us. But, can the cast know?" he asked.

"No... We will hide this from everybody as much as we can. Candice will die, if she finds out".

Ian dropped his jacket onto the sand and took of his shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"There is nobody here... We'll, well, have some fun in the water." he said.

"Okay." She said and ran to the water without him.

They were running in the water, jumping some waves and kissing in some times.

"This is one of my best dresses" she held the dress by the hem.

"Don't worry about the dress Nina." He hugged her, and then they sat down in the water. He kissed her and they went back to playing.

She threw some water on him and he did the same. But he hugged her from her back and said:

"I think we should head back..."

"Why? I'm really enjoying this..."

"Nina... You told a few minutes ago you don't want people to know about us... Let's go... We can be together another time."

"Fine. Let's go... I hope Candy doesn't see me like this" she frowned looking down at her dress.

They walked back to their rooms holding hands. They kissed in the garden and he walked with her to her room.

"Thank you."

"See you tomorrow, baby..." He tried to kiss her but she rejected this time. "Not here" she whispered.

"Please..." He was begging her.

She looked to the hallways and kissed him very quickly.

"Goodnight." she said.

"Goodnight." he replied.

She walked in and ran to the bathroom. She took a bath, and after that, walked to the porch, thinking about Ian and her. She couldn't stop smiling, but suddenly she heard a noise and went to open the door.

"What the hell are you doing here? Come here. Quickly." it was Ian.

She pulled him to the porch and closed the door, locking it.

"Look. I brought this for you…" He gave her a packet.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I was laying in bed and I wasn't tired, so I went to the restaurant and bought the chocolate cake for you." He said. "Okay… I just wanted to see you. The cake is just an excuse. I was thinking, and I remembered that you didn't eat the cake…"

"You're so cute" she kissed him and then pulled away.

"I know" he said giving her a seductive look.

"Wait a second. And don't move." She asked pointing to him.

She went to the kitchen, got two forks and went back to the porch, looking at the door again.

"Here. We will eat this cake together." she handed him a fork.

"But I just bought a little." he said.

"I will share everything with you from now." she nodded.

"Everything?" He asked with bad intentions.

"Yes. But some stuff will take a little while." She opened the packet and her fork picked up a piece.

She ate the piece and took another, giving this in his mouth.

"This is good."

"I know… But I think this can get better." He said and kissed her.

She smiled when they stopped.

"Ian, it's late… We need to sleep." Nina groaned.

"Okay, I will… This time I really will… But only if you give me one of your best kiss."

"I don't know what my best kiss is."

"A Katherine kiss." She didn't wait a second, and kissed him. With their hands around each other's neck, the kiss was the most passionate they had ever had.

Their tongues were playing and Ian raised her, putting her legs around his waist. The kiss was getting so intense, that they couldn't stop.

He laid her on the sofa that had on the porch, and continue kissing her. She was pulling her legs on his. He was running his hand through her hair and down her back. Both were in perfect harmony, and she was running her hands through his black hair. He began to kiss her neck, then her chest, but then she stopped, breathing with difficultly.

"We need you to go to your room. Or we will do something stupid here." she said.

"You don't want to, do you?"

"Don't be mad at me, because I want to. But we started dating today… I'm not sure if this is right" she frowned.

"You're right… I completely understand you" He said laughing. She was not impressed at that comment but she didn't argue.

"Now, go. Before someone see you." She kissed his lips quickly and he left.

She went to bed, and fell asleep shortly after.

"Nina! Wake up!" Nina woke up with Candice jumping around the room and singing.

"Why?" Nina said stretching.

"You have two hours to get ready. After the conference I'm going swimming with the dolphins with Kat. I'm so excited." she shrieked.

"You are crazy… and I'm, tired." She put her pillow covering her face.

"Someone went to sleep late last night…" Candice started singing.

"Leave me alone!" She groaned.

"Did you eat your cake?" Nina sat on the bed, putting on her robe.

"Yeah." She said dreaming about yesterday.

"Are you dreaming about a cake?" Candice asked.

"Candice… What are you doing here? and why are you jumping everywhere?"

"I don't know what to do. I called Paul, and he was on the beach. Matt didn't answer and Kat was at the spa."

"And why aren't you bothering Ian?" Nina asked.

"I think he was sleeping when I went there. What did you do go to sleep so late?"

"I walked on the beach a while…" She said admitting almost everything to her. "When I realized, it was late already. And one little girl asked my autograph."

Nina got dressed and went to the hall to eat breakfast. Candice was at the table, and she went to get her food at the buffet.

Ian appeared and they started talking quietly.

"Last night was great." Nina said quickly.

"Yes, it was, although this morning was terrible, wake up alone, without you to kiss me." Ian said sadly.

"You can't complain, because you weren't the one with the hyper girl dancing and jumping around your room" Nina complained.

"Candice did that?" he asked.

"Yes and then, she said she was excited because she'll swim with dolphins later…" Ian laughed.

"She's crazy." he said stating the obvious.

"Yes, she is and I promise that when we go back to Atlanta I'll give Candice an excuse to sleep at your house."

"Can't wait. I hope you shoot like Katherine this day." he whispered in her ear.

"If you want Katherine, why don't you date her?" Nina said jealous.

They were eating without saying a single word.

"Hey. What's happened?" Candice strolled over.

"Nothing." Nina said naturally.

"You two are always talking." she said.

They finished eating and Candice went to her bedroom.

"What?" Nina asked noticing that Ian was looking at her.

He took her hand, caressing it and said:

"Nina, please, doesn't be mad at me."

"Ian, how can I know if you like me? If I consider what you talk about, it seems awfully a lot like you're in love with Katherine." she said sounding crazy but it was true.

"Nina, I'm go to my room and you need to come in a while; we need to talk in private" he said.

"Alright. I'll sign my bill."

After twenty minutes they met in Ian's bedroom.

"I love you, Nina. You." He tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Prove it" she stood there with her arms folded.

"What should I prove?" he asked.

"Prove me that you are in love with me and not with Katherine."

"Well, I like the bitch side of Katherine... She is wild. But you are cute, funny, perfect... I love you, I don't know how to prove it to you. I like when you play Katherine because you get more wild and bitchy."

"You think I'm cute?" she said with half a smile.

"Yes, of course I do!"

"I love you so much that I can get mad at you..."

"I'm happy that you forgave me." Nina kissed Ian. "Nina, do you how hard it is to be with you and can't hold your hand, grab you, and even kiss you? Because of the paparazzi" he said sad.

"Yeah I know because I can't kiss you either." she was also sad.

"We can now." He said getting closer.

"We have to go." Nina took his hand and walked to the door.

"You have to control yourself."

They went to the hall and found Julie with Matt and Paul.

"Candice and Katerina are missing... When they come back we go to the room."

"Alright. Where is Torrey, Paul?" Nina said.

"She didn't want to come... She is feeling a little sick." he explained.

"You should stay with her after the conference. We can talk tomorrow." Nina said.

Ian looked at her asking what will they talk about. She smiled back and said that she will say later.

"We're here!" Candice screamed.

They left and Ian asked her.. "Although we have half an hour... meet me in my room?"

"No." She said. "After the conference yes, right now, no."

"Alright." He said doing sad face.

"Come here..." She held her hand and pull him. "We're going to buy something to drink." She said to Julie.

They walked to the restaurant, and then she changed the way and pushed him to the empty massage room.

She locked it and kissed him passionately.

"Happy?" She said.

"Yes." He said smiling.

"We need to go back. I only did this because you didn't stop bothering me saying me those things."

"Because of those things I love you..." He kissed her again. "You do anything to make your friends happy."

"You are not just my friend..."

"I know"

"Let's go." She opened the door.

They left the conference and decided to have lunch in Nina and Candice's room.

"Paul, why don't you come with us? Torrey can come... If she can stay on your bedroom she can't stay there too."

"Okay... I will beg her." They laughed. "She is doing work."

"I won't Nina..."

"I know Candice... You will swim with the dolphins..."

"Me too" Katerina said.

"Matt, how about you?" Nina asked.

"Thank you, Nina, but I think I will go to my room. I will do some stuff on my computer" he explained sounding boring.

"I know that you will talk all night with Sara. Feel free to go" She laughed.

"Nina, I will but later. I need to do something."

"Okay." she nodded

"I called Torrey. She will be in your room in half an hour."

"I will too." Ian said and left.

Nina and Paul walked to her room. She opened the door, and they entered and sat on the couch.

"Paul, I wanna tell you something that happened yesterday, but I don't know if I should." she was looking at her hands and shaking her head.

"Nina, you can tell me everything. I can keep your secrets safe. You know that." he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Paul. I know… And the secret is not only mine…"

"Please, tell me what happened." he begged.

"I am dating Ian…" She said quickly.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I love him so much… and I am so silly. Yesterday after dining, we went to the beach, we talked, and kissed, then he said a lot of beautiful things to me, and I did too, then we played on the water. We were supposed to spend the night alone, but he couldn't stay away from me, and he went to here, he brought me some chocolate cake and we ate together. But then he started to grab me a lot…" she stopped.

"Nina. Calm down… Did you guys…?" He didn't finish but she knew exactly what he was saying.

"Have sex? No… I said that we had started to date on the day, and I didn't want to do that…"

"You did right. I am sure he understood, Ian can be perfect with girls when he wants." he said laughing.

"I know… I want to stay with him all the time, but because of all the paparazzi we can't. Sometimes I think we should show the world our love, but it's better to not do that." she said frowning.

"You are in love…" He hugged her.

"Yes. I guess I am. Now that you know about us, we don't need to pretend only friend because we will do this with Candice."

"This is a great idea. She will die, if she knows about you two"

"Yeah… He is perfect. He is extremely cute" she giggled.

"Who is extremely cute, Ms. Dobrev?" Ian said walking into the room.

"You are extremely cute, baby." Nina walked to him and kissed his lips. "Don't worry. I told Paul about us."

"So…" He started to talk and held Nina's hand, walking with her to the couch. She sat on the couch, and put Nina on your lap. "I can be her boyfriend here." They kissed.

"I just realized how perfect you two are together. Candice was right." Paul nodded but also a little uncomfortable by the way they were kissing and flirting.

"If you think we are perfect, you can go ask for our food…" Ian suggested.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"I wanna do things with Nina." he whispered. Nina playfully hit him.

"Okay, I will. Torrey is coming soon anyway" Paul got up from the couch.

Paul left and Ian lay Nina on the couch, Nina on Ian, he started kissing her.

"I love you." She stopped the kiss but started again. "You didn't need to say that to Paul."

"I like privacy." He said giving her a quickly kiss.

"Paul, I will help you." Nina said leaving Ian.

"Nina, I know you want to be with him." he said.

"I wanna help you. We can make out later." she waved her hand thinking it was nothing important.


	14. Chapter 14

Nina and Paul did everything they needed and when Torrey arrived, she and Nina went to Nina's bedroom and Ian and Paul were in the room, watching football.

"So Torrey, are you okay? Paul said you weren't feeling very well." 

"Yes, I am now. Thank God. I have a migraine… And this morning, I couldn't get out of my bed." 

"I'm glad you are okay now." 

"My mom thought I was pregnant," she said, laughing. 

"Are you?" Nina was scared. 

"No… Of course not." They both started laughing. "And how about you?" 

"I told Paul, so I can tell you. I'm dating Ian…" 

"Since when?" she asked. 

"Yesterday. He was perfect with me… And I'm in love with him, I have been for a while. We were walking on the beach, it was perfect…" she giggled. 

"You guys kissed, right?" Torrey asked, confused. 

"Yes, we kissed. A lot." Nina laughed. "We almost did bad things… But we didn't." 

Meanwhile… 

"Man, do you really love Nina? I can't let her suffer again. Not because of a man," Paul told Ian. 

"Will you believe me if I say yes? Because I am… This girl has touched me. It has been a while that I've wanted her, but she only said she loves me yesterday." 

"Ian, you are with a different girl all the time. But Nina is different. You can't use her and throw her away like you do with all your women," Paul said firmly. Nina was like a sister him and Ian like a brother so he wanted to make sure this was right. 

"I know Paul. I would never do that. I really love her. I am scared, I confess, because I am afraid that I can do something bad for her…" 

"You won't, dude." 

"I could do anything, just to see her smile." 

"I saw the way you looked at her, buddy. Have you ever dated someone serious?" he asked. 

"I don't think so…" They laughed. 

"Well, don't screw it up. She is not a toy, Ian. You must deal with her, like she was your life, not a toy. Don't forget this, please. I broke up with Torrey so many times, because of all the things I did wrong, but she never stopped loving me, and we are together now." he said. "You and Nina are different. You are best friends. Relationship between friends is the most difficult one. If you break Nina's heart, she will never forgive you. Even if you love her, you will lose her forever, or worse," he warned Ian. What could me more worse than losing Nina forever? 

"I will do my best." Ian forced a smile. 

"It is just my advice," Paul said. 

"Thank you." Ian hugged Paul. 

"Lunch is here." Nina said and the boys went to the table. 

"Love, I want you." Ian hugged Nina from behind and kissed her shoulder. 

"We can do whatever you want after lunch." she teased. 

They ate and talked a lot; Ian didn't stop caressing Nina's hand. 

"Nina, we need to go." Paul started. "Torrey is feeling bad again." he added. 

"Okay. Hope you be better." Nina said to Torrey. 

"Thank you." Torrey nodded. 

Paul and Torrey left and Nina turned to Ian. 

"Come here. We don't have much time." Nina took Ian's hand and went to her bedroom with him. 

She locked the door, and Ian lay her bed. She took off her jacket, and climbed on top of him. She started kissing him and they kept like that for some minutes. 

"I think you should go," she said. 

"Okay. I will," he said. 

"I can't wait to get to Atlanta…" 

"Yeah, that. We have a little problem." He said doing a funny face, and his perfect smile. 

"What problem?" She asked, worried and shocked. 

"Angel, don't worry. It not a big problem," he said. 

"Tell me!" she said. 

"I need to go to Los Angeles to advertise the second season. You need to stay in Atlanta to shoot." he said. 

"So you're saying that I will spend a lot of days without you?" she looked sad, as did he. 

"Yes. Actually, it's just a few. Only three days, sweetheart." Nina was sad. 

Ian came to her and hugged his girl. 

"Don't be sad, I will be back so soon that you won't have time to miss me." 

"Of course I will miss you." 

"This is what I wanna hear from you." He said kissing her lips. 

"But I think it's better if you travel, and I stay in Atlanta shooting because I know that you get jealous when you see me kissing Paul. And now, I have to kiss Stefan, being Elena, and kiss Mason, being Katherine… We will have a lot of hot scenes in this episode. I'm going to work a lot." 

"This is a good point. I read a little bit of your script and the scene between Katherine and Mason is… I don't know. But I won't see this." 

"Yes, you will. Because it is a scene of your girlfriend, you need to watch to tell me what you think." She stopped when she remembered what he'd just said.

"You what?" She asked screaming. "Why did you read my script?" 

"Because… I wanted to know, what you will do in your scenes… You are my girlfriend, and I get jealous when you are with other guys. Even if it's just to shoot." 

"Oh, baby…" She kissed her lips. "You are perfect. I love you." She kissed him again. 

"I promise I will watch when it comes out on the CW." 

"Thank you." Nina kissed him passionately. 

Nina heard noise of keys and stopped kissing him. 

"Put this on. Quickly!" She said buttoning up her shirt and threw Ian's t-shirt at him. 

"Nina?" They heard Candice's voice. 

"Wait there… I am coming." She screamed. 

Nina tidied up her bed fast and took her script, putting it on the bed. She and Ian sat on the bed, pretending that they were reading it. 

"Are you okay?" Candice walked into the bedroom. 

"I'm fine." She replied shivering because of the fright. 

"Where is Paul?" 

"He came back with Torrey, because she was feeling bad again." 

"What does she have?" 

"She said that she has migraine… I guess it is, because my mom used to have migraine, and it is the same condition." 

"Hope she gets better," Candice said. "What are you guys doing?" She looked at Nina on top of Ian. 

"Ian took my script to read it. And I was trying to take it back." She went on top of him to get her script back but he wasn't giving it to her. 

Actually, he was loving what she was doing. And he didn't want to stop. 

"Oh, I will walk to a waterfall that is some miles from here with Matt. Do you want to come?" 

"If Nina says yes, I will go too… I don't want to stay here alone." 

"I will go," Nina said. 

"Okay. I will wait for you on the lobby." 

"Okay. Thank you. We will be there soon," Nina said and Candice left the room. 

"Ian, we are only friends…" She reminded him. "I will change my clothes. You must go to your room and do the same." Nina said giving him a stern look. 

"So I will." He kissed her in a simple way, but she wanted more. She put her arms around his neck and jumped, pressing her legs around his waist.  
>He carried her and put her in the bed, being on top of her. They went back to kiss and kiss, when Matt entered the room. <p>

"OH MY GOD!" They were kissing each other passionately and she was pressing her hands on his back. 

"MATT!" Nina jumped and left the bed. Ian`s lips were a little red because of Nina's lipstick. 

"Well, well… Look at this." He said and Nina felt so embarrassed. 

Ian hugged her, kissing her cheek to comfort her and calm her down. 

"Matt, please, don't tell anybody. Yes, we are dating. If you wanna know but Nina doesn't want to tell Candice, because you know very well how she is gonna react," Ian said. 

"I still cannot believe you two were making out here!" Matt screamed in a whisper. 

"Matt… promise us that you won't tell anyone." Ian and Nina both looked at him with puppy dog eyes begging him not to tell. 

"Okay, I promise." He said. "If you are going to the waterfall, you better hurry…" he said. 

"I'm going to my room. I will change my clothes. I'll meet you in ten minutes," Ian said, leaving. 

"Nina! Why didn't you tell me?" Matt said, laughing. Nina was red with embarrassment. 

"We didn't want anybody to know that… only Paul and Torrey," she explained. 

"I'm sad that you didn't tell me." Matt pouted. Nina giggled then went back to frowning. 

"Now, you know. The only person that can't know this is Candice." 

"Okay. I will distract her a lot today, so you and Ian can be together a little," he said. 

"Thank you…" She hugged her friend. 

"You're welcome. Let's go, before Candice comes and kill us." They left laughing. 

When they got to the lobby, Ian was already there with Candice. 

"I'm going to buy bottle of water." Candice said.  
>When she disappeared Nina gave Ian a quick kiss, making him smile. <p>

"Candice is right. You two are perfect together." Matt said, nodding his head. 

"Matt… please, don't start with that." 

"I'm just saying," Matt defended himself. 

"So, stop." Ian held Nina's hand but she let go of it. 

"Not here. On the way you can." She smiled. 

They walked a lot and arrived to the trail after half an hour. 

"Why didn't anyone tell me here are a lot of mosquitos?" Candice complained, scratching herself. 

"I warned you, but you didn't want to listen to me," Matt said laughing. 

Ian looked into Nina eyes, and she understood exactly what he wanted. 

She held his hand, and they continued walking. Ian helped Nina every time she stumbled and the trail had a difficult part to walk. 

Nina saw an animal that she didn't recognize, and jumped on Ian. 

"Calm down… Keep walking. He won't do anything to you."


	15. Chapter 15

After twenty minutes walking, they arrived at the water fall. It was a very big one. They were some meters away from the part that looked like a lake. There were rocks all around and the sun shining and reflecting in the water was a beautiful thing to see.

"Oh God!" Nina said. "This place is beautiful."

"What do you think about we come here tonight?" Ian whispered in Nina's ear.

"Perfect… But if you have any bad intention, you better say it now because I can change my mind." She explained. She wasn't ready to something like that yet. She'd prefer to keep things like they're going for a while. Just the fact that she was with him was enough for her.

"Nina, I already understood that we only do that in Atlanta." He said laughing.

"I didn't say that!" She said pointing her finger to him. "I said that in Atlanta we will sleep together."

"You know what sleep together means."

"I will think… If you deserve it, we can do what you want. But only, if you deserve it."

"Now that I know that I will act like an angel." Ian thought malicious.

"I promise I will behave."

"You want me so bad, don't you?" She said caressing his hair sweetly.

"Nina, I love you… I do this with girls I hate, imagine with you, the girl I love most in this world."

"I love you too, baby. But you need to understand my situation."

"I understand, princess… If I don't, I had already forced you."

"Would you be capable of that?"

"Yes. But it's because I love you that I won't."

"So, it's better if we won't come here tonight. I have the feeling that I won't be capable to resist you."

"Okay. We need to be apart tonight. We need to get used to be apart from each other."

"I don't know if I can handle three days without you."

"Of course you can, baby." Ian said taking a lock of hair off her face.

"BOMB!" Candice screamed and jumped into the water. Matt was very close to the water so he got totally wet because of the water that splashed when she jumped.

"This water is perfect!" She said arranging her blonde hair.

Ian took off his shirt and jumped in the water with Candice and Matt.

"Come on Nina!" Candice screamed.

"I don't know…" Nina hesitated at the look of the water.

"Nina, you know how to swim, don't you?" Candice asked shocked.

"Of course I know." She laughed nervously.

"So, come in." Matt and Candice said together.

Nina took off her dress and Matt said:

"Oh God! Ian, you are so lucky to have it…" Matt said astonished with Nina's body. Her body was incredible perfect, perfect curves, and no fat.

Nina was wearing a pink bikini that Ian had chosen for her in the hotel.

"Why is he so lucky?" Candice asked. Matt and Ian both froze and didn't know what to say.

"Look at her body! Ian is lucky because he can make out with her to shoot. Damon and Katherine." Matt said flustered.

"Guys." Candice said backing her attention to the water.

Nina sat on the rock near to the water, and was only with her feet into the water.

Ian came to her and she said shunned herself:

"Don't pull me." She waved her hands in front of her keeping him away.

"C'mon… Jump in." He gave his hand to her.

She took his hand and slowly, holding his hand she entered on the water.

"It's cold." She complained closing her eyes, and hugging Ian.

"No, it's not." Ian laughed at her whining. Matt started to splash Candice to take her attention away from Ian and Nina.

"Hey stop!" Candice laughed holing her hands to her face. Ian started splashing Nina. She was taken off guard and screamed.

"No fair." She giggled lazily. Ian swam closer to her and their eyes locked on each other. They were gazing at each other forgetting that Matt and Candice were even there. They were so tempted to kiss each other but Matt splashed water on both of them.

Nina and Ian were almost kissing each other and Candice could see. They were so focus on each other that they forgot about the others one in the place.

"What was that for?" Nina asked him.

"I think you know." Matt nodded.

"Okay now I'm freezing." Candice said getting out of the water.

Matt followed her out whilst Nina and Ian stayed in.

Candice wrapped herself in a towel as did Matt. Candice and Matt were busy talking a little further away from the water fall.

Ian turned to his friends and noticed that Candice wasn't looking, so he kissed Nina very quickly and she smiled. She pressed her lips on his again, and took his hand under the water.

"Candice will not see our hands intertwined under the water." Nina said in a way just Ian could hear.

Nina swam to the rock under the waterfall, a little out of the water that was falling.

"There is sun here. Where we were was shadow." She explained.

"Let´s go out?" Ian asked and she nodded.

Nina jumped in Ian's arms, almost kissing him, but he rejected.

Nina and Ian both got out and Nina nearly fell when she was getting out, luckily Ian caught her and she giggled. Nina stood there cold and shivering whilst Ian wrapped a towel around him. Nina was examining the rest of the water fall when Ian came up behind her and wrapped a towel around her, kissing her shoulder. He then hugged her and she smiled. Their hugging was not catching Candice's attention which was good.

"I love you…" Nina said.

"I love you too." Ian was hugging Nina with his arms on Nina's stomach.

"I want a lot of things, Ian… including kissing you." She teased.

"Do it." He said shrugging.

"Candice is here."

"Okay… I will find a way for us to do this. But I'm getting tired of this. I know we can't tell Candy, but I really want to kiss you. Hold your hand, hug you."

"Alright, and I really want these things too, Ian, but we can't have all you want now. This place is beautiful… It's a pity we will back tomorrow." Nina said making a sad face.

"This means we will be without each other for some days. But your boyfriend" He said this word whispering in her ears. "Will bring a perfect present to his girlfriend."

"You don't need to bring me a present. Just you is fine for me." she said. Ian started kissing her neck and she giggled like she was drunk.

"Ian…" she started still giggling. "Not here" she said. They wanted to kiss so badly but Candice was only a few feet away and still not noticing them.

"Hey guys." Candice turned around and Ian and Nina immediately backed away from each other.

"We are going back to the hotel now… are you two coming?" She asked grabbing her bag off of a rock.

"Um, yeah, be right there." Nina said. Matt and Candice started walking and Ian and Nina got their stuff together.

"She has to know." Ian said. Nina sighed heavily.

"I know, I hate sneaking around her." Nina said sadly. After getting their stuff together Nina and Ian started walking back following Candice and Matt. They were a couple of feet behind so they held hands.

"I love you." Ian whispered in her ear.

"I love you more." She said back. They were eying each other seductively for a while. All they could hear was Candice talking and talking, they wondered how Matt was coping.

"I'm tired…" Candice started complaining.

"Candice, you know we still need to walk a lot." Ian warned her.

Ian noticed that Nina was getting closer to him, and grabbing his arm strongly.

"What's wrong Nina?"

"I'm scared." She said with red cheeks.

Ian kissed her cheek and said:

"Don't worry, there is nothing here that can scare you, and I'm here to protect you." She held his hand. "Come here." He hugged her.

"What happened?" Matt asked worried.

"Can we continue walking please?" Candice said looking around, worried.

"Nina is scared, because it's dark. And Candice seems to be too." Ian said.

"Yes, I am. Can we please come back now?"

"Sure." Ian held Nina's hand again. "Don't worry."

They were walking for 20 minutes, and they should be in the hotel already.

"Matt, we have been here already!" Candice screamed pointing to a tree. "Matt!" She jumped on his arms when an animal walked on her feet.

"Ian…" Nina's voice shook, she was scared.

"We are lost." Matt said. "I don't know how to get back to the hotel at night. It's dark. I only remember the way to there with sun in the sky." He explained. Candice sighed before grabbing her hair in frustration.

"I wanna go home!" Candice screamed tapping her foot.

"Candice, stop talking." Nina said, hugging Ian.

"You are scared too." She yelled.

"Yes, she is but she is not screaming everywhere… there is nothing that we can do. We can only find a place where we can sleep." Ian said.

"I am not sleeping on the ground" Candice pointed to the pavement.

"Yes, you are." Ian said.

After a little while walking, they found a place to sleep. Nina was on Ian's back, because she was so tired that she stumbled everywhere. Ian put his girlfriend on the floor and Matt said:

"We come back earlier tomorrow, Candy. Don't worry."

They put some things on the floor, and lay on it. Candice was soon asleep and Nina and Ian kept talking. Nina was lying on Ian's chest, while he was caressing her hair. With the other hand, he was holding her.

"Nina, I know how to go to the waterfall. Do you want?" Ian asked and Nina got up of him, looking at him.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"When we were there, I examined some things and places there. And this is our last night here. Let´s go there. You will love it, sweetie. I promise I'm not thinking maliciously."

"Okay. We can go. But we can't take long." She nodded.

After 10 minutes they were on the waterfall again. Ian and Nina were hand in hand and waking slowly.

Nina was amazed with the place at night. The water was very dark, just with the reflex of the full moon. There were a lot of stars in the sky, and Ian guided Nina to a trail in the side of the rocks.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked scared.

"Do you trust on me?" She nodded and they continue walking.

Almost in the top of the waterfall, there was a perfect view of the place they were. Ian sat on the ground and Nina sat between his legs, with her back on his chest. Ian hugged her, and kissed her shoulder.

Nina turned to him, and they looked into each other's eye for a while. Without saying a simple word, they were getting closer and closer to each other. He put the hand in her back, pulling her to his body. Nina put a lock of her hair that was disturbing them, behind her ear and kissed him. They weren't in a comfortable position so the kiss didn't take so long.

Ian stood up, helping Nina after that, and pulled her to him, with his hand in her waist. He was stronger so she couldn't leave. But she didn't want to leave. Nina was loving it.

He opened her mouth to say something but she put her finger in his lips, preventing him to say.

"Don't ruin the moment." She whispered.

Nina pressed her lips gently in his. A quickly kiss, but he wanted more. He opened her mouth to kiss her better, and she understood what he wanted. The kiss was getting more passionate and their tongues were playing in perfect sync. Nina put her arms in his neck, and he was with his hand in her head, pressing her to him.

They ended the kiss, and glued their foreheads, breathing with difficult and staring each other.

"I love you." They said together.

"We need to go back." Ian held her hand and helped her to back to the waterfall.

When they back, Nina stopped walking.

"What do you think about enter in the water?" Nina asked looking him seductively.

They took off the clothes, letting it in the rock. The water was hotter than was in the morning.  
>Nina kissed him again and he put her legs around his waist, letting the kiss intense.<p>

Even with eyes closed, Ian passed his hand in Nina's back, trying to untie her top.

"Ian, stop!" She screamed.

"Sorry." They made out for a while and got out of the water.

They haven't brought towels and Nina was shivering putting on her clothes. Ian was with a long-sleeved t-shirt and decided to give it to her.

She dressed it with his help and with that he was shirtless.

"You will freeze." She said.

"Don't worry. I have a jacket in your bag."

They arrived at the place where they were and Matt and Candice were still sleeping.

They wore the coats and lay on the ground. Nina put her head on Ian's chest and held his hand.

"Goodnight, baby." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Ian, we are sleeping together."

"Yes, but we have no choice. We will sleep together in Atlanta."

"Alright. Goodnight, my love." She kissed his lips.

Nina, Candice, Ian and Matt walked to the hotel when they woke up, and Candice was still complaining. The walk took 20 minutes and Candice started running when she saw the hotel.

"You" Matt pointed to Ian "and you." He pointed to Nina "need to stop acting like valentines in front of Candice, if you don't want her to know." Matt said.

"Okay. We won't." Nina said dropping her hand of Ian's.

They finally arrived back at the hotel and they stopped in the lobby.

"Are we going out?" Candice asked. They all glanced at each other.

"Yeah that sounds good!" Matt said. They left the lobby and went to their rooms to get ready.

"Yeah that sounds good!" Matt said. They left the lobby and went to their rooms to get ready. Nina stayed in her room which was next to Ian's. Their room balconies were connected so they could go see each other anytime. Nina was putting her make-up on when Ian called from the balcony.

"Nina" he yelled. She quickly walked out to the balcony. "God, I love this hotel" he added then kissed her. They were kissing for a while then they heard the slam of a door. They both stopped and Ian went back into his room quickly. Candice walked in looking dressed up. Nina tried to act casual so she pretended to be viewing the sight of the city.

"Ready?" Candice asked looking Nina up and down.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second" she said smiling. After Candice left Ian came into Nina's room using the front door.

"I wish we could tell her so I could this" He grabbed her waist and kissed her. About 10 minutes later they met Candice and Matt in the lobby.


	16. Chapter 16

"Nina?" Candice asked, walking into Nina's room.

"I'm here," Nina answered from the bathroom.

"Are you ready? I'm going to see Paul and Torrey, I will probably be back in an hour," she explained.

"Alright," Nina replied, arranging her hair.

Nina put on her brilliant pink lipstick and went back to the room. It was on a desk, next to the couch and the TV. She took her suitcase and put it on the bed.

_Come here. Candice left. _Nina sent a message to Ian.

"Hi!" Nina answered her phone.

"_Hi, sweetie,"_ her mom said.

"Mom, how are you doing?"

"_Great, baby. And you?"_

"I'm pretty good, mom. I am going back to Atlanta tomorrow by night."

"_Yeah, I wanna talk about that. Your brother is in Australia, and your dad is working a lot. I'm feeling kind of alone here. Why don't you come here?"_

"Mom… I can't. I have work."

"_I understand. But can you come sometime?"_ She felt Ian hugging her from behind.

"Yeah, sure." She said relaxing, because Ian started kissing her shoulder and was moving up to her neck.

"_Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine. I'm just packing my things…"

"_Okay. I will stop bothering you. Bye baby."_

"Bye bye mom. I promise I will visit you as soon as possible," Nina said, stopping Ian from doing something else.

Ian took the phone from her hand and put it on the dressing table. He picked up Nina and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was giggling like a little girl as he lay her down on the bed and they started kissing.

He was pressing his body against hers and they continued kissing. Ian then started kissing her neck and her shoulder. This is how they made out on set.

"Ian…" Nina moaned a little.

Then, he went to her lips and started to kiss her. She was totally messing up his hair, and they rolled over, now she was on top of him and after a few minutes of seductively gazing at each other then went back to kissing.

She wasn't thinking about what they were doing in that moment, and she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Nina, are you okay?" Ian said stopping the kiss.

"Yes." She stood up. Ian buttoned his shirt, and tried to arrange the bed just a little. "I just remember I will have to go days without you" she added.

"Oh sweetie", He came next to her, and took her hand, caressing it.

"It's just three days, I know."

"I will be back soon and in Atlanta, we can be together, baby."

"Alright." She seemed satisfied. She went next to him and gave him a hug.

"Do you want some help with this?" Ian said laughing and pointing to Nina's suitcase.

The clothes were all in the floor and messed up.

"No, thanks" she picked up her clothes and threw them on the bed.

"C'mon, what's the matter?" Ian asked, pouting. She picked up a pair of her jeans and folded them neatly before folding the rest.

"I don't want you to see all my things." She said blushing.

"Fine. Lucky for you. This will take all of your time until you go to the airport," Ian said, leaving.

"Do… Not… Leave… This… bedroom." She said slowly and serious.

Ian approached next to Nina, and was about to kiss her, but she stopped him, putting her hand on his chest.

"Heey!" Candice said appearing in the room. "Ian? What are you doing here?" She said curious. She looked around the bedroom, it was all a mess. There were clothes and Nina's things in everywhere.

"We were just talking, and he was helping me with… this." Nina said and pointed to the clothes in the bed.

"Nina, I told you to do this last night!" Candice stood with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Alright, but I didn't." Nina shrugged.

"Where are you going to have lunch?" She asked.

"We will probably have lunch here." Nina answered. "I tried to leave this morning and I was attacked by a lot of girls, asking me for autographs and spoilers. It was kind of funny, but this hotel is with a lot of fans. Here we have more privacy." she added.

"They are awesome though!" Candice stated.

"Yes, they are the best" Ian said before Nina could talk. Nina and Ian were staring at each other and Candice was getting more suspicious.

"A sweet girl asked my autograph today… She said I'm pretty." Candice said smiling and stirring her hair.

"You are awesome Candy, and pretty." Ian said.

"Oh Gosh, Ian Somerhalder said I am pretty!" Candice started jumping. "Back to the lunch subject, can I have lunch here with you?"

"Sure, no problem." Nina answered. "We will just try to do this, a little bit, at least."

"I'm going to go get lunch" she said slowly. Nina snapped out of her and Ian's gaze and smiled at Candice.

"Yeah, I will catch up with you in a while" she said. Candice left eyeing the both of them weirdly. Nina sighed and threw herself down on her bed. Ian did the same thing, mocking her dramatically.

"You're not funny," Nina took a pillow and hit him with it.

"Hey, easy there," he said, laughing. She giggled as he pulled her into an embrace and they lay their looking out the window. The sun was shining, it was a beautiful day and they wished they could just go out and enjoy it, but they both knew they couldn't.

"I wish we could just tell everyone," Nina whispered. Ian started wrapping strands of her hair around his finger.

"Me too, honey," he replied. They wished they could kiss in public without all the media attention, they wish they could go for walks on the beach and play in the water, they wished they could just be a normal couple, without all the paparazzi and rumors. Nina closed her eyes and she could hear the waves crashing in the distance.

Nina closed the door.

"Where were we?" She said looking to the suitcase.

"Here." Ian ran to her, pressing Nina on the wall, and started to kiss her.

Nina knew she couldn't kiss him in the moment. Candice could walk in any time. But she wanted that. She wanted the kiss.

"I think Damon is influencing you a lot, Ian." He smiled. "Now, help me."

"I thought you said that I couldn't help you with the suitcase."

"Screw you. Help me."

"Hey guys!" Matt suddenly walked in. Nina and Ian didn't back away from each other or look uncomfortable about the situation. They could still do what they were doing and they liked that.

"Ugh, this is going take time to get used to," Matt groaned. Ian and Nina rolled their eyes at him.

"What's up?" Ian asked, taking Nina's hand.

"Candice is getting impatient, she wants Nina downstairs, at lunch… now!" he explained. Nina was released from Ian's embrace and threw on a cardigan.

"Impatient Candice? No thanks." she laughed, shaking her head.

"See you later." She kissed Ian and waved goodbye to Matt. Ian was still sitting on the bed and there was an awkward moment of silence.

"She's pretty amazing, isn't she?" Matt nodded.

"How the hell would you know dude?" Ian said, suddenly getting up. Matt blinked like an idiot. He punched Ian's arm gently then left the room.

[…]

"Nina, Julie sent me a message. She wants us in the airport in one hour. Paul and Torrey are going with her. I am ready. Just waiting for you and Matt."

"Okay. I'll just say goodbye to Ian."

"Fine. See you in the lobby." Nina nodded.

Nina walked to Ian's bedroom, and entered without knocking.

"Ian, I just came to say goodbye," she said, taking his hand and caressing it.

"Are you going back already?" Ian asked, sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, I have to be at the airport in an hour." Nina sighed.

"Nina, promise me you'll call me when you get there?"

"I promise, baby." Nina placed a kiss on Ian's lips.

"So do I. I will get to New York very late. Do you want me to do that?"

"Of course I want! I won't sleep until I receive your call."

"You are acting like my wife," Ian joked.

"And you, are acting like my husband, telling me to call you when I get home."

"I just want you to be safe. As my girlfriend." He added.

"I will be. Don't worry. Candice and I will have a GNO tonight… Just fun between us. Only us."

"Only you both?"

"Yes. Watch a comedy and drama movies… eat popcorn, cry at the movies… girls night." Nina shrugged.

"So I will not call you. You will be busy watching the movie, and I will not call you knowing that you will be next to Candice."

"Send me a message," she said with puppy dog eyes. "I beg you."

"Fine."

"Come here." Nina pulled Ian from his shirt and kissed him.

After a long and passionate kiss, Nina, still holding Ian's hands, said,

"I need to go." She felt like she was about to cry. "I love you sweetie." she added, gripping his hand tighter.

"I love you more." Nina released Ian's hand and at the door, outside the bedroom, she sent him a kiss, and left.

[…]

"Finally, my home!" Candice said putting her bags in the couch. Happily, the house was the way they had left.

[Some people are asking me to detail the places more, so I will describe their house]

The living room had two couches, to watch TV and receive friends. There was a big TV screen on the wall. In the little table under the TV, were some statues of Candice and some flowers. The living room was a very nice place. In the other side of the room, being shared by a half-wall, was the dinner table. The girls only ate there when it was a very important occasion or a date.

"I thought you loved traveling," Nina said.

"Yes, I do love it, but I was tired already."

"Tomorrow we have scenes. I think I will sleep."

"So do I. What time are you going?"

"9am. Why?"

"Can you drive me?"

"Of course, Candy."

"Thank you. Goodnight." Candice hugged Nina and went to her room.

Candice's and Nina's room was in the end of the hallway. Candice's was in the right side and Nina's in the left side. Nina's bedroom had all the walls white, she had a big bed, with many pads and the teddy bear Ian had given for her. To the right, were the window and a shelf, with some collectibles. To the left, were the bathroom, her desk and other stuff. On all the walls, there were pictures of Nina and her friends.

Candice's bedroom was almost the same as Nina's, the only difference was that she didn't have pictures around the wall, and had a lot of stuffed bears in the bed.

Nina put her bags on the floor of her room and went to the bathroom to have a shower. Her cellphone was on her bed and it didn't stop vibrating.

Nina entered in the bedroom in towels and put on her pink pajamas.

She back to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and jumped on the bed, turning on the TV.

"Hey, I just remembered about our GNO..." Candice put just her head in Nina's room, slowly opening the door.

"For me it's okay."

"Let's watch The Notebook, so." She went to her bedroom and returned with the movie.

"I'll make some popcorn. I'm starving."

"Alright. I'll make a call. Be right back."

Candice went to the kitchen and Nina went to the porch. Nina leaned her elbows on the grid, but then she remembered the door was open, so she closed it, so Candice wouldn't hear her conversation.

"_Hello_." Ian answered in the first call.

"Hi. Sorry for not calling you earlier."

"_Yeah, about that. Why didn't you call me?"_

"When I got home I took a shower right away."

_"Nina, you promised me."_

"Yes, but I _needed_ a shower. I'm in my pajamas now and ready to watch a movie with Candy. Where are you at the moment?"

_"On the plane, still. But I am pretty close to New York."_

"Darling, I'm sorry..."

_"I forgive you baby. Don't worry." _A smile appeared on Nina's face.

"Thank you..."

"Nina! Let's go!" Candice screamed.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Ian asked, laughing.

"It's Candy. I gotta go. I love you." she smiled.

_"I love you more. Sweet dreams, with me."_

"You are so sweet... I wish I was there with you."

_"Me too."_

"I'll film the beginning of episode 6 tomorrow. I will probably get home late. Don't be worried if I don't answer my phone. I'll call you."

_"Thanks. I love you. Bye."_

"Bye bye, love. I love you." Nina turned off the phone and went back inside.

"I'm here."

"Finally." Candice was lying on Nina's bed. "Do you mind if I stay here with you, on the bed?"

"Of course not, Candy." Nina lay on the bed and turned on the DVD.

"How many times have you watched this movie?" Nina asked laughing while was showing the trailers. "A hundred times?"

"Maybe more..." She answered, laughing.

They watched the movie and ate all the popcorn. When the movie finished they started talk about guys.

"Nina, why don't you find a boyfriend?" Candice suddenly asked.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because you always get cute, funny... when you are dating someone. I don't know how you are all this things now. Maybe you are changing."

"Maybe I am changing? What the hell?"

"Yes. You are very sweet, happy, big friend when you have a boyfriend, but you are like that now. And you don't have a boyfriend."

"Okay. Stop talking about me and my relationships. What about you?"

"I think I 'm going to break up with Peter..."

"_Why?_" Nina asked, surprised and shocked.

"He isn't the same anymore. I don't know what's happened. And I think I'm not in love with him anymore. Maybe just a little. Nothing that can make us date and that..."

"And you aren't even sad."

"Yes, I am just living my life. I want someone who cares about me. Like Ian."

"Why did you say Ian is in this sentence?"

"Because I know that if he dated you, he would treat you like a queen."

Nina remembered all the things that Ian had done to her. She really was his queen.

"Candice, it has been a while since he told you, but I think Michael still has a crush on you."

"Do you think?" She asked, thinking about his actions when he was with her.

"Yeah, but it's just what I think. I don't know if he still does."

"But Nina, I like him, really. But I don't love him."

"Do you want help with him? Paul and I can start a talk about you, just to see if he still loves you."

"Oh thanks. But what am I going to do if he loves me?" Candice took Nina's teddy bear, and was playing with his ear.

"You two can talk and what happens between you two."

"I am pretty sure we aren't like you and Ian. 'Cuz I think you two will date someday in the future. The way you look to each other, the way you talk to each other." Nina blushed. "And, who gave you this?" Candice showed her the bear, the animal was holding a little heart.

"A friend." She said, thinking about Ian. "A very good friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes, friend."

"You and Ian are perfect together."

"Candy…"

"Okay, I'll just stop. Goodnight Nina." She hugged her friend and went to her room.

The next day, Nina woke up and went to the kitchen right away, to eat breakfast. She made some coffee and toasts and ate all of the food very quickly.

When she was going back to her bedroom, she bumped into Candice.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Nina. Am I late?"

"No, we have time. I'llhave a shower. After work we will talk about what we talked last night. You don't seem to be okay with that."

"Fine. Thank you."

When she finished her bath, Nina put on her clothes and took her cellphone. There were 3 messages on it.

_Sweet, how are you? _Nina laughed at Ian's message.

_I'm fine. And you? Stop sending me these messages. Candice almost took my cell phone yesterday. _She replied fast.

The other one was from Paul.

_Hey Nina! Now that you and Ian are not together, what do you think about us going out? See you in the studio. =]_

This wasn't a bad idea. She was not missing Ian so much, but she was a little. And going out with friends was a good thing to do, to forget the problems and try not to think in the distance between them.

The other message was from her brother. And she decided to read that later.

She took all the stuff she needed to shoot, and was waiting for Candice. When she got ready, the girls went to the studio.

"Paul!" Nina screamed when she saw him walking around the backstage.

"Hey, Nina. How you doing?"

"Fine, thanks. You?"

"Me too…"

"So, about the message you sent me this morning. We can go out today after work."

"Yes, for me is great. Torrey went to her parent's house, and I talked to Matt and Sara. They will come with us."

"Right."

"Are you ready to shoot? We have the whole day to film only your two scenes."

"I will freak out today. Do you know what scene is first?"

"With me. Go dress up, Elena." He played.

Nina went to her dressing room, and put on the clothes she needed to film like Elena. Her assistant did her hair, and then, she went to shoot.

"Nina, Paul, we have time. Do the best you can." They nodded and lay on the bed.

The whole shook took 4 hours, when they stopped to have lunch. Nina ate only a cereal bar and Paul complained:

"Is this all you're going to eat?"

"Yes, what is the matter?"

"This can't satisfy you!"

"Of course it can!" Candice showed up. "We need to keep with these perfect bodies." Nina nodded.

"But look at you two! You are so lean."

"Now. But if we eat like you." Nina said pointing to his cheeseburger with lot of ketchup and barbecue sauce. "We will be like whales."

Paul looked at his sandwich and suddenly seemed uninterested in it. The girls laughed and went back to work.

"I think you aren't eating well because of Ian. You want to be perfect for him when it's time." Paul whispered on Nina's ears. She knew very well what time he was talking about.

"I don't. I'm not hungry, and I am trying to keep with this body, as Candy said."

"Have you guys…"

"Paul! Nina! Another take!" Julie screamed calling for they and interrupting Paul's phrase.

Nina showed her tongue to Paul, at last she wouldn't have to answer Paul's stupid question.

Nina spent all day shooting with Paul and Taylor. And in the end of the day, the first minutes of the episode was done.

They were leaving the studio when was almost 9pm.

"So, who is going to the bar?" Paul asked. "I know that Nina, Sara and Matt are coming. Anyone else?"

"I think is just us, Paul." Matt said.

"Nina, can I go home with your car?"

"Sure. But Candy, we need to talk…"

"I know, Nina. We can talk when you got home later." Nina nodded.

They went to a famous bar in the city and it was crowded. They sat at the bar, and asked for drinks.

Sara drank a dose of tequila and pulled Matt to dance.

"So, Nina… Now we can continue our talk." Nina tried to find a way to leave Paul alone, but she couldn't.

"Okay. I am seeing I don't have other option."

"You are my friend, Nina. And so is Ian. I don't want to see one of you sad, because of the other. How is he treating you?"

"Paul, Ian is perfect! He is cute, he is always worried about me, yesterday he asked me to call him when I got home safe, he doesn't want me to feel bad, alone, etc… And he is always trying to make me happy."

"He really loves you. I had a talk with him. As his first real girlfriend, he will do all his best to you. And I taught him some things about girls."

"I will trust in you, hun? But only because Torrey told me really good things about you." She turned her attention to the guy at the bar. "Vodka tonic please."

"Same for me." Paul said.

"Let´s dance?" Nina drank the entire cup at once.

"Sure." She pulled Paul.

They danced and drank for hours. When decided to stop a little, and just talk.

"Nina, why don't you tell Sara about your news?"

"Oh oh, I wanna know…" Sara said laughing and a little drunk.

"Paul!" She gently punched him.

Nina and Paul looked to each other for a while. Nina was doing a brave look to him and Matt and Sara was waiting Nina tells the news. Matt knew about it, but not so much, only that she was dating. Nothing with details.

"Okay. Fine, I will tell you. I am dating."

"Who?" Sara asked shocked.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Nothing. I'm just a drunk. Keep talking." Nina said _the _name.

"Oh My God! You and Ian are dating! This is surreal!"

"Sara, please don't tell anyone. We are keeping it in secret. Candice doesn't know either. She will do a party!" Nina said kidding.

"Oh, I am so _happy_ for you!" Sara hugged Nina and dropped on her lap.

"Sara, I think you should go home…"

"No! Let´s dance more!" She pulled Matt to dance again, and Nina turned to Paul.

"Candice will understand you, Nina. I think she will be very pissed off if she finds out about you two, before you tell her."

"She won't. She will be so happy when she finds out, that she won't have a way to be mad." Nina said laughing. "Talking about Candice, I better go home. I need to talk with her, and probably will be a long talk. What time is it, please?"

"Hm…" He said looking to his watch. "11pm, Nina."

"Thank you. And I'm right. I better go home. Bye Paul."

"Bye Nina." They kissed on the cheek and Nina left.

She took a taxi to home and arrived there in 10 minutes.

"Candy?" She said walking into her home.

"In the bedroom." She screamed back.

Nina walked to her bedroom, and she was lay on the bed, with her script.

"Nina!" She jumped off the bed and rushed to hug her friend. Nina almost fell with the force Candice jumped on her.

She hugged her friend tightly, giving her some support without asking anything. She could imagine what the reason that made Candice act like that.

"Come here." Nina lay on the bed with her friend and hugged her again, caressing her blonde hair. "Tell me everything."

"I told Peter to meet me at the Starbucks on the street of his house, because I would break up with him. But when I got there, he was kissing some girl with his hand under her clothes. I broke up with him, obviously, but I still feel really bad. He said to my face that he'd been cheating on me for 3 months!" Candice was crying.

"Candy, you told me to move on when I broke up with Josh, and I did it. You have to do this too… I will be here for you, anytime. I'm your friend, and I will help you."

"Nina... You say that because it's not you. You had a lot of friends to help you when you needed. Ian helped you a lot."

"We have the same friends... You said that you didn't love him anymore."

"Yes, but when I saw him kissing the girl my heart broke to little pieces..."

"The better way to forget your ex-boyfriend is finding another one."

"But you didn't..."

"Candy, I did."

"You are saying that just to make me stop talking about you and Ian."

"Candy, I'm serious. I really found a boyfriend." Nina said blushing. Candice needed a friend, and she couldn't keep lying to her. It wasn't right.

"Who is it, then?" She asked, drying her tears.

"I will tell you, but don't make a scene, or anything else."

"Okay, I promise."

"I'm.. Uh... dating Ian…"

"I knew it! I _knew_ it!" She jumped on the bed, being face to face with Nina, and she was happy. "You two were together a lot, you have the eye-sex, and I was suspecting, already."

"We didn't want to tell you because of your reaction. But you are too sad, and as your friend, I couldn't keep lying to you." Nina noticed that Candice was so happy but she was holding her happiness. "Okay, you can make a scene."

"_OH MY GOD_! YOU ARE_DATING!_" She screamed. "I was right. Actually, I am always right! You are so perfect together, I want to cry."

"Candy, less, okay?"

"Nina! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged Nina.

"I said that, as a way to you realize that we can find someone that loves us a lot. You will talk to Michael. Ian helped me a lot as my friend, when I broke up with Josh, and I was very sad. When he declared himself to me, and we started dating, I was getting better, and look how I am now. I'm very, very happy with him."

"Thank you, Nina. And I won't tell anyone about you and Ian. I just want to know everything, do you understand? Everything…" Nina laughed and nodded.

"Fine, Candy. Now, I better go to my bedroom and sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Nina was leaving when Candice called her. "You should marry Ian!"

"Oh Gosh, you will start this again, won't you? You kept telling us we should start dating, and now that we finally are, you say we should _get married_! You are the craziest person I've ever met. But I love you." She sent Candice a kiss. "Just imagine, if we got married, what you would you say _then_?"

"That you should have babies," Candice said, laughing. Nina threw the pillow in Candice.

"Shut up!" She said and left the room.

Nina lay on the bed, and took her cell phone. 37 missed calls.

"Oh my God. He thinks he is my father!"

"Ian?" Nina called him.

"Nina! How you doing?"

"So so…"

"Why, baby?"

"I just saw a picture of you and some random girl on the internet. And the picture is from today."

"She is just a friend of mine, sweetheart. Don't worry, my heart is only yours."

"Really?" She said arranging her teddy bear's ear.

"Of course, Nina. Why do you called me just now? And don't say that you are with your pink pajamas, under the blanket, in the bed, watching CSI Miami. Because I already know that." And this was exactly what she was doing.

"You didn't say I am with Mrs. B." She said laughing.

"Who is this?"

"The teddy bear you gave me. You put the name. How could you forget?"

"I'm sorry. So, how was your day?"

"Great, but I'm really tired. We shot all day. The scenes are really good, and after work, I went to a bar with Matt, Sara and Paul. We had so much fun. When I got home, I had a talk with Candice. She broke up with Peter, and is really sad. I told her about us."

"Finally! Now I can kiss you in front of her."

"Ian, she is really pissed off because of him. I told her that because I wanted her to know that she can find someone that really loves her, and one that she loves too. Like our case. She needs to forget that dick."

"Did you tell her about Michael?"

"Yes. Paul and I will talk with him tomorrow. We will arrange a date for them."

"Aw. I want a date with you."

"I miss you too, honey."

"What do you think about a romantic dinner when I come back to Atlanta?"

"Perfect, baby. I will arrange the date for Candice on the same day. So we can stay in my house alone."

"Alright. Goodnight princess."

"Hey, don't leave. Please. I've been all day without you!"

"I wish I was there with you, honey. I need to sleep, and so do you. We can talk tomorrow morning. Oh, just remembered. I was walking on the street, and I found something you will love it!"

"Ian, I told you I want nothing."

"You will love it! It reminds me of you a lot."

"You are crazy, baby. You can sleep now. I will do it too."

"Really, sweet?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight, baby."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I have been thinking about the girl since we started to talk. Ian, I don't want you walking with sluts."

"She is not a slut." She wished he was seeing her face.

"Ian, promise me… You are mine. Just mine."

"Okay, angel. She is not a slut, she is my friend, little Ms. Jealous."

"Hey!"

"I love it when you're jealous. You are so cute blushing, with your red cheeks." Nina was blushing and jealous at the exact moment. She thanked god Ian wasn't there to see her.

"Ian…"

"I will come back to Atlanta after tomorrow. And tomorrow I will work all day. I promise you won't see me in pictures walking with girls."

"And what will you do if I see?"

"You, will believe in your boyfriend, and accept the fact that he is totally in love with you, and his heart is all yours, that he would never cheat on you, and the most important, that he would never, never and never, do something that can make you just a little sad."

"Aw," Nina said dreamily, hugging her teddy bear tightly. "I love you! You are awesome. And I want you here…"

"You and me both, babe."

"Baby, I'm almost sleeping here. We talk tomorrow okay? I'm very tired."

"Of course, angel. Go sleep. And turn off the dvd, or you won't sleep."

"Okay, dad."

"Goodbye, baby."

"Bye bye, my love." She turned off her phone, hugged her teddy bear and prepared herself to sleep.

**Hey guys, what did you think about this chapter? Please, review it! It's important for me to know. You can review it here or in my ask box here. Next chapter, Nian is getting intense =]**


	17. Chapter 17

Nina woke up the next morning and made some coffee for her and Candice.

"Hey, Candy… How are you?" she asked when her friend woke up.

"I'm fine, Nina. Thank you," Candice said, pulling a blanket up to her chin. "I'll just go back to sleep."

"Candy, you are not fine!" Nina said, putting her hand in Candice's forehead. "You're burning up!"

"Nina, I'm fine-"

"No, you're obviously not. Go take a shower. You will go back to bed after."

Candice did what Nina asked and entered on the bathroom.

Nina called Julie. "Julie talking."

"Hi Julie. It's Nina."

"Hi, Nina."

"Julie, I have scenes with Paul just after lunch, right?"

"Yes, Nina."

"Candice won't be able to go. She is sick. And I need someone to take care of her. Is anyone free today?"

"I think Matt is free, Sara too."

"Thank you. I'll call them." She said goodbye and hung up.

After an hour, Sara arrived at Nina's home.

"What happened?" Sara asked, worried.

"She is burning up and shivering… I need to go, I'll explain to you later. She took some medicines and she's in her bedroom."

"Alright, Nina. Bye."

"Bye, thank you, Sara."

Nina left and drove to the studio.

"Nina, you are late!" Paul warned her.

"I know, I'm sorry. Candice is feeling really bad, and I was with her until Sara arrived."

"It's okay. Let's go."

Nina did her hair, put on her clothes, and went backstage.

"Nina, Paul, tomorrow the scene is in the woods."

"Okay," they said together.

They shot for 3 hours, and when the scene was perfect, Nina was free to go home.

"Are Steven still here?" Nina asked Paul.

"Yes. I think he's preparing himself for shooting."

"Thanks, Paul."

Nina walked to Steven's dressing room.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, Nina. Come in."

"Steven, I want to talk with you about Candice." She started talking, closing the door. "We all here, know that you have a crush on her."

"Oh my God!"

"Don't worry. She didn't come today because she's really sick, and in bed."

"How is she?" He asked, worried.

"She is fine, now. The fever is not so high. Sara is taking care of her at home. But Sara and I have to work…"

"I can stay with her."

"Oh, Steven. Thank you. Can she spend tomorrow night in your house?"

"Of course. But why in my house?"

"Ian comes back tomorrow, and I want the house only for us."

"Oh, I get it. It's okay. I need to go now, Nina. Sorry."

"Go, Steven. Bye, and thank you."

"You're welcome. Bye."

Nina drove home fast, and when she arrived, Sara was with Candice in her room.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Great…" Candice said with a smile on her face.

"We had so much fun together…" Sara said.

"How are you feeling, Candy?"

"Much better. Thanks."

"Sara, do you wanna go?"

"Yeah, I should really go. Bye girls. Hope you get better, Candice."

"Thank you so much, Sara. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sara said and left.

Nina and Candice talked for a while and they finished for sleeping together.

"Candy, do you think you will be able to work tomorrow? You have some Caroline scenes to film. Important scenes - Caroline and Liz."

"Yes, Nina. I'm feeling better. I think I'll work tomorrow. Thanks for taking care of me."

"You're welcome. And, I talked to Steven."

"Really?" She seemed shocked.

"Yes, he still has a crush on you. He will ask you to go out tomorrow!"

"Oh My God! What will I wear?" She jumped out of the bed, and entered in her closet looking for a dress.

"Candice, even when you are sick, you are a freak." She said leaving the bedroom.

Nina lay on the bed, and fell asleep pretty soon.

[…]

"Nina! I'm leaving!" Candice called. Nina walked into the living room where Candice was putting on her lipstick, looking at the mirror.

"Okay, Candy. Have fun." With a final "I will!" Candice left and Nina went back to her bedroom. She cleaned her room, rearranged everything about a million times to make sure it was perfect, and put on some nicer clothes. Finally, she went to the kitchen, putting everything necessary for dinner on the table. And just then, the doorbell rang.

Already knowing who it was, Nina ran like crazy to open the door. Seeing Ian's face smiling back at her from the door, she jumped at him, pressing her lips to his, not caring who might have seen. This was her boyfriend, and she wanted to kiss him.

Without breaking the kiss, she pulled Ian inside and closed the door.

"I missed you so much," he whispered, breathing hard as they pulled away.

"I missed you too," Nina said, breathing equally hard. Then she laughed softly. "You're a little wet, baby."

"Yeah, it's pouring outside!" Nina laughed again, and hugged him tight, putting her legs around him.

"I was starting doing dinner…" Nina said, caressing Ian's face softly before kissing his lips.

"I'll help you, then."

They went to the kitchen, and Ian decided to prepare the food alone, leaving Nina watching. She sat on the kitchen table, appreciating his work, smiling at him.

"Come here. I need you to try it," Ian said with a smirk on his face, and she went to him, and he gave her a spoon with a little of food.

"Yummy," she said, and when Ian smiled, she kissed him.

"Let's eat in the living room. I'll get some candles."

Nina took three candles, and Ian put the food with the candles on the table. Nina then turned off the lights, but only the lights in the living room.

"Sit here…" Ian said, pointing to his lap. Nina did what he asked and they started eating.

"So... how was New York, Ian?" Nina asked, breaking the moment of comfortable silence between them.

"Pretty good, it wasn't the best, because you weren't there with me. But the interview was really great-"

Suddenly, the lights went off and Nina screamed.

"Hey, calm down, baby…"

"I don't like dark…At all." She snuggled up to him.

He started caressing her, and said, "I'll get the dessert. Stay here."

She nodded and he returned soon, holding a small plate and a piece of cake. He started eating and gave some to Nina, his arms around her.

When they finished the cake, Nina put the plate on the table and kissed her boyfriend.

Ian started kissing her neck gently, with her still on his lap. He was going down her neck, drawing circles on her back, leaving her skin tingling under the shirt, when she got off him.

She stood up, blew the candles and took his hand, pulling him gently to her bedroom. They returned to kissing in front of her bed, and she started unbuttoning his shirt, button per button, calmly, just appreciating the moment. She knew what she was doing this time. Ian's eyes widened just slightly, but Nina's soft smile made him forget everything.

"I love you," Nina whispered, and then she kissed him with everything she had, her hands losing themselves in the locks of his hair, his arms wrapping around her.

"I love you, too," Ian whispered back, and this time, he knew he really meant it. She wasn't one of his one night stands. This was real. This was what he wanted. And the way Nina was kissing him now, he knew she felt the same way.

He gently lifted Nina on the bed, simultaneously removing her shirt. She wanted it. She wanted him. He wanted it. He wanted her.

Nina used to be scared of waking up alone, and that Ian would be gone when she woke up. But now, with Ian whispering everything she'd wanted to hear to her, caressing her, giving her all his love – everything she'd ever wanted – his heart, it was hard to remain scared. So she did what only she could do. She gave him all her love, just like he'd given her his.

Nina knew that Ian wouldn't be able to love any more fiercely than he loved her now. He'd always had one night stands with random girls, but she knew it wasn't like that now. He was different. _She_had made him different. Different, but perfect. Nina could proudly say that Ian, the Ian she was now holding, was the man she'd waited all her life. And now, quite frankly, it was nearly impossible to imagine a life without him. It just wasn't possible.

Nina was happy with Ian, and after their perfect night, they finally made love with all the right passion between them. The eternal flame.


	18. Chapter 18

Ian woke up to see the sun shining down on his face, and turned to see they had left the window open. Nina was sleeping next to him, holding one of his hands. He silently went to the window and closed it so it wouldn't wake Nina up. He went back to the bed and took a hold of her hand. He gazed at her for a moment and kissed her forehead softly.

Ian was clad in only underwear, but he didn't mind walking around the apartment like that since Candice was out.

He went to the kitchen to make pancakes and coffee – he knew that was Nina's favorite breakfast. He placed it all on a tray and added some fruits and a cup with a rose. He went back to the room; Nina was still sleeping. He put the tray on the table and sat next to her, stroking her cheek.

"Hmm..." Nina mumbled, rolling over on the bed.

"Sweet, wake up." Ian whispered, softly placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Breakfast in bed, Ian? That's such a cliché." She said, smiling as she sat up.

"Fine, I'll put it on the table and you eat there, then." He said jokingly.

"Hey, it was cliché, but I loved it." With that, Nina pulled Ian in for a heated kiss. She put a hand on Ian's neck a pulled him on top of her.

When they pulled back to breathe, Ian put the tray on the bed and put some strawberries in Nina's mouth.

"How is it? I had to make it quickly, I didn't know when you'd wake up."

"It's perfect, baby, thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," Ian said, smiling as he took a sip of the coffee.

"Hey! That's my coffee," Nina complained, fake-pouting.

"Okay, okay. It's all yours." Ian gave her the cup back. Nina laughed.

"It's okay, I don't mind sharing stuff with you."

"Thanks." They both laughed, and Nina pulled Ian in for another kiss.

"I was scared yesterday," She said softly. "I thought we'd just sleep together and when I woke up you'd be gone. Like you always used to do with the girls you slept with."

"I would never do that to you, princess." Ian moved closer to her, lacing their fingers together. "Remember what I said? That I would never do anything to hurt you. This is one of the reasons I wouldn't leave you. And there are many more reasons, in fact, so many that if I started naming them, we'd spend the whole day here."

"Name one." Ian took a bite of the pancake while he thought about the answer.

"We had sex, Nina. But it wasn't just that. There was so much love behind it, not just lust. I haven't done that with many girls. Waking up next to you, holding you; That's what I want it to be like in the future. Sleeping alone is nothing compared to sleeping with you."

"Aw, thank you," Nina said, placing a kiss on Ian's lips. "I love you so much."

"Are you going shooting today?" Ian asked after a while, when they were still sitting on the bed, Nina's head on Ian's chest, their hands laced.

"No, I'm free today. I guess I'll go shopping."

"And what about me?"

"You have to work today, honey. Because of New York, you're late with your scenes. We can do something later tonight." She started thinking about what exactly could they do later, but Ian said:

"I would love that, but we can decide it later, okay?" He put the tray on the floor and rolled on top of Nina, placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you," She whispered. Looking at her doe-eyes, beaming, he whispered,

"Love you more," And climbed out of the bed. Picking up the tray, he said, "I'll just go put this in the kitchen." Ian was just putting the tray to the sink, when Candice appeared and, startled, screamed.

"What the-? You scared me!" Ian said, jumping slightly.

"Look who's talking," Candice retorted. "And why are you walking around like this?" By 'this', she meant Ian's underwear.

"Um..." He had no idea what to say.

"What's going on he-" Nina appeared, buttoning up Ian's shirt – that still hadn't covered up her black bra.

"Oh my god!" Candice cut in. "You two slept together!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Michael brought me home last night... at about 4am, so I just went straight to bed."

"Uh... we'll just... go... put on some... clothes." Nina said, her face scarlet red from the embarrassment of the situation. "Come on, baby," She said, hastily grabbing Ian's hand.

"Aw, you two have nicknames for each other!" She was going crazy.

"Candice," Nina said, looking at her seriously, and they disappeared to her room.

"Candice shouldn't be here!" Nina complained, panicking as she walked in her room, circling aimlessly.

"Calm down, you told her about us, right?"

"I did, but I didn't expect to see her here after we slept together! I mean, we were nearly naked!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart." He pulled her into his arms, stopping her circling. She put her arms around her in return, but let them fall a minute later.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." When Ian obviously wanted to follow, she said, "You wait here, okay?"

"Why?" Ian pouted.

"Not today, honey."

"Nina..." She had walked to the bathroom door, but stopped to look back. "Stay with me," he smiled.

"Oh, you're so needy."

"Just a little, baby. I have to stay without you all day."

He kissed her again, and she put her legs around him as he moved his hand up her back and rested it on her neck.

"No," she said firmly. "We won't do it again right now."

"And I don't want it. I just want to be with you." He took the hair off her face. "Come here." He sat on the bed, hugging her. "Did you only sleep with me because you thought it was what I wanted?"

"No. I wanted you, Ian. Really. And I loved last night. You were sweet, cute, gentle, perfect. No one has ever been like that with me."

"And why don't you want to do it again?"

"Because today's a busy day, and I don't want to be all tired later." She got off the bed. "Pick some clothes from your bag, and you'll shower after me." He nodded.

Nina was in the shower, singing. She felt like she was the happiest person in the world. That was what Ian was doing with her. Making her happy.

"Nina?" Ian asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in," She said taking a towel and wrapping it around her.

"Have you seen my suitcase?"

"It's in the closet, Ian."

"Thanks," He said moving away.

"Ian!" she called after him. "Do you want to come?"

"With you? In there? You said you wanted to shower alone. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about us. Come in." Ian removed his clothes and entered the shower with her.

"But," She said firmly. "We won't have sex in here." He smirked, pressing his body against hers.

"One kiss?" Nina smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you, Ian."

"I know," He laughed.

"We'll be late if we go on like this," Nina said. "Could you pass me the shampoo?"

"Sure, can I use it?"

"You could, but it's for women, and it smells like cherries."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass then," Ian smirked and Nina laughed.

"You are just so sexy," She whispered, her hands roaming his chest.

"You too, honey. Last night was perfect, we need to do it again."

"And we will," She whispered in his ear, "But not today." She was almost done washing her hair, and Ian was looking at her intensely.

"What?" She inquired.

"Come here."

Nina stepped to him and Ian put some conditioner in his hands. He massaged the conditioner in her hair softly, and she closed her eyes, loving the feel of his hands.  
>They went back to the bedroom half an hour later and Nina stopped in front of the closet, choosing her clothes.<p>

"Can you leave, please?" Nina asked Ian.

"Why?"

"I need to get dressed, and I don't want to do that in front of you!" She said, laughing.

"What's the matter? We had sex yesterday and shower together today. I've already seen you naked – twice," He reminded her.

"Ian, please, I beg you," She said, "I don't want to fight with you."

"Okay, I don't want you to get mad at me. I'll wait in the bathroom, but..." He went to her closet and took a shirt. "You'll wear this."

"Okay, I'll wear it for you then," Nina grinned. When he opened the bathroom door, Nina called back at him.

"Take off your towel," She said, pointing to the towel that hung low on Ian's waist.

"What?" He asked, wondering if he'd heard her wrong.

"Take off your towel."

_**Read this because it's really important:**_

**I'm not writing this story alone anymore. A friend is doing that with me, and you need to know that this story is not only my work…**

**This is her tumblr. She has a Delena fanfic, you should read it! And also follow her :) .com/**

**What did you think about this chapter? Please, review it! It's important for us to know. You can review it in my ask box .com/ask . 20 reviews – I post chapter 19. I will start doing something (If you want, of course); for everyone who review the story in my ask box I will send a peview of the next chapter, by tumblr, because I will start posting one chapter per week. Every friday or saturday there will be a new chapter. I think previews are nice, but you decide... Tell me if you want this or not, please :)**

**Aaaaaannnd, Nian is getting intense...**


	19. Chapter 19

They were walking to the garage of Nina's building.

"I'll leave you in the mall, okay?" Ian asked, opening the car door for Nina, making her smile. He had been so gentle and loving to her lately.

"No, baby..." She answered his question when he turned the car on. "I'd prefer to go to the Studio. I don't know if Julie wants to remake a scene," Nina explained. "I can go to the mall later." Ian nodded.

Ian drove to the street where Julie and Marco were with Paul. He got out of the car and opened the door for Nina.

Nina looked at his hand, wanting to hold it, but the fans could see, so, that was out of question.

All the staff was fixing the equipment they needed for shooting, and Julie was talking to Paul, explaining to him what exactly he had to do. Nina and Ian were complimenting their friends, and Paul shot Nina a suspicious look.

"Julie," Nina started. "Do I need to do any scenes today?"

"Yeah, but later tonight – The scene with Matt and Sara. You already shot Katherine's part, remember? Of her talking on the phone with Elena. Now you're gonna be shooting Elena's part."

"The part where Katherine compels Jenna?"

"Yep, that's the one. Matt and Sara are coming at 6 p.m, so I think you could come then, too."

"Sure."

"Nina, I know you've been working a lot – two characters really is a lot. I just want you to know that you're doing a great job playing both of them. In the next few episodes, you'll probably have less scenes than now," Julie explained. She was right. Two characters was a lot, and it needed quite a bit from Nina.

"Don't worry, I love my job. It's a lot, yes, but I'll just have to deal with that."

"Okay, if you say so, but you still need vacations, tough as you are. Maybe some free days between episodes 7 ans 9?" Free days would be heaven. Nina truly was tired, though it wasn't her job that was causing it. She knew she had to work, but between that, she also wanted to spend time with her boyfriend. She looked at Ian, who was reading his lines. She knew she had numerous scenes with him.

"Don't worry, Julie, I'll be fine."

"Okay, but anything you need, come to me."

"Yeah, okay. I'll come back later, I'm going to the mall," she told Ian.

"I love you," he whispered to her and she smiled. "Take care of yourself."

"Ian, you're up first!" Julie called, and Ian went to the dressing room to become Damon.

"Nina, why did you and Ian arrive together?" Paul asked when he could finally talk to Nina alone.

Nina cleared her throat, averting her eyes. "He slept at my house..." Paul's eyes widened just slightly. "And the worst part was that Candice saw him." Paul started laughing.

"I knew she'd find out soon enough," he said.

"I told her about us. She wasn't feeling very good because of her ex, so she needed her friends. I just couldn't keep up with this lie anymore, so I told her. But the next morning she saw me and Ian in the kitchen and we weren't... uh... very.. appropriately dressed," Nina nearly whispered, a blush creeping to her face. Paul started laughing even harder. Nina realized he was about to ask the _awkward_question, so she answered it beforehand, "_Yes,_Paul, we.. did it." Her voice was no louder than a whisper. "But I will _not_tell you a single word about it! Bye."

"I knew it!" Paul cheered, "You two were way too happy, I knew something really good had happened."

Nina laughed and left to drive to the mall.

_Guess who's back? ;)_Nina received a text message from Kayla.

Ur back? Meet me the mall ASAP! She replied as soon as possible, nearly squealing out loud.

Nina arrived at the mall and stopped at the Gucci shop. Less than half an hour later, she received a message from Kayla, telling her to meet her at the Sbarro.

As soon as Kayla spotted Nina rushing towards her, she ran to her, nearly knocking Nina off her feet.

"Oh my god, I've missed you!" Kayla said, laughing.

"I've missed you too!"

"I have _so_much to tell you, we have to go get some lunch!"

So they did, and so they sat down at a pizza bar, and ordered a large pizza.

"Are you still dating the guy you told me about?" Nina asked.

"Yeah. He couldn't come with me, but he said he'd visit as soon as possible."

As their pizzas arrived, Kayla asked, "So how was your trip to Hawaii? Did you find yourself a sexy guy?" She waggled her eyebrows, and Nina giggled.

"Well, uh, I don't know where to start..." Kayla looked at her as if she were batshit crazy.

"What's there to tell? You either found a guy or you didn't."

"Woah, jesus, relax," Nina laughed. "I.. did find a guy, and he _is_sexy, but I didn't find him from Hawaii."

"Oh, who's the lucky guy?"

Kayla was as excited as a kid on Christmas Eve, and Nina pulled out her phone to write the answer instead of saying it, afraid someone might hear it.

Kayla's mouth dropped in surprise.

"How? What? W-" Obviously her brain stopped, because she just gaped at Nina, mouth hanging open. "_How?"_ Nina laughed awkwardly.

"Um, we just... sort of kissed at the beach and... I liked it..."

"Wait, he just kissed you, or did he tell you he loved you?"

"No, no, he said it, and he said some other stuff," Nina smiled idly.

"Aw," Kayla laughed, "My girl is in love!"

"Stop it," Nina hissed, blushing to the core.

"So you're with him now?" Kayla went on.

"Yes." She took out her phone again and wrote, _We slept together for the first time, yesterday._

"Oh my god! You two are serious!"

Nina pretended to cough, "Let's go back shopping."

"Nina, drop the act. We both know that I know you're just trying to change the subject."

"I'll tell you everything you want to know, just not here..."

"Oh," realization dawned on Kayla as she looked around sheepishly. "Right. Later, then," she said in a voice that said they would _definitely_finish their conversation.

"But I have one thing I want to ask you," Nina started, and Kayla nodded. "I promised Ian I'd do something special for him tonight, but then I remembered we have a girls night at Sara's place."

"Oh, come on, just tell him the truth, he'll understand. He's not a dimwit."  
>Nina took her cell phone out again to call Ian, but it started vibrating, indicating that she'd received a text message.<p>

_I need your help._It was from Paul. _Can you come here?_

_Where r u?_Nina replied. _I'm with Kayla, we're at the mall. U can come here if u want?_

_So I'll meet you there. See you._

_Okay._

When Nina put away her phone to refocus her attention on Kayla again, she was deep in thought.

"What?" Nina inquired.

"I'm just thinking... Have you and you-know-who ever thought of getting married?"  
>Nina groaned.<p>

"Oh god. First Candice, now you. But the answer to your question is no."

"Candice asked that, too?" Kayla laughed.

"No. She _told_us to get married and have cute babies."

"She's right on the babies part though," Kayla laughed again. "They would be very cute."

"Shut up. Paul needs my help with something, let's go and try to get some shopping done before he arrives."

"Fine by me."

Paul met the girls an hour later.

"Hi Kayla."

"Hey Paul!"

"So, what is it that you need?" Nina asked him.

"I need the perfect ring," he stated.

"Oh my god!" Nina got what he'd meant by that, but Kayla was still confused.

"Why? I, personally, think you wouldn't pull a ring off that well, but oh well, it's your decision." Nina and Paul laughed at her.

"I can't believe you're really gonna propose! When did you decide that?"

"Last week, I guess. I finished a scene with Ian and came here to buy one. This needs to be perfect. You get that kind of stuff, I just don't. If Ian took weeks to find the perfect ring for you, imagine how much time it'd take for _me_to find one."

"Wait, _what?"_Nina and Kayla asked simultaneously.


	20. Chapter 20

"Great. I said it. Shit. Please, don't tell him I told you."

"He's gonna propose!" Kayla squealed at Nina, but she couldn't say a word. She was too shocked.

"I'm not entirely sure if he's gonna propose, but I, for some reason, don't think he is. They haven't been dating too long. She'd never say yes," Paul told Kayla.

"Who says I'd say no?"

"You'd say _yes?"_ Paul and Kayla asked simultaneously.

"I.. I think so, yes," Nina said, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"But," Kayla said pointedly, laughing cheerfully, "If Ian gives you the ring, _act surprised."_

Nina laughed, too, and turned to Paul.

"What does it look like?"

"I don't know," Paul answered somewhat regretfully, as if he were _dying_to know. "He hasn't shown me. But Sara and Candice have seen it."

"They know?"

"Yeah, they helped him."

"Should've known Candice was involved," Nina laughed.

"Nina, he loves you _so_much, and not only during the time you've been dating. He's loved you for so damn long before that. You have to think carefully of the possibility that he might propose to you. Believe me when I say carefully; it took me months to convince myself I really want to marry Torrey."

"I'm sure I'll do the right thing, don't worry."

"Meaning you're gonna say yes."

"Meaning we don't even know if he's gonna propose. I'll think about it."

Paul nodded, and Nina grinned. "Okay, so, where do you wanna go first?"

"You choose."

"Can I ask you one thing?" Kayla said.

"Sure," Paul replied.

"Torrey is always wearing new jewelry. Every month she has something new shiny. You could buy her all _that,_and now you're having trouble with an engagement ring?"

Paul laughed somewhat awkwardly.

"I didn't choose any of her jewelry. She asked for something and I gave it to her – well, mostly she paid herself, but with my credit card."

Nina and Kayla laughed.

They'd been searching for rings for four hours, and they still hadn't found the perfect one.

"Nina, could you please already choose one?" Paul whined, tiredly sitting on a couch at one of the jewelry stores.

"You want it to be perfect, don't you?" When he nodded, Nina made a face that said_'See?' "_So stop complaining."

"Nina, you have to work, I'll see you later at Sara's house. I'll help Paul."

Nina looked at the clock hanging on the wall; she had exactly 35 minutes to get to the studio.

"But Paul," She looked at him, "If you don't find the ring today, we'll go looking for it tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. See you later."

"See you! And you!" She grinned at Kayla as she walked out of the store.

She arrived at the studio merely ten minutes later, and a hairdresser started doing her hair, when Ian appeared.

"Can I stay here?" He asked. The hairdresser stopped her work and grinned at him.

"Sure, go ahead and make out with her." Nina blushed furiously. "Just call me when you're ready, Nina, and I'll come finish your hair. Just don't be late!"

"Yeah, thanks." The hairdresser went out of the room and Ian sat on the couch.

"Just don't mess up my hair," Nina warned, a playful glint in her eyes.

"Come here," He said and she went, sitting on his lap. She put her head on his chest.

"Do you remember when we used to be like that, watching movies?"

"Of course. But I prefer this right here."

"How come?"

"Because now I can do this," he said, kissing her collarbone, and she shivered at the contact. "And this." He moved on to her neck, and jaw. "And this." Finally, he reached her lips and pressed a head-spinning kiss on her lips. Nina felt like she was about to faint.

"Ian," He tried to say, but her voice was muffled by Ian's lips, and she let out an involuntary moan.

"Yeah," He muttered, pulling his lips from hers just lightly. "I'm just _that_awesome."

Nina could only mumble an incoherent, "_Mhh-mmm."_

When Ian turned them so he was on top of her, his hands roaming her body, she finally pulled herself from him.

"I.. I can't stay with you tonight... I promised Sara and Kayla that I'd stay with them tonight."

"I will let you go on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"I want a French kiss," He winked, a mischievous grin on his lips.

"The others are waiting for me, I should go."

"Aw, you're such a buzz-kill," Ian whined.

"I want to stay here, believe me, I do, but they're gonna kill me if I'm late, which," She looked at the clock, "I already am."

"They won't die if they wait another minute."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, babe."

"Do you love me? I mean...like... Like you could spend your whole life with me."

"What kind of a question is this?" Ian asked softly, his hand softly caressing her face. "Of course I love you. More than my own life."

"Okay, Ian. But we both know that you change your girlfriends the same as you change your clothes. I really love you, and if you're ever gonna dump me, you should do that now."

"I understand what you mean. Nina, you are one of the most important people in my life... _The_most important person. And I won't lie to you. I thought about us a lot when I was in NYC..."

"And...?"

"Nina, Julie is asking for you," Matt suddenly interrupted, knocking on the door.

"Okay. Tell her I'm coming."

"And what did you figure out, Ian?" She continued their conversation.

"I know it's too soon, but..." He paused for a second, uncertainty clear in his face. "But I really think I want to have a family with you," He finished somewhat awkwardly.

"You mean, have kids?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

"I.. I need to go," Nina said, getting up from the couch and heading for the door. Her hand on the doorknob, Ian finally stopped her.

"Hey, are you mad at me? Did I say something wrong?"

"No... You can think and do whatever you want, I just.. I don't know what I'm gonna do with my life. I don't know if I want anything that serious right now."

"So you're with me right now just for fun? Our relationship is nothing serious to you?" He asked, and Nina could hear the hurt in Ian's voice rather clearly, and it pained her; the ring he'd bought for her entered her mind.

"No.. It _is_serious," She sighed. "Can we talk at home?"

"Okay, at my place?" His voice sounded even sadder, _if that was possible,_Nina thought.

"Yeah, sure," She said, kissing his cheek, and Ian felt even worse. She used to kiss his lips when leaving, never his cheek.

Nina then left and went to film with Matt and Sara; it didn't take long.

They finished the scene a little after 8 p.m. and Julie told them it was perfect, so they were all free to go home.

"So, are you coming with me?" Sara asked her as they walked out.

"No, uh, I kind of had a fight with Ian, I have to talk to him..." She smiled at Sara reassuringly, "But I'll come later, don't worry."

"You don't have to come just because you feel obligated to, if you don't feel like it, just tell me, I'll understand."

"No, no, I want to come. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you." And Nina rushed off.

When she entered the trailer, Ian was there. He was sitting on the couch, just waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, startled.

"I like being here, so I decided to wait for you."

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Hey," She sat next to him, taking a hold of his hands. He seemed so damn _sad._ "I have no idea how to explain this, but I love you. The problem for me was that you used to change your girlfriends so often that I lost track, and I don't know if I'll be one of them. All that I know is that I don't _want_to be one of them. I've thought a lot about us, Ian. I know what I want from my future. I want to get married to the man I love, I want to have kids, to raise a family. And _you're_the man I love, you're the one I want all those things with. We have a certain age difference that plays a part in this, too. I," She choked, a tear spilling from her eyelids. "I'm not ready yet. But you are, and..."

"You really want these things?" Ian interrupted.

"Yeah, I do..."

"You know that's all I want, too. I want that with the one girl I love. So I'll wait."

"To find the girl you love?" Nina asked, hurt.

"No," Ian said, wondering how Nina could ever think that. "I'll wait for you to be ready for those things with me."

"Ian…"

"You will be the mother of my kids. If you won't, nobody else will, either."

"And here I was, ready to ask you to prove you really love me," Nina said, a short laugh bubbling up as she wiped her tears away.

"I can still prove it," Ian whispered, a breathtaking smile appearing on his lips as he bent over to grab something from the pocket of his jacket. He turned back to Nina with the ring in his hand.

"I brought this in New York. The girls helped me, but I chose it thinking of you."

"Ian... don't you think it's too soon?"

"I'm not proposing, Nina, it's just a simple gift."

"A gift? It is perfect, I love it," She said, beaming at the ring and then looking up at Ian. "Thank you." She pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You like it?"

"Of course!"

"I love you," He said simply, putting the ring on her finger.

"I love you, too," she whispered, kissing him passionately. They were going pretty heavy, when suddenly the lights went off and Nina stopped the kiss.

"Hey, never mind, it's even better this way," Ian whispered, and so Nina placed her hand on his cheek and their mouths molded together once again.

Her phone started ringing on the table, but the voice was turned off, so neither of them paid attention. It was Sara, who was worried, because Nina had been more than half an hour late.

Ian moved on from Nina's lips to her neck and jaw.

"You do this a lot as a vampire," Nina giggled. She took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. She felt him sucking on her neck slightly, and she gently pushed him off.

"Ian, stop." She giggled at the hungry look on Ian's face as he whispered, "Sorry."

"What time is it?"

"Uh, almost 10 p.m."

"Oh my god, Ian, I'm late! Sara and Kayla are gonna kill me!"

"Don't you prefer to stay here?"

"I do, and you know that, but I really need to go."

"I'll drive you."

"Okay, thanks, but we need to go by my place first."

"Sure."

They arrived at Nina's place and went to her bedroom. He sat on her bed as she changed her clothes. She looked in the mirror and noticed a dark spot on her neck. A hickey.

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Huh?"

"Look what you did!" She screeched, showing him her neck. He suppressed a chuckle, muttering, "Sorry."

He looked up at her face again and said, "Wear a scarf, they won't even notice."

"Okay," She sighed. "Let's go."

She arrived at Sara's house after another make-out session with her boyfriend and, naturally, they started showering her with questions.

"Nina! You are three hours late! _Three!"_

"_Sorry, okay?_I was with Ian, and I tried to fix things after our fight."

"Oh my god!" Candice suddenly screeched, scaring Nina. "He proposed!" He grabbed her hand, goggling at the ring.

"No, it's just a gift."

"It's beautiful!" Kayla said, smiling.

"I love your scarf, Nina, can I see it?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, um, sure." She said hesitantly, giving the scarf to Sara, trying to hide the hickey on her neck.

"Nina, are you okay?" Kayla wondered, "Why are you holding your neck like that?"

"Um..."

"What are you hiding?" Candice hyped up as Nina pressed her hand to her neck, blushing to the core.

"Nina," Candice said firmly, "Scarf. Off. _Now._"

Nina, sure that every single part of her body was blushing furiously, removed her hand reluctantly.

The three _Ohmygod!'s_were given.

The girls were giggling furiously, and Nina was probably as red as Santa Claus' costume.

"Keep the scarf on," Sara laughed, handing the scarf back. She put it on, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Tell us about you two."

"Uh, what exactly?"

"How was your first time?"

"Ew, I'm not gonna tell you about that!"

"Yes, you are!" Candice said, and Nina new she'd lost the argument.

"Perfect," She said.

"He loves you so much," Candice muttered.

"I just wish I could be with him in the public, instead of hiding out at our place, and holding hands under the table..." Nina said, feeling sadness creep to her heart.

"Don't be sad about that," Kayla said, and Sara nodded. "I'm sure that as long as Ian loves you, he won't mind, and neither should you."

"You're right... But, hey," Nina turned to Candice, "What about you and Mike?"

"We haven't talked much..."

Nina felt her mobile vibrate in her pocket but she preferred not to answer it. She knew it was Ian because of the ringtone.

"Answer it!" Kayla said.

"Don't worry..." Sara said, noticing from Nina's face that the caller was Ian.

"I came here to talk and have fun with you girls..."

"Nina! We wanna hear the conversation between you and Ian."

"And what about my privacy?"

"With us, it doesn't exist," Candice laughed, and so Nina picked up her phone.

"Hey."

"Hi baby..." Candice was listening with Nina and started doing smooching sounds. Nina punched her.

"Why are you calling me at this time?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice and know if you are okay."

"Awwwww!" Sara whispered.

"Just so you know, the girls are listening to every single word we're saying."

"I don't mind. Are you okay princess?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Great. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Sorry... Paul needs me tomorrow..."

"Okay. And tomorrow night? Will you still be helping Paul?"

"No baby. What do you want to do?"

"Can you come here?"

"They will have the second round.," Sara said, laughing, to Kayla and Nina threw a pillow at them.

"Sure. What time?"

"Is 7pm okay with you?"

"Yeah... And, about what I asked you today, did you think about it?"

"Well, I need to know if Julie will let me go. But I think I will."

"What did you ask him?" Candice said.

"I'll let you back to the girls," Ian said, "Goodnight, angel, I love you."

"I love you too honey."

"God you two are so cute and perfect!" Kayla said as Nina hung up the phone.

"What did you ask him?" Candice insisted.

"Well, my parents are going to Europe at the end of the month and I asked Ian to go to Toronto with me... I mean, the house will be just for us."

The next morning, Nina woke up before the others; they were lying so their feet were tangled and Nina's arm was in Sara's face. They'd fallen asleep somewhere past midnight, spending most of the night talking.

Nina got up and padded to the living room and took her phone.

_Can I stay at home when you and Daddy go to Europe?_She texted her Mom.

_Call me,_came the answer.

"Hey, Mom?" Nina called her.

"Sweetie, your brother has already asked me if he could borrow the house, he wants to come here with his girlfriend."

"Mom! But _I_was supposed to get the house! It's important!"

"Talk to your brother," Her mother said softly.

"He won't let me stay at the house!" She whined, feeling like a child.

"Who are you bringing?"

"Ian, and some friends."

"Okay, but you'll still have to talk to your brother."

"Please talk to him for me! Tell him whatever, just, I need the house."

"Stop complaining and talk to your brother yourself, Nina," Her mother's voice was more serious now, "You're not a kid anymore."

"But, Mom, you know he can go _anywhere_he wants with his girlfriend. I can't even cross the street with Ian without having the media surround us! We can only be together at home, and I want to go somewhere away from here with him."

"You can come, but promise me you won't-"

"Don't say it, Mom, really."

"I was gonna say promise me you won't turn the house upside down, because usually that's exactly what you do."

"Okay, bye Mom. Thanks." She hung up the phone just in time to see Sara groggily sitting up.

"Nina?" She asked, her eyes foggy.

"Hey. I was just talking with my Mom, did I wake you up?"

"No, don't worry about it. What's up?"

"Do you wanna come to Toronto with us?"

"No, I don't want to bother you and Ia-"

"Stop, you'd never bother us. I was thinking that maybe I'd ask Matt, Candice and Michael too."

"Okay, if they go, I'll go, too."

"Thanks, and this can be the chance to get Mike and Candy dating," Nina winked, and Sara laughed. "But, I have to go meet up with Paul at the mall, you won't mind if I go, will you?"

"No, don't worry," She shrugged it off. "He asked me to help him, too, but you have more familiarity with things like these."

"Thanks," Nina grinned and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

After showering, Nina put on a dress, heels and added a touch of make-up.

Kayla and Candice were still sleeping, and Sara had started making breakfast when Nina left them.

[...]

"So Paul, how are you gonna propose to her?"

"I've thought of some ideas, but none of them are good enough, so I don't know," He answered sadly.

"You can practice with me if you want. But I can't help you in that part." She looked back at the store they were standing in front of. "What do you think of that one?" She pointed at a big, strange-looking ring.

Paul laughed, "No. It's way too weird."

"Think about what you'll say and I'll try to find the ring," Nina said, and Paul agreed.

They walked aimlessly at the shopping center, and finally Nina stopped at a beautiful jewelry store.

"I'm sure you'll find it here," She said.

"I'm happy you chose the most expensive shop possible," Paul said, grinning.

"I thought you said you didn't mind the price."

"And I don't."

They walked in in silence, and Paul asked the saleswoman to see the engagement rings.

Nina, who'd been looking at the shop window, sat down next to Paul.

"Is this for you?" The saleswoman returned with a handful of rings, looking at Nina.

"No, I'm just a friend," Nina smiled as the woman placed the rings on the small table in front of them.

"Oh, this is beautiful!" Nina said, pointing at a ring.

"Perfect," Paul muttered, taking the ring. "Your fingers are nearly the same as Torrey's, try it, Nina."

When Nina did so, he said, "I'll take this one."

They got up and the woman headed for the cash register, Nina and Paul in tow.

"Is this the ring Ian bought for you?" Paul asked, taking her hand and looking at the ring.

"Yeah," She answered, dreamily gazing at the ring. "I love it."

"So you two are engaged?"

"No, he didn't propose. We agreed that it's a little too soon for that."

"Here," The saleswoman interrupted, handing a piece of paper to Paul.

"What-? 26.000 dollars for a ring? Here," He said, giving the lady his credit card.

"What if she doesn't like it though?" Paul asked, his insecurities kicking in.

"Paul, I'm sure she'll love it. Even if she doesn't love the ring, she loves _you,_and that's what's important, right? Don't worry," Nina said.

**So, my dears, how was the chapter? Review it please, because it's really important for us. =]**

**If you don't have an account here, review it at , that is my email. Don't review on tumblr anymore, please! Asks there are crazy! And if you want to receive previews of the next chapter, and some other stuff. PLEASE, REVIEW IT!**

**The ring from Ian was a big surprise, wasn't it? Haha.**


	21. Chapter 21

Nina had already left the shower and was at the sink, doing her hair. She let it hang loose in waves, just as Ian liked. She went to the closet just in her lingerie and started putting -throwing- all her dresses on the couch, trying to choose one.

"Nina, I can't find my favorite movie. Have you seen it?"

"You let it in the box next to the TV, in the living room."

"Thanks. Wanna watch with me?"

"Sorry, Candice. I can't. I'm going to the movies with Ian." Nina said showing Candice her dresses.

"Can I go?" She begged. "Please..."

"It's a date, babe."

"Please, I'm feeling alone and you and Ian are together every single day. He's stealing you away from me," Candice pouted.

"Okay, Candice, you can come with us," Nina said, finally giving in. "Wear something pretty," she finished, eyeing Candice's short pajamas.

Candice left and Nina couldn't choose between a blue strapless dress or a black low-necked one. Her iPod was playing Lady Gaga so she gave up choosing a dress and started dancing, jumping and singing around her room.

Suddenly a noise came from the door, a noise people usually made when they were trying to contain their laughter.

"Oh My God!" Nina nearly fell over when she noticed Ian standing at the door, watching her with an amused expression. "How did you- What?"

"The key, remember?" Ian said, holding the little key up for Nina to see. "You gave me this in case of emergency."

"Yeah... _Emergency_."

"There was an emergency," Ian simply stated. Nina gave him a look. Ian knew that look. It said, _yeah, and what kind of an emergency was that?_

"I missed you," he grinned crookedly. "And I stayed at your door for 10 minutes but no one came to let me in, so naturally, I got worried."

"Sorry... I've been busy getting ready, I guess I just didn't hear you."

"Don't worry."

"Wait for me in the living room. I'm not even close to getting ready." Nina smiled so damn sweetly that Ian swallowed his retort, nodded and left.

Nina chose the black dress and wore matching black high heels. She put on a simple make-up and went to the living room to find Ian playing with Lynx.

"Candice is coming with us... She is not feeling so good, so I said she could come."

"Yeah, sure." Nina thought she could see his face fall a little. She padded over to him and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I promise it won't ruin anything," She whispered. Ian grinned wolfishly.

"Promise?" He said huskily. Nina swallowed.

"Promise."

They got up, called Candice and went to the best and most expensive shopping center in Atlanta.

[...]

"Did you get that part?" Candice whispered to Nina, but her question went unanswered. Candice turned to her friend to find her kissing Ian. But it wasn't just an innocent kiss, they were almost out of the public comfort zone.

"Great. I'm watching the worst movie ever, watching my friends make out next to me, while I could be watching my Nicholas Sparks romance," Candice muttered.

After a few minutes – that seemed like hours to Candice – the movie was still just as bad as before, and she'd had enough.

"Enough," she hissed, pulling Nina away from Ian. "What are you, 12? Come here." She pulled Nina to her seat and settled between the two of them. She smiled to herself, pleased.

"This movie sucks," Nina muttered. It was the first time she had looked at the screen.

"Oh really?" Candice hissed back.

After the movie ended, the three went to the restaurant.

"You two will _not_sit next to each other," she said in her best stern-momma-voice.

"What's wrong with you, Candice?" Nina asked, a frown on her forehead.

"Nothing. I'd just appreciate it if either of you just looked at me, or acknowledged in _any_ way that I am here, too."

She noticed that Ian and Nina were literally playing footsie under the table, so she kicked both of their legs with her heel and they pulled away.

"Candice," Ian started, "I asked Nina on a date, and you wanted to come. I'm tired of being stuck in that little apartment with her. We came to the cinema, so I'm gonna make out with my girlfriend if I want to, and we're here to have a romantic dinner. If you wanted to come with us, you should've known this would happen." Nina and Candice could tell Ian was getting upset.

"You know what? I'm going home," She said, taking her bag. "Now you can make out how much you want. Goodnight."

"Wait! Candice, wait." Nina tried to catch her arm, but she pulled away and rushed out the door without a backward glance. She turned to Ian and whispered, "You shouldn't have said that." And from the look on Ian's face, she knew he knew it, too. She placed her hand on his for a second, grabbed her coat and ran after her friend.

She found Candice sitting in front of her favorite cake store, eating. Candice eating a cake was a very rare thing; she only ate when she was really upset. The fact immediately washed Nina over with guilt.

"Candice..." She said, sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped a little harsher than necessary. "Go back to your boyfriend."

"Candy, he's my boyfriend, and I really love him, but you have to understand that I can love more than one person at once. I love my friends, too, and you know, that includes you too. Ian was right on the kissing part, that's what people do on dates, but he shouldn't have been so harsh on you, and I'm sorry for that. It's just that we haven't had the chance to be outside together, to be how we really are in _so _long, so..."

"I won't make you choose."

"Come, let's get back to the restaurant. We'll manage." Nina took Candice's hand as a slight smile appeared on her lips, and they found Ian drinking.

"Honey, I think you should stop drinking," Nina said softly, removing the glass of bourbon from his hand.

"I'm sorry, Candice. It's just that you know how I get with this woman. I want her all to myself." A cheeky grin appeared on Ian's lips as his cheeks tainted red, and Candice laughed.

"It's okay. I know Nina is yours. I guess I'm just a little jealous because every one of my friends has a boyfriend, so they're all out doing their own thing, and I'm just kind of left alone in the midst of all that. So I just wanted to go out with Nina for one night, and I'm sorry for ruining your date."

"Don't worry, tomorrow you can have her all to yourself. But," Ian grinned. "I can't promise I won't call to let her know I love her." Nina could feel herself blushing.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, today you're staying with me, remember?"

"Uh, no. I'm sleeping at my house, I've got scenes to shoot tomorrow."

"Okay."

A waiter stopped at their table with a friendly smile. "Are you ready to order, or do you need some time?" The three took their foods and drinks, and settled back. Nina was fixing Ian with a look.

"What?" He asked, finally noticing her glare.

"You ordered alcohol."

"And?"

"You already drank alcohol today. Don't you think you've had enough?"

"You don't want me to drink?"

"I'd like it if you didn't drink any more tonight. For me," She added.

"Remember, only for you," Ian whispered softly, leaning in to kiss Nina, who smiled against his lips, earning a loud_ "Aw!"_ from Candice

"So guys, when's the wedding?"

"Our friends are so weird," Ian laughed.

[…]

The table they were sitting at had a couch instead of chairs, and Nina sat next to Ian. She'd shot scenes as both Katherine and Elena, so she was both physically and emotionally drained. The two were sitting together, their hands laced, Nina's head on Ian's shoulder.

"You do know how adorable you two look, right?"

"Right."

"Nina, what are you doing?" Candice entered Nina's room to find her cleaning.

"Uh, cleaning. Ian's coming over."

"Oh, I get it. I'll go out with Kayla, so I guess you probably won't come with us?"

"Don't worry, I'll have Ian to keep me company."

"Don't do anything stupid while away," Candice winked.

Nina laughed. "Don't worry Mom, we won't."

"Good," the girl grinned chirpily. "Bye."

"Bye."

When the house was finally squeaky-clean, the doorbell started ringing. Nina hurriedly got dressed and rushed to open the door.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi, come on in."

"Brought you this," Ian said, giving Nina a bottle of wine.

"Oh, thanks. The dinner's almost ready."

"You cooked dinner?"

"Yeah," She answered somewhat shyly. He leaned over and pecked her on the lips.

"I'm sure it'll taste _impeccable."_

After Nina set the table, the two sat down and started eating, Ian's hand wrapped around hers. Ian took a few bites and made an approving sound.

"Honey, I don't know why you keep saying you suck at cooking. This fish is to die for."

"Thanks. I don't really know, I just know that I'll never be as good as my Mom."

"Who said you had to be like your Mom? You are you, and you do things differently. More wine?" Nina nodded, so Ian re-filled their glasses.

"Who were you talking to earlier?"

"Oh, Siega. I only need to be at the studio late at night."

"Me, too, actually. I think I'll be doing some family stuff tomorrow."

The whole time they sat there, eating dinner, Ian could tell Nina was put off by something. She was sad, but he had no idea why. So he kept quiet, not wanting to bring it up in case it saddened her even more, but when they went to the living room later, Ian could no longer take it.

"Nina, is something wrong?" he asked. Nina turned to him, a frown appearing on her face.

"I can see something's wrong, you're sad."

"Don't worry, honey. It's got nothing to do you with you." Nina tried to turn away, but Ian placed his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Tell me," he whispered, his breath caressing her face.

"My grandmother is in the hospital."

"Is she...?" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, and Nina hugged him. "I shouldn't have come," he said. "Go see her, Nina."

She started to say something, but Ian cut her off. "Now, Nina." He kissed her lightly and took the car keys. "I'll drive you."

"Ian, you've got stuff to do tomorrow. You don't have to come."

"What do you think is more important to me? The woman I love the most or a simple day at work?" Nina smiled softly.

They entered the car in silence and Ian drove to the hospital as fast as he possibly could. It hurt his heart to see Nina so sad, so, without even thinking, he reached over, and clasped their hands together, giving hers a gentle squeeze that said, _'I'm here for you, always.'_

When they arrived at the hospital, Nina's Dad was in the waiting room.

"I knew you'd come," he said. Nina wordlessly let go of Ian's hand, crossed the room and hugged her Father.

"She's better now, sweetie, your Mom is with her. You can see her, just outside the room."  
>Nina nodded.<p>

"Room 287, honey."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Ian," Nina's Father turned to him, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Nina, go, I'll be here." He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and gave her a gentle tug so she'd get going. She did.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Ian, you know, it's no secret that I rather used to dislike you, but I see the happiness you've brought to my daughter, and that makes my dislike for you lessen. You're a good guy, Ian, but I can't let my child get hurt."

"You don't have to worry. My love for her won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Her happiness is my number one priority these days. I'd never hurt her." Nina's Dad looked satisfied with his answer, but then his expression sobered.

"Her grandmother is not doing very well. She's better, yes, but not good. There's a big chance she might die, Ian. And Nina will need you most of all in the worst scenario. My wife can deal with the pain, but I'm entirely sure Nina can't. When her dog died when she was 10, it took almost 2 years for her to completely get over it. Losing a parent – or a grandparent – is worse."

"Don't worry. I'll do my very best."

"I know you will, Ian, and that makes me almost like you. Can you ask your director to get her some time off?"

"I can try, though I'm not completely sure it'll work."

"Okay. So, try to get some time off, and go somewhere, just the two of you. Try to make her happy."

"Sure. Thank you for everything."

Nina's Dad nodded, and Ian turned away to find Nina. He found them at the door of the room 287.

"Hi, Ms. Dobrev."

"Oh, hello, dear. How are you?"

"I'm... fairly good. You?" Ian said carefully, gaze flickering to the hospital room and back to Nina's Mom. She sighed, and Ian almost wished he hadn't asked.

"You know..." She glanced at Nina and nodded her head towards Ian. "Go, honey, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Nina asked, wiping a few unwanted tears from her eyes. Her Mom wasn't even bothering with wiping the tears off. It was her Mother in that room, so she didn't really care.

"I'm sure. It's still 7 o'clock, go somewhere, do whatever you want."

"Don't worry," Ian said, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder, "I'll take good care of your daughter." She smiled through her dears and pulled Ian into a hug.

"I'm sure you will."

"Let's go?" He asked after he was released.

"Yeah. Bye Mom, I love you."

They went to the car, then, hand-in-hand, neither of them saying a word.

Nina was so absorbed in thought that she didn't even notice where Ian was driving until he stopped the car.

"Come with me," He said softly.

"Where are we?"

"I thought of taking you far away, but I changed my mind. This, here, is one of my favorite restaurants. You need to eat something."

They sat down together, ordered a big ice cream for the both of them and snuggled up to each other.

"I talked to my grams," Nina said, a smile on her lips. "The doctor let me in for a few minutes and she was awake."

"That's good, right? What did she say?"

"She said she knows she's very sick and will probably fade away any moment. She also helped me deal with this."

"I won't say everything's gonna be okay, because I know that these word won't make anyone feel better, but we're gonna get through this together, okay?"

In silence, Ian drank half a glass of water and ate a piece of chocolate they'd bought earlier. The rest of it he gave to Nina, who destroyed it in a matter of seconds.

"You know, I'm so glad I have you. I'm still not fully over the fact I'll lose my grandmother soon, but you, you know, there's something about you that makes me feel safe, happy. You make me feel like everything really is gonna be okay. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. And I'm happy to hear I make you feel like that." He kissed her cheek.

The waiter came with their ice cream and Ian grabbed the cherry from Nina's half.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, swatting his hand away.

"Only one. I know you, you could never eat it all, especially at night."

"Yeah, you can take whatever you want." She grinned at him. "What's mine is yours, baby." She gave another cherry to him than kissed Ian.

They ate the cherries together, and kept kissing after that. Ian pulled Nina closer, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his warm, strong arms around her. After they pulled away due to the lack of oxygen, Ian said,

"While you were with your Mom and grandma, your Dad talked to me. He told me to keep you busy and try to make you happy. He didn't want you to be alone, so he told me to take you to my place so you'd sleep over there with me."

"Ian, that's not necessary, I'll manage on my own, I'll just be a burden f-"

"Nina, shut your pretty little cake hole please," Ian said firmly, an edge of amusement in his voice. "You're my girlfriend and I love you. How could you _possibly_be a burden for me? You're ridiculous. You're staying with me, even if I have to kidnap you to get there." Nina laughed softly. Ian's voice softened. "Do you really think I'd leave you alone right now?"

Nina leaned her head on Ian's shoulder, sighing happily.

"I'm sure I'll love it. But I'd prefer if we just slept tonight, without the whole making out and stuff, because I'm fried."

"Whatever you decide is fine by me. I have a question for you, though. Whose kisses do you prefer? Mine or Paul's?"

"Ian!" She slapped his shoulder. "I don't kiss and tell!" Ian made a strange face, and Nina sighed defiantly.

"Okay, okay, fine. I prefer your kisses, okay? You're my boyfriend, and Paul is not. He's engaged. And even if he weren't, you're my boyfriend, and I love you and the way you kiss me. Got it?"

"Got it. Sorry."

She kissed him, and he took it as an 'it's okay.'

Ian and Nina kept eating and talking. She was happy, at least. The pain of losing her grandma was still there, but she was able to hide it behind those happy moments.

They finished and ordered a dessert to share. While they were eating it, they were laughing of Ian's funny moments and enjoying the 'date'.

"Hello." Nina answered her mobile after seeing that the caller was her dad.

"Nina," She noticed a weirdness tone in his voice.

"What happened?" She almost screamed. Ian didn't know what was happening or happened but he hugged his girl from behind, strongly.

"Nina, can you come here?"

"Daddy..."

"Daughter, we need you here."

"The check please." Ian asked the check to the waiter when Nina hung up. "Hey, I'll be there for you. Okay? You can always, Nina, always count on me."

"I know. Just promise me one thing." She looked deep in his eyes.

"Anything."

"Don't leave me too. Because after this call, I'm pretty sure my grandma is gone."

"I promise. I will never leave you, okay?" Ian kissed her lips.

She wasn't in a mood for a full-blown make-out session. She kissed him back, but just a quick kiss. Nothing big or hot. Just one to symbolize her love for him and that she was pretty happy to have him by her side. They were still waiting for the bill and Nina was leaning her head on his shoulder. He was hugging her strongly, caressing her in different ways. She wasn't crying, but everyone could notice that she wanted to, just looking into her eyes. The waiter put the bill in the table and Ian paid it with cash so it wouldn't take long.

"I love you so much. Never forget this." Ian whispered in her ear, and he turned his worried feelings into happy ones after he saw Nina's smile after his declaration.

"I love you, baby. And tell me if I am too boring and stupid, because I don't want you to see me like that, and to bother and waste your time either."

"Now my life is you Nina. I will go with you wherever you want and need. I don't have anything to do, and even if I did, you are more important, got it? Because you are and will always be on the top of my priority list. You will pretend that I'm not with you, but I will be. And you will sleep in my house. I won't let you stay alone."

"Okay. Have I told you that you are my hero?"

"No, but I'm happy you think that."

Ian hugged his girl, and they walked like that to the parking lot. He drove to the hospital right away and her dad was alone waiting for them.

"Nina..." Ian let go Nina's hand and she ran to her dad, hugging him.

"Your mom doesn't leave her. And she asked me not to let you go there."

"Why? I wanna see her." She started crying. "Daddy, please..."

"No Nina. As your father, I'm worried about you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, Sir, I can go with her. I had been in her situation and I know how hard it is. We will be back shortly." Ian held Nina's hand.

"Okay."

Nina and Ian went to where Nina's mom was. Nina kept hugging her mother while Ian was looking them from some distance.

"Nina, I'd like if you went to Ian's house and spend the night with him."

"I will, mom. I know he is probably listening, but I really love him. Like I have never loved anyone before. He is my friend and my life. It's like he notices every single little thing, like, when I'm not normal, and in a different mood, he is always there to help me, and he really can."

"Baby, I think he is the best guy for you. Now, go home. And don't be sad because of your grandma. This happens. We all are going to die someday. And daughter, you are strong to deal with this. Tomorrow, go shoot all you need and do your best, as you always do."

"Alright, mom. And you should go home too. We talk tomorrow?" Nina's Mom nodded then hugged her daughter, kissing her goodnight.

Nina held Ian's hand and they left the hospital. The hospital was a little far from Ian's house. They weren't talking and inside was a completely boring silence. Nina saw Ian's hand in the arm of the seat and put her hand on the top of his, and with the fingers interlaced, she started caressing him.

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" She asked him cutely.

"Of course not. It's your car."

So Nina turned the radio on and some electronic songs were playing. She started singing and Ian felt happy to see her like that.

"Nina, if you don't want to go work tomorrow I'm sure Julie will understand."

"No! I wanna go. Work is one of the things I love most in my life. And just for you don't be jealous... You, are the first one of that list." She whispered the end of the sentence in his ear and kissed his cheek.

"Baby, I don't wanna force you to stay with me tonight. You have the right to decide what is better for you."

"It's okay. I can spend the night with you. I have to continue my life, right? Of course I'm really sad but I won't let it ruin my life and my relationship with you and my friends."

"I like when you are determined, Nina."

"Thank you."

When they arrived Ian's home, Ian went to the bedroom hurriedly, leaving Nina behind for a moment.

"Hey, why can't I go there?"

"It's all a mess."

"Ian! Again!" She said walking into his room. He tried to stop her but she'd already slipped through the door. "Let me clean it for you. You only do your bed and put everything on the floor."

"I will take a shower okay?" Ian asked. "And let it be. I'll clean after the shower."

"Okay. Go shower, baby."

Ian spent 25 minutes in the shower and when he came back to the room, it was all cleaned and Nina was crying, sitting on the window. He sat next to her, hugging Nina and letting her cry.

"Let's sleep?" Nina said, drying the tears.

Ian nodded and Nina took his hand, pulling him to the bed. They lay on it, and Nina laced their legs, intertwining them into one knot.

"I really don't understand you!" Ian said, laughing at her. "You are all sad, then you are happy and in love, then you are sad and crying again, and now, you wanna do it." She laughed, malicious.

Hey guys, what did you think about this chapter? Please, review it! It's important for us to know. You can review it here or in my ask box on tumblr: .com/ask , but I'd preferi f you did that by email: , just tell me who you are :D

If you want another Nian Fanfiction, my friend has one: .net/s/7078743/1/Between_Two_Hearts It's really good!

**Please, don't forget the review.**


	22. Chapter 22

"So, you wanna tell me about it?" Sara asked.

"Why does everything bad have to happen to me?" Nina said, crying.

"Tell me, maybe I can help you get Ian back."

"Alright." Nina dried the tears and sat on the bed. "We were supposed to have a date that night, and he had to pick me up at night at my apartment. I don't know how, but a few minutes before Ian appeared, Josh came and forced me to let him come in."

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Sara frowned.

"I wish I knew. He is always trying to get Ian away from me. But now, it worked. Sara, you know I love Ian more than anything in this world but I really don't know what to do."

"Keep talking. I promise I'll do my best to help you get back with Ian. I really want and like you and him as a couple, you are more perfect than Damon and Elena."

"Thank you, Sara. You are a perfect friend." Nina smiled, hugging her friend.

"But, what made Ian break up with you, sweet?"

"When Josh appeared I was trying really hard to put him away, but he kept touching me. I punched him a lot trying to stop him, but he didn't stop. He was probably going to rape me, if Ian hadn't appeared. But when he came in, I was on the couch, under Josh. And I was trying to leave, but he thinks I was cheating on him!" Nina was crying and sobbing now.

Sara didn't say anything. She knew Nina was in love with Ian, and that she would never cheat on him. But even if you love, this kind of thing is hard to believe and forgive. She just hugged Nina, caressing her hair.

She knew Nina was suffering. Her grandmother had just died and now, she had broken up with Ian. Her life was definitely going downhill. She was losing the people she loved most.

"I will talk to him, Nina. I'm his friend, and maybe if someone made him see that you are telling him the truth he'd change his mind."

"I think it's impossible but would be great if you talked to him, for me."

"And that is what I'm going to do. You will go to Bulgaria with Candy for your grandma's funeral. And as I'm going to work with him, I will talk to Ian. But I think you have to talk to him and make him believe you."

"Do you think I didn't try? He's been ignoring me. Last time I tried he ignored me in front of me. He just walked away!"

"Nina, I don't want to be against you, but he is mad at you. He won't talk with you if is not urgent."

"I need him, Sara. He is my life..." She pleaded.

"You two will be happy together again. He's angry now but in a few days he will be that lovely and nice guy he has always been."

"Hope you're right."

"But now, Nina, I have to go."

"Where?" She dried her tears.

"I have a date." She said but didn't want to.

"With?"

"A guy..." She dodged. "But I'm sure he'll understand if you want me all night."

"You can go. Just because I'm unhappy it doesn't mean you have to be unhappy too. I want you happy, darling. Go have fun. Don't do something stupid. Jenna is not a very good example to you." They laughed. "Drunk me plus a hot guy is a very bad thing." Nina said one of Jenna's line.

"Don't worry. And you, little miss depressed, stay away from the knifes."

"Don't worry." Nina smiled and said goodbye to Sara, who left in a few minutes.

[…]

"I don't have reasons to live anymore." Nina said lay on the bed when Candice entered on the room.

"C'mon Nina!"

"Candice! Leave me alone please!"

"Can I ask one thing first?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell Ian the truth?"

"I tried. A lot. But he's been avoiding me so I've given up. But because I love him. And all my life is going down... I can't make him deal with this. He is always trying to make me happy, and to do that he forgets to do what makes _him_ happy. When we go back I will talk to him, maybe we can make a deal."

"You like to torture each other! Your mom is waiting for you. Where is your dress?"

"Candy, I can't do that." Nina started crying. "I can't see my grams in a grave."

"Hey," Candice sat next to her, hugging her friend. "This is the last part... You won't need to do more things after that. This is the last time you will see her. I've been in this position Nina. When I lost my grandpa was the most pain I've ever felt! I know exactly how you feel. But stand up and let's go."

"I'm sure you had someone to help you with this."

"Yes, my best friend. I can tell you that story but later. And you have best friend, too! Me! And the love of your life, you just don't want to."

Nina stood up and her and Candice went downstairs. They took the car and went to the funeral. In the ceremony she wasn't crying anymore. Candice was always at her side.

"Let's go?" Nina asked Candice after the funeral.

"Yes."

In the car, they were listening to happy songs when Nina remembered what Candice had said to her before the funeral.

"What story you said you would tell me?"

"About my grandpa and my best friend, but I think I won't. I would do that to show you how I dealt with this. But it is not a good idea."

"I wanna hear Candy, please."

"Okay. The way home is long. We will be here in more than a hour. I can tell."

"Okay. Thank you." Candice put the music down and started telling Nina.

"I only had my grandpa from my mom's family and my grandma from my dad's family. When I was fifteen, my grandpa got really sick. He had cancer. All my family knew about it, except for my cousin, who was seven, and I. I discovered after because they couldn't lie to me anymore and decided to tell me. I had a best friend."

"Friend?" Nina asked interrupting Candice.

"Yes Nina. We were not like you and Ian."

"Okay. Keep talking."

"We were friends since three. We always studied together, in the same classes. It was amazing. We lived in New York, and after school we used to go out to play in the Central Park, or eat, or shopping. We were always together. He was always fighting with his father and I was always alone because I was like the black sheep of the family, so neither of us liked being home. We went to school in the morning and only went back at night to sleep. And he lived in the building next to mine. By the fire stairs we could go to each other's apartment. So we went home, we said goodnight to the family and went to meet each other in the stairs. We sat there and used to see the view to the park. That was awesome."

"Oh! This is so perfect!"

"I know. One day I was coming back from school alone because he had doctor that day and the popular guy who had a crush on me asked me to go on a date with him. I didn't know what to say. Because I had never had a boyfriend before. And I said no. He was always with a different girlfriend and he only started liking me when I was without glasses and braces. Jason, my friend, said I had to say yes to the guy but I said that I preferred to be with him after school and other times. He was very happy. Someday, like, months later, I got home and he said he liked a girl. I said he had to ask her to date him. And he did it. They started dating and he was still going out with me. She was very jealous and she said she would only keep with him if he didn't see me anymore. So he broke up with her."

"Candice! Your story is the best, ever!"

"I don't wanna tell anymore."

"Please." Nina begged.

"No Nina."

"Candice, I really liked it!"

"If I tell you I will screw up with your life. You will think the same will happen to you."

"You won't. Neither do I. Please tell me."

"Do you promise you won't let it count in your life?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay. My grandpa was getting really really worse. So Jason and I used to leave school and he used to take me as always to somewhere, and after, he left me at the hospital. My mom started really liking me at that time, thinking I was the only one that helped her. My dad was always drunk and cheating on her probably. When one week was missing to my sweet 16, my grandpa called me. I spent almost a day with him and he told me things I will never forget. He was the only one that really liked me in my family. My other grandpas and grandmas had died before I was born. And I grew up with my grandpa because my mom preferred to work than to take care of me. So he said he had been saving money to buy me a perfect sweet 16 present. So he gave me two boxes. There was a necklace in of them, and a ring in the other one. This one." She showed Nina the ring in her finger. She gave the ring and Nina read inside: "Always my little girl."

"He knew that my parents didn't like me, so he was like mom and dad for me." She continued. "I was at the last year of school and the prom would be in three weeks. He said he wouldn't live to go to the prom and the worst part. He said he wouldn't live until my birthday." A tear slipped from her eyes.

"You can stop." Nina said. "And what is the part that would influence me?"

"I haven't told you yet. I will continue."

"Fine."

"I wore this ring since that day, And I have never taken it off. The necklace was white gold, like this ring, but it is too beautiful to wear everyday so I only use it on special occasions. He gave me a letter. I have it at home. That I should read at the prom. He died two days later and the only one I could count on was Jason. I promised and only read at the prom. There were almost 6 thousand dollars given to me to buy a flight to Los Angeles and buy some nights at a hotel. And the letter had a bank account. I went to the bank in LA and he had moved all his money to me. The agent of the bank said she had been taking care of his account since the day that he made it and all the money he put there, he used to say that it was for his little girl. She always thought that was for my mom. But it was for me." She was crying and Nina had to drive because she couldn't anymore and she still wanted to tell Nina that. "There was more than a million dollars. My mom received the testament and all his stuff was for me. My family only kept his house and car. Some things I left for them, for them to take care and some things I still have with me. In the bank, in the safe, there was another letter. In the letter he said I should take the money to buy an apartment and he had paid two years of an acting school for me. In the end he said: "To my little girl with the dream to be an actress." I cried for weeks. With his money I survived in LA and had my classes. My family didn't give me a single penny. My birthday was the worst ever. The part that can hurt you. In the prom, I was very sad because of the death and the letter, and Jason was always with me. We kissed there and then spent 3 months dating. He promised me he would visit me in LA. But weeks before I went we broke up. We had almost 4 fights per day. He went to Australia and I went to LA. We talked for some months and got back together. I will jump some facts."

"I still don't get it."

"I was always jealous and so was he, always. Our relationship didn't go well. We had a big fight and then, I lost him forever. The last day I saw and talked to him was when I was eighteen. And you know what is my age now."

"You were best friends and because of your relationship you two lost each other."

"Yes. But Nina, you and Ian are different. You love each other! You love each other so much that you can marry. But I'm gonna stop. We were young, we didn't know what we were doing. But you and Ian are old enough to know what is good for you. What happened with Josh was an accident, he's a jerk for trying to get you and Ian to break up."

"Well, it worked," Nina muttered.

"He calls me every day to ask me how you are doing."

"He does?"

"Yes Nina. He wants you back as much as you want him." Candice explained. "He is having the same problem as you. You don't talk to each other. You don't because you want him to keep his life, and him, because he thinks you don't love him anymore and he lost you forever."

"I will talk to him okay?"

"Okay."

"Candy, we couldn't go to Toronto because all of these things happening. But my mom said we can go in two weeks. Do you still wanna go? We can call Michael. I promised you I would put you two together."

"Yes. Nina, I don't like him. You know, I like him, but not to date."

"I'm sure you do! Matt and Sara will too. And I will ask Ian."

"Okay then. I miss Jason, you know, but I have friends that are so perfect that I can't miss him a lot. You especially, Nina." She hugged her friend.

They arrived at home and went right away to Nina's bedroom.

"Did you live with your parents or your grandpa?" Nina asked.

"My parents. But I loved to live with him. At weekends I used to go to his house. It was very cool. I only lived with my parents because was next to school and Jason. I lived in Manhattan and my grandpa lived in Brooklyn."

"Why didn't they like you?"

"My mom wanted only one child. My brother was the one at home. He was her first child and my mom loved him more than anything in the world. But she didn't want another one. And she and my father fought every time, the way they got back together was in the bed. Almost every day was that. And then, I was born. They were really better with me. My brother was 7 when I was born. He was very jealous, and my mom didn't want to see him sad so she put me away and played with him. Because of that actions my dad stopped loving her. They lived together because of me and my brother. He took care of me with my grandpa until I got five. When my dad found a girlfriend, he forgot me. So my grandpa turned into my family. My mother forgot my birthday every year. My dad was always drunk. He used to give me money every month. And it was a good thing. He gave me a lot, and I bought clothes and things I wanted that my mom didn't give me. One day I needed clothes to go to my uncle's wedding and I didn't have any good dress. Moreover, it was too expensive so I asked her. She said she was in a difficult money situation so I said it was okay. And as always she left home with my brother and I spent the day with Jason. In addition, she didn't like when I stayed in the living room because I used to mess up all her things. So when she got home I hid myself behind some stuff. She entered with a lot of bags from the most expensive stores of Fifth Ave., and my brother had a lot of toys. I stayed there crying. Then I locked myself in my room. It was Thursday. The wedding was on Sunday. I made a bag with some clothes, some food, my phone and my teddy bear, and I ran away. I slept at the bus station, and in the morning I walked to Brooklyn. And asked my grandpa if I could stay there and I wouldn't go to the wedding. He gave me lunch, my favorite dish, burger and fries. And we spent the day playing and having fun together and with his dog. It was still day when he asked me to put good clothes that we would go out. He took me to a delicious restaurant and after that, we went to some stores. He bought me a dress and heels with the money he had received one day earlier. He took me to the wedding and told my parents that I would stay more with him. I lived with him for almost one entire year."

"My God Candy! Your mom was horrible!"

"I know. I don't talk to her either. When I was in LA, she didn't call me, the only thing she used to do was send me a card in the Christmas, because she didn't even know my birthday."

"Oh, I feel really sorry for you."

"Don't worry. The way she treated me, taught me not to love her. Of course I wanted caress, and I wanted to be loved... When I lost my grandpa I didn't have family anymore."

"Candy, you should have told me this earlier."

"Whatever. You know now. When I was working for Miley, I was really happy but I've never been so happy as I am working in Vampire Diaries. You all are family. The brothers and sisters I've never had."

"You can count on me always! You are one of my best friends. I would never leave you."

"Thank you." Nina and Candice hugged each other.

"Candy, you probably will be upset when I say that, but after you told me your story I kind of need to tell you this." Nina entered on Candice's room and sat on the bed, sitting Candice with her.

"Go ahead." She answered.

"Have you ever thought going back to New York and see how your family are?"

"Yes, I thought sometimes. And when I do plan to go, I always remember that they probably don't even know I exist."

"Candy, our flight is to New York... You can go."

"I..." She would complain. "Okay. But, you will go with me, right?"

"Of course." Nina hugged Candice, who still thought that it wasn't a good idea.

"I don't know if they still live in the same building."

"We will find it."

[...]

"Here! This one." Candice screamed in the car, scaring Nina. Nina stopped the car on the other side of the street.

"Let's wait here." Candice said.

"Nope. I will go there. You stay here."

Nina left the car and when she cross the street one little girl was leaving the building running.

"I'm sorry." The little girl said when she stumbled upon Nina. "Oh Gosh. You are Elena, from Vampire Diaries!" She seemed shocked.

"Yes, I am. Hey, do you live here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Hm," Nina had to think in a good way to ask the girl without say something that Candice wouldn't like. "Do you know if the Accola's family still live here?"

"Well, I'm only 9. I don't know what happened before I came here, but only the father of the family lives here, with his son."

"The son still lives here?"

"Why wouldn't? He is only three. His wife is always travelling. He stays here alone with his son. I like him. We play a lot together."

"But, one man with kind of thirty years old and a redhead woman don't live here anymore?"

"The woman I have never saw, but this man, comes here sometimes."

"Okay. Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome.

"You know a lot. How can you know so much?"

"I love to play as a spy."

"Aww, how cute. And, forget about this conversation okay?"

"Okay. But can you give me your autograph?" So the little girl gave Nina a little paper that was in pocket.

"Sure." She signed it. "Here it is."

"Thank you." Nina smiled and went back to the car.

"Why the hell did you talk to that girl?" Candice said.

"She lives in this building. I was trying to get the information you don't wanna try to get."

"And what she said?"

"Your dad still lives here with his three years old son and his wife."

"_What?_" Candice screamed.

Nina sat on the couch and was going to turn the car on when Candice left the car running and entered on the building. Candy went upstairs very fast and Nina tried to follow her. When they got in the third floor. Nina stopped in the stars, looking Candice from far away. She knocked the door and a man opened it.

"May I help you?" That was the only thing he said.

"Sorry. I may have knocked the wrong one." Candice said sad and turned, starting walking.

"Wait. Candice?"

"You remember me!" She ran to him. "Can I hug you?" As an answer, he hugged his daughter.

"Come inside."

"Wait. My friend came with me." She looked the stars and called Nina.

"Hi. Nina." Nina introduced herself to Candice's father.

"Pleasure." They shook hands. "Come in."

"Baby, how many times I will have to... Oh My God!" The woman entered in the living room and dropped all the clothes she had in her arms. "This is your daughter." She said shocked.

"How? How do you know?" Candice asked completely confused.

"He keeps some pictures of you. The newest one you have 15 years old. You are with him in a concert."

"Really?"

"Yes. After you left, I started thinking of all the mistakes I made with you. Mistakes that I would change if I could." He said.

"I'm really confused here." Nina whispered in Candice's ear.

"I saw some pictures of you in the internet. And looking you now, you are beautiful, Candice."

"Candy, please." She ordered.

"Your grandpa used to call you that." He said.

"Yes, please, call me Candy."

"Okay."

"I just need to know one thing. Why you didn't like me?"

"Candy," He said the right name that time. "You were born in the worst part of my life. I used to drink and smoke a lot. When I got home, I used to be drunk almost every time. A baby was the last thing I wanted. And I left you with your mom. Your brother hated you. Because he had all of us when he was the only child. When I got home earlier and saw how your mom treated you, I started taking care of you. With your grandpa. But it was very hard for me... When you were five I received a very good job in other city and I had to leave you. I know I should have brought you with me but I didn't. I'm really sorry. I loved you, Candy. I tried to give you some things. I used to send you some money."

"Yes, and that money was very useful, seeing that she didn't give me a pair of shoes. What happened to her?"

"I don't know. Your brother comes here once a month. But he never talks about her."

"We need to go now." Candice said.

"Why did you come here?"

"I just wanted to see how you all are. I'm really good, if you wanna know."

"We are good too. Thank you. I enjoyed this visit, Candy. It was good to see you."

"Here." She gave him a phone number. "This is my phone."

"Thank you."

"Now, we have to go. Bye." She hugged her father and left with Nina.

"This was really weird." Nina said turning on the car.

"I know. I'm glad I only saw my dad." Candice said. "I came here. Now, you will do something I want." She said serious.

"Okay. Say it."

"You will find Ian as soon as we get in Atlanta and you'll tell him you love him."


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey." Nina knocked on Ian's dressing room door.

"Hey, Nina."

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good. Can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up?"

_"Ian and Nina, please, be at the stage 4 now!"_They heard Siega say into the microphone.

"Later?"

"Okay."

They walked apart to the studio 4. They used to walk through the studios hand in hand even when they were just friends. Nina needed to talk to him! She decided to tell him after the shoot. It was a difficult scene that time, seeing that Damon would confess Elena about his love for her.

"Guys, this is a hard scene. You know what to do."

"But now, only the part he gives the necklace."

"Okay."

Nina and Ian entered Elena's bedroom. Nina went to the bathroom and he sat on the sofa of the window.

_"Cute PJs."_ Ian started when Nina walked into the bedroom from Elena's bathroom.

I'm tired, Damon."

"_Brought you this."_ He said standing up and walking to her with her vervain necklace in hand.

_"I thought that was gone. Thank you."_ She tried to take it but he held it away from her hand.

"CUT!" Julie screamed.

"Nina, take five. You are too tense. Try to relax."

"I'll try."

"Let's try again?" Nina nodded and went back to the bathroom.

They made the scene about five times and continued with the lines.

_"Please, give it back."_

_"I just have to say something."_ He said, getting closer to her.

_"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"_

_"Because what I am about to say is probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life."_

_"Damon, don't go there."_

_"I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it."_

"CUT!"

"I'm sorry. It's getting really hard to relax!" Nina apologized.

"Don't worry Nina! That was perfect!"

"I need to see that part." Candice said sitting on the chair next to Julie, making her laugh.

"Action!"

_"I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Nina."_

"Don't stop." Candice begged Julie, laughing. "Let them. Please."

Nina started laughing.

"What?" Ian had no idea of what she was laughing at.

"Nothing. Sorry, guys. Let's go again."

_"I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Nina. And it's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this."_

"Stop." Nina asked laughing again.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry. Really. Let's shoot again. I will not laugh this time."

"ACTION!"

_"I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you Nina."_

Nina smiled, and instead of laughing again she said:

"I love you too."

"What? Nina. Are you okay?"

"This is the funniest and most romantic scene I've ever seen in my life." Candice feigned crying.

"I need a break." Nina said pulling Ian away from the stage.

"They are so perfect, aren't they?" Candice said to Julie and Marco.

"How many times did he say he loved Nina? Six?"

"Probably." Candice laughed.

"Ian... What was that?"

"Nina, I was just saying my lines and you started laughing!"

"Ian, you said 'I love you, Nina' every single time."

"Oh God." He only discovered his mistake that time and was freaking out.

"Hey. It's okay. At least, Candice was happy seeing that. Ian, I love you. Josh came to my house and pushed me on the couch when we heard you coming. And about what I did. I did it because I love you. I am in a hard situation and you want to make me happy. I enjoy this because it proves how you love me, but when you do that you stop doing what makes you happy! And I don't want this. You have to do what makes you happy first. Then you can do what makes me happy."

"I do that because I love you."

"I know. But this relationship will only work if we agree with each other."

"So, are you saying that we can get back?"

"Yes, but you need to promise you will do what I said."

"I promise. I think we need to go back." He said. "Nina, when you were with your father in the hospital, I entered on your grandma's room, and she made me promise her one thing."

"What was that?" Nina asked holding his hand.

"She said that just looking into your eyes, she could see how much you loved me, and how happy I was making you. So she asked me that even if we don't stay together, I will always be with you, making you smile." She smiled a little. "Yeah, just like that. I promised her I'd take care of you, and that I would make you happy."

"Oh God… As your friend, I could think I would have serious problems dating. But I am your girl, so I loved that." She said putting her arms around his neck.

Ian pulled Nina closer with his hand in her back, and glued the bodies. Nina was tense, and so was Ian, like this was their first kiss. So Nina jumped on him, straddling him and kissed Ian passionately. He kissed her back, and was stroking her hair during the kiss.

"We'll finish this talk later. At my place," Nina said and Ian nodded. "If you say the right name, we can do whatever you want. Anything you choose." She said walking back to the studio. "Anything." She whispered maliciously in his ear.

"We are here. Let's do again."

"Are you a couple again?" Candice screamed when she saw Ian's hand interlaced with Nina's and everyone looked at her.

Nina whispered 'yes' to her and she jumped in her chair. The chair fell down and Julie got scared, thinking that she could broke some bone or worse. She wasn't able to get up and Nina and Ian were looking each other trying to understand their friend.

"I'm okay." Candice said laughing and standing up.

"Go ahead Ian." Julie said.

_"I just need to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you that,"_He made a brief pause. _"I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you. But my brother does." _He came closer and kissed her forehead, closing his eyes strongly_. "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this." _Damon said caressing her hair. _"But you do."_ And when he compelled her, a tear slid down his cheek.

Actually, it was a happy tear. He was very happy that he had Nina again.

"CUT!"

"Oh My God!" Candice screamed, again, and hugged Nina and Ian at the same time.

"I'm starting to ship Delena, okay?" She said and they started laughing.

"Congratulations! You two were perfect!" Julie complimented them. "You are free now. I'd better go change," Nina said about her pajamas.

She was on her trailer changing when Ian entered.

"Just give me a minute. And I didn't forget about my promise. You can ask."

"It's okay, sweet. But I would like to go to Toronto with you."

"Would you?"

"Yes. Matt told me he is going with Sara."

"Yeah. Candy and Michael are going too. Do you remember that we had to put them together?"

"Yes, Nina. Can I take you to dinner?" He asked hugging her.

"Ian, I know I promised I would do whatever you want, but I'm really tired. I just need a bath and to lie on the bed with food and TV."  
>"Well, you promised me. Now you break your promise. But I liked your idea. How about we do that, together, and go out tomorrow?"<p>

"Ian, if you want to go to my place, you can go. But I would prefer you didn't."

"Ok. I will go home." He said very upset and pissed at Nina. "Goodnight Nina." He said and kissed her cheek. Not her lips, which made Nina get sad.

She ran after him but when she got to the park, she saw his car leaving the studio. Nina called him.

Ian was stopping in the red light when he saw his phone vibrating showing Nina's name on the screen. He decided to avoid her and didn't answer.

Nina came home sad and thinking about the situation. She just wanted to make a surprise for him.

She got home and went right away to the bedroom. Nina took a shower and put a dress with a black particular and shoes with no heels.

Nina put all the things she needed, in her bag and went to Ian's apartment.

"I'm sorry. You can't come in." The doorman didn't authorized her entrance.

"My boyfriend is waiting for me."

"Look, he didn't warn me about that. So you can't."

"Look you too. He is waiting for me and I need to see him. You know me and for one hundred?" She begged showing him a hundred bill.

He took the money and opened the door for her. She entered on the elevator and pressed number 8.

She knocked sometimes but he wouldn't answer. She pressed the doorbell and he came.

"What are you doing here?" He asked opening the door with a little angry.

She didn't know what to say. She just walk a little and kissed him.

"Nina, now I'm the one who need to relax."

"I just have to say one thing. I needed to go home to prepare myself to you... Of course I would spend the night with you and the other days. But it was all a misunderstanding."

"Nina. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"No Ian, we can't. I love you! I just wanted to make you a surprise. If you don't want me today, you can find another girl to have sex with. And," She took off her diamond ring he had given to her last month. "Give it to her. She will love it. Like I did." She opened the door and left the apartment.

_**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Ian seemed to be shocked. He had been in the same place since Nina went there. He ran, opening the door and was going to enter in the elevator when he noticed Nina was sitting in the stairs.

"I thought you would do that." She said standing up and walking in his direction. "But I didn't know it would take so long."

He didn't know what to say to her. The fear of say something that could hurt her even more was enormous at that time. She was looking deep in his eyes, so was he. Ian kissed her passionately. To his surprise, she kissed him back.

And it wasn't a simple kiss, it was a very intense one. The tongues playing with each other, their eyes closed and their hands interlaced at their height of their waist.

"Remember you said I should give this ring," He took of his pocket the diamond ring. "to someone I really loved?"

"Yes, did you change your mind?" She said happy that he was going to give her the ring.

"Actually, no." When he said that she let go his hand. "Hey, I'm going to give this to the woman that I love most." He took her hand again. "You are the woman that has my heart and nothing will change it." He said putting the ring on her finger.

He kissed the ring in her finger and kissed her lips gently.

"Thank you." It was the only thing she said before back to his lips again. This time in a wildest way. She wrapped her legs around his body with her arms in his neck.

Still kissing, Ian walked to his apartment and closed the door with his foot. Nina stopped the kiss when they were in the living room and put her legs on the floor.

"I love you." Ian said.

They stared each other for some minutes until Nina kiss him again. They walked to Ian's bedroom and he put Nina gently in the bed, with her head in the pillow, so she could be more comfortable. Their hands were still connected.

Within seconds, all the clothes were on the floor. Nina and Ian were in a perfect sync, making love in a way Nina was loving. Ian was perfect for her and was doing everything great. She had sure the way he had sex with her was completely the opposite of the one he had with her. Ian started kissing her neck and going down to her belly. They kept like this for hours.

[...]

"Are you thirsty or something?" Nina was laid in front of him, and Ian was hugging her, with their hands together.

"I'm okay." She turned her face and they kissed.

"Baby, be right back, okay?" They kissed again and Ian went to the kitchen.

He came back with a glass of water and gave it to Nina.

"Drink please..."

"Okay." She smiled and drank all.

"I'm really sorry about what happened today. I'll do anything to fix it, sweetheart. I can go shopping with you, carry the bags..."

"Well, this is a very tempting idea. But you don't have to fix it. I was mad at you. You were mad at me. But we are good now. Nothing needs to be done. Tomorrow night we have the flight to Toronto. You are going with me, right?"

"Yes, my love. Of course. And, hm, I really need to go to the mall tomorrow. I'd love if you went with me."

"I always have time for you, sweet. We can go. It will be good." He kissed her forehead after she said these words.

"Are you asleep?" Ian asked.

"So so. Ian, can I ask you something about your personal life?"

"Of course you can, Nina. I don't have secrets with you..."

"Answer it with sincerity please. I'm pretty sure that your relation with the girls you used to sleep with is very different than the one you have with me."

"You mean, our relationship?"

"No, I mean your relation in bed."

"Sex?" Nina nodded blushing.

"Yeah, there is a big difference. With them, I used to date less than a week because I just wanted to feel pleasure. With you it's different because we don't just have sex, we make love. We love each other, Nina. I love you so much..." He caressed her face.

"And the feeling I have when I'm with you is one that I've never had with the others."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Don't ever forget, sweetheart, that you are my girl."

"Thank you."

"And Nina, I know that when you said you always have time for me, it was an indirect because I don't have time for you sometimes. The thing is that I work a lot in Vampire Diaries and when I have free days, I have to do what I can't do when I'm working, you know?"

"Yes, Ian, I know. What makes me upset is the fact that I play two characters and still have time for you."

"Love, I don't like telling you the things I do, so I say something stupid."

"Ian, you know you can trust me."

"I know... I often go to the doctor, do checkup." He laughed when she got worried about the doctor. "My father is always calling me to find a lawyer for him, because he doesn't wanna pay. I still don't know why I pay this to him. But I'm always looking for presents for you. The problem is that I don't know if you will like or not. So I spend days looking for something."

"Ian! You have to stop with this! I give you nothing! Well, I will start giving now."

"Nina, I promise I will spend more time with you..."

"Okay. But you don't need to buy me presents."

"Okay. Let's sleep now, it's almost 3 o' clock."

Ian was just in underwear, and Nina was wearing lingerie and Ian's shirt. They were hugging each other and slept like this. Nina slept soon and he was still awake, caressing her. After some time, he slept too.

Nina woke up, stretching in the entire bed, and felt that Ian wasn't there. She sat on the bed, with her back on the wall and Ian wasn't in the bedroom either.

With the same clothes, she got up and walked off the bedroom. He was in the office reading and memorizing Damon's lines.

"Hey, good morning." She said at the door.

"Good afternoon for you, sleepyhead." He said playing with her. "It's one o'clock."

"Oh My God! Why did you let me sleep all this!" She started freaking.

"Come here." She walked to him and sat on his lap, as he had asked.

Ian kissed her shoulder and then, her lips when she turned to him.

"You sleep like an angel, and we don't have to work today so I let you sleep."

"Have you eaten?"

"No. I was waiting for you. I woke up two hours ago and decided to start memorizing some of my lines..."

"Our night was perfect... I loved." He smiled and kissed her. "Probably Candice is freaking right now. I didn't tell her I would sleep with you."

"She probably thought you would Nina. Don't worry."

"Okay, then. Can I use your shower?" She asked gently.

"Hm, only if you invite me."

"Ian Somerhalder, do you wanna shower with me?"

"I'd love to." He picked her in his arms and went to his bathroom.

"Bath or shower?"

"Shower." The shower took a very long time and when they decided go to the mall was almost 3:30pm.

"Hello." Nina answered her phone. She was sitting in a sofa that had on the Ralph Lauren. Ian was choosing some shirts behind her and she was helping him. Even sitting there, she was always looking at him, smiling every time, and thinking how she was happy with him.

"Nina!" It was Sara. "Our flight is at 10pm... Where are you?"

"At the mall. We need to be there only at 7pm."

"Yes Nina, we do. It's missing one hour and a half." Nina looked at her watch in her wrist.

"I'll be there soon, Sara. Don't worry." They said goodbye and hang up.

"Nina, what do you think?" He walked out of the dressing wearing a blue shirt.

"Hot..." She thought but didn't say. "It's beautiful. You should take it."

"Who was on the phone?"

"Sara. We need to go to the airport. Do you need more things?" She looked all the bags in the floor.

"No. Let's go?"

"Sure." They paid the clothes and went back to the car.

"Can you take me home?" Nina asked.

"Of course. Are you ready to travel?"

"Yes, but I will put some things I bought today on my bag. You?"

"I have to do it... After I get home. Do you need drive to the airport?"

"No. Don't worry."

"Okay." Ian stopped in front of Nina's building.

"Thank you. See you later." She kissed him goodbye and left the car.

When Nina arrived at the airport they were there, except for Ian.

"Nina Dobrev! Don't tell me you and Ian broke up again." Candice said when Nina appeared alone.

"No, Candy. We didn't break up."

"So, you spent the night together?"

"Yeah..." She blushed.

Nina was stand up talking with her friends when Ian arrived there. He hugged Nina from behind, with his arms in her tummy. He said "Hi" to everyone and turned Nina to him. Nina kissed him, and they didn't stop, so Candice went to them and put them away from the other.

"Candy!"

"You will be on a trip of 2 hours. You can make out there." That was something no one could ever expect Candice would say.

"Nina, your parents aren't home right?" Matt asked when they were talking at the airplane.

"Right. They are in Bulgaria..."

They were sitting in three lines, together, one in front the other. Nina and Ian were in the first one, than, behind then were Michael and Matt, then, Sara and Candice.

They were already in the sky and Ian was playing games in his iPhone.

"Matt, can you sit here for a while? Ian is focused on his game and I want to talk to the girls." He nodded and they changed.

"So, Nina... Tell us about your night." Candice ordered.

Nina was supported in the seat, talking with the girls.

"Well, after we got back from the set, we had a fight again... It was really bad. But then, he kissed me, and I kissed him back..."

"Aww. You are so perfect together!" Sara said.

"You guys had sex, right?"

"Yes, Candy, yes. As this is the only thing you think about, I answer your question. It was cliché, but perfect... Then we needed to go to the mall and we shower together. You know the rest."

"OMG! Have you tried here, in the bathroom?" Candice said.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that." Nina said.

"So do I." Sara laughed.

"What? You know a lot of people do that. Sex in the airplane bathroom."

"Candice, stop! This is disgusting." Candice asked.

"I know where were one of your times with Ian."

"Candy!"

"Where?" Sara was totally lost in this part of the conversation.

"First, Ian was almost dying for it, second, it wasn't a strange place."

"Yeah, of course, a lot of people do it in the forest."

"What? What were you doing in a forest?" Sara screamed in a whisper.

"We were camping... In the bathroom is worst."

"Yeah, it's very good to do it with animals and noises of them."

"We were on the tent!"

"Okay, let's talk about something else." Sara said her opinion. That conversation was disgusting.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Dude, talk with Candice." Matt said to Michael.

Michael looked Candice, her perfect face, beautiful eyes, beautiful hair... And the lips he wants so bad to kiss.

"Yes, maybe she feels the same you feel for her." Ian said.

"I will try to get something with her. Nina promised me she would help me."

"You can count with us too, Michael." Matt said.

"Okay. Thank you so much guys."

They got in Toronto at midnight. Each three took a cab and went to Nina's house. It was like a mansion. There was a fence around the ground, with a beautiful grade.

Nina opened it and the house was even more beautiful. With the pool all lighted by the game of lights and the beautiful grass.

"Nina, your house is beautiful!" Matt said.

"Thank you. My dad is a little freak." She said opening the front door.

"Well, there are only two guest rooms, you all can choose. They are the ones in the right side of the hallway. I will sleep in my parents room with Ian." Nina said.

"I will not sleep in your parents room and nothing will make me do that!" Ian complained.

"Yes, you will!"

"Nina, don't you have a bedroom?"

"Yes, the ones upstairs are mine and my parents. The one in front of the guest ones is of my brother, and I will not sleep there."

"Why you don't sleep in yours?"

"I just don't want okay? If I were alone it would be okay. But I'm not. So, Ian, stop complaining."

Candice and Sara decided to sleep in one guest room and Michael and Matt in the other one.

They were all comfortable in their rooms and Nina and Ian were still in the living room talking about the bedroom.

"Okay. Now I'm angry. Come here." She took his hand and pulled him to her bedroom.

"Cute 'N'." He said about the pink N that had in her door. "OMG!" She opened the door.

"Shhh..." She shut him with a kiss.

"Nina!"

"My mom didn't retired yet."

"What happened?" Candice and Sara arrived there running because they were yelling. "This is your bedroom!" They all started laughing.

"I have the same room since I was born."

"This is pink with Teddy bears... Now, you too can go back right?" Nina said.

"Look, I can sleep here." Ian said. "I don't want to sleep in your parents bed. He already hates me, imagine when he finds out I slept in his bed."

"He knows. I asked him and my mom." She explained. "I hate this bed. It's just for one person. I will sleep there. Good look to find a place to sleep." She took her things and went to her parents' bedroom.

Matt, Michael, Candice and Sara were already sleeping. Nina was sitting in the roof that she entered by her bedroom's window.

She was crying and tried to dry it when she heard someone entering.

"Nina?"

"Hey..." She passed her hand in her face but he noticed that she was crying.

"Why are you crying? Because I don't want to sleep with you?"

"Kinda. I'm afraid to lose you, okay? We had 5 fights in 3 days... Where are you going to sleep?"

"With you. In your parents room."

"Really?" She opened a beautiful and happily smile.

"I wasn't sure about that, but after this smile, I am."

"Thank you." She stood up and hugged him.

"You're welcome."

Ian and Nina were laid in the bed talking and Ian was feeling really strange there.

"Ian, relax, there is no problem to sleep here."

"But will be a problem if I want do things with you." He said getting on top of her, kissing her neck, then her lips.

"So we won't do that, silly." Within minutes, they felt asleep.

_**At the morning…**_

"Can you pass sunblock in me?" Nina said showing him the sunblock.

"Of course." Ian started passing sunblock in her back and when he finished, he was going to say something but Nina shut him up, kissing him.

"Are they still sleeping?" Ian asked.

"I think so. Let's go to the pool. But keep quiet."

When they were walking through the hallway, Ian pressed her against the wall.

"If you do something that I said you not to, again. You will sleep in the couch and will not touch me 'til the end of this trip."

"Okay. Sorry."

When they got in the pool, Ian pushed her into the water.

"You didn't say I couldn't do that."

"Yes, I didn't. But come here with me."

"No, I think I will stay here outside." He teased her.

"Okay. This night I will find a guy to spend with."

Therefore, he jumped in the pool, pressing her in the edge and kissed her. She swam to the other side of the big pool.

"Catch me."

When he caught her, they were almost in the bottom of the pool.

They met each other under the water and kissed. In a few seconds, both back to the top.

"I always wanted to kiss under the water." Nina said smiling.

"It was great."

They were playing with a ball. The sun was shining in the sky, something rare to happen in an autumn. Nina was thinking about many things at the same time, and got distracted so when Ian sent her the ball, she wasn't able to get it so it hit her head.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" He went to her fast and worried. "I'm sorry." Ian put his hand in her head to see if it had made a bump or something but it didn't.

"I'm okay. And it didn't hurt." She said.

"Nina, do you want something to eat? It's almost lunch time." Molly, the maid, asked Nina.

"Hm, can you bring us some French fries, Molly?"

"Sure."

Nina was still in the pool when Molly brought the French fries. Ian was in the chair next to Nina, reading a magazine. He sat on the floor next to her, and she put her arms in the edge.

"I thought you didn't eat these things." Ian said. Nina usually ate cereal bar, fruits, etc. Rarely someone could see her eating junk food.

"I eat these things sometimes." Ian gave one in her mouth and she smiled after eat.

"Just in special occasions, with special people... You can consider yourself very special for me." She smiled to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Good morning!" Candice and Matt appeared in the pool.

"Morning, guys!" Ian and Nina said together.

"Sara and Michael are getting ready. Molly cooks like a chef! Her breakfast was really good." Matt praised her.

"Yes, she does." Nina said. "Want some?" She showed him the plate with French fries.

"No thank you." Matt said.

"Thank you." Candice said.

"Have you ever seen this girl in ordinary clothes?" Matt said making Candice turn around to Ian and Nina see her clothes. "I mean, she is always with heels and designer clothes." They laughed.

Candice was wearing jeans shorts, a red t-shirt and flip-flops. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing simple clothes. Clothes that no one could ever expect she would wear. No glitter or anything that could focus all attention to her.

"The pool is really good." Nina said. "Do you guys mind if we have lunch here? In the pool? And at night we have a very good dinner?" Nina suggested and Matt and Candice accept with their heads.

"This is freaking cold!" Candice said when she put the legs into the water. "How could you get in?"

"I didn't. Ian pushed me." Nina said giving him a French fries, in his mouth, sweetly.

"Don't you dare!" She screamed to Ian.

"Don't worry. I'm good here with my girlfriend." Ian said and kissed Nina. French kiss.

"Ewww! Stop!" Candice said making a disgusting face.

"I thought you liked then together!" Matt said.

"Yes, but... Ah, you know."

"Hey, guys!" Michael said.

"Hey!" Everyone said back.

Matt and Michael were already in the pool and Candice was still complaining about the cold water.

"Hey, the water is good." Michael said extending his hand to her. "Come in. If you don't like you can get out." He said very gently.

She jumped into the water but grabbed Michael, hugging him. After some seconds, she let him go and put her feet in the bottom of the pool.

"Yes, you were right."

"Look, I think she likes him." Nina whispered to Ian. "When I said to her to come in, she made a scene because of the cold water, when he says, she jumps one second later!" Ian laughed.

At that time, all the six were in the pool. They played volleyball the whole afternoon, and decided to go shower almost at 6pm.

"Go shower first, Ian." Nina said.

"Come with me..." He begged her doing his eye thing that could always convince Nina.

"Ian, don't start. I love shower with you but you know how long we spend there when we are together."

"Nina, I want you... And I can't have in you that bed."

"I will not have this conversation with you, Ian. Please, don't make me regret of getting back with you."

"Okay. I will shower."

He took a quick shower and Nina went after him. She was arranging her hair when Ian appeared in the bathroom just with pants.

Nina put the hair brush in the sink and looked to his naked chest.

"Dress a shirt, Ian." She said looking at the mirror. "You're sexy, hot and perfect body will not convince me today." Nina said still looking to the mirror, without look a second for the body "Nina!" He complained.

"My Gosh! What did I do?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry."

"Ian, tell me. What is going on?" She sat him in the bed and sat next to him.

"When will we have time just for us?" He asked.

"Ian, we are having a time for us. I came here to have fun with you and my friends. Candice and Michael left for dinner. And Matt and Sara are playing outside. I'm here with you, right now. Isn't this enough for you?"

"Yes, Nina... This is enough for me. But have been dating for 3 months, and it seems like we have been dating for less than one."

"Ian! I cannot believe! You are saying that you want sex?" She yelled at him.

"No. But is always the same. Our relationship isn't intense like it should. I respect you, sweet, I know you don't like it very much."

"Shh," She shut him up with a kiss. "We need this trip to put our relationship stronger. But you are only my boyfriend, and I'm only your girlfriend. We can't do a lot of bad things, baby."

"Okay, Nina. I got it."

"I know exactly what you want, Ian. Here in my head I know. I never did that. I know what this conversation is to. But I don't know if I am ready for this. I think I'm stupid because I'm 21 and never did that."

"Nina, please…" He begged.

"Why? Ian, you're asking me WHY? You just told me that we are now strong enough to start having _this_ sex!"

"I didn't say that!"

"What did you mean by it, then?"

"I just meant that..." Ian started thinking. What exactly _had_ he meant by that? He didn't know. He voiced that thought, and Nina let out a sharp breath, turning around to leave the room.

"I'm sorry, okay!" Ian called after her. Seeing as she didn't stop, he ran after him, ignoring Candice's strange looks. Out on the porch, he finally caught her arm, and she finally stopped.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now, okay?" She snapped, eyes burning fiercely. Ian sighed.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I just thought, you know..."

"Yeah. You thought you could have my body, as if _my heart_ wasn't enough."

"It is! Nina, don't you get it? Your heart's all that I need."

Ian looked at Nina, hoping she would forgive him. Her face remained tight. She slowly started to pull away, taking a step backwards, and Ian instinctively reached out.

"Babe..."

"No. I will not be your babe, because clearly, my heart is _not_ enough." And with that, she nearly ran from him.

"_Listen_, I'm _sorry_, okay? But I'm not sorry for one thing. I love you. And I want you. But I want your _heart_ more than anything. And I promise, if we can work this through, I'll hold it forever, and promise not to hurt you again."

Then, before Nina had the chance to say anything else, Ian's lips were on hers in a hard kiss.

**PLEASE, REVIEW IT! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT FOR US! REVIEW HERE OR ****.com/ask!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Guys, this chapter wasn't verified by the beta, she was busy those days and I think it's rude to make you wait so much for a chapter, so here it is. I just want to apologize for the mistakes, because English is not my native language. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Review!**

Matt, Sara, Ian and Nina ate talking a lot. They laughed a lot and remembered all the good times on set since the Pilot. All the funny moments, but also the sad ones. After dinner, Matt and Sara stayed in the table playing cards, and Nina and Ian were laid on a mattress in the floor, in front of the fireplace and watching TV. Ian was hugging Nina and caressing his girlfriend.  
>"Hey." Candice and Michael walked inside the house.<br>Nina and Sara went to the bedroom with Candice, without saying a single word to the guys, who got very confuse.  
>"So, how was it?"<br>"He said he loves me and he knows I don't love him back. But I care about him, what I feel is more than a friendship but is not love! I said I would talk to him later. Tonight, but later. He completely understood."  
>"And what are you going to say to him?"<br>"I think I will give him a chance. And for me too. I need someone who really loves me and will take care of me no matter what. He is this kind of person."

They came back to the living room and each one back to do what was doing before.

"Oh my god, can you keep the PDA to a minimum?" Michael groaned when Nina and Ian started kissing for the fifth time. Nina blushed, when Ian just glared at Michael, a playful glint to his eyes.

"Sorry," Nina muttered as Ian put his hand around her.

"Don't be sorry," Ian whispered to her ear seductively, causing Michael to groan again. Ian chuckled. Matt and Sara rolled their eyes, but Candice seemed as excited as ever. "Why I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just asking for you to stop a little."

"Okay, Mike." Nina said.

After some hours, only Nina and Ian were awake. The two were still laid on the mattress, watching a romantic movie in the TV. Nina was with her head on Ian's chest, and he was playing with her hair.

"Look outside. The lights are beautiful, and the light of the full moon is even more beautiful." Ian said looking at the window.

"Do you wanna go outside?" Nina asked. "Because it's probably pretty cold there."

"It's okay, I will just grab you a coat."

"Alright." When Ian came back with the coat Nina stood up and he put the coat on her. Nina pulled Ian from his hand and walked outside of the home.

When they got outside, they were walking slowly and holding hands.

"This kind of night remembers me of that night we slept together in my car, in the observatory… After that party Josh wanted you back." Ian let go of her hand and kept walking but Nina stopped and started passing her hand in her arms because of the cold.

"Yes, I loved that night. Candice still doesn't know we slept together there." Nina laughed.

Ian noticed that she was clenching her teeth because of the cold and went back to her.

"Neens, you do know how much I love you, don't you?"

"Of course I do…"

"Don't worry, honey. I won't do anything to you." He hugged her and she just placed her head on him.

"Do you mind coming back to the house? I'm freezing…"

"Of course." When they were walking and barely at the door Ian took Nina on his arms, as if they were in a honeymoon.

"Hey!"

"I couldn't resist. And don't worry because I won't hit you in the walls." He laughed.

Ian gently put Nina in the mattress and left the room leaving Nina very confused. After a few seconds, he appeared holding a lot of firewood in his arms. He put in on the floor and some at the fireplace.

"This is so good, you know." Nina said. They were sitting and hugging each other, with a blanket covering them from their back in front of the fireplace.

"Yeah. Now you can't use the excuse that you are freezing to get rid of me."

"I wasn't trying to get rid of you! I was just freezing! And it's a lot of better staying here with you." He hugged him strongly. "I love you, Ian. Even if I don't show it very often… I love you more than anything!"

"I know you do. Everyone loves me."

"And you also know that I don't like sharing you with anyone."

"I know."

"So stop screwing with everything when I begin to say I love you." Nina said in a tone a little bit rude.

"I'm sorry, honey. I don't like to share with you either, but I have to, with Paul…"

"Let's stop talking about this, sweetheart. We better go to bed now, before someone shows here." Nina said laughing and stood up taking his hand.

Nina was in the bathroom dressing her pajamas. Every ten seconds, she heard Ian calling her. She had been there for more than half an hour. She put her blood-red lingerie with a black silk jersey over the lingerie. In the corner of the bathroom, were some shoes, include her black high heels. She had an idea and put her heels.  
>When she came back to the room, she saw Ian laid on the bed, over the blankets, changing the channels of the TV with the remote control which was on his hand. He was wearing just black underwear and didn't notice that she was standing at the door, because he was very focus on the TV. Nina cleared her throat, leaning on the door, doing a very sexy face to him.<br>"Oh my Goodness." He said crawling on the bed, trying to catch Nina. "I don't deserve all this hotness..."  
>"You are right. You don't deserve this, because what you did yesterday. But I love you and I thought you would like it."<br>"I love it!" He extend his hand to touch her but she walked away from his hand.  
>"Do you want something from the kitchen?" She asked.<br>"I want you!" He complained.  
>"I'll be back soon."<br>Nina went to the kitchen, drank her pills with a glass of water and walked back to the bedroom.  
>"Nina?" Matt said shocked when they stumbled in the dark hallway.<br>"Shh. I'm going back to my bedroom." She whispered but he turned the lights on.  
>"Oh Jesus! Look at you. I won't say anything. Go to your man." He said laughing.<br>Nina opened the door and Ian was in the same position as minutes earlier.  
>"I took pills. We can do IT now."<br>"Hm, I just remember we are in your parents room and bed." He was standing up because he wouldn't do IT there.  
>Nina pushed him on the bed strongly, kneeling between his legs, and passing her hands in his chest, from his waist to his chest. Kissing all this parts.<br>"You can't leave if you don't want." They turned, and Ian took her heels of with his foot.  
>"I really liked this jersey, but you are better without it." Ian said raising Nina enough to take it off.<br>Ian started kissing and biting her neck that was doing tickles on her and she was laughing.  
>"Is it good?" She giggled and moaned in affirmation.<br>Nina kissed him with all her love and while he was pressing her against the bed, still with the under clothes, she was scratching his back with her nails.

Ian was going down her body with his hands, in a very cautious way, passing for all her beautiful curves.  
>"I'm happy that you always forgive me when we fight." Ian said.<br>Nina and Ian had had lots of fights in the last few days, but that night was a different one. After months dating, they decided to start a real relationship. A strong one and more serious. They were making love, and showing all their love for each other in that.  
>After a beautiful and perfect night, Nina seemed very tired but she didn't want to say that because Ian would stop.<br>"Nina, you are red." Ian said getting dressed.  
>"I'm okay."<br>"Don't lie to me." He said giving her her clothes.  
>Nina dressed her clothes and laid on the bed with Ian. They were hugging each other, talking and hearing the sound of the animals outside the house.<br>Suddenly, Nina felt she would faint, and sat on the bed. She put her hand on her head, feeling really dizzy.  
>"Nina! What happened?"<br>"I don't know... Suddenly I got really dizzy."  
>"Come here..." He hugged her. She was laid on his chest and was being hugged by him.<br>"Ian, let me go..." She said trying to get out of his arms. "Ian!" She said worried and sat on the bed again.  
>Nina's face was very pale and her lips were getting with no color.<br>"Nina, you are not okay." He left the room running and come back with Sara.  
>She was stumbling in everything, almost falling asleep again. It was almost 4am.<br>"Sara, I don't know what can I give her..." Ian asked almost crying, worried about Nina.  
>"Ian, go to the kitchen and bring me salt." Without complaining he went to the kitchen running and came back in seconds.<br>He put a little of salt in Nina's mouth and her face was getting color again.  
>"Nina, how do you feel now?" Sara asked.<br>"Dizzy. I'm not seeing things clearly."  
>"She will faint. Give me more." She put a little more of salt in her mouth. Ian was with her back and head in his arms, in case of she faint.<br>"Calm down, Ian." Sara said holding Nina. At that time, Ian was walking around the room, with his hands on his head, freaking out because of what was happening to his baby. "She will be fine."  
>"I won't ask what you two did because there is only one reason to you be awake at this time in the morning. But, did you do something really heavy?"<br>"Wild, probably, but she was really good. When I noticed she was getting red and weak we stopped right away."  
>"Okay." Sara hugged Nina. "She is weak. I'm pretty sure she ate just a cereal bar again."<br>"Sara! Am I going to be father?" He said sitting in the bed thinking about what he just said.  
>Sara was giving water to Nina and she spat all when Ian said that.<br>"What?"  
>"No, Ian. I don't think so. Her blood pressure fell. She would be throwing up right now if there was a baby coming..." She said smiling. "You can sleep peacefully. Tomorrow you do the pregnancy test Nina, but I don't think can be that."<br>"Thank you." Ian said. Nina was back to normal again and Sara went back to bed.  
>Ian appeared on the room with an apple and a knife. He lead next to Nina and was cutting the fruit in little pieces, and giving it to Nina in her mouth.<br>"I'm happy you are not complaining." He said about the fruit. "And Nina, I promised you I would take care of me instead of just taking care of you. But look what you do! I knew you didn't eat well, but now I'm sure you don't eat. I will not let you go out if you don't eat. And I will ask Candice to keep the eye on you."  
>"Okay. I'm sorry."<br>He finished giving her the fruit, and they slept with their hands interlaced.

**Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

As Candice shut the bedroom door, Ian turned to Nina, placing a soft kiss on the top of her nose.

"Up we get," he said, starting to roll over. Nina groaned, pulling the blanket over her head, grabbing Ian's hand and pulling him back with her. He chuckled softly.

"You're still tired, honey? We got at least like, 10 hours of sleep."

"Well, yeah," she mumbled from under the blanket, "But I was trying to have an excuse to spend time with you here."

Ian smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Nina, stroking her back gently. "You could've just said so."

"Yeah, but I was sleepy."

"You're making no sense whatsoever," Ian laughed. "But I love you."

"Yeah, I know you do," Nina mumbled, and Ian laughed again as she said, "And I love you, too."

"I know you do," Ian echoed.

"Are you guys ready?" Candice called from behind the door.

"Uh, yeah, almost!" Nina called back. Suddenly Candice was at the door, a disapproving look on her face.

"You're not even out of bed."

"Sorry," Nina mumbled. Ian smiled at Candice.

"We'll be there in five minutes."

A smile spread on Candice's face. "You better."

When Candice left again, Ian started getting up, only to be pulled back by Nina once again.

"Honey," he laughed, "If you don't move, I swear Candice is gonna come and kill you."  
>Nina frowned. "She's mean. I want to spend time with my boyfriend."<p>

Ian, pulling Nina up from the bed, said, "Who says you won't have time to spend time with your boyfriend today? I'm not going anywhere."

After ten minutes of a very slow process of getting dressed, Nina and Ian left the bedroom, only to have Matt smirk at them.

"Took you long enough," he retorted. Ian made a face at him, throwing his arm around Nina.

"So, why did you guys wake us up?" he asked.

"We're going out!" Candice said excitedly, drinking coffee at the table.

"Out, meaning...?"

Candice, Nina, Ian, Matt and Sara were walking in the park, watching as little kids ran around them, some flying their kites, some playing football, some riding their bikes or playing on the playground. Nina saw a little girl sitting alone, a rag doll in her hands, tears sliding down her cheeks. Without a word, Nina ran over to the girl and sat next to her.

"Hi," she said, smiling brightly. The small girl looked up.

"Hello."

"I'm Nina. Who are you?"

"My name is Emily." the girl fiddled with her rag doll.

"Are you here all by yourself?"

"Mommy went to the shop, she told me to wait here."

"But why are you crying, then?" Ian then sat to the other side of the girl.

"I'm alone."

"You're not alone," Ian cut in, smiling sweetly. He extended his arm to the little girl,

"I'm Ian."

He shook the little girls arm gently as she told him, "I'm Emily."

Ian then looked at the rag doll. "And who might you be?" he asked it, a smile still on his lips. The girl giggled softly. "That is Reggie,"

"Hi Reggie," Ian shook the doll's limp arm, making Emily giggle again. Nina smiled up at Ian, mouthing, "Thanks for doing this,"

"Anytime," he mouthed back, winking at her.

"Do you wanna play with me?" Emily then asked, looking up at the two with hope-filled eyes that were still sparkling from her previous tears.

"Yeah," Nina said.

"Sure," Ian echoed. They stood, and Emily suddenly ran over to the swing, motioning for Ian and Nina to follow. They did, and as the swings were too high for Emily to reach, Ian lifted her onto it, and gave her a gentle push, so the swing started swaying lightly. Emily giggled, "You too!" She ordered, looking at Nina with eyes filled with nothing but happiness. Nina smiled at Ian and did as she was told, sitting on the other swing and started to sway just like Emily. When Ian gave another gentle push, Emily called, "More! I want to go higher!" Ian laughed, but pushed just slightly more forcefully, and Emily giggled again. Ian walked away from the swing and looked at the two girls from a few feet away. He loved kids. He wanted to have kids. And he wanted them with Nina. And from the look she was giving Emily, Ian was sure Nina wanted kids, too. So Ian walked over to Nina and kneeled beside her, lacing their fingers so no one could see.

"She's a cutie, isn't she?" he asked with a smile on his lips. Nina, who was still beaming at Emily, answered, "Yeah, she is." Then she turned to Ian.

"You wanna have kids, don't you?" she asked. After a moment of thinking, Ian replied with,

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Nina smiled, and started leaning closer, but then remembered they weren't out public yet, so she pulled back, feeling sad. Ian quickly stroked her cheek just in time with Emily's squeal,

"I wanna go to the fountain!"

Ian looked over at her. "Let's go, then," and helped the little girl off the swing. She padded before them, and both Nina and Ian beamed at her as if she were made of gold.

When she reached the fountain, she sat on the ledge of it, her legs tangling off the edge. She was giggling. She reached her hand out, and splashed water at Ian, who'd just sat down next to her. Ian started laughing, but growled playfully and splashed a few drops of water on the girl, making her squeal. Nina stood farther away, looking at the two, mesmerized. She'd never known Ian loved kids so much. Just as Emily had gained the upper hand in the water fight and Ian was now dripping wet, they heard a high-pitched, "Emily! Where are you?"

The three looked around to see a woman, seemingly in her middle-twenties. She looked worried. Emily yelled, "Mommy!" And ran to the woman, hugging her.

"Hey, baby," the Mother said, stroking her child's hair, kneeling next to her. Ian got up and joined Nina as they walked over to the two.

"Hi," they said.

"Mommy, these are my friends!" Emily squealed happily, and Nina and Ian laughed softly. Ian stroked the back of Nina's hand with his finger, unable to keep himself away from her.

"Hi," the woman said, extending her arm first to Nina, "I'm Kelly Stevenson," and then to Ian. She eyed him down, seeing he was all wet, and then turned to her child.

"Did you do that?" She asked her. Emily suddenly looked afraid. Ian cut in,

"It's no worries, Mrs. Stevenson, we were just having fun." His smile was breathtaking, and Kelly couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, if you're sure it's nothing, then, thank you for keeping an eye out for my baby."  
>Ian shot a brief smile at Nina before saying, "Anytime."<p>

Later, Ian and Nina were sitting on a bench, waiting for Michael and Candice as they'd walked off. Ian was holding Nina's hand, despite the fear of being caught.

"So, do you really want to have kids?" Nina asked, bringing up their earlier subject. Ian gave Nina's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, I really do. Only with you." Nina couldn't help but smile.

"Matt, what if she is pregnant?" Sara was asking Matt, standing a few feet away from Nina and Ian.

"Then she's screwed," Matt replied. "But I think they'd be great parents."

At that moment, Ian heard them, and they came closer.

"Did someone say parents?"

[…]

"Want a strawberry?"

"No."

"Cheese?"

"No."

"Wine?"

"No."

"Then what _do_ you want?" Nina laughed.

"I want _you_, silly."

"Mm, I think we can manage," Ian purred, sliding closer to kiss Nina. They completely forgot about the two people with them until one of them started making fake gagging noises.

"Guys, you two are like, adorable or whatever it is C calls you, but you should still keep the PDA to a minimum. I believe I once asked you to do that already."

"Michael, let them have some fun."

"They're sucking face in front of us! How is that fun?" Michael whined, and Candice laughed at him.

"Okay, so you guys don't want us to kiss? Fine." Ian grinned at Nina, winking.

"We'll do that later." Candice giggled and Michael groaned.

"But now," Ian continued, "You, missie, have to _eat_." Nina obviously wanted to argue, but Ian cut her off. "This isn't up for discussion. Yesterday you almost fainted, and I won't let that happen again." Nina smiled.

Nina and Ian were eating together, laughing occasionally, completely oblivious to Candice's and Michael's presence once again.

Candice cleared her throat. "So, uh, guys, there's something I... we, need to tell you." she turned to Michael. Nina looked at Candice for a moment, and then back into Ian's eyes.

"We're listening," Ian said, lacing his fingers through Nina's, smiling at her.

"So, earlier... Michael and I decided that…" Candice looked at Michael, a soft smile appearing. "We kissed," she finished in a breath.

Nina turned to Candice, brows lifting.

"You did?" She looked at Michael, then.

"Are you guys together now?" She looked at Ian, smiling widely. She placed a quick kiss on his lips before turning back to Candice and Michael.

"Well, yeah," Candice answered, a blush creeping to her face.

"That's great! Candice, come here!" Nina said excitedly, reaching out to pull her friend into a hug. She was laughing. Ian was smiling, too, as he shook Michael's hand, congratulating him. As Nina released Candice, Michael opened a bottle of champagne for all of them, and they drank most of it, laughing the whole time.

"We're gonna celebrate," Nina announced, when they sat cuddled up on the blanket.

"Oh yeah?" Michael asked, stroking the back of Candice's hand, making her giggle. Ian kissed the top of Nina's head, smiling.

"Where are we going?" He asked her.

"We're going to a restaurant. And we're gonna get going now." Ian chuckled.

"Bossy one, aren't you?"

"Yup." She kissed him smack on the lips. "And you love it." Ian chuckled again, saying,

"I do." He got up, and pulled Nina up with him. Candice and Michael got up as well.

"So we're just now gonna go to a restaurant and celebrate?"

"We're gonna go by my place first, but then, yes."

"Sounds like a plan."

The six arrived at the restaurant at 8 p.m., all happy and smiling. They were seated at a private booth in the corner of the large room, where Ian could freely hold Nina's hand under the table, without having people taking pictures and commenting on it. They observed the menus in silence, and Ian absentmindedly played with Nina's fingers, making her smile.

After the waitress came and took their orders, her face as if she were about to faint, Michael and Candice relaxed, leaning their backs against the backrest, and spoke quietly. Nina didn't pay attention to what they were talking about; she briefly glanced around, hesitant, and then brought her hand that was laced with Ian's to the table. He shot her a confused look and whispered,

"What are you doing? Didn't you want to, you know, keep us a secret from the media?" Nina smiled warmly.

"No. Ian, I'm tired of this." Ian's brows pulled together.

"Of what?"

"Tired of hiding. I don't want to keep pretending nothing's going on between us just for the sake of publicity. I don't mind everyone knowing about us." A smile slowly lit up Ian's face.

After a few moments, the waitress returned with a bottle of wine, and started filling everyone's glasses. As the waitress reached Nina's glass, her gaze flickered to Nina's and Ian's laced hands, and her gaze lingered there a while longer than necessary as she tried to hide a smile. After she left, Matt and Sara started laughing.

"What?" Ian asked them.

"Did you see her face? When she saw you two, it was like she wanted to break into a tap-dance right there." Matt was still laughing.

They were eating, and Nina was sipping from her wine glass, when Sara suddenly blurted, "You know, Nina, you shouldn't be drinking wine when there's a chance you might be pregnant."

The sentence had a great impact on the group. Candice choked on the piece of meat she'd been about to swallow, Ian spurted a bit of wine onto his shirt, and Matt and Michael both choked on their wines, both starting coughing.

"What?" Candice asked, her voice rising a few pitches.

"You. Might. Be. Pregnant... And you never TOLD me?"

"Well," Nina started, confused herself. "I.. No.. I'm... I mean, we thought that maybe I might be, but then I thought there's no chance, but..."

"Oh my god!" Candice cut in. "Imagine if you really are pregnant! There would soon be a mini-half-you-half-Ian running around! He or she would be so adorable! And, oh my-"

"Candice."

"God! You two would be parents, all cute and stuff! And then you'd get marrie-"

"Candice! Please, keep it quiet."

"But you might be PREGNANT!"

"I'm not!" Nina said fiercely, but Sara shot her a sharp look, and Nina looked down. "At least I think I'm not."

"But you'll take a test tonight."

"Alright, Mom." Candice was nearly jumping in her seat, and Michael put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to stop.

"Nina might be pregnant! With IAN'S CHILD," she told Michael, pushing his hands off her shoulders, continuing her bouncing. Ian shot her a sharp look and said,

"Candice, I get that you're excited as hell, and believe me, I am too, but you HAVE TO KEEP QUIET. We're in a public restaurant, do you know what will happen if someone hears about this?"

"But," she whispered in a theatrical whisper.

"NINA. MIGHT. BE. FREAKING. PREGNANT." She looked him deep in the eyes.

"With. YOUR CHILD, Mr. Somerhalder."

Matt was the one who broke Candice's happy bubble.

"But, Candice, do you realize that TVD would have to end if Nina really is pregnant?" he said.

Candice stopped bouncing. A worried look crossed both Nina's and Ian's features. Matt immediately realized his mistake, and said,

"I'm sorry it came out like I wasn't happy for you. I am, I really am, but you have to think of that too, right?"

"Yeah," Nina muttered, and rested her head on Ian's chest as he pulled her close.

"Don't worry, babe," he kissed the top of her head. "It's gonna be alright, I promise." After everyone calmed down, they paid for their foods and left the restaurant.

Nina, finally feeling free, held Ian's hand tightly in hers, all the while smiling. Oh, how she enjoyed being able to touch him in public.

Matt hailed them a taxi, and they all climbed in, Matt on the front seat, Sara, Ian and Nina on the backseat. Candice and Michael wanted to go for a walk. As they rode back to their house, Ian held Nina close, trying to keep her from panicking.

"Ian, but what if-" she started.

"Ssh," Ian cut her off. "It's gonna be okay. I'll be right here, okay?"

"Okay, but-"

"No buts. I'm here with you, and there's nothing you need to worry about. Whether the results be positive or negative, this won't change anything between us. We'll just find a way to deal with the show and other stuff, okay?"

"Alright."

"I love you," Ian whispered quietly, kissing the top of Nina's head.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, and from the corner of his eye, Ian saw Sara trying to hide a smile.

**So, guys, again, my beta didn't answered my messages, and I'm posting this chapter on my own. I'm sorry for the late, and for the mistakes this chapter may have had. If I get some good quantity of reviews tonight, I'm posting the next chapter TONIGHT. So, review it please! IT's really important… And I write more and faster with your reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

"We will play something here." Matt said taking Sara's arm, stopping her.

"Nina, go do the test. And if the worst happens, be sure we all will be here for you." Sara said.

"Thank you, Sara." Nina said and Ian held Nina's shiver hand and they went to the bedroom.

"I know this isn't a good time, but have we ever done it without precautions?" Ian said worried that she could get really mad at him.

"Don't worry. We did taking precautions, condom and I took pills but something might have gotten wrong."

They walked into the room and Ian gave her the bag with five tests. She went to the bathroom and did all the five test almost crying.

The baby wasn't the problem. The problem was that if she was really pregnant, TVD won't have how continue. And everybody will get mad at her.

She came back to the bedroom and Ian stood up.

"So..."

"Let's see it together." She said. When she was walking to the bathroom Ian took her arm.

"Wait. Before we see, I want to say something." Ian placed a kiss on her lips. "If this test gets positive, I will _always_ be there for you. And a baby will make my life even better. And even more because you will be the mother of this baby. I will take care of you and of our baby." Nina dropped some happy tears. "Don't. Don't cry, sweetheart."

"I'm happy to hear you saying that. Really. If we aren't committed with the show, I'd pray to the test gets positive." She smiled.

"C'mon. Let's see." He, gently, held her hand and they went to the bathroom.

They saw the test together and then, Ian hugged Nina strongly.

"So, you're not pregnant right?" He said without understanding a single word that was written on the paper.

"Yes, I'm not." She smiled and kissed him.

"I was start thinking of being a father." He smirked. "It wouldn't be such a bad idea, you know."

"It wouldn't. It would right now. You will be, Ian, one day you will be a father." She smiled and hugged him strongly.

Ian just hugged her back, and they kept like that for a little while. Glad that she wasn't pregnant and the show wouldn't be injured because of them. They both wanted to be parents but right now, it really wasn't the best time to start a family.

"The only way I'm being a father is if their mother is you. And the day we have kids, Nina, they will be the luckiest kids ever."

"I'm seeing that you will spoil them a lot." Nina said before kissing him.

Candice and Michael were in the hallway bathroom and Candice was sitting in the sink, with Michael in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked confused.

"Candice fell in the street and skinned her knee. I'm taking care of this, putting some medicines and dressings." Michael explained. "You know her, she loves walking in those high high heels, and then doesn't know how she falls so easily wherever there is a little hole in the streets…" He said laughing. Nina and Ian both started laughing too, but stopped right away when Caroline punched Michael and they didn't want to receive one too.

Nina and Ian were walking to the yard holding hands. Matt and Sara were still there but it didn't bother them. In a big tall tree was a swing, that Nina and her brother used to play. Ian put Nina sitting on the swing and started pushing her. But almost with no force in it.

"I loved to see you playing with Emily, today." Nina said.

"It was great. She was so sweet."

"Come here." Nina jumped of the swing and holding his hand, she pulled him to sit on the grass with her.

She sat between his legs, but in front of him. Nina took his hand and looked deep in his eyes.

"What is going on, baby? You seem worried..." He was caressing her face.

"Look, Ian, what happened today made me think about a lot of things. Including our future." She made a brief pause. "You wanted me to be pregnant, Ian. I know that. You are in the best age to start building a family. I saw how happy you were when you were playing with Emily at the park. You were acting like a father. And also, you were really happy. I'm just 22 years old, Ian. This is not the kind of thing I want for me, right now. I want to live my life. I want to can go out I want to be free. Of course I have the big dream of marriage and have a family. But only when I get ready."

"Stop Nina." He drying some of her worried tears. Of course she was afraid to lose him, but she needed to say that. She was feeling like she was keeping him stuck.

"I don't want to prevent you to be happy." At that time the tears were increasing.

"I don't know from where to start, but he it goes." He pulled her closer to him. "I'm not unhappy, unlike, I'm more than happy. And yes, I want a family. But _you_ need to be part of it. I always thought I would die single, without kids. But then I met a woman. I fell in love with her. And everything changed. She changed me and also made me feel something special. I never loved someone, the way I love her. This pretty sweetie woman, with beautiful brown eyes." He smiled. She could hate her eye color but he loved it, and she used to feel better when he used to say good things about her appearance. "She showed me the benefits of the love. And made me want to marry and have kids with her. Because she, is the love of my life. And this shit of age difference will _never_ change that." She smiled, happy of what he just said, after her little sad moment. "You may not be ready now, but you will, one day. And when this day comes, I will be waiting for you."

"Do you really want this?"

"Yes Nina. I haven't been surer in my life." He kissed Nina gently and then pulled her in the grass.

He was tickling her and she was laughing like a child. Ian was on her top, her laugh was very loud and they were rolling together in the grass. Nina stopped when she got on his top and kissed him.

"Stop!" Nina said laughing.

"Make me..." Ian said kissing her.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you more." Ian placed his lips in Nina's and intensified the kiss.

They were still laid on the grass and the kiss was getting hard.

"Do you remember when we were in Hawaii and we stayed awake all night long looking at the stars? You said it was what you liked to do the most…"

"Of course I remember. That trip was awesome. When I was little, I used to love being at the roof, looking at the stars…"

"Every girl seems to love doing that." He laughed.

"Maybe. It's great being with you, Ian. You're so far the best boyfriend I could ever ask for."

"Aw, sweetie. I love you." He smiled and they back to kiss passionately.

Meanwhile in the house, Candice was freaking out.

"I wanna know!" Candice stamp her foot in disapproval. They four were in the window, watching Nina and Ian rolling on the floor.

They back to the house all dirty of grass and land.

"So..." Candice asked when they opened the door.

"So..." Nina repeated didn't understanding what Candice was saying.

"The pregnancy test... Are we going to have a little-Ian or a little-Nina running around the house?" Candice asked.

"Well, no, Candice." Nina said disappointing her friend. "I'm not pregnant."

"Oh." She sat on the couch sad.

"Candy, I knew I wasn't. You just eluded yourself. I'm sorry."

"Excuse me, please." Nina left to answer her phone. She seemed worried so Ian went behind her.

"Hello, daughter!" Her mom said.  
>"Mom!" Ian was hugging her from behind and didn't stop kissing her neck sensually, making her moan in front of their friends, and worse, in the phone with her mother. So she practically screamed it for him to stop. "How are you?"<p>

"Great. And you?"

"Great too." But Ian didn't stop. Nina was trying hard to leave his embrace but wasn't having any lucky in it.

"Are you still in our house, darling?"

"Yes. Our flight leaves tomorrow after lunch. Why?"

"Well, your dad and I decided to come back earlier and we are in the airport. We will probably get here in one hour or maybe more because of the traffic. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it but it was a fast decision and we decided it today."

"Oh, it's okay. I will see if everything is okay here."

"Thank you, baby. Bye."

"Bye." She hang up.

"I'm so screwed." Nina said putting her hands in her head.

"What happened?" Ian asked.

"My parents are in airport."

"What?" The group said together.

"They decided to come back earlier. So, for now on, we will have to be polite and" She looked at Ian "stop doing certain stuff, like what you're doing when I was at the phone. Aren't you ashamed of it?"

"Not really, I just want my girlfriend."

"I'm wondering how you haven't gotten her pregnant yet," Candice said looking at them.

"Candice, you will have to stop with your stupid comments. Matt, Sara and Michael, for God sake, don't mention, under _any_ circumstances, that we thought I could be pregnant. My mom will freak out, and my dad will kill me." She warned. "Ian, go to my room. We will talk in private."

"Talk…" Candice said again. "You'll be doing _anything_ but talking."

"Shut up, Candice. I'm just trying to get out of this situation alive."

"Okay, don't worry. I won't say anything."

Nina left to her room, where Ian was sitting in the bed.

"Ian, please, I know you can handle it for two days. Only two days, honey. I got too scared today, thinking I could possibly be carrying a baby right now. I don't think I will be able to do it today. And I won't. We have to move all our stuff to here. If you behave, really nice, I can make it up for you when we get home."

"How?" He said overthinking.

"I didn't say how because it can be in every way possible. Think whatever you want. You'll get what you deserve." And she meant it. He could imagine every single thing she could give him even if it wasn't sex. And that doubt of not knowing what she was up to, started killing him of anxiety. _He needed to know, at that exact second_.


	28. Chapter 28

**6 months later…**

Nina and Ian relationship was doing great and they couldn't be any happier with it. But things started getting complicated, work was getting hard and it was more demanding to each one of them, especially for Nina, who had two play two characters. And when they thought things could work out and they could still be happy those things started getting worse and worse.

Nina and Ian couldn't stop fighting over important or even stupid things. Because she shared the apartment with Nina, Candice listened to almost all their fights from her bedroom and although Nina didn't tell her much, she knew that the situation between Nina and Ian wasn't any good.

"Michael, do you think a date will put their relationship in a better way?"

"Look, Candice, I love your ideas, but don't you think that _they_ need to deal with this kind of situation, alone?" Michael argued.

"Yes, but they love each other. And I don't know if you remember but she lives with me. I know how she is feeling. She is not good and she is suffering a lot, thinking that the worst will happen. I need to do everything I can to make my sister happy!"

"Okay. So what do you have in this intelligent mind?" He gave up. _No_ one _ever_ wins an argument with Candice. Either you lose or you have to give up. Which basically was the same, considering. Michael knew that and the smile she used to make was so beautiful he used to give up in every discussion they had, even when he was the right one.

"I was thinking about a double date. You and me, Ian and Nina."

"I don't know. You are getting too much in their personal life." Michael said trying to convince Candice that what she said might not be a good idea.

"C'mon! It'll be fun! I will talk to them and we can go have dinner and then we can go somewhere where they can be alone and maybe see how beautiful their relationship is."

"Okay, baby." Michael placed a soft kiss in her lips. "You win," She jumped clapping her hands. "As always," He whispered low enough for Candice not to hear.

Candice waited for Ian and Nina to finish their scene and when Nina entered her dressing room, Candice started talking to her.

"Nina, I have a date with Michael today. Come with us... With Ian of course."

"I don't know, Candy..." She tried to refuse.

"Please. A double date. It's your chance to keep the love of your life by your side." Candice explained. "We always wanted to go on a double date together, Neens…" She begged.

"I don't know if Ian will like the idea." Nina said opening her closet to change her clothes.

"Ian, what?" Ian said entering Nina's dressing room. He kissed Nina on her lips when he saw Candice was there.

"You don't need to pretend we are happy in front of Candice. She is the one who knows the most about us."

"You two are pretending to be happy?" Candice asked shocked.

"The producers and the director don't need to know."

"But, what were you talking about me?" Ian asked confused trying to change the subject. They didn't want to have to explain to Candice everything bad that was happening in their lives and their relationship.

"I was inviting Nina to a double date."

"Sounds fun." Nina cast a disapproving look to Ian but she ended up agreeing on going on the double date.

[…]

Nina and Candice were already dressed up when Michael showed up at their apartment.

"Nina, do you really want to go?" Michael asked her friend gently, seeing that she was feeling somewhat nervous because of the date.

"Yes, Mike... I do. Ian and I need something like this." She answered. "And it will make Candice happy so," They laughed.

"Okay. Let's go?" Michael said pointing to the door. "Ian is going to meet us at the restaurant."

"Yeah. Let's go." Candice said taking Michael's hand. He smiled to her and she smiled back.

Nina was right behind them and looking at their happiness and hands interlaced, she felt like she was about to cry, remembering all the good moments she had with Ian. Moments Candice and Michael were having at that time, and she couldn't help but miss those moments with Ian.

When they arrived at the Japanese restaurant Ian was already there waiting for them, at good and reserved table.

"Hey." Ian kissed Nina on the lips.

"Hi."

He complimented the others and they sat at the table, ordering the foods.

"You two were really good as Damon and Katherine this afternoon." Michael said.

"Thank you. We are giving our best. We don't want them to know we are fighting..." Ian said.

"Paul asked me if there was something going on between you too, he felt something weird in you." Michael explained.

"Nina," Ian said caressing her hand on the table. "I know you are mad at me, okay? But I can do anything for you to forgive me."

"Ian, we talk later okay?" Nina said gently. "That is not the right place or the right time. That is public here."

"Okay, then."

"Excuse me, please." A girl, who seemed to be 14 years old called Nina.

"Hey." She said.

"Can you give me your autograph, Nina? I love you!" She said to her.

"Sure..." Nina took the girl's notebook and wrote her name. The girl asked the same to the others who gently wrote their names on the notebook.

The restaurant was located at a pier, which had a small adventurous park. The night was beautiful, with a full moon shining and the sound of the park was enough to excite everything that walked through there.

They had a really great talking while having dinner and Ian and Nina seemed to be having fun together, forgetting a few times that Candice and Michael were there. Ian was feeding her sushi and they couldn't stop smiling at each other, sharing kisses every two minutes.

The men shared the restaurant bill and left the place. Michael and Candice sat on a bench still out of the park. His right leg glued on her left one, and they started kissing with their hands interlaced on the top of their legs.

"Remember when we were like that? Everywhere we used to go we used to find a way to make out…" Nina started.

"We still can be like that, Nina. Just because we have been fighting doesn't mean we can't do that," Ian said. "My love for you will never die."

"Maybe it's already dead."

"Nina…" He turned her face to him, looking at the bottom of her brown doe eyes. "I came here to have a great night with my girlfriend and my friends. As Candice and Michael already left us behind to make out inappropriately," They laughed looking at their friends "What about we forget all the problems we've been having and be together just like old times?" He proposed.

"Okay," She held his hand getting a smile from him.

"I won't disappoint you."

"You never do,"

Ian took Nina to the Adventurous Park and paid for the tickets. They went straight to the food's tent to have some dessert.

"Do you want some dessert?" Ian asked.

"What a beautiful couple," A man wearing a clown costume appeared in front of them with a tray full of beautiful candy apples. "May I offer you one?" He asked gently looking at the apples.

"Two please," Ian said taking his wallet with his free hand.

"Only one, sir." Nina corrected Ian. "We will share," She smiled.

"Thank you," The man said taking the money from Ian's hand and giving the candy apple to Nina.

Nina bit the apple and it was delicious. Ian was going to take a bit of it but when he was about to, Nina kissed him sharing the candy with him. A passionately kiss and that time they were both totally into each other.

Finally, after weeks of fighting and disagreements, they started having fun as a normal couple in love.

"Aww, I want this panda!" Nina asked pointing to the medium panda from the most difficult game tent of the park.

"How many balls to win the panda?" Ian asked the man.

"Four baskets. It's five bucks for five balls."

"Go try, babe," Ian said paying the man.

"Sorry!" The man screamed when Nina got only two baskets.

"That's okay." Nina turned back to leave the tent but Ian stopped her by giving the man another bill.

Playing again, Nina got only three baskets. Ian couldn't stop smiling. He was very happy and so was Nina. It was good to see the other having fun.

"Here," Ian wouldn't give up of giving Nina the panda she wanted and paid the man another bill. "Come here," He placed Nina in front of him and held her arm, which was holding the ball, "Just relax, put your elbow a little down," He explained placing his elbow in the right height "and throw the ball," They threw the ball together making the basket.

Nina jumped out of joy when they made the basket and Ian walked a step back so she could continue playing.

"Keep helping me," This time he hugged her from behind with one arm and with the other one, they kept playing. She didn't want him to stop hugging her.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" She jumped on Ian hugging him and then took the medium panda she wanted and had won playing well at the game, with Ian's help of course. Nevertheless, that was what made her happier; the fact that he helped her in everything she wanted. "Look at this!" She took his hand pulling him to a photo booth.

"Nina and her photos…"

"We have to keep memories of our moments. So we can look at them we are really old, with grandchild around us, and remember how good our past was."

"Profound…" He laughed.

Nina entered on the photo booth pulling Ian right after her.

"Just make weird faces… It's only three pictures to show how happy we are," Nina explained smiling. "Done!" She said taking the pictures. They had asked for two copies so she gave one to Ian. "One more… Please?"

"Alright," He said. The second time they took a couple style picture. In the first one, they were hugging. In the second one, Ian was kissing her cheek while she was smiling. And in the third and last one, they were kissing on the lips.

Again, each one kept one copy of the pictures.

"Ian?" Nina asked softly. They were sitting on a bench just talking.

"Yeah,"

"Am I too silly for doing all this stuff?" She saw in his eyes how confused he was and tried to explain herself better "I mean, we shared and candy apple, you helped me get a stuffed animal I wanted and we took cute pictures in a photo booth. Isn't it cliché and a movie's thing? And maybe a little immature?"

He laughed.

"Well, we are a couple, Nina. It's a little cliché but it was great… You're not silly, honey," He gave her a quickly kiss.

"So, you won't laugh if I ask for a kiss on top of the Ferris wheel?" She blushed.

"You're crazy, you know? Maybe that's the reason why I love you so much,"

Nina and Ian walked to the attraction Nina wanted but the line was a little long. She started looking around to see if she could find either Candice or Michael but none of them was around.

"I thought you had fear of heights." Ian said.

"Just because I didn't want to go parachuting with you it doesn't mean I have fear of heights," She punched him on the arm laughing. "I still don't know who gave you the idea of doing that anyway,"

"No one gave me this idea!" She was sure that someone had told him to go parachuting or at least bet him he would never go, and that was why he wanted so badly to go. Nina knew he wouldn't jump from a plane for fun. "I just thought it would be a good experience," He said.

"Okay," She said sarcastic. "I know the truth."

"I only didn't go because you didn't want to go with me! It wouldn't be nice going alone."

"You were scared like hell to do that, Ian. Just admit it."

"I will prove to you that I'm not scared of parachuting."

"You will, hun?"

"Yes. As soon as I have time, I will parachute and show you a picture. So I can show my grandchild that I'm not scared of jumping off a plane and that their grandmother never believed that when I told her so," He said remembering what she had said about the pictures and saying indirectly that it would be _their_ grandchild not just _his_.

"You will get cold feet…" She laughed.

"Let's see who is going to win this argument." He said.

They arrived at the beginning of the line and the man asked for their tickets and let them in.

"OMG, you're scared of heights," Nina laughed when she noticed Ian was getting closer to her trying not to get so close to the end of the chair.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" She couldn't stop laughing. "You were saying those things about me so I would give up and not want to come here. You are scared of heights," she hummed mocking him.

He didn't say anything, he just pulled her closer putting his arm on her back and kissed her. Her hand was intercalating between his hair and his neck and he was passing his hand under her shirt making her shiver under his touch.

Ian started playing with her tongue and biting her bottom lips a few times, sensually. In the beginning, she had tried to take his hand off her belly and her leg but the kiss was so good and she was enjoying it so much that she was begging him to pass his hands every single place it was possible.

As his hands trailed down between her legs, she couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips. Gosh, she couldn't believe that she was doing stuff like that on a Ferris wheel but it just felt so freaking good. His fingers started moving between her legs and her hips started to search for the friction that she so desperately needed.

Another moan came from her lips and she forced herself to bring some space between their heated bodies.

"Ian" she breathed. "Ian, stop it. We're on a Ferris wheel"

"Oh c'mon love." Ian whispered in her ear, "You like it. Admit it," he started nibbling on her earlobe causing her to go wild.

"You know I do, but we can't do stuff like that on a public Ferris wheel. We just… can't." Her breath was still going on an irregular basis but that he moved his hands up to her belly helped her a little bit to collect her thoughts, not for long though.

Because the moment she stopped speaking, he started giving her little pecks, first on her lips then on her cheeks and then he wandered along her neck until he found her ear and put it in his warm cavern. Nina's hands grabbed his shirt that she hadn't realized she was still holding. Why did it have to feel this good?

And now, his hands started caressing her again. His right hand wandered up her belly until it covered her left breast that was hiding underneath the short tank top she decided to wear this morning.

His mouth that was still torturing her sensitive spot behind her ear prevented her from stopping him as he moved his thumb over the place where her nibbles stood up begging for his attention.

Her breath hitched once more, he was just so talented. His fingers were like feathers stroking the sensitive places on her breast the one moment and the next moment he had exactly the right amount of pressure to make her writhe under his hands.

"Nina, admit it. This feels too good to stop, doesn't it?" Ian asked in a husky tone that made her shiver.

"Yes, yes it does." Came her response in a whisper.

Fortunately, Nina had just enough sanity to know that if they would continue touching each other inappropriately that many people would catch them. If she wasn't famous, she even would think about just screwing her reputation, but now with a job in television she couldn't let go like that. So she let out a sigh and pushed the frustrated Ian away from her.

"Ian, stop right here. People are going to see us." Seeing his frustration in his eyes made her even more aroused than she was, and the bulge in his pants did it even more.

Ian let out an annoyed sound. She knew that he sometimes hated being the center of attention wherever they went, so this little adventurous park was a nice change, but still, they weren't an average couple.

Now Nina was the one that leaned into him.

"But I can make it up to you." She whispered seductively in his right ear letting her hands glide over his black t-shirt.

He turned his head and she had a direct view into his crystal blue eyes that even shone in the dim moonlight. His eye color got even a shade darker as he answered

"I'll count you on it."

Nina felt herself getting wetter and wetter the more they descended down to the earth, and she couldn't wait to get out of the public.

As soon as their feet touched ground, they took her purse and the stuffed panda from the locker. Nina got Ian's hand and led him over the pier to the dark and empty parking lot where Ian's car was parked.

Impatiently Nina opened the door of the back seat and crawled inside backwards whilst grabbing Ian's shirt to lead him inside and on top of her. Ian threw her purse and the stuffed animal on the driver's seat desperate to touch her, which was difficult with all the stuff in the way.

Ian had a look on his face that was a mix of a look of a predator that stalked his prey and a look of a little boy that had waited for Christmas way too long and now it was time to open his presents. Nina briefly wondered how somebody could have such a look in his eyes, but she guessed it was another thing that proved that he was special and made for her. Nina's thoughts shut down right there as he began kissing her neck upwards and finally met her lips with his.

Right there and then she felt the pure love for him rise inside of her and she felt complete and home. No doubts existed in this moment.  
>With passion, she started fighting his tongue for dominance admiring the way he tasted.<p>

Their breath got heavier and heavier the more they got lost in the kisses they shared. Nina felt the desire to be connected to him in every way growing bigger and bigger with every moment that passed.

"Ian, please. I need you now." She begged up to him.

"Sure." His voice cracked and he had to clear his throat before he got up and went to the front to search for a condom.

The longer Ian was away searching for the condom that was hidden underneath all the junk they kept in the front, the more impatient Nina grew.

She needed him right there and then.

All the adrenaline that was still in her body caused by the endless rounds on diverse rollercoasters made her senses even heightened, not to mention about the little action on the Ferris wheel.

Therefore, as Ian came back she already undressed her top, so that she was lying in her short skirt and her favorite lacy bra on the back seat. Ian stopped his motions to just look at her for a second and marvel her awaiting body. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and even if he wanted to, he couldn't imagine that he could ever take his eyes off of her. Nina felt his stare and even normally it made her uncomfortable to be looked at like that, right there she felt wanted and desired and her anticipation grew and grew.

She couldn't hold her feelings back any longer so she got herself up a little to grab his hair and pull him down. His fedora fell down on Nina and she kicked it on the floor, even more impatient as before. Ian let out his much-loved laughter that never failed to make her smile. So, as their lips crashed into another passionate kiss, he could feel her smile underneath his mouth.

The clouds that were hiding the moon vanished and moon shone through the windows onto the two lovers that were lost in each other and wouldn't have noticed if a bomb exploded right next to them.

Finally, they became one and both of them knew how much they meant to each other right at that moment.

It was a night to remember.

**READ THIS:**

**Hey guys, so what did you think about the chapter? I changed my beta and she helped me A LOT with this chapter. She is imawarriorprincess at tumblr : ) Go follow her!**

**I want to know how described you want the sexy scenes! Because I can say that there will be some really sexy scenes through the following chapters. Do you like details?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want your opinion about the chapter and about my little question. Do you like it more kinky?**


	29. Chapter 29

"So, did you have fun last night?" Candice entered in the kitchen, where Nina was cooking breakfast. The smell of the eggs, bacon and pancakes was all over the apartment and was what brought Candice so fast to the kitchen. "You and Ian disappeared… We thought that as Ian had gone by car, he could give you a ride home, so we went home.

"Oh, don't worry," Nina answered thinking about the night before. She could still feel his hand all over her body and his Carolina Herrera perfume was still on her. "He brought me home. And yes, I had fun last night." She smiled.

Nina put some eggs and pancakes on Candice's plate and just some pancakes on her plate.

"But I want to know more… What did you guys do?" She asked drinking her orange juice.

"He took me to the Adventurous Park… We ate candy apple together, played on some game tents, took some pictures, you know, that kind of thing…"

"Aww, I can see that it was pretty great, Neens!"

"Yeah," Nina said. She used to tell everything to her best friend but she would never tell her about what they had done in the Ferris wheel. That was something too private to tell Candice. Moreover, Nina was praying that Candice wouldn't notice how much she was smelling Ian's perfume. No matter how far went the make out, just kissing wouldn't let her smelling like that. "And what did _you_ and Michael do?"

"Not much. That date was mostly for you and Ian to have fun and entertain yourselves a little." Candice explained. "We just made out for a little and then he brought me home."

Nina's iPhone rang warning that she had received a text message and Candice stood up quickly, taking the cellphone before Nina, wanting to see if it was from Ian.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How are you? I can't stop thinking about you and about last night. Can't wait to see my babe at work." Candice read making a funny romantic voice playing with Nina. "With a smile in the end," She said laughing.

"Give it back, Candice." She asked serious. "Let me answer."

"Argh, okay." She handed Nina the cellphone.

Nina replied the text walking to her bathroom. She placed the cellphone on the sink and entered in the shower. She took a good shower, washing her hair and trying to take off all the man perfume that was still on her body. She then dressed on casual skinny jeans and a graphic t-shirt, put on a Chanel perfume and then put on her heels.  
>Ian was shooting with Paul so Nina and Candice walked in the set trying not to make any sound.<p>

"Go dress like Katherine" Julie handed Nina a wrote with that written in it.

And so did Nina. After an hour, she came back with heels, waved hair and Katherine's clothes. That wasn't such a difficult scene seeing that all she had to do was look bored at Alaric's apartment. However, that took so long to shoot and be well done that they got free only at lunch time.

Nina was at her dressing room changing, when a note came from under the door.

_"I'm going to have lunch at the cafeteria. Join me? Ian"_

She met Ian at the cafeteria and they sat at a table together. Only the two of them, as Nina had asked.

"What happened, honey?" He caressed her hand across the table noticing how sad she looked just by looking her in the eyes.

"I'm worried, Ian. Yesterday was perfect. But it only happened because we agreed not to fight and try to have fun. I loved every single thing we did last night and I wish it had never ended... But what is worrying me the most is, what will happen when everything comes back to normal?" She said. "I don't wanna lose you... We've been fighting every day, I have no time for you because of all the work I've been doing as both Elena and Katherine..." She interlaced their things as a reflex of her words, afraid to let him go. "I don't think it'll work anymore, Ian."

"Neens, I knew you'd have to work a lot when I wanted to be with you. We dated for months, almost an year! And we had so much fun last night..." He explained. "And I'm not saying this just because of the amazing sex we had at the car,"

"I know, Ian, I know. Yesterday won't happen again... Our relationship is not good right  
>now. You know that. I don't want to break up with you because I love you. I love you enough to want to be with you forever. But maybe is the only way..."<p>

Nina didn't want to let him go but she didn't want a relationship like that either. She had to work almost 13 hours per day and when they could finally be together, they couldn't stop arguing and fighting. Ian wanted to be with her all the time, even knowing she wanted time with her friends too, and he didn't seem to agree with that so much. As for Nina, she was always jealous of seeing him with another woman if they were just talking and didn't want him going to bars, because of all the woman who would try to get him for sure.

"It's the best way not the only way. But we can get through this," He said

"Okay... Let's continue with our life normally and see how it goes and what happens between us."

"I will do everything in my powers to keep you with me..." He said getting a smile from her.

For some minutes, none of them was talking and it was totally silence at the table. Ian was eating fast and when he finally calmed down, he noticed how transfixed Nina was looking at him.

"I hate arguing with you... I'm sorry" She said softly.

"Don't worry," He stood up letting Nina somewhat confused. "I'll be right back." She nodded.

Ian came back in a minute holding a cupcake on each hand and gave one of them to her.

"Thank you, Ian. But do you mind eating it while walking back to the set?"

"Of course not,"

Nina was eating the cupcake with a little difficulty and suddenly, Ian started laughing at her.

"What?"

"Let me," Her nose had some cream from the cupcake and it was a little pink. He cleaned it with a napkin and she smirked.

"Well," She had an idea and decided to play with him "You have something on your mouth... A little to the right," She pointed to the side of his mouth.

Ian passed his hand on the place Nina had described but she kept saying that it was still with a bit of cream.

"Come here, I'll help you," He walked a step closer to her and she placed her lips on his.

"BOO!" Matt jumped right in front of their glued lips making Nina jump a step back of fright.

"Matt!" Nina and Ian complained at the same time.

"You two have your entire lives to kiss... You have a scene now. Julie said you gave twenty minutes to get dressed and be at Alaric's apartment." Ian interlaced his hand on Nina's and walked her 'til her dressing room.

"You know" She turned looking face to face at him, with one hand on the door handle ready to open the door. "Nothing bad was going to happen with me in my way to my dressing room." She laughed, "You could have gone straight to your dressing room."

"You're right, I could. But I have something different in mind." He said putting his hands on her butt, enough to lift her from the floor and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He opened the door abruptly and sat Nina on the table with her legs still around his body. The passionate and desperate kiss made her forget how late they were, but when she finally came back to the world she pushed him away from her, breaking the amazing kiss and breathing heavily. Their foreheads were glued and they were staring at each other's eyes.

"Ian Joseph Somerhalder! I cannot believe! How can you be this lewd?"

"It's just a second round from yesterday…" He begged kissing her neck.

"We're late, Ian. Please, don't make me get more late than I already am." She said. "Better, don't make _us_ get more late than we already are."

"A quickly, babe… It won't take long." Ian moaned her name in her ear. "I know you love it." He bit her earlobe. "I know you want it." He pressed his body against hers even more that he was already pressing. "And I also know your weak points, where I can touch," He said passing his hand under her jeans, with only the fabric of her underwear preventing him to get where he much wanted. "and easily convince you."

"Ian! Don't! Stop it!" She took his hand away from her pants and jumped off the table. "I want you, but I'll survive. Go change now or Kevin and Julie will kill you." She kissed him quickly. "Just calm yourself down. Don't show up in these conditions there," She peeped at his pants.

Nina changed her clothes and met Julie still on time. Ian hadn't showed up yet so Nina decided to rehearse her lines.

[…]

"_He used me," Damon said standing up. "Why did he use me?" He asked unbelievable._

"_He couldn't." Katherine stood up from the chair she was sitting on. "Damon, he said you were as good as dead."_

"_What does it even mean?"_

"_What does it mean?" She asked shocking taking his left arm. "What is this Damon?" They both looked at the werewolf bite in his arm._

_He waited a second, not wanting to talk, "It's a werewolf bite," He said with a sad tone in his voice. He knew that a werewolf bite would kill him._

_Katherine didn't say anything, just looked at him worried and shocked._

"CUT!" Julie screamed. Both Ian and Nina relaxed but prepared themselves to shoot repeatedly until the scene got perfect.

[…]

"Oh my Gosh!" Nina walked into Candice's room to find her friend stopped in the middle of the room very pale. "What the hell happened? You look like you just saw a ghost! You're like, more than white." Nina shook Candice a bit.

"Have you seen who Michael brought to work today?" She asked with some difficulty because of the shock.

"I haven't seen Michael at all… Can you, please, tell me what happened?"

"He brought Kate! His little sister… She is like, 6 years old."

"I know you're not a big fan of kids, but it's your sister-in-law… You just have to nice." Nina smiled.

"That's not the problem."

"So what is it?"

"Kate would never cross the country alone to meet her big brother. You know his family is from LA. Their parents are here." Candice started walking back and forth through the room.

"Calm down," She stopped her friend.

"Their parents are here! Nina! They parents are here!" She almost screamed shaking Nina.

"I got it!" She laughed. "But can you calm down?"

"I've never met them! And Michael settled a dinner…" She wasn't even able to form sentences correctly. "Tomorrow… So he can introduce me… To his parents…"

"But this is a good thing! It shows how he loves you… Telling parents is when the relationship is getting serious, don't you think?"

"But I'm not prepared at all! I have one day to prepare myself! What am I going to wear? What am I going to say to them? What will I have to do to make them like me?" She kept panicking.

"For God Sake, calm down!" Nina sat her on the couch and handed her a glass of water with sugar. "You have a date with Mike tonight, don't you?" Candice just nodded. "Well, tell him you're a _little_," She intensified the word. "He doesn't need to know that you're freaking out. And ask him what you can do and talk to his parents… Ask him if there is any prohibited subject that you _can't_ talk or even mention in front of them, so you don't make tension. It is not that difficult."

"You say that because Ian's mom loves you like her own daughter…"

"We are not talking about me, so don't compare our relationships…" Nina explained. "I'm not a professional, but I can help you with a few things…"

"Please!" She begged.

"Well, about the clothes… Don't wear something too casual, but don't wear something too fancy either. Don't put neckline and don't show too much your legs, so you don't give them a wrong impression. You can wear heels, but not too high… Or just go with casual shoes, that's okay. I'm sure you can come up with a good outfit, Candy, you love fashion."

"Okay, I think I get it." She smiled a little calm.

"Good. Hm, it is very polite if you take something to his mom… I don't know… When you're talking, don't kiss Mike or anything like that. Just sit together and hold hands. Kiss is something that the parents can't handle too well in the first meeting."

"Alright. No kisses."

"I don't really know about the father… I've only met Ian's mom. I met some parents on high school but I just acted normal, and it's what you have to do. Just be you, Candy, you're lovely, funny and a good girl. They will love you. But if you want to get his trust, look into his eyes when he talks to you. Don't look like you're not paying attention."

"Alright… No kisses, look into his eyes. Be myself."

"You are going to survive." Nina laughed. "When they start the interrogation about your life, just answer and never lie. Don't pretend to be someone you are not. It will get bad for you and you will screw things up…"

"Oh, no… They have to like me for who I am…"

"You're right! You have nothing to hide, Candice. Michael loves you, a lot. They will like you when they see how good you are to their son." Nina said. "And well, he has a young sister… She is only 6, Candice. You have everything to make her love you. It's easy to make kids in this age happy. Take her somewhere nice with Michael so you can have fun."

"Really? You know I'm not good with kids… At least, not like you."

"You are, Candice. You just don't have any kid around. But if your boyfriend has a younger sister, this can be easier for you."

"I'll try. I promise. I really want them to like me…"

"They will love you!"

"I hope you're right…" Nina took a glance at her cellphone, looking at the time.

"Candy, I have to go now. They required a lot from me today…"

"Okay, Neens. Thanks for your help..."

"You're welcome. Have fun with Michael tonight."

"Thanks." Candice smiled.

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"I don't know, Nina. Don't worry about me. If I don't sleep at home, be sure I'm with him. And if you want, you can have the house just for you and Ian."

"Alright, but I don't think it'll be necessary..."

"Please, don't tell me you're fighting again."

"We're not fighting, Candice." Nina laughed. "Ian is going to stay here 'til 8PM... He has scenes to shoot, and as I worked a lot today he asked me to come earlier tomorrow so I can leave earlier today."

"So you're just gonna lay in bed and stay lazy?" Candice played. Nina used to be like that when Ian was busy and she had nowhere to go with someone else.

"I don't know... I'll probably watch a movie doing what you said." She laughed. "I'm leaving, Candy. Otherwise I will have to stay for a long time in traffic..." She walked to the door. "See you," She said leaving the dressing room.

"Bye, Neens"

Nina stopped by her dressing room, changed her clothes to a comfortable long dress and flip flops, took her bag and car keys and left. She stayed a few minutes leaned on a wall just waiting for Ian to stop shooting. He noticed she was there and as soon as he heard someone say "CUT!" - that he didn't even know who had said that - he ran to his girlfriend.

"Are you leaving already?" He asked after a quickly kiss.

"Yep, if I wasn't that tired I could wait for you but"

"No," He cut her off, "I'm staying here for 3 more hours... It's terrible having to stay here. Can you call me when you get home?"

"Alright, Mr. Worried." Nina smiled. "I will call you when I'm safe and sound at home. Just do your best as my sweet Damon, okay?" He nodded pouting for a kiss. "Goodnight," She placed her lips on his. "Take care of yourself,"

"You too," He said and gave her a butterfly kiss before she left.

The traffic was somewhat bad but Nina could make it and she got home in less than half an hour. She wanted to make something for Ian because the way she had treated him earlier. First, the little discussion at lunch and then she totally snubbed him in her dressing room. She was capable of doing anything just to save their relationship.

Nina took a relaxing shower, not too long but not too short either. She already had in mind what she was going to do to her boyfriend. She decided to let her hair like it already was, with the waves that Ian loved so much. He used to say that he also liked her straight hair but she knew it wasn't totally true. She noticed that he praised her more when she had Katherine's hair.

With a towel wrapped around her thin body, she made her make up in a simple way, intensifying a little bit more her mascara to highlight her beautiful brown doe eyes.

Opening her drawer, she remembered that she had bought a nice lingerie a few days before. It still had the label from the store.

"This is exactly what I need." She said and then chose the over clothes matching with black high heels.

Nina took almost an hour to get ready, but nobody could deny the fact that she was stunning and absolutely hot.

She took her car keys and drove to Ian's apartment. Entering the place, she put her purse and keys on the table and went straight to the kitchen.

"Boys," Nina said almost having a heart attack as she took in the mess Ian had left in his kitchen. And he hadn't even had dinner at home.

"Lucky him for having a nice girlfriend," She complained taking dirty plates and cups from all over the kitchen.

After getting everything and putting it all in the sink, she washed it all placing the dishes in its right place.

The clock had just stroked 8 o'clock and she freaked out because he was leaving the set probably in that moment.

She had brought some tomato sauce from her home and she did the lasagna in a little more than half an hour. Nina had just put the food in the oven when she heard keys opening the front door.

"Nina?" He asked confused throwing his keys on the table.

"Hi babe," She said sexy walking to him.

Ian wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and gluing their bodies together.

"What are you doing here?" He caressed her face putting a lack of her aside from her eyes. "Not that I wouldn't like it because I love walking in and seeing you but..."

"Well, I just wanted to surprise you. I knew you would come straight home after work and probably eat pizza so I cooked."

"You cooked?" His eyes shined.

"Yep, lasagna... One of your favorite plates."

"You're amazing," He kissed her nose. "And you're stunning... Why are you wearing such beautiful clothes?"

"Well, this is part of my surprise for you..." She smiled.

"Should I be prepared for more surprises?"

"Maybe," She said short and simple.

"Nina... Don't play with fire..."

"So you really like it?" Nina asked again. She really wanted to know what he thought, because she really did feel horrible about shoving him away this afternoon. And now he looked so tired and tense that she immediately felt sorry for him. He had a hard day of work behind him.

"Of course I do, Honey. It's really nice. I'm just really bumped out." Ian replied with a small but soft smile.

"Okay, good. I was just really feeling bad about earlier today. I didn't want to show you a cold shoulder like that. It's just this job means so much to me and I don't want to screw up…" she started apologizing but he interrupted her right away by saying

"It's alright babe. Really. I shouldn't have pushed you but I had these images from last night in my head – they nearly killed me. That might be the reason I'm so tired tonight. I had to walk around with my sexual frustration all day." He let out a laugh and grabbed her waist.

Slowly he pulled her closer and a smirk appeared on his face.

"You know, I've missed you. Especially with those images in my head and you know what happened to me last night after I brought you home?" he looked Nina in the eyes waiting for her reply.

"What?" Her voice was playful and she got lost in his oh-so-blue eyes.

"I dreamt of you." Now he came closer to her ear. Closer. Closer. Until he was only inches away from her ear shell and then he whispered

"You and only you. Naked like God made you. Gosh, it was a nice dream."

Nina felt goose bumps coming up her arms and neck while she was trying to steady her breath again.

She inched even closer to him aroused from his words and put her arms around his neck to pull his head to hers.

"That must have been a really really good dream." she whispered seductively and let her tongue glide over his lips softly.

"Maybe I can make your dreams come true." And with that she let her lips meet his and put all her guilt and love in the kiss for him to feel.

She wanted to make it up to him. She really did.

"You know, Ian, the lasagna is still in the oven. Would you like me to give you a little massage? You look tensed up." Nina looked up to him. He had his eyes still closed and just nodded.

She led him to the comfortable couch in their living room and ordered him to lay on his stomach shirtless.

She went to get some oil she always kept in the bathroom and while she was standing in front of the mirror she let her eyes go over her appearance. She liked her new outfit and she was sure Ian did too, even though he hadn't said anything yet. Well, she would get the compliment out of him until the end of the night – she was sure of it.

She giggled, yeah she got certain moves to get what she wanted.

Ian didn't move to look at her as she entered the room and waited eagerly for the massage that was going to be given to him.

Soon enough he felt Nina climb onto him and make herself comfortable on his butt cheeks. He couldn't help but smile. She really seemed as if she was trying to get this relationship going. He hadn't gotten a massage from her in months. She was always too busy, too tired or she was too upset with him. So that now felt like heaven to him. Especially because his long day and all the stress caused by his relationship and work settled themselves in his shoulders and back making his muscles all tense and painful.

He let out a sigh as her hands started moving over his back, always finding the right spots to get him deeper into relaxation. If it had been any other than his girlfriend he probably would have fallen asleep but her legs that straddled his butt and her moving body above him made his senses heighten in anticipation. Maybe something would develop out of this…

Nina felt Ian's tension leave his body under her hands and she had to admit that she was filled with a childish pride and a happiness she wasn't used to anymore.

When did she do something for him the last time out of her will?

And not just sexually but now that she thought about it, she didn't do him favors at all.

When did she become so selfish? And he still put up with her.

Nina almost had to cry when she felt the wave of love washing through her and she put an extra effort into getting him as relaxed as possible.

She didn't want to stop, she had started only twenty minutes before but the oil was empty and she needed to check in on the lasagna. She placed a few sensual kisses on his now relaxed back and neck. He let out a soft and sleepy moan, being far away with his mind.  
>She got up and walked to the kitchen. After she decided that the lasagna was ready but had to cool off a little bit, she walked back into the living room where Ian had sat up and had been waiting for her return.<p>

He pulled her onto his lap and gave her kiss, while his hands held her firmly by her hips.

"Thank you. I really needed that." He told her giving her another kiss.

"It's just a little bit to make it up to you. I know it won't be enough but I'll try harder to be not as selfish as I have been the last couple of weeks. I promise I-" but Ian silenced her with another kiss.

"Stop it right there, Honey. You don't need to _make it up to me_. You just have been focused on your work, but that's okay. Although I won't complain about getting a few more massages." he winked.

Nina felt relief as she heard his words and nodded. But silently she promised herself that she would try harder to make him feel like he wasn't the only one putting effort into the relationship.

So she sat a little bit straighter and forced him to look at her by capturing his face.

"Well, I can at least try." Her voice got lower and lower until it was a seductive whisper. She got off his lap and let her hands slide down her body to the lower end of her skirt.

Slowly, very slowly she lifted it to expose her tights. She wore her new garter belt underneath it and it let her legs look like those of a goddess.

Those were at least Ian's thoughts who was taken aback by the sudden change of things in the relationship. But he couldn't complain a bit.

But as Nina was approaching him with the sexy movement of her hips the alarm in the kitchen went off. The lasagna had cooled down onto the perfect temperature to eat it and Nina – as the perfectionist she was – led him into the kitchen where she had decorated the table with flowers and a few candles.

Ian sat down and was served the best lasagna he had ever tasted and he kind of forgot about his still throbbing erection.

Nina too was busy getting her mind off her wet core and was delighted that her dinner had turned out his good.

The following conversation was mainly about Ian's day at work and her shopping experience with her friend and it was really nice for both of them to sit together and talk about silly and unimportant things.

Nobody mentioned their discussion earlier that day.

"You know, your lasagna reminds me of my mother's one." Ian commented.

"Well, should I consider this a compliment to my cooking?" Nina asked blinking.

"Of course, Nina. I never complained about your cooking for a reason: it's delicious. I love food and I say when it's not of my will." He explained. "And this lasagna, specifically, is really good." Ian held her hand. "My mom cooks really good, and so do you." He smirked.

"Thank you honey," She smiled at him.

"Do you want more wine?" He asked noticing the bottle was empty. "I have more in the kitchen,"

"No, Ian... We drank a lot already, don't you think?" He laughed.

"Come here," He asked.

Nina crossed her cutlery, put the napkin, which was on her lap, on the table and stood up walking to her boyfriend. He gently pushed the chair a little back, giving her enough space to sit on his lap, as he was asking her to.

"Did you prepare any dessert?"

"No," She seemed disappointed. "I didn't have enough time to cook a dessert..."

"Don't be sad, honey. It was just a question. I think I have ice cream in my fridge. I will grab it," He said caressing her face.

Ian took everything from the table and took it to the kitchen. Nina had cleaned up his entire kitchen, and also cooked dinner so he thought it would be polite if he helped her in that part. He placed everything into the sink and opened the fridge. He found a chocolate cake and took it. When he came back to the dining room, Nina was still on the chair, just waiting for him.

"I found cake and ice cream..." He said.

"Hmm, whipped cream," She said sexy taking the cream can.

"Hmm, whipped cream," She said sexy taking the cream can.

Nina stood up and was about to serve cake for both of them when Ian hugged her from behind, pressing her body against the table. When she turned, looking face to face at him, he raised her from the floor a bit and sat her on the table.

"I want to try something with you," He said looking into her brown doe eyes. Their eyes totally focused on each other's.

Nina put the dessert aside, to the other side of the table, so she wouldn't end up sitting or lying on any of them.

Ian started kissing her collarbone and her neck, making her moan with pleasure. The feeling of his mouth on her was amazing and she couldn't help but chant his name repeatedly. He passed his hand quickly onto her shirt forcing every single button to open. She opened her mouth in shock of what her man was capable of. Within seconds, her shirt was on the floor and she was there only in her bra.

He took the whipped cream and put it next to her boobs.

"You're crazy!" Nina laughed. The cream was cold and it made her body shiver a little because of the contact.

"Shh," He shut her with a kiss. "I do not want you talking. Just let me enjoy this" Nina just nodded.

Ian licked every single place he had put cream on and the more he licked, the stronger she wrapped her legs around his body pressing him against her.

"Ian..." She said messing his hair.

"I'm sorry you're all dirty..." He looked at her luscious collarbone.

"It was worth it." Nina said trying to recompose. "I loved it. But now, can we eat it _properly_," She emphasized. "the dessert?"

"Sure. Let's go to the bedroom." Ian took the bow of ice cream and a spoon with one hand, and with the other one, he led Nina to his bedroom.

**So, what did you think? The REAL hot and sexy scene comes next chapter. Why? Because this chapter got really big, it's almost twice my common size, so it stays to chapter 30. But I promise it won't take long for me to post it. :)**

**My beta has an account here at fanfiction . net. Her name is Esperanza Colonia if you want to check.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	30. Chapter 30

That week had been awful. Nina hadn't time to even think about Ian. She was working way too much and when at home, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"This is my job!" She yelled. "I can't throw everything away just because my boyfriend is needy!"

"Needy?" He said with a loud tone in his voice. "Really Nina? I'm not needy, I just think you forget something important. As your _boyfriend_," He approached her and she walked a step back afraid she might do something to her, "I should be part of your life, and I don't know, have a few time with you?" He said ironic. "It's been exactly 6 days we haven't been together."

"You don't care about my job, Ian! When you want me, it has to be at the exact moment! It doesn't matter what I'm doing… And if I don't attend to your extreme needy you get mad." A tear rolled down her face. "What happened to you, Ian? You used to support me with work…"

"We spent a week without each other. I saw you at work, I worked with you but that was it! How many times did you say 'I love you' this week? None, Nina, none."

"I've been working 14 hours a day, Ian. Fourteen," She said the number very slowly to be sure he would understand, and for it to be more intense. "When I go home, I want to shower an sleep but I can't because I have another fourteen hours of work in the following day and I have tones of lines to memorize… Moreover, do you have any idea of how difficult it is to play a saint like Elena and then turn into a manipulate bitch like Katherine? No, you probably don't. Otherwise you would understand how tired I am." She sat on the couch crying with her head on her hands.

Ian noticed the mess he had caused and he had no idea of how to fix that. They were having many problems in their relationship and anything could ruin it. He sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and caressing Nina trying to show her he really did care about her.

"It's not that I'm not having time to you Ian… I'm not having time to anyone! You work half of what I do. I'm sure you don't understand."

"It's just that you've always managed to have time for me… If you're tired, you could have come over and just lay down on bed with me," He smiled drying a tear from her cheek. "I know how much you love cuddling when you're tired…"

"If I hadn't so many things to study I'd do that for sure… I have just ten hours left for free time. I would have to sleep a lot less if I stayed with you. But for a person who works that much, it isn't possible to sleep just a few hours. My acting would be injured and as a professional I don't want this to happen." She just couldn't stop crying. The way he had treated her for not being with him during the week was horrible and had hurt her a lot. "You knew I'd have plenty of work when you decided you want me to be your girlfriend."

"I understand Nina! But you used to run away from your dressing room when you had a free time. You don't do that anymore… You barely kissed me, if you kissed me twice it was a lot! The only time I got to see you was as Elena or Katherine, but the thing is… I don't want any of them! I want you… My sweet Nina," He said with his hand caressing her red face of all the crying.

"All the time I spent in my dressing room there is someone straightening or curling my hair, and I'm preparing myself to the next scene… I can't go running to you. I asked them to free me tomorrow so I could stay with you and tonight I came here thinking I'd be making you happy. But I guess I was wrong,"

"Do you still love me?" He asked when she started walking to the door.

"What do you think?" But for her sadness, he didn't answered and rolled his eyes wanting for her to answer. "I thought I did, but now I don't know anymore. You've changed. You're not that crazy man who once was my best friend but you're not that sweet man who was my boyfriend either. I don't know what I've done to make you change the way you did with me. I'm sorry if I didn't give you what you wanted… I can stay one more minute here," She glanced at him, opened the door and left the apartment.

Nina turned on the car but her vision was so blurred she couldn't see anything correctly as if there was fog all over the streets. She didn't want to say that things to Ian and she was now regretting many of the things she had told him. She let the tears fall from her eyes and put her head on the steering wheel. Nina knew driving in that emotional state wouldn't be any good but she didn't care. She just didn't care if she was in a car accident. The pain would be way too less.

"What the hell happened?" Candice asked when Nina passed next to her like a hurricane going straight to her bedroom.

Candice stood there in the middle of the living room confused about what had just happened. Nina slammed the bedroom's door and jumped on the bed. When Candice entered the room to see what was going on with her friend, she found Nina lying on the bed crying with her head buried on the pillow. She sat on the edge of the bed and caressed Nina's hair.

"You had a fight with Ian, didn't you?" She asked softly not wanting to make the situation worse than it already was. "Tell me, Nina… I'm your friend and I'm here to help you in anything you need." She smiled even knowing Nina hadn't seen it.

Nina stood up sitting on the bed and hugged her friend the stronger she could.

"Yes…" She said between sobs.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"He is mad because I haven't had time to him. I've been working a lot and he doesn't understand that when I come home I want to be alone, sleep and rest…"

"You're both stressed, Nina. The season is ending so they've been asking too much to all of us."

"I asked Julie to free me tomorrow so I could stay with him… And tonight I went there to talk to him and maybe make things better. But he seemed not want to do it…"

"Just tell me one thing and don't lie. Do you still love him?"

"Yes…" She said practically in a whisper. "He is my life and I love him more than anything. But he changed so much that right now he probably doesn't even love me back."

"Don't say that because everyone knows how crazy that man is about you… You had a rough and awful week. You're tired and stressed… Go talk to him tomorrow when you are both calmed down."

"I don't think he will want to talk to me… And things will probably not get any better."

"You broke up with him?" Candice almost screamed.

"No, neither did him. But if we continue like this, breaking up will be the only solution…"

"Don't say that, Nina…" She kissed Nina's forehead and pulled the blankets for Nina to lay under it. "It's late… Go to sleep and tomorrow you will be feeling better." She covered her and gave her the white teddy bear Nina always slept with and she wasn't with Ian.

"Thank you, Candy," Nina said while Candice was closing the window and the curtains.

"You would do that for me," She smiled. "Goodnight, Neens…" Candice turned off the lights and left closing the door.

It was about one in the morning and Nina couldn't sleep. She had been rolling in bed since Candice left and the blankets were a total mess. She took her cellphone, which was on her nightstand right next to her, and smiled looking at the picture of her and Ian in its background. Nina was feeling really bad for all the things she had told Ian earlier that night and she wouldn't be able to sleep until she got that out of her mind and cleared things with him.

"So, you decided to talk to me now?" Ian answered the phone knowing it was Nina.

"I couldn't sleep… I want to apologize for the things I said earlier. I should have said half of the things I said, I fought with you for stupid reasons."

"I did wrong, Nina. It was my fault,"

"Where are you? It's a little loud there." Nina called Ian and he answered in the first call.

"Hm," He looked around trying to find an excuse. "I'm in a bar with Paul." He lied.

Paul was not with Ian that night. He had told Nina in the afternoon that night was his engagement dinner with Torrey's parents. He was nervous her father could not want him to marry his daughter and stop the engagement. But Nina was so tired, and that discussion with Ian had messed up so much with her head that she totally forgot about that and didn't realized Ian was lying to her.

"What is this song there?"

"Well, they play music in this bar." He knew tell her a lie wasn't right. But he needed that. He needed one night alone.

"After our fight this night, I'm regretting everything I did. I love you, Ian, yes I do. And I don't wanna lose you because of a stupid fight." At that moment, he felt like it there was floor. This was too much. He loved her more than anything… He couldn't do that to her.

"Tomorrow?" He suggested. "You said you're free."

"Can you pass here to pick me up?"

"I'll be there at 10am. Don't be late." He said.

"Sure. I'm going to work now. Memorize the whole episode…" Nina said ironic. The next episode to film was practically just Katherine and Elena.

"Okay. Bye." He hanged up and put the phone back to his jacket pocket.

Ian was on a bar, drinking all the alcohols from there. He was too stressed and nervous, he couldn't be with Nina. They would end up fighting again. Ian was with the elbow in the balcony, with his hand on his head.

"Bad day?" A beautiful woman sat next to him. She was beautiful, but for him, nothing compared to Nina.

"Worse…" He said direct. "Bourbon." He asked the barman.

"Two." She said. "Fight with the girlfriend?" The blonde woman asked him. He wasn't in a mood for a talk and all he wanted was for her to leave as soon as possible.

"How do you know I have a girlfriend?" Ian asked without taking his eyes away from his glass of bourbon.

"The ring on your finger… It's two in the dawn and you're in a bar drinking bourbon. I suppose you either had a fight with her or you broke up."

"Nice guessing. But if you're trying to get laid you should keep looking. I'm not interested in any girl but my girlfriend." He said rude.

"You wouldn't have come here if the things were great between you two." She said being a bitch.

The woman approached to Ian and glued their legs. He was too drunk, after six glasses of bourbon he wasn't himself anymore and the sanity still left on him was being consumed by all the alcohol. She looked into his light blue eyes and kissed him kind of leaning on him.

Ian had no idea of what he was doing and ended up kissing her back. The kiss wasn't as good as the ones he had with Nina but still, he didn't stop the kiss.

"Stop," He broke the kiss when it started getting heavy pushing her away.

"We both know this is what you want…" She moaned with her hand going down his chest.

Ian took her hand, which was already on his jeans, and put it on the balcony.

"I said stop. I want nothing with you. Don't make me get security,"

After being extremely rejected, the blonde woman stood up and took her purse, paying for the drinks she had consumed. They didn't say a word to each other but she kissed him again before being pushed away from his mouth. She noticed she wouldn't get anything from him and she wouldn't get what she had wanted all night if she kept flirting with him: get laid. So she left. Ian turned to see where she was going and saw when she sat at a table and started talking to another man.

"Whore," Ian said to himself cleaning his lips trying to take off the taste of her that was still there.

The next morning, Ian arrived at Nina's apartment at the time he had agreed with Nina. Candice opened the door to him and he waited in the living room while Nina finished getting ready.

Nina was putting a handkerchief around her neck when her cellphone vibrated on the bed. It was a text message from Paul. She took the cellphone and read it.

_The dinner was wonderful! Her parents were really nice to me… Thanks for the help you gave me yesterday! Start choosing your dress, honey…_

She sat on the edge of the bed and felt Lynx lying on her lap. She finally remembered Paul had the engagement dinner the night before which meant that Ian wasn't with him when she called him before going to sleep. Ian had lied. He had lied about who he was with and had probably lied about where he was too.

"Nina, Ian is waiting for you in the living room. Remember what I told you yesterday," Candice smiled at the door.

"Tell him to leave," Nina said mad. "I am not going out with him. I don't even want to look at his face!"

"What?" She asked confused.

"Tell him to leave and I'll explain to you later why I'm asking you this."

Candice went to the living room and tried to make him leave saying Nina wasn't feeling well but he didn't believe it and was persistent. He walked to Nina's bedroom and opened the door. Candice was going to enter the room to tell him to leave again but he slammed the door on her face.

"What did I do know?" He yelled.

"Where were you yesterday when I called?" Nina yelled back. Tears were streaming down her face.

"At the bar. I told you that…"

"Who was with you?" She asked. "And don't say you were with Paul because I know you weren't. Paul had his engagement dinner yesterday!" Nina yelled.

"I went alone. I wanted to drink. Will you prevent me of drinking too? First, I can't be with you because you have no time for me. Then, I can't drink anymore. What will you prevent me of doing now?"

"You shouldn't have lied to me! I know you love bars and I also know you can't have a fight and stay sober."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why did you lie, Ian?" She cried.

"You wouldn't be happy with the situation… Moreover, you would say I would waste my time on bars and a lot more."

"First of all, I care about your health. How many times did I have to pick you up at some bar because you were so drunk you would probably go to another state instead of your house? How many nights did I spend awake taking care of you? Putting you under a cold shower and giving you healthy food so you wouldn't throw up all night… Getting drunk too much is not good, Ian. But you do that. When we fight, you double the number of drinks. Of course I wouldn't want you to go and I would say anything to make you not go." Nina explained. "Second, you argue because I don't have much time for you… And when we do have time together, you waste our time fighting because of the time we weren't together and we end up losing time that we actually have together. If you wanted to spend your night doing something that isn't work, you could have stayed with me. But you prefer drinks over me, apparently."

"Nina, I'm sorry. I mean it. I was wrong and I know that. I shouldn't have lied… Please forgive me," He begged touching the soft skin of her cheeks, which was now red from all the crying.

"Why should I forgive you?"

"As far as I know, you love me. I'm your boyfriend,"

"I'll forgive you, Ian, because there is nothing on this planet that I love more than you. But if you lie to me again…"

"I won't. I promise," He cut her off pulling her closer by her waist.

Ian kissed her with passion and with that kiss, she realized that he really was sorry. She put her hands on his neck and kissed him back. She knew it was wrong. She was being weak at that time.

"Don't you wanna go out?" He said breaking the kiss.

"Forget it," She kissed him again but this time, her hands were at the bottom of his shirt.

Their lips were hungry against each other and the only brief pause they did so they could breathe, was when he took off his black shirt, dropping it on the floor. Ian made sure the first thing Nina lost was the handkerchief around her neck giving him more places to kiss. He let kisses and bites all over her neck going down her collarbone.

Within minutes, she had no shirt, only her jeans and bra. He threw her on the bed and Nina looked at him hungrily which was undeniably sexy. Ian laid on her top with his arms on the bed, by each side of her, putting his weight on them so it wouldn't go all on Nina. She closed her eyes and kissed him with one hand pulling him down, against her body. Even with her eyes closed, her mind focused on his lips and one hand between his hair and his neck, she lead the other hand to his paints, and took off his belt, then unzipped his jeans.

"I love you," Ian whispered against her neck.

"I love you too," She smiled and her shining eyes told him how happy she was at that moment. They had had a fight but that time they were great again. They were happy with each other and nothing like a make up sex to put all the heart broken pieces back together. However, Ian hadn't told her the entire truth and that was the weak point of their relationship at that stage. If something, for some reason, happened and Nina found out about the lie he had told her, even promising he would not do that again, it would all flush away.

**How is it? Did you liked it? I will be travelling for 3 weeks, so I won't upload a new chapter for this time… I'm sorry :( Just know that I will keep writing!**

**Also, I wrote a one-shot, about Nian in the Santa Monica Pier, because I received a request. If you want to read it, it is on my page here on fanfiction. And if you have any request, just ask me as a review or in my ask box on tumblr **_**(alwaysgonnabedamon . tumblr . com)**_**, I will gladly write it! For the requests, I would prefer to receive on tumblr…**

**Anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**


	31. Chapter 31

Nina had been sitting in that couch for more than half an hour, just waiting for Ian to come home. She spent hours sitting on the floor of the bathroom crying because of him. He had cheated on her and she had just found out by a friend, who was in the same bar as Ian that night before. She had seen everything and thought it would be better if Nina knew the truth. They were going to talk about it that night and that was probably their last night together.

"Hey honey." He said throwing his keys on the table. She didn't say a word and turned her face when he tried to kiss her.

"We need to talk." Nina was serious and that tone made him understand that she was going to mention the kiss.

"I don't know how but I'm sure you found out about last night. I didn't mean to kiss her! She just kiss me and..."

"You kissed her back! Ian, just admit it!" She yelled at him standing up.

"I'm telling you the truth! I would _never_ kiss that girl. We had fought the entire night and I spent the rest of it drinking."

"So that's your excuse... You were drunk. C'mon Ian, you can do better! At least, lie with a better excuse! Something original, maybe."

"I was drunk! Really drunk if you wanna know."

"Yeah, but you still kissed someone that isn't your girlfriend."

"And I'm sorry okay?" He held her arms.

"No, Ian, it's not okay!" Nina had tears on her face and he was almost there.

"You're too nervous. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Stop trying to change the subject! I just need one thing."

"What?"

"Tell me the _truth_. If you really love me! I deserve to know the truth!"

"I was drinking when that girl appeared and I told her I had a girlfriend and then she started touching me. I asked for her to stop and she kissed me. I was full of alcohol and ended up kissing her back. But that meant nothing! I love you, Nina! You!" She couldn't stop crying.

"I know we weren't on our best days but you do that, Ian! Every time we fight, it makes me feel more in love with you because I thought our love was strong enough to deal with fights! We fought and I spent hours thinking about what we could do to make up. And what did you do? You decided to get yourself drunk and give kisses away!" He was sweating. He could sense that he was about to lose her. He was about to lose the love of his life. And she was hurt, like he had never seen her before, and that hurt him too. She was hurt because he was a stupid and he was hurt just to see her that way.

She slapped him on the face and he did nothing.

"Sorry..." She whispered.

"I deserved. Look, Nina, I know I screwed up but give me a chance. And I will prove that I'm worth loving you." Ian dropped a tear for the first time.

"We had been fighting for weeks Ian. I was strong at the beginning but now I can't handle this anymore. I'm just eluding myself that we could be happy. Because we can't. Don't you see that, Ian?"

"I love you... We can be happy."

"As far as I see you don't really care about us. Because instead of talking to me and seeing if we could do something about us you'd rather go to a bar."

"I just wanted to be alone."

"You weren't alone!"

"I could have kept kissing that stupid girl for the whole night and then go somewhere with her that we could sleep together but I rejected the kiss when I finally got into myself. I have a girlfriend that I love more than anything!"

"When you finally got into yourself it was too late already, Ian."

"Neens, I don't want to fight with you..."

"I can't Ian. How can I be with you if I can't have your trust? You lied to me that day. You said you were with Paul and I was so sad I didn't even remembered he was busy so I believed in you... And you lied about the kiss to me! I can't accept this. We would have been having this conversation if you had told me about it as soon as it happened."

"Yeah, we would had already had this conversation."

"No, Ian. Things would be different. Because the love I feel about you would be stronger and enough to forgive you just because you trusted me and told me that something happened. But you lied, and that is the problem."

"One more chance, Nina, please!" He begged.

Quiet, she hugged him and they kept like that for some minutes. Nina had never thought that she would have to do someday. They loved each other so much that this just didn't exist in her head, but things change, _people_ change.

"I thought you were different. But you're just like the other guys."

"Hey, look at me. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't know if you have noticed but our relationship seems to be like a war."

"We can make things okay!"

"No, we can't. You were great for me. You made me feel loved and there is nothing better than feel loved. I looked at our hands interlaced, your arm around me, your hand caressing me, your arms hugging me in the worst situations. And I felt good, I could smile for real, and not smile just to hide the pain." She started talking slowly between the sobbing and crying. "I thought you were the best boyfriend ever! But someone like this doesn't exist. You're not perfect like I thought you were. You were the only one who were here for me when I needed you. Without you I would be probably dead right now. You made me pass through all the bad things that happened to me. Beside my boyfriend, my prince, my life you were my friend. My _best_ friend."

They were both crying and she felt like her heart was going to stop because he never cried, nothing could make him cry. She knew he was _more_ than hurt.

She couldn't help but hug him and place her lips on his.

"Tell me what I can do, Nina... Please, I beg you. I will do anything to keep you in my life!"

"You can do anything, Ian. But will never be enough. I don't feel like I can trust you anymore, and trust is the base of a relationship. So I guess we can't have one either."

"Please..." He begged.

She took off the ring he had given to her, which he had one matching and put it on the table.

"It's over, Ian. We can't be together. Not anymore."

"Please, don't do that. I LOVE YOU." He yelled.

"You did wrong Ian. I'm just doing the right thing to do. Another chance isn't possible because I will not forgive you for what you did. But you'll have one and only one chance to try to keep at least this." She showed him her necklace written 'Friends'. "I will always be your friend, you just have to try hard to be my best one again, as it's written on your half heart."

He kissed her forehead and she walked him to the door.

"So the war is lost?"

"I'm sorry." He left and she closed the door. Nina put her back on the door, her hands on her head, and slipped through the door crying 'til she get on the floor, sitting, and crying her eyes out. She had just broken up with the man of her life and nothing could bring him back. Not even him. Not even her.

**I know this is incredibly small but that's what I could write. You've been asking a lot for a new chapter in this story and I'm feeling awful for making you wait so long. This is a sad chapter, yeah, but the story needs something like that. I will try to upload faster this time, and I promise you that next chapter will be way longer! I hope you like it and you're not mad at me!**

**Review it please!**


	32. Chapter 32

_**I'm sorry it took me forever to upload this story! I REALLY REALLY AM! Please, forgive me. I wrote this chapter and the next one already. So, if you all review, I will post next chapter tomorrow! Do you want it fast? Just review! **_

Weeks had passed since Nina and Ian broke up. The shooting of the season was at its end, which was very good for Nina. Nina was avoiding Ian since the break up and Ian was doing everything he could to get, at least, a few words with her.

"Where the hell is Nina?" Julie asked angry.

That day was the last day of shooting episode 22 – the last of the season – and Nina was the most important person of the cast for the episode. They were supposed to be at the set at eight o'clock but it was already fifteen past ten and Nina hadn't arrived yet.

"Something might have happened," Paul warned. "Nina is never late…"

"She is avoiding me if you still haven't noticed it." Ian explained.

"Nina is a great actress, Ian. She had never and will never let her personal stuff affect her job." Katerina said.

"Whatever happened, I'm pretty sure she has a great excuse," Paul said walking back and forth, worried about his best friend. "Has anyone tried to call her?"

"I've been doing that for the last two hours…"

"Julie," Candice showed up out of nowhere and she seemed worried. "I need to talk to you about Nina…" She looked around and the men were still there. "In private,"

"Ian, Paul, let us talk for a while. I'll call you when to come back." As soon as Paul closed the door, Julie sat on her chair and looked at Candice, still a little furious. "What happened, Candice?"

"Nina is not okay, Julie. You're probably thinking Nina doesn't care about her responsibilities and you're furious with her but she is not okay. Not at all. Yesterday she had nothing to shoot so she said she would go to the mall while I was here but she didn't even left the apartment. I asked our doorman if she had already come back and he said she hadn't gone out." Candice explained. "When I arrived, she was in bed with her blanket covering her entire body but her head. When I pulled the blankets, her pajamas and the sheets were all covered with blood."

"What?" Julie asked shocked.

"She punched the mirror, which she didn't even mind hiding it, and she just let her hand bleed…" Candice explained. "Julie, I left her alone at home because she was sleeping but I'm scared she is going to do more stupid things."

"We need to get this scene done, Candice. We need Nina to play both Katherine and Elena… I understand her situation and working is not the best thing for her to do right now. Do you think she can come back on Friday?" Julie asked. "You have today and two more days to put her back on track…"

"Yeah, Friday is good…"

"Don't you think she should talk to Ian?"

"In my opinion, she should, but she doesn't even want to talk about something that reminds her of him…"

"All her missing scenes are with Ian… She knows that right?"

"Yeah, but Nina is a professional… She will put her best on the scenes. She just needs a little bit of time to recover…"

"Okay," Julie smiled. "Go home and take care of her. Tell Nina that if everything goes as planned, her vacations start on next Thursday."

"Alright, thanks Julie,"

"You're welcome. One more thing," She called Candice when she was about to leave. "Tell Nina she doesn't need to prepare herself to play both of the characters. She can prepare her acting for only one of the characters… She can choose each one."

"Okay," Candice said.

Candice was walking through the parking lot, going to her car, when Ian stopped her by touching her arm.

"Candice," He said breathing heavily since he was running to catch her before she entered in her car.

"Look Ian, Nina doesn't want to talk to you… And she has reasons for not wanting to look at your face."

"I did something wrong, something I will regret for the rest of your life, yeah, but I was drunk and moreover, I regret even talking to that woman!"

"Nina had never loved someone the way she loved you, Ian. I've never seen her so broken like I'm seeing her these days…"

"I screwed up with everything… I want to fix them now,"

"She will kill me if she finds out I told you this, Ian, so don't tell this to anyone. Not even Paul…" Candice said serious, leaning her back on the car. "Nina told me you asked her to move in with you and that she said no because she thought it was too soon. But then she told me that what she was really looking forward was to marry you," Listening to Candice's words, Ian felt his world falling apart.

"What?" His jaw fell and he asked surprised and shocked.

"She wanted to be your wife, Ian. That was her biggest dream. Having her best friend as her husband… But you cheated on her. Because of the alcohol, you lost your best friend, your girlfriend and the woman that wanted to marry you." Candice explained. "You didn't just break her heart. You crashed it and stepped on it. She loved you too much for her own good and healthy. So, stop calling her because it's only making her feel worst."

"I will stop calling her then, but can you give her this?" Ian took an white envelope from the inside pocket of his black leather jacket and handed it to Candice.

"A letter?"

"Yes," Ian answered. "Just give it to her. Then, please, tell me if she read it. I also want to know if she burned it, rip it or just didn't read it."

"Okay, Ian, I'm gonna give it to Nina… See you later," She smiled and entered in the car.

[…]

"Nina?" Candice whispered walking into Nina's bedroom and realized she wasn't there.

"I'm here," Nina left the bedroom wearing sweat pants and a hoodie with "J'adore Paris" written on it.

"It's great to see you finally left your bed."

"I thought a shower would be good." Nina said brushing her wet hair in front of the mirror.

"Julie told you to come back on Friday."

"Alright, thanks,"

"How are you feeling?" Candice asked sitting on Nina's bed.

"I still want to kill him for what he did and has done to me,"

"Nina, you should talk to him… He lost you as his girlfriend but just because you're not dating anymore, it doesn't mean your friendship is over too…"

"I thought he was different. That's why I fell in love with him. But what he did has no forgiveness… He kept lying to me. I can't even imagine how many things he lied to me and still hasn't told me the truth. I won't be best friends with someone that lies to me all the time, non-stop."

"Give him a second chance, Nina,"

"No way!"

"I mean, give him a second chance so you can still be best friends. Your friendship was so beautiful…"

"Yeah, it _was_. It's over now…" Nina said and a tear fell from her eye. "Moreover, I'm going to New York next Saturday,"

"What?" Candice asked shocked. "You can't go! What are you going to do? Jump off the Brooklyn Bridge?"

"No! I'm not gonna kill myself!" Nina laughed for the first time in days.

"You do remember how you woke up today, right?" Candice asked pointing to the broken mirror on her desk.

"Yesterday I lost it... I had never hated myself so much the way I did yesterday. I was so mad at me that I ended up punching the mirror,"

"None of this is your fault, Nina..."

"Part of it is my fault. I let myself believe in what he said. I was so in love that I didn't realized how silly I was being... Now I'm broken into billion pieces."

"But why are you going to New York?"

"I love New York, Candice. I think I might get some recover if I spend some time there. I have some friends there and I'm staying in one of them house..."

"I'm worried, Nina." Candice said sad. "You're not stable. I can't let you travel if you're about to do bad things..."

"I won't..."

"NINA DOBREV!" Candice screamed when she saw Nina's wrist. "What did you do, woman?"

"Candice, I can't do that anymore!" Nina started crying and Candice hugged her. "This pain is killing me! I don't even need to commit suicide because this pain is already killing me! Slower but it is still killing my body."

"Do you see why I'm freaking out?" Candice caressed her hair without stopping hugging her. "First you punch the mirror, then you start self-harming... Moreover, I found out about your lie," Candice explained. "How long did you think you would keep this lie?"

"More than that..."

"You need the anti-depressives, Nina! You can't just don't take them. The doctor said you're getting into depression so you need the medicines!"

"I don't want them!"

"You want to die, don't you?" Nina nodded. "That's it. You're not going to New York..."

"You can't prevent me of going, Candice. I am going and there is nothing you can do to stop me,"

"I'm not gonna let you destroy or even kill yourself..."

"Ugh! Just leave me alone, Candice," Nina closed the door of the bedroom, leaving Candice outside and lay on the bed, underneath the blankets.

When Friday came, Nina had prepared herself to shoot the sad scene between Damon and Elena. Nina and Ian didn't talk to each other any time in that day and the only touch they shared was on the screen.

"Nina, please," Ian started. "let's talk,"

"I have nothing to talk to you, Ian,"

"Yes, you do. And I have things to tell you as well, so stop ignoring me!"

"You two!" Julie screamed angry. "Stop fighting and lay on the bed!"

A man applied some water on Ian's face so it would look like he was sweating and Ian and Nina hugged on the bed.

"_I deserve that," Damon said slowly. "I deserve to die,"_

"_No," Elena lay on the bed looking at him. "You don't,"_

"_I do, Elena, it's Okay. __Because if I had chosen differently I wouldn't have met you."_ Nina looked in the bottom of his eyes and for the first time, she felt like she was finally his again. _"I'm so sorry, I did so many things to hurt you,"_

"_It's okay," Elena smiled at him. "I forgive you,"_

"_I know you love Stefan," Damon said with his eyes closed. "And that it is always gonna be Stefan," Elena lay on Damon's shoulder and caressed his hand above his body. "But I love you, you should know that,"_

"I do," She said and a tear fell from her eye.

_"You should have met me in 1864," Damon said in a whisper. "You would have liked me,"_

_"I like you now," Elena said looking at him and holding his hand tighter. "Just the way you are..." Damon closed her eyes and Elena kept looking at him until she started coming closer from his face and slowly, placed her lips against his. _

"_Thank you," He whispered dying._

"_You're welcome," Elena said smiling._

"CUT!" Julie screamed. "Well done, you two! This scene was amazing!"

[...]

"Nina! I missed you!" Sarah hugged Nina. "I'm so happy you're here... Come in," She opened the front door and Nina entered in Sarah's apartment.

"Hi Sarah," Nina smiled hugging her friend. "How are you?"

"I'm great. We are gonna have so much fun together! I'm gonna make you forget that asshole that broke your heart..."

"I hope so. Well, you were always able to make me forget about men."

"They are all dicks,"

"Right?" They laughed. "But you know, the best way to forget about a man is by being with another..."

"Maybe,"

"There is this awesome club tonight. Do you wanna go?"

"Yes, why not? Let's have some fun!" Nina said.

"You can stay in that room, Nina," Sarah pointed to the room in the left side of the hallway. "I'm gonna go down the groceries' store to buy some things... I'll be back in a few. You can take a shower, sleep or eat... You're at home, Nina."

"Thank you, Sarah. What time is the party?"

"Ten," Nina looked at the clock and it was still four o'clock.

Nina lay on her bed and opened her bag. On the top of everything, there was Ian's letter. Candice had given it to her the day Ian asked her to give it to her but she didn't want to read it. Not knowing how many days she was going to stay in New York, Nina decided to take the letter with her in case she decided to read it.

Sarah took hours to come back and Nina thought she might have stopped somewhere else and when she arrived, it was more than nine o'clock already. However, Nina wasn't dressed for the party.

"Nina, why are you still not ready?" Sarah asked confused.

Nina was at the kitchen, doing some hot chocolate, wearing her pajamas and a robe above it all.

"I'm not going…"

"Why?"

"I'm not feeling good." Nina said and Sarah noticed that she was sick just by the tone in her voice.

"Did you take the anti-depressives you are supposed to be taking?" Nina nodded. "Come here," Nina stepped closer to her friend. "Oh my God, Nina! You're burning in fever… Go to bed. I will finish your hot chocolate and take it to you."

Nina walked slowly to the bedroom and entered under the blankets. She covered herself feeling cold and turned on the TV, looking for a silly romantic comedy.

"Here," Sarah handed her a cup full of hot chocolate and some marshmallows. "Take this," She also gave her medicines. "I'll stay here taking care of you," She put the thermometer under Nina's arm and waited a few time to see how bad was her fever.

"Go to the party, Sarah, I will be okay…"

"I leave you for some hours and look how you ended up!"

"Really, Sarah, go… I'm gonna sleep."

"Do you promise you're not gonna do anything stupid?"

"I promise," Nina smiled drinking her hot chocolate.

When Sarah left, Nina sat on the bed with her back against the headboard and took Ian's letter, which was on the nightstand by her side. She opened the envelope and took a white page from it.

_Nina,_

_I understand why you're not talking to me and I deserve that. I deserve the way you're treating me. But I want you to know that I'm willing to do anything to fix it. I know you are not going to forgive me for what I did but you can at least tell me what I can do so we can still be friends. You're my best friend, Neens, you'll always be…_

_I get that I lost you as my girlfriend and you're never going to date me again. I regret every single word I shared with that woman. She made me break your heart in a million pieces just because she stole a kiss from me. I lied to you because it was just a kiss while I was drunk. I should have told you, yeah, but when it happened, I thought you wouldn't even mind that had happened._

_Losing you was the worst thing that has ever happened to me and you should know that. I stay awake practically every night trying to find a way to get my best friend back. You don't answer to my calls or texts and that worries me because I'm always thinking about you and I want to be with you so bad, but I just can't._

_I hope you're reading this. I know you and you probably thought about setting it on fire, right? And, I also know you're smiling while reading this part._

Nina really smiled reading that paragraph. Tears were rolling down her face and falling on the paper but she wanted to finish reading that letter. She had to.

_I just hope one day, you will forgive me and we will be back to be those two best friends we used to be. I love you as a friend, as a best friend and as a lover. I will never stop loving you._

_Your Ian._

_**With many reviews, I will upload next chapter tomorrow. What do you think about it, hun? REVIEW IT PLEASE!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**New chapter! Thank you for all the amazing reviews you left on last chapter! I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but I wasn't feeling good so I slept all day and night long. I'm sorry for that but here I am! Do you want next chapter tomorrow? Review and I will give it to you!**_

Nina arrived in Atlanta after getting back from the three weeks in New York. She hadn't told anyone she was coming back so none of her friends went to the airport to pick her up. But that was what she wanted. She took a cab and went straight home.

Nina knocked on the door and heard "Go away! I won't talk to you about Nina, Ian! Leaving her alone is the best you can do."

"Have I told you I love you? Because you are just the best friend in the world." Nina said laughing and entering in their apartment.

"Nina!" Candice jumped from the chair and hugged her friend. "Welcome home!"

"Thank you." She smiled trying to hide the pain from her inside.

"So, how was New York?" She said sitting on the couch with Nina.

"I will tell you every single detail but only after you tell me about that thing you yelled when I knocked."

"I won't lie to you. Ian doesn't leave me alone. He wants news about you because you disappeared. Well, he regrets what he did and he wants to talk to you. And I accidentally told him you were in New York."

"He can regret to whoever he wants. What he did is unforgivable! But why did you tell him? I asked you and Paul to keep it in secret!"

"You're welcome. And I'm here for you." She smiled hugging a crying Nina. "I'm sorry! He couldn't stop asking me stuff about you... So I accidentally told him,"

"I know and I'm so thankful for that." Nina said. "Well, he only knew that so that's okay..."

"Now, Neens..."

"Candy, don't call me Neens... Please!" This was the way Ian used to call her and she didn't want anything that could remind her of him.

"Oh alright, I won't... Nina, it's time to move on. I don't know if you want or not but it is. You can't suffer for him forever. As you said, he's gone." She remembered what Nina had told her before going to New York City.

"I know, Candy. I'm doing all I can. It's not that easy. During these weeks all I heard was to move on, forget him, find a new guy... The thing is that when it comes to Ian, this gets harder. He can be gone but here," She put her hand over her heart. "He isn't. My head tells me to forget but my heart... You know," She got back to tears. "I love him..." Nina said in a whisper and pulled Candice for a tight hug.

"It's time to stop loving, then. And I will help you, no matter what. You won't have scenes with him for a while so that's kind of good."

"Okay..." She dried the tears.

"I already did what you asked me to do. I removed the pictures from your wall and they are in a box under your desk."

"Thank you, Candy."

"No worries."

"I am going to take a shower. I can tell you about New York later, okay?"

"Alright..."

[...]

"How is she dealing with this?" Sara asked Candice.

Candice had invited Sara to go over the day before, not knowing Nina would be back. They were talking and eating while waiting for Nina to come back from her bath.

"She isn't good, Sara. I will try to cheer her up a little... I can't see my friend like that. I bet you that she spent those three weeks crying, stuck in bed eating ice cream and listening to sad songs. I really hope she is far from the knifes." She said serious.

"Do you want me to help you with her?"

"That won't be necessary, Sara, thank you. Let's see how she is going to act for a few days..."

"Sara?" Nina asked walking into the living room.

"Hey Nina! Ho have you been?" Sara hugged Nina.

"Five by five..."

"You know Candice and I will always be here for you, don't you?"

"Thanks girls..."

"We're going out. Candice will die if we don't go shopping today. Do you want to join us?"

"I think I'll pass, Sara, but thank you..."

[...]

When Candice got home the house was silent and that made her get very worried. She walked slowly to Nina's bedroom and found her sleeping on some trash gossip magazines. She fell asleep while reading, Candice thought. She put the magazines at the table and straightened Nina so she could be more comfortable. Candice noticed her red cheeks and nose of crying. She was about to walk out the bedroom when she stepped in some glasses with her heels, making a bit of noise but not too much to wake Nina up. She squatted and picked up all the glass, finding the glasses' object. Nina had probably threw the portrait at the wall. She found the picture of Nina and Ian under the bed and decided to hide it. Candice shut the lights down and closed the door.

She doesn't deserve to suffer that way, she thought leaving the room. Candice was getting really worried about Nina and could barely sleep.

"Someone woke up happy today!" Candice entered in the kitchen and Nina was making pancakes.

"Candy, last night I was thinking about my life..."

"Can I say something?" Nina nodded. "You are letting your life stop by because of a guy. This is not healthy, Nina. You can't continue like this. Tell me if I'm lying, in New York you were spending all day long at the hotel crying because of him instead of doing what you told me you were going to do, that means; having fun! Am I lying?"

"No! Candice stop please! You don't understand how big and bad this situation is! I don't want to get better! If I get better means that I can live without him. But I don't want to live without him! If the memories I have are all stuck in this pain that won't ever end in my heart then I will let them keep hurting me! Because it's better a hurt heart than an empty one... If the only way to have him is in the memories and in the pain, I won't let them go away!"

Candice didn't know what to say and just kept eating in silence.

"I miss his touches, his hands playing with my hair all the time, his lips on mine, I miss him okay? I have been dreaming about him every single night since the incident and you know what? Sometimes I woke up in the middle of the night wanting to call him and forgive him, because if I do I will have him back. Do you know how many times I called him at four in the morning and hung up when he answered?" Nina was sobbing because of the crying. "I never loved someone like I love him and never will, because deep inside I know he is the _one_. I want to jump on his arms and be his forever. But I can't. I can't forgive him for what he did. Sometimes even love isn't enough. I could forgive him for everything... But not cheating, or lying... I will be in my room." Nina said and left the kitchen.

She locked the door from her bedroom as soon as she walked in.

"Lynx, mommy is not having a good day..." She sat on the floor caressing her cat. "You're lucky to be a cat."

She put her cat on the bed and took her cellphone.

_Someday, if you decide to at least talk to me, I will be here waiting._

"Delete." She said pressing the button. "So Lynx, what am I going to do now?"

_If it wasn't important I wouldn't be trying so hard to talk to you. I'm at the coffee house near by, I want to talk, please._

She threw the cellphone in the bed and lay down.

"Candice, I'm going to Paul's home. I haven't talked to him yet."

"Okay. Send him hi!" Nina nodded.

She drove about ten minutes and arrived there.

"I'm glad you're here." Nina sat on the chair serious.

"What is so important that you don't stop calling?" She asked serious, looking into his bright blue eyes.

"Can I buy you something?" Ian asked.

"I'm okay..." Nina said simple.

"Neens,"

"Don't call me Neens," Nina asked.

"Nina," Ian corrected himself. "I just want to talk..."

"So talk,"

"Did you read my letter?" He asked.

Nina noticed hope in his eyes. Hope that she would answer to that question with a yes. She could also see how sorry he was for what he had done to her. Nina had read the letter but you can easily lie when writing a letter but she looked at him, she knew. She knew Ian wasn't lying.

"Yes, I did," Nina answered and Ian's eyes shone.

"How was New York?" Ian asked sweetly deciding not to mention the letter. "Candice was really worried about you."

"It was good. Look, Ian, it's been more than a month since we broke up but I'm still hurt,"

"I know you are..."

"So you will understand when I say I need some time..."

"For what?"

"Ian, you're a great guy. You really are. You are a good friend and you were an amazing boyfriend. I don't hate you as a person but I'm mad at you because of what you did to me." Nina explained.

"I just want to be your friend, Nina. You haven't been talking to me. Can you imagine how I feel? I keep remembering all the good moments we had together as best friends. C'mon Nina, you know I can't live without you..."

"Give me some time. I need to think about this whole situation. Maybe some day, I can give you a second chance..."

"Take your time then,"

"I should get going..." Nina stood up. "Bye Ian,"

"Bye Nina."

[...]

"Nina?" Paul opened his front door and Nina was standing there.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course! Come on in," Nina entered his house. "Is this about Ian?"

"Yeah,"

"Sit down," He pointed to the couch. "Let's talk,"

Nina sat on the couch and Paul sat in front of her on the coffee table. He held both of her hands and caressed it.

"Have you been crying?" Paul asked softly.

"That is what I've been doing more for the last month."

"Candice told me you're getting better. She said you came back from New York a lot better but you're still very sad..."

"I did come a lot better but that doesn't mean I'm any less hurt,"

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah, he is begging me for a second chance. He said he can't live without me and that my friendship is the most important thing he had in his life..."

"And you came here to ask my opinion on what I think about him asking you that, right?" Nina nodded laughing. "Nina, Ian is following Candice everywhere she goes. He is always asking her stuff about you because he knows he killed you inside. He regrets everything he did to hurt you..." Paul started. "You know Ian. He always does something stupid when he is drunk. He lied to you but he is sorry now... I know you're hurt, Nina, but you gotta do something because you're torturing him." He explained. "Either you give him a second chance or you stop being friends with him forever... There is no other way."

"I don't know what to do. He really did killed me. I'm dead now..."

"Ian wants to be your friend again. He is not asking you to make up with him... He is simply asking you to be his best friend. He wants a fresh start..."

"So you think I should give him a second chance?"

"Yeah, I think you should. Having that beautiful friendship back will be good for both of you. You will stop being depressive and he will finally smile again." Paul said smiling. "Are you still taking the anti-depressives?

"Yes, the therapist doesn't want me to stop."

"I agree with her. How was New York?"

"Pretty good. Sarah is a really good friend... She wanted to see me happy or just smiling all the time. We went to a billion parties and it was very fun!" Nina explained. "But when I was home, I couldn't do anything but cry..."

"I'm glad you could have some fun." Paul smiled at her. "Have you met a cute new yorker?" Nina started blushing. "Oh my God! You sure have!"

"None of us wanted something serious... After we met, we started going out a lot. We went to bars, clubs and shows..."

"Tell me everything!"

"There is not much to tell..."

"Did you sleep together?"

"Paul! You're spending too much time with Candice..." Nina laughed. "But yeah, we slept together..." She blushed. "A few times."

"Don't be shy, Nina, you can tell me that stuff... Remember you helped me with this subject too."

"He made me feel something again, you know? We had a pretty heavy make out when we first met and then we used to go to five or six parties for week just so we could make out some more."

"You think this is just playing around? If you met every day, it was something serious..."

"No, it was nothing serious. We slept together and it was good but I don't see him as my boyfriend,"

"Because you still love Ian and nothing will ever make this feeling fade away." Paul said. "Do you regret hooking up with this guy?"

"No..." Nina answered serious. "He was a nice guy... He was a great kisser, the sex was incredibly good but..."

"He wasn't Ian," Paul cut her off finishing her sentence.

_**Please, don't forget to review! If you review, remember I will upload a new chapter tomorrow!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, so I'm definitely back to this story. I really missed writing it! I can tell you that I will upload this story very often! I promise!**

**Yeah, this chapter was supposed to be posted during the weekend but I could only finish it today. However, I ended up getting a little too excited and I've already written two of the following chapters. :)**

**I think you're gonna like this chapter, well, at least I hope you do! Review it please! If you keep reviewing (a lot) like you did for the last chapters, I will give you next chapter tomorrow… What do you think? Great, hun? **

"Sorry Ian, she is not here." Candice said opening the door.

Ian was standing at the door and he had a worried look on his face.

"I want to talk to you." He said.

"Okay. Come in."

Candice arranged some things and they sat at the table, eating some cookies and coffee.

"How is she?"

"Ian, I know you love her, but you have to stop following her. Girls don't like that. If you keep like that all you are going to do is push her away from you." Candice knew that Nina was suffering a lot because she wasn't his girl anymore and she wanted him back, but the angry was still there. But what Ian was doing would make things worse so, as a friend and a fan of Nian, she was counseling him.

"Candy, I can't live without her."

"And neither can she, but what you did is unforgivable. Even if she loved you that much, she couldn't forgive you. She is on a date tonight. The third one of this month. She is trying to do everything to forget you. But everyone can see in her eyes the love she feels for you when she is next to you."

"I know what I did, Candy. And I only did that because I wasn't in myself that night. We had had a big fight and I was freaking thinking that I was losing her. I drank a lot and ended up screwing everything up... I swear of God I would never cheat on her. And it was just a kiss."

"Ian, I love you, and I really want you to date Nina, as much as your fans want, but I'm really sad of seeing Nina suffer. She cries every night, Ian. I'm trying everything I can! But she wants you... She is not gonna give in to you though,"

"I promise I will stop being such a jerk. I will stay a little far from her as a lover. I can try to hang out with her just as friends."

"Yeah, that would be great. I think it would do good for both of you..."

"I better get going now... Bye Candy." Ian kissed her cheek and left.

"Nina?" Ian was leaving the building when he saw Nina sitting on a bench in the square in the front of her building.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Nina rolled her eyes confused.

"Well, hm..." He didn't know what to say to her and was trying to think of something. "Candice forgot some stuff at the set and I brought it to her."

"Come here." He did and she made him sat next to her.

His heartbeat increased. He was feeling nervous and was probably sweating. He was definitely looking like a teenager. Ian wanted Nina back more than anything and he had spent months trying to think in a way of getting her back, but she was the one who had put an end in their relationship, which meant she was the one that could bring their relationship back to life.

"Are you okay?" Ian always noticed when she was sad.

"Just a little depressed, and nothing you should worry about."

"How was your date?"

"How do you know? I mean, I didn't told you I was going on a date."

"You're wearing good clothes... I know you always wear this lipstick when you're going on a date..."

"You can stop for now." She laughed.

"Is it that difficult to love me? You did. What did you see on me that no one else sees?"

"I still love you." He whispered to himself in a way she couldn't hear. "You are beautiful, sweet, smart... If this guy didn't like you, I'm pretty sure he is gay." Nina laughed and hugged Ian. "Because that is no human being in this world who doesn't like you."

"Ian, I'm happy that our relationship fights didn't end up with our friendship." She held his hand strongly. "I feel like the luckiest girl in the world just to have you as my best friend. Maybe you are the reason why no one wants to date me."

"What the hell?! I said _they _are gay not me..." Ian was shocked and Nina was laughing. "I know I'm hot, and no one can't resist me and my perfect body, but I'm straight okay... You tasted that." He showed her his body.

"Yeah, Mr. Sexy... You have a perfect body, that _girls_ can't resist okay? But I'm not talking about that. Since I forgave you enough to be your best friend again, we are always together... They probably dislike the fact that I have a man with me all the time,"

"That makes quite some sense," They laughed. "Did you tell Candice we are friends again?"

"No," Nina answered. "I'm trying to avoid her..."

"Why?"

"Sometimes I think she overreacts... She is too worried with me,"

"But she is right, Neens," Ian said caressing her hand. "You were taking anti depressives and I know you did things to hurt you..."

"But I don't do that anymore... I'm still taking the anti-depressives because my therapist told me not to stop. She said it's better if I keep taking them so I can stay on track,"

"I'm sorry, Nina. I'm sorry I did all of this to you,"

"Don't worry, Ian," Nina caressed his hand back. "Every relation and friendship has problems. Some are worst some are a little less but they still bring sadness to people's lives..."

"Can I take you somewhere?" Ian asked.

"I need to be back at eleven," Nina said.

"Yeah, Candy is definitely overreacting!" Ian laughed.

"No," Nina laughed as well. "I want to be back by this time because I have to take a shower, read over my lines, prepare myself for the scenes I have tomorrow and then sleep. I'm looking forward to some good hours of sleep so I can't go to bed late."

"Alright, I'll bring you back by this time then," Ian smiled and stood up pulling her up by her hand.

Ian opened the passenger door of his car and Nina entered. He was about to turn the car on when Nina took his keys from his hand.

"You didn't take it off," She mentioned touching his half part of the heart written 'Best'.

"Of course I didn't,"

"Me neither," Nina smiled showing him the necklace with her part of the heart. "Can you tell me where we are going?"

"Sorry, no, but you will find it out soon," Ian drove for a few minutes and stopped in front of a candy's shop.

"No!" Nina said not believing he had taken her there.

"I knew you would like," He smiled.

Ian asked Nina to wait at a table, in the middle of the shop, and he went to the balcony to ask for an ice cream.

"Next!" The woman screamed.

"I want this chocolate sundae. With whipped cream, strawberry and chocolate syrup, colorful sprinkles, kit kat and cherry,"

"Ten dollars," Ian handed her a bill and took the ice cream.

"Oh my God, I don't know why I keep getting surprised by you," Nina said smiling when Ian placed the ice cream on the table.

"Do you remember this ice cream?" Ian smirked.

"Of course I do! We used to come here every Friday after work and we ate this whole ice cream together... We couldn't spend a Friday without coming here. It became something like a ritual," She laughed.

"Yeah, and not wanting to make anything different," Ian took a spoon and put the cherry to her side of the ice cream. "You take the cherry,"

"Thanks," She smiled. "You're the best friend ever... I cannot believe I took so long to accept you back,"

"You did right, Nina. I deserved that... It made me start thinking more clear and I can say I'm a better man now,"

"You are," Nina caressed his hand above the table.

[...]

"You got back with Josh?!" Candice threw her bowl of cereal in the air and almost fell from the chair when she heard the news. "Are you out of your mind, Nina?"

"No," Nina said serious. "He has changed..." Candice couldn't help but laugh ironically.

"Yeah, you are out of your mind... Josh will always be the bad guy, Nina, don't you get it? He is using you. He was waiting for your break up with Ian so he could have you again!" Candice explained somewhat disappointed with Nina. "Ian is crazy about you, Nina! _He_ is the one who has changed, not Josh! Ian went after you in New York! He didn't find a plane ticket so he went driving! He drove from the south to the north of this country because of you!"

"What?" Nina sat down on the chair shocked.

"Paul is his best friend, Nina, and he told me that when I asked him what had happened to Ian because that man had disappeared from the face of Earth! He wasn't home, he didn't answer to anyone's call and no one, but Paul, knew where he was..."

"I asked you not to tell Ian I was going to New York, Candice. You couldn't keep it for yourself, I get it, so you told him but you shouldn't have told him exactly where I was in New York,"

"Nina, I'm sorry but Ian didn't deserve what you're doing to him," Candice said. "I mean, he deserved something but not that much cruelty..."

"He didn't talk to me in New York..."

"You wanna know why?" Nina nodded. "Ian saw you walking hand in hand with some guy... In that moment, he thought he would never have you again, not even as a friend so he drove back here... That's what love is, Nina! He did all of this for you but he gave up the minute he saw you with another man... Because he loves you so much he is willing to give up on anything just to see you smiling."

"He wouldn't give up on me if he really loved me,"

"You know he loves you so don't lie to me nor to yourself..."

"Candice, I'm great with Josh. I talked to Ian and we're friends again... I'm just not getting back with him so he can't break my hurt over and over again,"

"I won't talk to you anymore about that, Nina, if you want to date Josh, do it... You're gonna hurt yourself even more,"

"I know what I'm doing, Candice,"

"I really hope you do because I won't be here when that man ruins your life. I'm telling you now that you shouldn't date him but since you don't want to listen, it's not my fault, but you can be sure he is going to break your heart more than Ian has ever done,"

[...]

Time seemed to have stopped but when they noticed, three months had passed by. Nina and Ian were both having a difficult summer, trying to get over the break up and move on even though they kept being the best friends they used to be. But the love between those two was so powerful that it was hard, and almost impossible, for them to fall in love for another person. They had already started shooting season three and, within the season, a lot of fun and joy came back into their lives. Ian seemed to be having a lot more problems and difficulty with the adaptation of not having Nina than Nina herself. Nina was still dating Josh, they had gotten back after he had explained all the bad things he had done for her and Ian. They had been dating for three months and Ian was going crazy. He wasn't able to handle all that jealous when he was losing his girl to his enemy. He couldn't understand how she could be with a guy that had done everything bad to her. However, Nina and Ian, being best friends again, had been having a lot of fun together, just like the old times.

"Nina, I was thinking about going to a nightclub tonight. Do you wanna come too? Paul is coming with me," Ian asked shy when he met Nina in the middle of the hallway of the studio.

"I think I can go, Ian," She smiled softly, "I'll see how my schedule for tomorrow is when I get home and if I can, I'll meet you there..."

"Okay, send me a text if you aren't coming,"

"Alright," She smiled again. "What time are you going?"

"At nine," Nina nodded and kissed him goodbye on his cheek.

Nina knew very well that just for being with him, he could get very happy and that was the most reason why she was spending more time with her best friend than with her boyfriend. And more important than that, she was feeling better and happier when she was with him.

Nina was having a lot of doubts choosing a dress to wear at that nightclub. She couldn't wear something too sexy, she had a boyfriend. But she couldn't look like a nun either. She had been in front of her wardrobe for almost half an hour and decided to wear a dark blue dress by Prada with black high heels and a light make up. She called Josh, who had been working in Oklahoma for the week, to tell him she wouldn't be at home at night, but he didn't answer to any of her calls. She thought it would be nice of her to warn him she'd spend the night with her friends at a nightclub.

"Hi guys," Nina found Ian and Paul drinking some martinis.

"Neens! It's great you could make it!" Paul said happy and Ian stood up to hug her.

"I thought it would be good. We haven't been going out a lot lately..."

"True. Are you okay Ian?" Paul noticed his friend was quiet, gazing Nina.

"I'm fine, bro. I'll grab something to drink," He drank his entire martini at once and stood up to go to the bar but Nina touched his arm making him sit again. "You're beautiful, Nina." She smiled saying Thank you.

"Don't get drunk, Ian. Let's have fun tonight," Nina asked caressing his hand. "For me. If you wanna drink, drink, but not too much, please," She smiled at him making him blush.

"I think I can do that for you," He knew he could always do anything for her and even though he wanted so bad to drink, that situation wouldn't be any different. "Paul brought us to this expensive thing and I don't want to lose more money than I've already had,"

"He has a point, Paul," She turned to Paul. "I had to pay a hundred dollars to enter and eighty more to get to the VIP area.

"I'm sorry it's too expensive, but at least we don't have people disturbing us and taking pictures of us,"

"Do you wanna dance?" Ian asked extending his hand to Nina.

"Sure! Let's go," Nina took his hand and stood up from the couch.

They danced and talked for hours and the club was getting more and more crowded, if it was even possible. When Ian looked at the watch, it was about one in the morning. Nina had gone to the bathroom and the guys were left alone.

"Ian, I've noticed how passionately you are looking at her," Paul said. "Why don't you two talk? Maybe with a little talk you can get back together..."

"She is happy with Josh. I want Nina happy so if she is happy, even if it is with that dick, I'm good." Ian smirked rolling his eyes and drinking a beer.

In the bathroom, Nina reapplied her lipstick, arranged her hair and went back to the men.

"Where is Paul?" She asked confused when she saw Ian was all by himself dancing and Paul wasn't at the bar either.

"He went home. Torrey doesn't want him here for too many hours since she didn't came along... You know how jealous she gets when he is anywhere near you,"

"I really don't understand how she can be so jealous," Nina laughed. "Just because Stefan and Elena are together in the show, it doesn't mean I want something with Paul... Moreover, he is like a brother to me,"

"She knows that, Neens, but it's different... Remember how jealous of Paul I used to be when we were dating because Elena was always kissing Stefan?" He asked.

"Are you leaving too?"

"Nope." Ian smirked and they kept in silence for some time, provoking an awkward moment between them two. "So," Ian broke the silence. "I guess it's just us now," Nina smiled soft. "Can you handle another dance?" Ian looked down at her high heels.

Nina nodded and they started dancing close to each other - even too close for a girl who had a boyfriend, which, by the way, wasn't him, or even aware of where his girlfriend was at the moment. Ian pressed her body against his and she didn't reject it, she kept dancing because she was actually liking it.

When they notices, they were already kissing each other's lips. However, it wasn't any kiss. Their lips were interlocking and he was pressing Nina against a pillar. Her hand was traveling from his neck to his hair, which was a total mess. She gently opened her mouth and they started playing and dancing coordinated with each other's tongue. Ian stopped, knowing that that wasn't right. Nina was completely sober and she knew that wasn't right either but when her brown doe eyes met those ocean blue eyes again, she couldn't help but kiss him again. She pulled him against her, forcing him to press her on the pillar more, if that was even possible. Ian licked her lips and then started kissing her collarbone going straight to her boobs. She was feeling hot and horny and couldn't keep him apart from her lips any longer. She showed him what she wanted and they french kissed for some time. It was getting extremely difficult to stop kissing. That kiss was everything they had wanted since they had gotten best friends again.

"Ian..." She moaned against this lips.

"This isn't right..." Ian said getting to his sense but he couldn't resist to her soft red lips.

"I know..." She said and pulled him into another kiss.

Nina held his hand and walked to the girls' restroom, pulling him inside with her. For their luck, the restroom was empty except for a woman that was sitting on the sink, making out with a man. They didn't even notice when Ian and Nina walked in and Nina pushed him to the first cabin. In less than five minutes, they heard the couple leaving the bathroom and they were finally alone.

"I need you..." Nina said sitting him at the toilet, running her hand through his black messy hair.

Within seconds, they were having sex, but it wasn't any sex. They were making love like they hadn't done in months. Not even when they were dating, they used to have such a passionate sex. And they both wanted that so bad, that it was impossible to stop now.

[...]

"That was..." He started, breathing heavily against her neck, where he had been kissing.

"Amazing..." She finished his sentence pulling his face closer to hers so she could taste more of his lips.

"Nina! I'm sorry!" Ian adjusted his belt in his pants and put them up in a hurry. "I shouldn't have done it... You have a boyfriend," He squatted a little to pick up her bra from the floor and gave it to her.

"That I don't love," Nina cut him off finishing his sentence. "How many times will we have to lose each other to realize that we're meant for each other?" She smiled dressing on her dress. "What we just did was amazingly good, Ian. It meant a lot to me... But this was something that happened between us during a party. We both needed that but I'm not ready to have a relationship with you again,"

"We better get going,"

Nina walked out of the bathroom and she had no idea of what she was feeling at that moment. She knew what they had done was wrong - she had cheated on her boyfriend - but at the same time, it felt good and everything she wanted was to be with Ian. She turned back to talk to him but he wasn't there anymore. Nina tried to find him through all of that people, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"He can't leave like this..." Nina said to herself.

Nina was about to leave the nightclub when she saw Ian sitting on the sidewalk with a bottle, not a glass, of bourbon.

"Do you regret it?" Nina asked sitting next to him on the sidewalk.

_**What?! That's what you're probably thinking… Yeah, Nina couldn't resist to Ian. I mean, who wouldn't? But anyway, they are still not dating because they still have many things to talk and do before Nina starts thinking about a possible make up. **_

_**I hope you liked it! Please review! Let's keep the same amount of review of last chapter? Between 15 and 20? If you give me this amazing present that is getting a lot of reviews, I will post chapter 35 tomorrow! Yay!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Surprise! Yeah, I'm back… I loved all the reviews and I understand that you didn't like Nina giving a chance to Josh and not to Ian, but at least their friendship is back, right? And, for those who hate Josh – like me haha – I really think you're gonna enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Have fun!**_

"Ian, please answer," Nina said for the fifteenth time in that day, trying to call him.

Nina had been trying to talk to him for three days, since that day at the nightclub but Ian had been dodging her calls. He didn't have scenes for three days so he hadn't gone to the set.

Nina was waiting for Josh to arrive at the JFK airport but she was way more focused on her calls to Ian.

"I'm here," Josh said kissing Nina. "Who are you calling?"

"No one," She smiled at him throwing her iPhone inside her purse.

Nina knew Josh hated Ian and he didn't even know that Nina and Ian were best friends again. Josh had just gotten back from Oklahoma and Nina had gone to pick him up at the airport so they could go have lunch together. However, Nina couldn't stop thinking about the night and the sex she had had with Ian at that night at the nightclub's bathroom.

"Did something happen while I was out, babe?" Josh asked.

"No..." Nina lied. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem worried," He said. "You keep looking at your cellphone like you are waiting for someone really important to call you..."

"No, everything is fine,"

"Let's go then? I'm starving!" Josh said holding her hand.

Suddenly, Nina started realizing how wrong that felt. She started to think that that relationship she was having with Josh didn't make any sense. She was just trying to get over Ian and Josh had proved he had changed as a man. But when he kissed her, touched her and held her hand, Nina felt somewhat disgusted. She had to talk to Josh about what had happened but she was scared of what reaction he was going to have when she threw the bomb in his hands.

"Where do you wanna eat?" Nina said trying to keep some distance from him.

"Japanese would be a great option," He suggested. "There is a great Japanese restaurant close to that candy's shop that sells ice cream inside," Nina then began to think about that night where Ian had taken her to that candy's shop and they had shared their famous sundae. "We can get some ice cream later,"

"No!" She screamed out of nowhere, scaring Josh. "I'm sorry... The thing is, I don't really like that ice cream," She would never, ever go with Josh to that place.

Nina and Ian used to go to that candy's shop since they had met and when they were dating, they used to go there even more, sometimes three or four times a week. That shop was their special place. The shop was always full of kids running around, getting candies and chocolates everywhere they went. Some kid always bumped into them, dropping all their candies and Ian used to pay for all the food the kid wanted. Nina loved going there, but she had to go with Ian. She didn't go with any friend or boyfriend or even alone. She would only go to that shop if Ian were there with her.

"How come? That ice cream is delicious!" Josh said.

"I just don't like... We can still go to the Japanese restaurant if you want,"

After having lunch, Josh invited Nina to go with him to his house and she accepted. He just couldn't know Nina had cheated on him with Ian. At least, not by himself. She had to tell him herself because she thought it would make things worse.

"Josh! What the hell happened here?" Nina said walking into his apartment.

The house was a total mess. It had clothes all over it and in some places, there were some boxes of pizza.

"I don't really have time to clean it,"

"But you surely have some money to hire someone to clean it for you,"

"I've been busy, Nina..." Josh pulled her by her waist and pressed their bodies together.

Nina looked into his eyes and they were about to kiss when her cellphone started ringing. She recognized that ringtone. It was Ian's. However, she didn't answer it and just kissed Josh. Josh put his hands under Nina's knee and lifted her up, interlacing her legs on his waist. He walked to his bedroom and when he got there, he placed her on the floor carefully. They kept kissing and Josh started passing his hand on her back underneath her blouse. His hand stopped in the zip of her bra but Nina prevented him of going any further by touching his hand.

"Don't," She asked.

"Why not?" Josh asked forcing his body against hers. "C'mon Nina, we haven't done it yet,"

Even though she was dating Josh, Nina never felt like having sex with him. When she slept with that guy in New York City, it was because she was feeling lonely and needy. They both wanted that so they did it and Nina didn't regret it at all. But with Josh, she felt like it was gross or even that she was doing something as wrong as killing a human being. It just didn't feel right.

"You know why, Josh, and you said you would wait for me to get ready for you,"

"It's been months, Nina! Two months!"

"It's _three_ months, Josh," Nina corrected him. "It's great that you remember when we started dating..."

And that was when Nina started noticing the difference between Josh and Ian when it came to silly things. Silly things but things that Nina wanted to be present in her relationship. Ian always knew for how long they were dating. Even the hours he knew. Another thing was that she didn't feel any turned on when Josh touched her. Ian could turn her on by touching her face. And it wasn't like any turn on. With Ian, she wanted to make love with all the passion between them and with Josh, she was trying to avoid sex the longer as possible because she just couldn't imagine being like that with him.

"Honey, something is bothering you... I can feel that. Why don't you tell me, please?"

"Josh, it's nothing, really!" Nina tried to convince him he was wrong. "And there is no way I'm doing it in this apartment,"

"Oh, you prefer a posh motel, don't you?" He spanked her butt.

"God, no! You dirty," Nina screamed. "Look at this mess! I'm almost sure I'm going to find a rat walking around if I take all these clothes from the floor,"

"You're exaggerating, Nina!"

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No," He said. "I was hoping we were going to be together until tomorrow..."

"Well, I should go home right now," Nina said taking her purse and walking to the door. "I need to get some things done. Think about a place for us to have dinner and then call me. You have the entire afternoon to clean this house," She ordered. "If by dinner time, this house is clean, I'll come over with you and we will spend the night together. I will do anything you ask me," She smiled and left the apartment.

[...]

"You know I don't like when you wear it and you said you wouldn't wear it again," He started ignoring her looking at the menu in his hands. "but as I can see you don't keep your word. You were just waiting for me to leave so you could go back running to your _friend_." She threw her napkin on the table, nervous and angry about the way he was talking to her and mostly, the way he was talking about _Ian_.

"Why are you that angry?" She stood up. "Look at the scene you're making just because of my necklace."

"I'm sorry, you know how I get jealous when you're with him."

"Can we go home?" She begged.

"Sure," He said simple. Josh paid the drinks they had consumed and they left the restaurant without saying a single word to each other.

In the car, the silence was still dominating and Nina knew it wouldn't be easy to tell him about Ian and that week he had been out.

They arrived at his house and he opened the front door for her to enter first. She didn't sit on the couch and started walking back and forth through the living room.

"Look, Josh, this week I worked a lot and I'm a bit stressed. And I don't want to lie to you, because I care about you and I don't want…"

He cut her off, "What are you trying to say Nina?"

"Paul, Ian and I went to a nightclub in the beginning of the week to have fun because we haven't done that in a while. I had drunk a little but I wasn't drunk, I knew exactly what I was doing. Well, the only way to say this is going straight to the point…" She sat on the edge of the couch. "I cheated on you,"

"You what?" He screamed.

"I couldn't lie to you, Josh. I want to be honest with you and that's why I'm telling you this." She said trying to calm him down.

"Nina, how could you do this to me? Isn't my love enough? I'm crazy about you and you know it."

"I know you do, but I don't love you back, Josh. It took me all this time to realize that. My heart has always belonged to someone else. And no matter what I do or what _you_ do, this won't change."

"It was with him, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Ian? Yes. And I don't want you two to fight or try to kill each other. I care about you and I want to set you free. You deserve someone that will love you and want to be with you forever."

"But I love you, Nina, you."

"I'm sorry," She tried to take his hand but he rejected it. "I want you to be happy…"

"How did you cheated on me?" He asked. The tone in his voice getting angrier.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Did you guys do it? Or just kissed?" Josh asked. "Tell me!" He pressed her arms with certain strength, leaving a bruise there.

"We did it," She said looking at the floor, holding the tears because of the way he was hurting her physically. "But we are not together… And it was just one time." She said. "I'm not proud of it. But I don't regret it either. If you want to know."

"So that's why you were avoiding sex with me for all this time... You think I won't give you enough pleasure? Oh no, you probably just want that stupid friend of yours,"

"It wasn't that, Josh! I love him…"

"Leave, Nina, now!" He opened the door. "I can't stand looking at you for even a second more."

"Josh…"

"LEAVE!" He yelled at her.

Nina sat on the sidewalk in front of his house and put her hands on her head. She didn't have a car to go home, and he lived far away from the city where a cab rarely appeared and she had no idea of how to go home.

"C'mon Candy, pick up," She said to herself calling her home. No answer. It rang and rang and rang but no one picked. Candice must have gone out.

Nina tried to reach Katerina or even Sara but none of them were answering it. She felt a tear running down her face. She took off her heels and started walking in the middle of the street praying that a car would appear and help her, but that wasn't her day. After a thirty minutes' walk, no car had appeared or even a single person that she could ask for information or ask for the number she had to call to get a cab.

When she took her cellphone to at least try to Google something trying to go home, it wasn't working. The battery had died.

"God, did I really deserve that?" She said looking at the sky. "Just because I cheated on my boyfriend with the man I really love, I deserve this?"

She threw the cellphone inside her purse and kept walking. She found a public telephone next to a bar full of drunken boys that were scaring her to death.

"_Hello_," He answered with a sleepy voice.

"Ian?" She said trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

She wasn't wearing a good coat and the night was getting cooler enough to make her shiver and when she thought her day couldn't get any worse, it did.

"_Nina?"_

"Ian, my battery went dead and I'm not with my car. Would I be asking too much if I asked you to pick me up?"

"_Calm down, Nina. Where are you?"_

"You know where Josh lives. I walked something like forty minutes from there. I'm scared and I can't find a cab anywhere…"

"_Do you think you can walk a little more? Go to the avenue, there must have some cars and you won't be too scared."_

"Ian…" She begged. "I will try,"

"_I will be there as fast as I can."_

"Thank you," She hanged up and started walking to the avenue he had mentioned.

"Hello beauty," A car stopped next to her and opened the window talking to her. The man should have almost 40 years and was trying to get her inside the car. "I have money enough to pay you well."

"What?" She took a while to understand the situation, "Ew, no! I'm not a prostitute! For God sake."

"Where are you, Ian?" She whispered walking a little faster trying to keep a good distance from the car's man.

"Well, well, well, running was not very clever of you, sweet," She felt someone touching her and it turned out to be the man.

"Just leave me alone, please. As you can see, there are a lot of women here in this avenue that will give their bodies to you,"

"I don't want them," He tried to pull her, reaching up the car, but she was fighting hard against him. "I want you. You have a good body, you're young, thin, and must be good in bed. You're exactly what I'm looking for."

"You won't find out about that," Nina punched him on the face putting all her strength in his face and he fell right next to the car with blood falling from his nose.

She started running looking back to see if the man had stood up and was following her when she collided with someone that was on her way.

"Why are you running?" Ian asked. She hugged him strongly when she noticed it was her friend.

"My night is getting worst than possible, Ian. I can explain everything to you later, just help me."

"Let's go…" He took Nina in his arms and walked straight to the car. She wrapped her arms around his neck not to fall and laid her head on him trying to relax.

Ian put Nina on the passenger seat and put cautiously the seat belt on her. Within seconds, he started driving.

"Thank you," She said shivering.

"You're welcome, Neens… Just tell me what happened." Ian adjusted the air conditioner trying to warm Nina a little.

"Josh arrived tonight from Oklahoma and I went to the airport because I wanted to talk to him, explain some things, you know?" She cried. "I just wanted to be honest with him so things wouldn't go wrong between us… I told him what we did on that nightclub because I wanted to break up with him being honest. But he got too angry. He hurt my arm pressing it and made me leave his house because he didn't even want to look at my face. He knew that I didn't have a car and wouldn't be able to go home unless someone picked me up." She explained. "I tried to call home but Candice didn't answer… I tried her cellphone, and then Kat and Sara's cellphone but none of them answered. So I started walking and when I took my cellphone it had died. When I was walking through this avenue, a man thought I was a prostitute and wanted me to get in his car. I didn't and started running from him but he caught me… He was going to rape me, Ian…"

"Oh My Goodness," He said shocked. "I was already feeling awful because of that night in the nightclub, but now… Because of me you've been through all of this."

"This wasn't your fault. I was an idiot when I thought Josh could have changed and really wanted me. But I was stupid and didn't noticed how hurt I was. Please, don't think it is your entire fault."

"I'll take you home, okay?"

"Yes, just slow down a bit… You're too fast," She said looking at the velocity increasing on the visor.

Ian saw the semaphore turning to yellow and stepped on the accelerator to pass through it before it was red, not listening to Nina. But when the car was crossing the street, another fast car came hitting it on Ian's side, throwing the car, which stopped upside down, to the other side of the avenue.

The car didn't even stopped to help and left fast the place. Nina opened her eyes feeling the blood on her arm. The car had flipped but it hadn't stopped upside down, so she could leave the vehicle.

Her arm was hurting a lot and she was having some troubles on moving it but she could reach to the other side of the car, opening the door to see Ian. She called emergency and asked for an ambulance.

"C'mon Ian… Talk to me," She put her finger on his neck too see if there was any pulse. He was alive but the pulse was getting lower at every second.

Nina ran her finger down his face and noticed the big amount of blood he had on his head.

"Ian, wake up,"

"Excuse us, miss," She felt a man touch her arm trying to stand her up. She couldn't see clearly but she noticed he was dressed on white clothes and saw the lights of the ambulance.

"Please, help him…" She begged crying.

"We will do everything we can. Just step aside so we can remove him from the car."

"Come with me," Another nurse came to her taking her to the car. He sat Nina on a hammock and touched her feet, legs, knee, and arms, getting a scream from her when he touched her left arm. "You don't have any broke bone. You'll just have to check this arm. Look at me, focus on my eyes." He asked with his hand on her chin. He needed to see how her eyes were. "How are you feeling?"

"I have this terrible pain on my arm, but that's all."

He took the first aid box and took the bandages from there. He put a bandage on the bruise on her forehead and one on the bruise on her leg. That's was all that had happened to her and she was alright, but Ian's situation was a lot worse.

Nina saw when he was on the hammock. He had things around his head so his neck wouldn't move and he had a lot of belts around him so his body wouldn't move either.

"How is he?" Nina jumped out of the hammock she was and ran to the doctors carrying Ian to the ambulance.

_**WOW! Yeah, they were in a car accident! What will happen? :O Guys, please, keep reviewing! I love all the feedback I receive! I mean it… So please, review and let's try to reach 600 reviews today! If we reach it, another surprise chapter will show up for you! *-***_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Yes, this chapter was supposed to be posted a few days ago but then I decided you deserved a longer chapter so I wrote a little bit more. I hope you like the chapter!**_

"We need to take him to the hospital as soon as possible because of the amount of blood he lost." The nurse explained when Ian was put inside the ambulance. "He passed out with the impact of the car hitting the other and then flipping over but he is alive. Since his leg got stuck between the wheel and the floor, he probably broke it."

"We are taking him to the hospital because his situation is severe." Another nurse warned.

"I'm going with him…" She said and the nurse helped her to get inside the ambulance.

Ian was unconscious and Nina held his hand.

"Don't die Ian… I love you." She begged letting some tears fall on his body. Nina didn't know what to do, she just couldn't lose him. "Wake up, please…" She kissed him on the lips.

When they got to the hospital, Ian went straight to a doctor's room and Nina had to go to another one. There, they took care of her and did an x-ray of his arm. It hadn't broke but she still needed to have it bandaged and had to wear sling for three days.

"I need to see him…" Nina stopped a doctor who was passing through the waiting room. "We were in a car accident and his situation was worse than mine. We got here in an ambulance something like an hour ago…" Nina asked a doctor,

"His name, please…"

"Ian Somerhalder… We were on a car accident."

"I'm not his doctor, but I will see what I can tell you. I will be right back." She nodded.

After a few minutes, the man that was taking care of Ian appeared on the waiting room and went straight to Nina. Her heart was beating faster and she was desperate thinking she might have lost her best friend.

"He is doing okay, Mrs…"

"Dobrev. Nina Dobrev."

"He is fine, Mrs. Dobrev. He didn't need a surgery but he lost a lot of blood and he is now having a transfusion. However, he is not awake. I don't know when he will be waking up but I can tell you for sure that he is not in any risk."

"I need to see him,"

"You can't see him right now," The doctor explained not paying much attention on Nina.

"Please, doctor!" Nina begged and he still was focused on his papers, not noticing how worried she was about her friend. "We were together in the same accident, I just need to see him!"

"Miss, the man is okay. I just talked to his doctor and he said he is not in any risk…"

"I want to talk to his doctor, can you call him?" The doctor nodded inpatient and in a few minutes, Ian's doctor was talking to her.

"Nina, Ian is fine. He woke up a few minutes after he got here but his leg was broken and he had to take painkillers but it didn't stop the pain… We gave him a stronger one and he fell asleep. It's pretty normal."

"Why can't I see him?"

"He has to spend the night here at the hospital," The doctor explained. "Are you related to him?

"I'm his girlfriend… Practically his wife," Nina said serious.

"You need to go to the reception and fill in a paper with his information. Do you want him to stay in a private room?"

"Yes, please,"

"Alright, I will ask someone to call you when he is allowed to receive visits," Nina just nodded.

Nina had been there for almost 2 hours and the doctor hadn't come back yet to let her see Ian. She sat on the armchair for a time and then started walking back and forth through the room and that was all she could do there.

"Hello," Candice answered the phone.

"Finally you're home."

"Yes I am, Nina. It's 7 o'clock in the morning. Where are you, by the way? I've been calling you since I got home because you weren't here. I was freaking worried, crazy girl."

"Candice, I need to tell you something but you have to calm down and not freak out okay?"

"Oh Gosh, what have you done?" She screamed on the phone.

"I broke up with Josh and Ian picked me up at his house because I had no car. I tried to reach you but you weren't answering so I called him. But when we were at the avenue, we had an accident. I'm at the hospital, right now."

"Oh my Gosh!" She screamed so loud Nina had to take the phone away from her ear. "How are you? Where are you? I'm going right now to the hospital."

"I'm okay… I had only a few bruises and hurt my arm but it's not broken. Ian broke his leg and needed a transfusion, but he is fine too. We've been here since midnight…" Nina explained. "You don't need to come here. You're going to the studio to take the script, aren't you? So, go there and do what you need to do. Don't worry about me. Tell Julie what happened and that Ian and I will need some time to recover…"

"Are you sure you don't want me to go there?"

"I am, Candy, don't worry. I'm okay,"

"Keep me informed, then."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Bye, Neens." Nina hanged up and put the public phone back on the wall.

"C'mon Ian... You can't leave me!" She dropped a tear. "I can't live without you..."

The clock whistled 9AM. They were there for ten hours and he hadn't woken up. Tired of waiting Nina ended up falling asleep in the couch of the waiting room. She couldn't get herself to sleep because of how worried she was about him. She couldn't even closed her eyes and rest.

"Mrs. Dobrev?" The nurse shook her a bit trying to wake her up.

Nina stood up still sleepy and looked at the nurse.

"He hasn't woken up yet, but he is already in a private room, as you asked. We will let you in to see him, but don't you want to go eat something?"

"Thank you. I need to see him… I ate some bread a few hours ago… I'm okay." Nina smiled politely.

"If you want I can bring something for you..." She said very sweet and gently.

"If it's really okay for you, because I don't want to disturb your work, I'd like a coffee..."

She drank the coffee and the nurse allowed Nina to enter in the private room he was in. She had given Nina some of Ian's things that the firefighters had taken from the car and Nina was looking at his wallet. There was a picture of them together, in Paris. She didn't even remember that he had taken that picture, he had kissed her in front of the Eiffel Tower and took a picture of them while they were kissing. Looking at it, she just smiled.

She was sitting on an armchair she had moved closer to the bed and was holding his hand, with her fingers interlaced on his. Nina had been there for a couple of hours when she felt his hand moving on hers and put the wallet in her bag quickly.

"Nina?" He opened his eyes.

"I'm here." Nina stood up right away.

She didn't let go of his hand and he interlaced his fingers on hers strongly, feeling safe knowing that she was there.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Nina almost yelled worried.

She pressed the button that called the nurse and back to talk to him.

"The last thing I remember is that we were going to your apartment because I had picked you up in the avenue and then I didn't stop at the semaphore and I hit my head when a car hit us..."

"Yeah, we are at the hospital." She didn't let him finish his sentence.

"How are you?" He didn't care about his situation, he would never be okay if she wasn't. All his preoccupation was on her.

"I'm fine. You are the worst one here..."

"Look who is awake!" The nurse came in.

Nina was leaning on the wall with one of her feet on it looking from a distance the nurse checking on Ian.

"You're great," She said and Nina smiled to him, who couldn't keep his eyes away from her, "Is your leg hurting? It's broke because it got stuck between some metals. It's plastered for you not to move, but in less than a week you will take it off and wear the medical boot."

"Kinda..."

"I already gave you some medicine. I will bring you some food in half an hour... If you need anything just call me." He nodded and she left.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Almost midday..." Nina answered. "Ian? Why do you have a picture of us in Paris in your wallet?"

"I love that picture... We're kissing, well, we're not together but..." He was blushing.

"Own, you're blushing!"

"Stop it!" He said when she pressed his red cheeks.

"I have been thinking about a lot of things this week… Since that night on the nightclub, I mean. I wanted to break up with Josh because I figured out that he is not the one who is meant for me. I wanted to tell you that last night when we got home but then this happened. I could say it was destiny getting in my way and don't tell you, but I'm going to because my heart says it's the right thing to do."

"You're leaving? Again? You always leave when we are on vacations because you can't stand next to me anymore..."

"This is not true, Ian. And I'm not leaving."

"So, what is it about?"

"You're the..." She didn't know how to say that. "Well, I'm..."

"Nina, focus."

"I don't know how to start."

"Go straight to point."

"I love you, Ian. I want to be with you... forever." She whispered the last word but he heard and smiled. "All these hours that you spent sleeping in this bed I was freaking out, afraid that you could die and you would leave me... I wished I were in your place or in the same as you. I can't leave without you. There is no world for me if there is no you. And I was the one who ended the relationship, so I have to ask for you to get back with me."

"Well, I would never leave you, Nina. Never. In my entire life, I've never been so bad the way you left me when we broke up. You couldn't stop avoiding me and even being friends you weren't the same Nina as you used to be. I tried to forget you, dating some girls but they always had a problem. They weren't you. People say that the only way to stop loving someone is by loving someone else. But how could I love someone that is not my meant to be? Can you imagine how many times I went to your place and hadn't the courage to enter in the building and ask for you to get back?" He wasn't so strong but he pulled her, who stopped on his top, and kissed her.

The kiss was intense. They both needed a kiss, but not any kiss, that kiss. Between them both. Their tongues were playing with the huge urgency to have each other. His heartbeat machine was getting faster and the machine started to whistle.

"We better stop." Nina said laughing.

"I want you..." He begged pouting.

"You're so perfect, Ian. Tell me if I am wrong, but I think this kiss was a way to tell me you also want me back." She hugged him.

"I'm not perfect. And you're right. I want my Neens back," He smiled.

"Hi," The nurse came in with his food and put in the table of the bed.

She left and Nina sat on the edge of the bed with him.

"I'm not hungry..."

"I don't care. You will eat anyway."

"No, Nina. It's yogurt..."

"You like yogurt. Stop pouting. If you eat you will be rewarded." She opened the yogurt. "I will have to treat you like a child if you don't cooperate, Ian."

"It's good. You can train for when you have to take care of our kids. But what will be my rewarded?"

"I will think about it." She was giving the spoon of yogurt in his mouth while they were talking. "Don't you dare get used to that." She said laughing.

He was doing some bad face when eating the food so Nina ate one spoon of it.

"C'mon, is not that bad." She said.

"It's hospital food. They can give me my favorite food of my favorite restaurant. It will be terrible just because it's hospital food."

"You're crazy."

"You love me. Even when you try to hate me."

"I could never hate you. I was mad at you only... Yeah, I love you. And I'm not proud of that."

"What?" Suddenly his happy face turned into a very sad one.

"Hey," Nina came back to the bed with him. "I said that because I love you so much that my life is you. All I can think is you, being with you, etc. It's not a bad thing, silly."

"Okay. I love you that much too." Ian said. "Neens?"

"Yeah, babe,"

"Can you lay here with me?" He pouted.

She laid on the bed with him and they were watching Sponge Bob on the TV.

"About my reward... I don't need one. I have all I need right here with me." He kissed her forehead right on the bruise. He then started passing his finger on it. "I'm glad you're okay. I would probably jump out of a bridge if I had killed you in that accident."

"Own..." She smiled kissing him, "Stop talking about death, Ian. We're both fine."

"Neens? When can I go home?"

"I don't know... It depends on you."

"I'm okay!"

"I will talk to the doctor and we will see."

"How was the accident?"

"A car came so fast that when it hit your car the car flipped. You were stuck between some things and got unconscious. I could get out of the car. The firemen got you out and we came here." She explained.

"After this you're not going to get in in a car with me again..."

"Of course not Ian. It wasn't your fault. We're alive. You don't have to worry." She kissed his lips gently and hugged him. "Well, you shouldn't have been driving that fast, but that's okay. Nothing bad happened."

[…]

Ian was walking but not that great, so Nina was with her arm around him, helping him to walk. They stopped in front of his door. They had just left the hospital. Ian wanted to be taken care of at home so the doctors let him leave that same day and Nina was taking her to her apartment, where she could take care of him.

"Support yourself on the wall so I can find the keys on my bag." He did it and they walked inside.

Nina sat him on the bed and then leaned him against the mattress placing his head on the pillow. She took an extra pillow and placed it underneath the plaster around her leg. She closed the window and the curtains and turned the TV on.

"Are you cold?" Nina asked and Ian nodded. "Here," Nina covered him with a warm blanket and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ian, I don't want to leave you alone but I need to go eat something..."

"Honey, I can take care of myself..."

"No you can't. You will sleep here 'til you get better. I promise I won't take long." She kissed him and left.

"How did you put your pajamas?" Nina asked walking into the room with a package of food.

It smelled good, which made Ian's eyes shine. He wasn't exactly hungry but he was so tired of that hospital food that when he smelled real food, his mouth started watering.

"I let it under my pillow. Don't worry, I didn't leave the bed." Ian smirked. "I'm exactly as you left me," Nina smiled and laid on the bed next to him, being hugged by Ian.

[…]

"How I missed this." Ian said.

They were walking hand in hand through the streets of the park.

Where they were there were just a few people. Some was playing with their kids, some with friends and some couples kissing.

The crowded part of the park was far from where they were and they were walking more and more to the desert park.

"What are you planning, Ian?" Nina stopped walking.

"Do you trust me?"

"Well, in theory, yeah."

"Here," They stopped in a beautiful place. The sun coming through the treetop of the trees gave the place a beautiful illumination. They were alone there and could do whatever they want.

He took the picnic towel they had brought and put it next to a big tree. He sat with his back on the tree, and she sat in front of him, holding his hand.

"You liked it?" He asked turning her face to him so he could kiss her.

"Yep,"

"Neens, would you get back with me even if we hadn't suffered the accident?"

"Yes, I would, Ian... When we had the accident, you were taking me home and I would tell you everything I feel for you," She smiled.

"Four months without you is impossible... I don't know how I kept alive."

"We are together now and that is all that matters, so let's not talk about it, okay?" He nodded.

"But you know what I miss most?"

"Tell me,"

"Your French kisses... The best I've ever tasted."

"Is that a compliment? Because no one had ever said that to me."

"Of course it is. So, I'm the first one to say that. Did your others boyfriends know how to kiss?" He played.

"Can you buy me an ice cream? I didn't bring my wallet... I can pay you later."

"Let's see. I don't need money, I need you. So I want a kiss per dollar."

"I'm not a prostitute to get paid to kiss you. I'm your girlfriend. But if you buy me the ice cream because I'm starving I can do some things, I kinda miss your kisses."

"Kinda?" He joked.

"Okay, a lot. Now go get me my ice cream."

"What flavor?"

"You know." She laid on the towel, with her arms holding her head and looked at the sky.

After a few minutes, he appeared holding a coconut and a strawberry ice cream, one in each hand. He sat next to her.

"You still know my favorite flavor!"

"I know everything about you... That's why our dinner dates will be as perfect as it used to be." He said.

"Anywhere is perfect with you." She smiled eating her ice cream.

"Ian," She called him but couldn't keep her eyes away from a strange man next to a tree. "can we go to the place that actually has people? I'm afraid of that man."

"Of course." When they passed next to him, he touched Nina's butt and Ian got nervous.

The man took a knife from his pants' pocket and pointed to him.

"It's okay. No one needs to get hurt."

"Thank God you saw him." Ian said sitting in the middle of many people.

"I don't know how but I'm sure he would rape me."

"Don't say that, honey! If anyone will have access to this body shall be me and only me." He kissed the point of her nose.

"I'm all yours."

Laid on the towel, staring each other, and talking about their lives... That was how they had spent their day.

Me, Paul, Candice and Matt are going to the Sushi Bar. Do you want to come? The two got the message from Sara at the same time. She didn't know they had got back together.

"Do you wanna go?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, but only if you are okay."

"I'm feeling good. How wouldn't I after spending all day with you?" She smiled shyly and kissed him.

"How can I love you so bad?"

"You have part of my heart inside of you and for me it's the same. We're meant for each other."

When they got home, they dressed on pretty clothes but he seemed to be in some troubles. Nina went to him and finished buttoning his shirt. He put a jacket, gave her purse to her and they left.

At the restaurant, they were getting impatient because of their late.

"I think they aren't coming. We can't settle them together anymore. It's too late." Matt and Sara were teasing.

"Guys," Candice called their attention and they all looked at Ian and Nina arriving together, making eyes at each other and holding each other's hand.

"First of all, where is this dress from?" Sara started. "Second, what happened that you are okay with each other?" They used to walk hand in hand even when they were just friends so she hadn't noticed that they were dating again. "Third, why are you walking that way Ian?" She only noticed Ian because Nina's dress had long sleeves and it was covering the bruises.

They sat at the table and Ian put his hand on Nina's thigh under the table.

"We're on a car accident when Ian picked me up at Josh's house... It was three days ago. I only got some bruises in my arm but Ian got metals on his leg and had five stitches. His leg is broken but he didn't want to show the plaster so he put his jeans over it… He is walking but he can't force." Nina started explaining. "It's a long story but we decided we are going to start living again..."

"With each other, like it had to be since the beginner. Forever." Ian finished her sentence and then kissed her in front of everyone.

"I'm so happy for you, guys!" Paul said proposing a toast. "But, how this accident happened?"

"It wasn't big. Ian was so worried about me he wanted to get home faster so he was driving a little too fast and he didn't stop when the light got red. A car coming in the other direction couldn't stop and it hit Ian's side, making the car flip over… I got pretty worried because Ian wasn't waking up, but then he did and everything went great." Nina told them smiling.

"Thank God you two are okay." Matt said.

"Yes," Ian said. "I can't shoot for two weeks, and that's the worst thing." They laughed.

The dinner was great, they were all happy and talking about good stuff when the subject broke apart and they started talking divided in groups.

"Excuse me, please." Nina said and left the table leaving Ian pretty confused, who found her after a few minutes in the bottom of the restaurants. There were a few couches and some people talking.

"Is something wrong, babe? Did I say something?" He asked concerned sitting next to her by putting his arm around her elbow.

"No, it's not you,"

"So what is bothering my little piece of heaven?" She smiled with the nickname.

"Actually, the problem is me," She laughed. "PMS... I can't handle my jealous, with all these girls that can't keep an eye away from you."

"Nina, I don't care if they are looking at me," She could use the waitress as example, she would sit in his lap if Nina hadn't held his hand in front of him. "I won't look at them back. I love you, sweetheart. But sometimes I look at them on purpose, I just love when you get irritated and make that devil face." He kissed her lips.

"Okay, but don't do that anymore. You are mine."

"Who said I wasn't?" He smirked.

"I love you." She made a move to stand up but he took her arm, pulling her back to the couch.

"Nina, they are all busy at the table. I was hoping here we could be alone." He took a small blue box from the pocket of his jacket, she got shocked and nervous that he was going to propose her. "This is not a proposal..." He laughed and she calmed down a bit. "Nina, this ring belonged to my mother and my parents gave it to me so I could give to the woman I loved. This ring is in our family for generations, and now is yours."

"Oh Gosh, this is beautiful..." The ring was a white gold one and it had a little lapis lazuli on its top.

"Let me," He took the ring and put it on her finger. "Fits perfectly!" He said happy and kissed the ring on her finger.

"You are just the best boyfriend ever!"

"Thank you. I hope to be the best husband too."

"You said this wasn't a proposal."

"It isn't. But in the future will be." He stood up and gave her his hand. She took it and they went back to the table.

Nina was feeling very tired and laid her head on his shoulder. He kept hugging her and playing with her hair.

"How is the love?" Matt asked Ian and Nina.

"Perfect." They said smiling at the same time.

"Are you planning something for this holiday?" Sara asked.

"After the accident we will probably stay here," Ian started. "I have to do some stuff of the foundation and Nina doesn't even let me go to the bakery alone because of my leg."

"She is just taking care of her man." Sara went to Nina's side.

"Finally someone understands me!" Nina laughed at Ian.

"You two are so cute together." Of course, Candice was the one saying that.

"Thanks Candice. I just remembered, I don't know how long I will be with Ian at his house so feel free to take Peter there whenever you want."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"We better go now, babe. You are getting tired and you have to drive." Nina nodded and saying goodbye to everyone, they left.

"Ian, put your pajamas on while I go take the stuff for your bandages." When she came back, Ian was laid in the bed with two pillows under his leg so it would be a little high.

She remade his bandages with all the instructions the nurse had given her and laid on the bed next to him.

"Goodnight, honey." Nina kissed him.

"Goodnight, my love." He turned off the lamp and they slept holding each other's hand.

_**So, how is it? Nian is finally back! I hope you enjoyed the chapter… Hm, if you have anything in mind, something that you really want to see in this story, just tell me, okay? Please, review and I will upload next chapter real soon, which means, in less than three days! Or sooner, what do you think? PLEASE! :)**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Two weeks later…**_

Nina left for the supermarket minutes after she had woken up. Ian was still sleeping and she couldn't help but let him there. Before leaving the bedroom, she placed a soft kiss in his cheek, receiving a whisper as answer.

She bought everything she needed as for food as for medicines and first aid.

When she was about to get into her car, she felt some hands pressing her against the car.

"Look who is here," He started. "Alone in the parking of a supermarket..."

"Josh, what do you want?"

"What is mine," He said touching her belly. She stopped him before she could go down with the hand.

"I'm not yours! And stop touching me!" She yelled. "You were pretty clear when you said you wanted nothing to do with me anymore…"

"You came to an empty supermarket, sweetheart. And there is no security at this time here. You can yell for how many times you want."

"What do you really want?"

"Actually, I want you back. You're not going back to that stupid man that took you away from me."

"He is not stupid and he did not! I cheated on you, and that's why we broke up. I cheated on you with him… And that shows exactly which one of you I really love, don't you think?"

"If I can't have you, he can't either. I won't lose you to that bastard again!"

"Leave me alone, okay?" Nina said pushing him away.

He stayed there and she started driving away from him. Nina stopped in her favorite bakery, which was crowded, and bought a perfect breakfast for her and Ian.

"Honey, are you awake?" She said opening the door's apartment.

She didn't get any answer and thought he might had been sleeping. As she walked through his room, the bed was empty and the note she had left him was in the table. He had woken up and read the note. She went back to the kitchen and put everything that she had bought in the bakery in a tray.

"How do you dare leave me here?" She heard him whispering while she hugged her, with his arms wrapping her waist in a comfortable and protective way.

"I needed to buy some stuff." Nina didn't even turned to him, so she could still be there being hugged. "I love when you hug me like that... I feel safe." Saying that made her think about what had happened in the supermarket. "But you're a little wet," She laughed. He had just left the shower and was dressed only in a towel.

"No, I'm not!" He played with her by pushing her in the bed and getting on her top. "You are such a bad girl..."

"If I were a bad girl, I wouldn't have bought you donuts and cookies." She turned to him and saw his face. "Oh my God, that was the cutest face you've ever made!" His eyes sparkled and he looked like a kid that just won a present that always waited for.

"Today we can stay here all day long, so you don't need to be good dressed." She mentioned when he stopped in front of his closet trying to choose something.

"So, tracksuit!" She laughed.

Nina put the tray with food in the bed and Ian sat on the mattress. He was crossed legs and Nina sat in front of him, with her back laid on his chest.

"Neens, why are you doing all of this to me?" She felt a little insecurity in his tone.

"The breakfast?" Nina asked confused.

"No, all of this." He said. "When you broke up with me you said horrible things to me... And now you are all sweet, how you used to be."

"I was really hurt. I said a lot of things I didn't want to. I never stopped loving you. A few days before the accident I decided I was going to talk to you. I was suffering too much. And I also realized that my life is not my life if you aren't in it."

"Aww," He turned her branch and they kissed. "I love you,"

"I love you more,"

"And this time, will be forever."

"Forever." Ian took a chocolate donut and bit it, eating a piece.

"This is so good, God,"

"I know, but it has to last 'til tomorrow." He gave the same donut in her mouth and she ate a piece.

"Your bruises are better, babe." He said passing his hand on her arm.

"Yeah,"

When they finished eating Ian put the tray on the floor. They kept in bed hugging and talking. Suddenly Nina sat in front of him, interlacing their hands. She was a bit nervous, and her eyes wasn't on his.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, kind of," If he was worried, with that he got even more concerned about her. "Today, when I went to the supermarket, Josh was there. He said he wanted me, and if he couldn't have me, you couldn't either." Nina was shivering and Ian pulled her into a hug.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I will be with you and protect you."

"Thank you, Ian."

"Do you really want to stay here?" Ian asked.

"Why?"

"I was thinking of inviting my girlfriend to the movies..." She smiled.

"I don't know why, but I love when you call me your girlfriend."

"Don't worry, in some years this will change. I will call you wife and some children will call you mommy."

"Calm down. Let's keep with girlfriend for now," She laughed.

"Neens, we could go to the mall, have dinner and watch one of the last sessions of a movie."

"You are planning on watch the movie or,"

"Watch the movie," He didn't let her finish.

"It works for me." Nina answered. "But I'd like to go home and get beautiful for you."

"You are perfect in this tracksuit." She hadn't had this kind of clothes so she dressed on one of his. It was a little large, but he thought it was cute.

"You are so sweet."

"I know."

In the middle of the afternoon, they both went to Nina's apartment. Nina entered in the shower and Ian stayed in her room looking her dresses. He chose one from Dior that he loved and put it on the bed. When she left the bathroom, her bedroom was empty. She saw a note on her bed together with her dress.

_Put on this dress, match with heels and jewelry, but not too fancy. I pick you up at 7PM. Your Ian_.

She looked at the clock and she hadn't much time.

Nina got her hair straight and then with some curves, just like Katherine's hair, that she knew Ian loved. She put on the dark blue dress he had chosen with black heels and jewelry. She was finishing her make up when Ian texted her that he was waiting for her in front of her building.

She took her purse and left the apartment.

"Dear Lord!" She said shocked when she left the building and a limo was waiting for her. Ian was in the sidewalk with his back on the limo. "We were supposed to go to movies..."

"Change of plans. Today we were supposed to be doing a one year anniversary..." He said, of course she remembered the date they had started dating but she never thought he could do something like that.

"You remember…" Nina said it to herself but he was able to listen.

"I don't know why I wouldn't."

"Was this really a change of plans or you've been lying to me all day long?"

"How bad this situation will be if I tell you I was lying? Because I have a charity event this night, and…" He didn't know how to explain himself to her.

"You don't need to be worried about it, my love. I will love to go with you."

"Thank you. It's one hour and a half far from here." He said opening the door from her. "So, if you want there is some food here.

Ian took the remote, put a low and calm song, and closed the window to the driver, so he couldn't see them. He then took a bottle of champagne and gave her a glass of it. He served for both, proposed a toast and they drank it.

"This is beautiful, Ian."

"I'm glad you liked it." His glass was together with the bottle and he was looking at her. Hers was empty but she kept holding it.

He kissed her and to deep the kiss, she put one of her legs on the other side of him, sitting in his lap, and dropped the glass on the floor of the limo when she moved her hand to his hair.

She started undoing his tie without stop kissing him. She knew pretty well how to undo his tie _and_ shirt without looking. She took those two off and threw on the floor. He passed his hand in all her back opening the zipper of her dress.

"How wasn't I aware of that?" He was going up with his hand on her thigh and felt a garter in the middle of the way.

"I was going to do a surprise for you," She said shy and looking at the floor.

"This was pretty surprising, but you are such a mean girl and you are going to be punished for that." He went his hand way up there.

"Wait," She stopped him when he took of her dress. "I'm sorry, but I can't do it without protection…"

"I might have one here." Nina smiled and they back to what they were doing.

[…]

The phone next to Ian started ringing and he answered it, talking to the driver.

"Hello,"

"I'm sorry but I just want to warn you that the traffic is a little tense, and we may be there in 40 minutes instead of 20 minutes…"

Ian didn't mind about the change of time and the driver back his attention to the road. Ian was hugging Nina, who had her head laid on his shoulder. They were covered by slender blanket.

"What just happened was like it was our first time together..." Nina said looking in the bottom of his eyes. "It was perfect." She hugged him stronger.

"I'm glad you liked it. I loved it too. You are perfect, Nina."

"You don't need to say I'm perfect just to make me happy because I know I'm not. I don't even know half of the things you do."

"You're perfect in your way. The feeling I have when we make love is way better than when I used to do stuff you do not do." Nina smiling caressing his hand.

"Thank you."

They got dressed, and Nina spent a long time trying to remake her hair that Ian had messed up. No one would ever know what they had done inside the limo and when they arrived the Event, the driver opened the back door for them. Ian left the car first, and helped Nina out by holding her hand.

Ian was one of the men that were giving the party and everyone was talking to him, without giving him a pause to even breathe. During this time, he didn't let go of Nina's hand so everyone could see that he had a girlfriend.

After dinner, when Ian finally got some time alone, he pulled Nina taking her to the beautiful garden in the bottom of the house. There were a few people and they sat in a bench next to the pool.

"I know you're jealous," Ian said taking a lack of hair from her face. "But you don't have to be. I'm only yours, sweetheart."

"I know you are, Ian. I'm just thinking about our relationship. We're dating for two weeks only, and lately I have been having dreams that might be changing me."

"I don't get it."

"In the last three nights I've dreamt about me, you and a kid… but our kid. Once was a boy and twice, a girl. And this made me think how much I want to be a mom. I'm young, I know. But if we weren't committed to the show I'd try to get pregnant."

"You will be a mommy, Neens. I will give you a baby when the shows finishes and we get married, okay?" He hugged her. "I want a mini-you as soon as possible, Nina. But this isn't time to talk about children, right?" She nodded laughing.

When the time to go back home came, they went back to the limo and Ian sat by the window, lying Nina on the back seat, so she could put her head on his legs and sleep.

"You spoil me too much…" Nina said when Ian started caressing her hair and her face.

"If you don't like I stop." He stopped right away.

"No! I didn't say that. All this tenderness you give me is one of the many reasons that make you the best boyfriend in this world." He smirked.

"After what I did, I need to be even more than the best boyfriend in this world…"

"What you did is in the past, love. What happens on past stays on past. You're all mine and I'm all yours now. The only thing you have to have in mind is that you do that again and you really lose me forever. Okay?"

"Okay," Ian said getting his face closer to hers and then put his lips on hers. Nina let go of his hand, which was interlaced to hers and put it behind his neck, so he wouldn't stop the kiss. "The way you just kissed me made me realize that someone is pretty jealous and isn't totally okay with the fact that many girls are coming after me to compliment me and everything."

"Why wouldn't why? That blonde one, I swear, if she hadn't seen me she would probably sit on your lap."

"You're going too far, sweetheart. And one important think you shall know is; I have a thing for brunettes." He said caressing her hair.

"What can I do? I have the best boyfriend in this world, who is also the hottest one. Everybody wants and will want you."

"Their lost I have you." Ian gave her a soft kiss and then held her hand to help her stand up.

Back inside the house and the party, they were sitting at a table where Ian was talking to his friends about the charity they would be doing in a few days. The subject was pretty interesting and that talked wasn't looking like a short one.

Ian turned to Nina and she was passing her hands through her arms because of cold. He took of his jacket and put it around her body. She smiled in a way to thank him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Do you wanna go home?"

"No, I'm okay," Nina smile and rested her head on his shoulder, interlacing their hands.

"I promise it won't take long here…" Ian kissed the top of her head. "I can see someone is really tired. You can sleep in the limo if you want,"

"Do whatever you need to do here, Ian, I'm fine," Nina kissed him.

"I love you, honey,"

"I love you more," She tapped the tip of his nose.

"You don't, but I will let you in this time," He said getting a smile from her. "But just _this_ time," Ian smiled and kissed her again.

_**I'm sorry this chapter is small, but it had to be this way… I hope you still liked the chapter! TVD will start in a few minutes! Don't miss it!**_

_**Next chapter is almost done. It won't take too long so review and I will post fast! Please review because your reviews are really important to me! *-***_


	38. Chapter 38

"Are you sure you want to stay here tonight?" Nina asked removing the food from the table in the dining room and walking with it to the kitchen.

Ian helped and followed her. When they got to the kitchen, he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm pretty sure. We haven't done this very often. I kinda miss you." He said with a puppy face and very lacking.

"I miss you too, but as you can see, we usually have a lot of things to do. We both work a lot. And this is your free night. You will work a lot by night this week."

"You're right, Nina. This is my only free night, and I want to spend it with my girlfriend. Is that possible?"

"Well," She pretended to think about it. "I think it's more than possible." She said before wrapping her arms in his neck and kissing him. "But, first you will help me clean this kitchen. You had the brilliant idea to cook, now it's all a mess."

"OK, Mrs. Dobrev." He went back to the dining room while she washed the dishes.

Ian put everything in the table, but when the dishes were all there, Nina didn't listen him walking in. He sweetly, put his arms around her, hugging her in her tummy. Scared, she dropped the cup from her hand and it broke in many pieces, spreading glass in the entire sink.

"Sorry, let this with me." He apologized, taking the pieces of glass. "Or you will cut your hand…" He took the glass from her hand and put it on the trash.

They took almost one hour to clear up the kitchen, and it was all Ian's fault. He was feeling need and he wanted his girlfriend, not wash the dishes, or look for glasses in the sink. However, if he wanted to be with her, he should help her in the housework as much as she needed.

"What about a movie?" Nina asked sitting in the floor in front of the TV, with a drawer open with many DVDs. She looked back, he was laid in her bed very loose, and he made a face she could tell that he wasn't in the mood for a movie. "What do you want? I think it's better if I ask that."

"For real?" She agreed with her head. "Make out."

"If you decided to stay here because of that, you better go home. I'm not making out with you now."

"God Nina, you don't need to talk like that. You want a movie we are watching a movie. Period. I don't wanna fight with you."

"Sorry, love, I'm just stressed today. I'll be better tomorrow, I hope."

Ian sat on the floor next to her and hugged her. "So, what are we watching?"

"What about Saw?"

"Nina, you watch this movie every day. If you want a terror one at least watch one that will be scared of."

"But I love this one…" She complained on purpose to play with him.

"Well, these are your movies. You have probably watched all of them. Whatever. Just choose what you want. For me it's okay." He kissed her forehead and stood up.

"I'm starting to think this night wasn't a very good idea."

"Neens, this is not a bad idea. I know I'm awful today, you are stressed, we can't agree with anything… But we can make this night work out."

"I know you wanna make out."

"Forget the make out, Nina." He looked inside the drawer and took the Saw DVD. "You deserve that one."

Ian was putting the DVD on whilst Nina was choosing her pajamas. Bold or cute? She thought and chose the bold one; a black thin nightdress.

"You are such a bad girl." He said when she jumped on the bed, ready to watch the movie. "What is your next move? Torture me with what?"

"I did nothing!" She loved these games even though she knew she would have to pay dearly for playing. "I'm just with my pajamas, in _my_ bed, ready to watch my favorite movie with my favorite man. But if you didn't like it I can change for the little bear's one." She made a move to leave the bed and he quickly stopped in front of her.

"Don't you dare!" He pushed her on the bed, and went on her top. "You should really stop with these games, Nina. Someday this will go bad for you."

He took off his shirt and laid on the bed with her. Nina was laying on his chest with Ian caressing her hair softly. The movie had started for 20 minutes and they haven't talk to each other since the discussion about her games. She couldn't tell if he was mad at her, because he was still the Ian she loved. If he was mad they wouldn't be hugging each other, and he would never be caressing her hair that way, and under the blanket together.

"Baby, are you mad at me?" Her voice was low like a kid trying to apologize to his parents. She turned her head to him and looked deep into his green eyes.

"I'm not mad at you. And I don't want you to think that. Even if I was, you know that would be entirely your fault."

"I know I overreacted. I'm sorry." Nina said passing her fingers in his chest. "What would you do if I said I don't want to keep watching this movie?"

"This." In a fraction of second, he turned her in the bed, stopping on her top, and started tickling her. He knew exactly where she felt more tickle, and she couldn't stop laughing and trying to make him stop. He was much heavier than she was and it was almost impossible for her to leave there.

"This isn't fair." She said when he stopped. She moved her legs so much that the blankets were all on the floor, her hair was a big mess, and he was standing there just laughing. "I didn't deserve so much cruelty."

"I think you did."

"If I change, you promise me you will stop? You were hurting me."

"You don't need to change, I promise you anyway." They back to the position they were before, but this time they were talking.

"Honey, my cousin is getting married on August 5th, do you wanna go with me?"

"IAN! August 5th is next Sunday! How am I supposed to find a dress, good make up, and the gift? I'm just working for Elena and I won't even have time to breathe this week…"

"This won't be a problem. You have plenty of beautiful dresses and make up. And I already bought the gift. I forgot to ask you earlier… C'mon, baby, please." He begged with his famous puppy face.

"Okay Ian, I'll go with you. But you were wrong when you said I have a dress, because I don't. They are all very strange in my body. I gained 10 pounds when we were broken up! All I could think was eating."

"If this is your way to say you're fat and the dresses don't fit, you have to reconsider your idea of fat. Your beautiful Neens, and I'm not saying that because I'm your boyfriend."

"I lost a considerable amount of weight for the last month, but it wasn't even half of what I gained."

"I will be very mad if you stopped eating again. You know what happened the last time you didn't eat."

"Yes, Ian, I know. You don't need to remember me of that." She didn't want that to happen again either. "I'm eating well, don't worry. You love to cook and to eat, Ian. When we go on a date, is always to eat. I love that, if you wanna know." They laughed. "But when we broke up, I used to eat a lot of junk food, because it seemed easy to forget about the problems… Especially with my worst enemy, ice cream. Now I stopped eating that and I'm trying to do a little more of gym during the week."

"You're not fat Nina. This was bad, I agree with you. Nevertheless, if you weren't good I would warn you. Tomorrow, we're working from 7pm to 4am. I'll take you to your favorite store and you will choose a dress, that I will give to you. You can choose anything." She seemed shocked. "For real, baby."

"Oh my God, thank you!" She hugged him. "I love you, but you already know that." She kissed him, in his lips for the first time that evening.

Ian put her body on his and the kiss started getting more intense every second. They wouldn't go far, but didn't want to separate either.

"You have the best kiss ever." Ian said making Nina laugh.

"Thank you. Coming from you I'll take this as a compliment."

"It is," He couldn't finish his line. Nina glued her lips on his quickly and he even forgot what he was about to say.

He turned them in the bed gently, and Nina got under him. They interlaced one hand in each other's, and he started kissing her neck. She knew that if she let him doing that, she would end up naked, and the night would be long. But this wasn't the kind of thing she wanted at the moment. She could deny, but she wanted to make out with his boyfriend for as long as possible. Therefore, she pushed him away from her neck, and understanding what she wanted, he went back to her mouth.

"One question…" He said breathing with difficult. Nina is so good, he thought. "Where is the Blondie?"

"I don't know, but she left a note that she wouldn't be home before 8am." He smiled crookedly.

The movie was already turned off, and the only light in the room was the light from the street that was coming in from the window they had left open on purpose. They kept for a moment just gazing each other and caressing each other's hand, as Nina's right hand was interlaced with his left one. With the other arm, Ian was playing with her hair. They kissed, a quickly one this time then Ian kissed her forehead and she laid her head on his shoulder, falling asleep soon.

When Nina woke up she stretched on the bed and still with her eyes closed, she noticed that Ian wasn't there. She opened her eyes and sat on the bed. She looked at the clock in her nightstand; 9AM. Nina were almost sure that he would say that she was sleeping so cute and like an angel that he couldn't wake her up, as he _always_ do.

When she turned her head to the other side she saw Ian going out of her bedroom, wearing just a towel around his waist. He had just taken a shower and was combing his black hair with a comb.

He went straight to her desk and started looking her stuff, the globes of snow, some pictures and perfumes.

"I was thinking, what about being like that every day? Just the two of us…" Nina wasn't paying a single attention in what he was saying. She was more interested in his perfect body, and the only thing she could imagine was that body without that towel.

She crawled on her bed, pulled him to her, and threw his comb away saying "Your girlfriend prefers your hair like this." Then she messed up all of his hair.

Ian was still on her top, and wanting to hold her in the bed, he supported on either side of her, and looked in the bottom of her eyes.

"Nina, move in with me."

"What?" She could say she expected everything from Ian, but not this. He really caught her in a big surprise.

"Let's live together, Neens."

"Ian, I don't want you sad or mad, but I don't think this will be a good idea..." She saw the sadness on his eyes and he gently stood up, leaving her in the bed. "Hey..." She tried to kiss him but he turned his face, not wanting her kiss. "I'm sorry, Ian. But living together brings consequences... Some of them are good but some aren't. If we do many stupid things on dates, imagine living together... We are committed to our show, and that's the problem. If we aren't, I wouldn't mind about the bad consequences... I guess I would love them..."

"What are bad consequences for you?"

"Pregnancy, principally. And Ian, I want to be free you know? I'm only 22... I want to go out with my friends, have GNOs, and of course I want to spend a lot of time with you, but living together we will be stuck with each other and I don't think this will be good for us."

"Fine." He was still sad. She had already said no when he had proposed, and now this. He was certainly about to cry.

"Ian, I love you more than anything in this world... I don't want you to even question about that. Yes, I want to live with you. Yes, I want you as my husband. And more than that and everything you have ever asked me, I want your babies. But everything in its time, alright? When the right time comes we will live together, we will get married and you will get me pregnant." She smiled kissing him.

"So, if we weren't doing the show our lives would be different?"

"Yeah. And he wouldn't have met if we didn't do the show." Nina just loved what she had said and just couldn't miss the opportunity to make a joke with him.

"Funny." He said ironic. "Okay, Nina, I understand you, really." He smiled and then she knew he had really understood her.

"I think you should go get dressed. Or we will be late."

"Girl, you have more than 9 hours to have to be at work."

"If you are thinking we are going to find a dress in less than 9 hours you are fooling yourself A LOT." She said before entering in the bathroom.

Ian went to the kitchen and Candice was having breakfast.

"Morning, Blondie."

"Hi Ian." He took a pancake from her plate but she didn't complain about it.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Would you move in with me?" She was drinking milk and spat it all when she heard what he had said.

"What?"

"I just want to know. Because Nina doesn't want to. Is something wrong with me?"

"Ian! First, don't you think it's too soon? Second, she isn't in her best week of the month if you know what I mean. Third, she has a very bad mood in the morning. But if you love her as much as I, and the world, can see you do, you can just ignore everything I said and propose her."

"I did. She said no." Then, again, she spat all the milk. "You are going to the store buy me milk NOW! And I will have a little talk with my best friend. I hope you have money."

"Candy..." He tried to respond to her but she wouldn't let him.

"You. Owe. Me. A. MILK!" She yelled going straight to Nina's bedroom.

Ian left the house. I am dead, he thought.

"You said no to his propose?" Candice could say she walked in into Nina's bedroom, but Nina could say that she simply broke into the door.

"Candy, for God. Are you trying to kill me or something like that?"

"How could you?! He is so good to you! He does everything you want! He took you to Paris!" Nina made a face as if she was saying _What Paris has to do with it? _"Paris is the best city to go with a boyfriend! And he went there with you! I hope I do this someday. Back to subject, he would kill for you. He would _die_ for you."

"Now you are going a little far. Candice, I have my reasons to say no to him... He already understood, now it's your turn."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"I want to be his wife... I really do. But not at 22!"

"Alright..."

"Where is he, BTW?"

"Buying me some milk."

"Candice! You made him go buy you milk!"

"Long story..." She was leaving the room however she stopped by the door. "And Nina?" Nina looked at her. "Take a soothing. Or maybe a thousand."

"Go away!" She threw her pillow on Candice.

"I know you want Ian to drools but it's cold to wear a dress like that." She yelled from the hallway.

"She is right, honey, it's cold Nina." Ian said appearing and kissing her forehead.

"What time is it?" She asked Ian entering in her closet to change her clothes.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we have plenty of time. I brought you some donuts…"

"Chocolate?" Nina asked happy.

"Of course." He noticed that she was already dressed and was just taking some things to put on her purse. "Let's go? You eat in the car in our way to Atlanta." She nodded.

They did the half an hour trip to Atlanta and went straight to the best shopping mall in the city.

"Neens, do you mind going alone just for a couple minutes so I can buy a CD?"

"No, baby, you can go buy your CD. I will look for some dresses in this store," She pointed the store in front of the CD's store. "And try some of them for you give me your opinion."

"Thank you," He kissed her lips quickly but softly. "I'll be back in a minute."

Nina went to the dresses store and saw something like 5 dresses but she didn't like any of them so she walked to the CD's store and Ian was still choosing his CD. She hugged him.

"I didn't like any of them. We go to another store when you finish here…" Nina explained.

"Let's go then. We can't waste our time." Ian bought the CD and when they left the store, he interlaced his hand on Nina's making her smile, and they went to the next dresses store hand in hand.

They had had a small fight the night before, and they were both happy that this time nothing bad was happening between them. They both loved to walk holding hands even if it was on public, and this was the kind of thing that they haven't been doing a lot lately. They were happy and wanted to have a good relationship, where you can hold your partner's hand in the shopping mall. They had tried to deny and pretend they were just friends, but they were tired of this.

"Oh my Gosh, this dress is stunning!" Nina stopped in the showcase of Chanel. "But it's too expensive, I can ask you that."

"Sweetheart, I promised you I would give you what you liked."

"But Ian, I'm only buying a dress because I'm fat and none of my fits correctly. Who knows when I'll wear this dress again?"

"Nina, you know I don't understand about fashion and being honest, I don't even want to. I'm sure you will find a beautiful one and I'll love it. You choose what you want, baby."

"So let's keep looking…"

They hadn't been looking for dresses all day long, and it was getting on time to go to work. Nina was still with no dress to go to the wedding when they left the mall.

"We will find a dress, Neens." Ian opened the car's door to his girl. "I really want you to go to this wedding with me. I hate weddings and it sucks even more when you are alone."

"I am going with you, Ian. I will see if I have something good at home… "

"Okay then. We still have some time. Do you wanna go somewhere?" He asked looking at her while turning the car on.

"Somewhere calm, with no people. I'm sure you know a place like that. And if possible, a place that we can stay in the car."

"You're crazy. When I asked you that, I meant a place that we could eat, shop or just waste our time."

"You love me."

"Yeah, I do." He drove for a couple minutes and stopped in a dead-end street where there were just a few bars and a few people. "We're here. What do you have in mind? Kidnap me?"

"That's not a bad idea… But I was thinking of something different." Nina released the seatbelt and turned to him.

He wasn't understanding her point, but he did the same. Nina asked him to come closer and he did it.

"You're mad at me." She turned again, backing to look to the street.

"Darling, how many times do I need to say that I'm not mad at you? Forget about that. Better, forget that I asked you that, okay?" He took her head in his hands and turned her to him. She just nodded. "Come here." He said before kissing Nina.

The kiss was so urgent that seemed like they hadn't seen each other for months. Nina was with her hand in his neck, pulling him closer, so he wouldn't stop the kiss. As for he, he was with his hand in her knee, but was going up her thigh and under her skirt.

"I love you." Nina said gluing her forehead on his after the kiss. Both breathing with difficult, and with one hand interlaced.

"I love you too." He said sweetly. "And I also love when you wear skirts. You should really wear them more often."

"Ian!" She hit him playful. "You're always thinking one step ahead, aren't you? We're cuddling, you want to make out. When I'm trying to make out, you want sex." Nina said laughing. "Excuse me." She said taking his cellphone that was ringing. "Hello."

_Are you coming home today, Nina?_

"You know I'm not. I will shoot all night long, tonight. I'll probably be home by 4am."

_I just wanted to know. And before you ask, I'm not bringing Peter here. Are you with Ian? _

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

_Just to warn you not to be late. I know you. Don't be late for work, sweet._

"I won't. Bye now." Nina said laughing and hanged up. "Candice was right when she said that we will be late for work, Ian. I think we should probably go. We have to take the road yet."

"Alright, but I will not leave this place until we finish what we started." Before she could say anything, he pulled her head and pressed her lips against his.

Nina opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. They were playing with each other's tongue and Ian kept insisting in maintain his hand under her skirt, but without going up the middle of her tight. They had had one of their best days and as they would be on set working all the time, the best thing was to end the day enjoying each other. Without stopping the kiss, Nina started standing up from her seat, going up Ian's body, and he was going back 'til he stopped in the window and Nina was kneeling in her seat, but almost in the hand break. Neither Ian nor Nina could think of something better than be in that car making out with a lot of French kisses.

"Now I think we better go to set." Ian said looking at the clock in the car.

"Yeah." He started driving, and even driving, he didn't let go of her hand, keep caressing it all the time.

Nina turned the radio on and went all the way to the set singing. Ian was very happy to see his girlfriend like that.

"We're here." Nina and Ian said at the same time entering on the set holding hands.

"Hey guys, Steven and Zach are finishing their scene in the Gilbert's kitchen and they we film your part in Elena's bedroom. Matt is coming soon. You two can go get dressed and meet me here in half an hour." Julie explained and they agreed.

"I think you will want a drive do go home…" Ian said letting Nina in front of her dressing room.

"That would be good. But my apartment is not on your way."

"I would love to take you. We're leaving at the same time anyways, and I don't want you to take a cab at 4am. I know I always think about the worse things that might happen but I'm right in some parts."

"You're insane. I love you and I will accept your drive. But now we have to go get dressed."

"Julie, you got Ian free this weekend so he can go to his cousin's wedding..." Nina started talking to Julie while they waited for Ian to come.

"And he invited you to go with him, so you came here to ask me the same." Julie interrupted her saying exactly what she was going to say.

"Yeah. If it's possible, of course."

"It is, Nina. Only Paul and Joseph will be working this weekend. But next week your schedule is crowded." Julie said. "We'll start with Katherine in Chicago." She explained.

"Okay, thank you so much Julie."

When Julie gave the signal, Nina took off her coat and went to her position. Ian was on the window, looking outside, as Damon.

_**4 days later...**_

"Baby, as you said you're going with Candy, I'm going home. I have to finish packing for tomorrow." He gave her a soft kiss.

"Alright, honey. Just promised me you won't drink. Your day was hard, I know, but I don't want you drinking... If you need to relax, go sleep, watch a movie, stay in bed lazy, but don't drink. We are going to your parent's home tomorrow morning and you can't be hangover. And this isn't healthy."

"I promise you." They kissed and then Ian left.

"You two are so cute. I wish Peter was like Ian..."

"You are always wishing that every guy you date was like Ian. Have you ever tried to date him? He is not easy, Candice. Unlike, he is a very difficult person… Stop saying that, please. Peter is perfect for you the same way Ian is perfect for me."

"Anyway, let's go?" Candice said but Nina was totally focused in her cellphone. "Nina?"

"Candy, I think I made a stupid choice..."

_**I'm so sorry I didn't upload this chapter earlier... I was supposed to post on Wednesday but I got very sick. I could handle looking at the computer but now I'm here! I hope you all liked this chapter… I'm thinking about uploading next chapter tomorrow! What do you think? Well, **__**review**__** and I'll post it tomorrow!**_


	39. Chapter 39

"What are you talking about? The drive?"

"No, Candice."

"I don't know what you're talking about but is still there a chance to whatever you did be fixed?"

"I guess."

"So run, girl. I will go home."

"Okay... Thanks." She ran outside the dressing room but Candice yelled her name and she stopped by the door.

"But the rain will get worse... So, think about how you're going home. I can't come pick you up if a storm starts…"

"Candy, you don't need to pick me here. I will find a way to go back home. I know we are in the middle of nothing, but I will find a way." Candice smiled in an agreement and Nina left running.

She ran outside of the house they were and stopped in the entrance of the parking. The rain was still falling, and getting worse.

"IAN!" She yelled. He was a little far from her but he was about to enter in the car and leave so yell him was the best way to stop him. He looked at her confused. "I AM GONNA MOVE IN WITH YOU!" She dropped a happy tear.

Shocked, he closed the door of the car and ran to her. She did the same, and they met in the middle of the way with Nina jumping on his waist and interlacing her arms around his neck, and they kissed with him turning 360 degrees with Nina in his arms and the rain falling in their heads.

"You don't know how happy I am hearing you say that!" He said putting away a lack of hair from her face.

"I love you Ian. I will live with you. I will be with you forever." She said and a happy tear feel from his eye.

Nina gently kissed his tear and smiled putting her feet in the floor.

"I'm yours Ian. Forever."

"And what about the consequences? What about what people will think? All you wanted?"

"Screw the world... You are all I want. I just wanna be with you."

"I don't even know what to say."

"Hm, I love you would be a good start."

"I don't think love is what I feel about you. Because I feel that when I say I love you Nina it's never what I really feel, it seems poor. I feel much more than love for you. I'm crazy about you... You're my life." Nina was crying and hugged him the strongly she could. "You're not only my girlfriend. You're my soul mate, my best friend."

"Ian, you're the best boyfriend someone could ever have." Nina said caressing his face. "But now the best thing we can do is go somewhere with a roof." She said when they finally noticed that they were all soaked.

"I guess I have a towel in the trunk."

"Why would you have one?"

"Don't know. Just in case of emergencies, like now." They entered on the car and Ian put the towel around Nina's body. "You need it more than me." He smiled and started driving.

He had been driving for forty minutes and the rain was getting worse and worse and was starting to thunder.

"Ian, where are we?"

"Sweetheart, I don't want to drive raining like that, we are soaked, and cold… I'll stop in a hotel so we can sleep and rest. We go home tomorrow earlier."

"It works for me."

[…]

"Babe, you're freezing."

Ian hugged Nina from behind with a towel from the hotel's bathroom. She was chattering her teeth because of the cold, but his hug was so good that she didn't want to live. His arms were wrapped around her, and she started caressing her.

"Don't." She stopped him when he made a move to leave. "This is good…"

"It is, sweet, but if you don't take off your wet clothes you will get sick." He said kissing the top of her head.

"By the morning ours clothes will have already dried. Ian, why do you have a towel and a change of clothes in your trunk?" She said leaving the bathroom just with lingerie.

"For emergencies, I already told you…"

"Here" She threw his underwear to him. He was wearing just a big robe.

"Dress it, Neens." He said giving her his black t-shirt.

"It's big…" She laughed looking at the mirror. She was wearing just her lingerie and his t-shirt.

"You get along and cute with all my shirts…" He analyzed her body before pull her to him and the two fall in the bed. "Although I prefer when you wear nothing…"

Ian was going to start tickling her, but she turned and they two kept playing in the bed, laughing all the time.

"Baby…" Ian shook her arm a little trying to wake her up. "Time to go…" He said when she stretched still with her eyes closed, in the bed.

"What time is it?" She passed her hands in her eyes.

"6AM, sweetheart. Yeah, it's earlier, but we have to come back, take our things and go to the airport…" He explained putting her dried clothes in the bed so she could change.

"If you wanna know, I really enjoyed our night. It was fun…"

"I really liked it too. And this can repeat as many times as you want now that we will be living together."

"We will live together but that doesn't mean that we will stay all night long awake."

"I know, I'm just playing with you…" He smiled. "Ready?" She nodded putting on her lipstick.

"Ian, leave me at home, please. Then I meet you at the airport. I haven't taken everything yet, and you haven't either, so…" Ian agreed and in less than 20 minutes they were in front of Nina's building.

"The flight is at 10AM. Be at the airport by 9AM please."

"Okay, honey." She kissed him quickly. "Bye." Nina left the car and he went home.

"Nina, take care of my dress, for the love of God! This is one of my best dresses." Nina had gone to the mall every single day of that week, but she couldn't find any good dress, so she decided to borrow one that she really liked from Candice.

"I will, Candice. This dress will come back to you impeccable."

"Thank you. I will go out with Kat, so I guess I see you Sunday night." Candice hugged her friend, saying goodbye. "Have fun."

"You too." Suddenly, she remembered that she had some important news to tell to her friend. "Remember the problem I had yesterday? I fixed it." Nina said very happy.

"Really? What was it?"

"The fact that Ian had asked me to move in with him mixed up with my head, and yesterday I started realizing that I was doing everything wrong… I was just fooling myself with that talk about consequences and everything. He is my life, and I want to be with him forever… So I decided that I will move in with him."

"I knew you would choose the best Nina… I'm so happy for you!" They hugged.

"Thanks. But I don't want you to even think that I will leave you, because I would never do that. I already warned him that we will have sleepovers and GNOs whenever we want."

"Good to know that. But at least for the first days, you two should really enjoy your new life together. Now I can consider you two as a married couple!" She jumped of happiness.

"Here we go…" Nina played with her.

"I will miss you so much..." Candice sat in the bed next to Nina.

"I will miss you too, Candy. You can ask someone to share the apartment with you, if you want... Maybe Peter." Nina said playing malicious with her.

"No one can replace you, Nina... And Peter... Well, I don't think it's a good idea for me to live with a boy at the moment..."

"You know what it's better for you. But now, friend, I better be going or I will miss my flight and lose my boyfriend." Nina laughed taking her suitcase and purse.

"I can drive you to airport if you were thinking about taking a cab."

"No, Candy, I already used all your goodness... That won't be necessary. You have a commitment and I'm just getting you late."

"Okay then. Have fun in the wedding..."

"Thank you. Have fun with Kat."

Nina and Ian were almost at his house. They have left a two-hour-flight to Florida. Ian's cousin was getting married that weekend and they were there too.

When they were in front of the door, Nina interlaced her hands on his. He could notice that she was a bit nervous. She had never been to his house and she only knew his parents from his family.

"It's okay, babe. There's nothing you have to worry about. There's no way not to like you." She smiled softly.

"Did you tell them we're together again?"

"I told them I'd bring you. I think they have an idea."

"You take me everywhere. Even when we were just friends you used to take me everywhere." Ian laughed, what she said was true.

"They'll find out, then. You will love them and they will love you, sweetheart." He placed a kiss on her forehead and opened the door.

When they entered, his mom Edna was arranging the living room. The first thing she noticed on them was the hands interlaced.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, son." She hugged her son and greeted Nina.

"How are you?"

"Good, thanks. I won't ask you because you are never bad when you are with this girl." Nina blushed. "Your dad will start the barbecue now. You are the firsts to arrive."

"Okay. We're going there soon."

"Do you need any help?" Nina asked gently.

"No, Nina, thank you. You and Ian can go have fun." She smiled.

They went to Ian's bedroom and put the suitcases on the floor.

"Put your bikini on" Ian said "I will take you to a place." She nodded.

Ian and Nina went downstairs and Ian took some keys. They walked a little and got to the place where his jet ski was parked.

"You go in front of me. We'll drive together." He said helping her get on the vehicle.

"This place is beautiful!" Nina said when he stopped the Jet Ski in the middle of the lake.

"I love it here. It's a pity I can't come here very often." He said and turned her to him. "This is a perfect place to raise our children."

"Are you dropping a hit?"

"Think what you want."

"I would like living here." She turned her neck a little and kissed him.

After a few minutes, they came back. Ian decided to take her home through the longest way and they were all dirty by mud when they got home.

They showered together and were dressing their clothes before going to the barbecue. Nina was wearing just underclothes, trying to choose good clothes. Ian hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms on her tummy.

"You don't need to dress elegant now. Put on shorts and a t-shirt."

"I'm in your parents' house! I can wear the same clothes I wear at my home." 

"Nina, since the day you told me you wanted to be with me forever this house is yours too."

"Of course not! Look, I'm a very good girlfriend so I will let you choose." She said and took two dresses from her suitcase. "Which one do you like most?" He got closer and looked at the two dresses.

"This one." He chase the blue one, it was a simple dress but not so casual. It could be perfect to the moment.

"You look beautiful." He said caressing her face when she got dressed.

"It's a pity you will have to put lipstick again..." Gently, Ian placed his lips on hers. She put her hand on his neck, preventing him of stopping the kiss.

"I love you." He ended the kiss by kissing her forehead.

"I love you." She said smiling.

They were going downstairs when Nina interlaced her fingers in his. Holding his hand.

"Are you my uncle's new girlfriend?"

A little girl appeared when Nina was alone. She looked like a mini-angel. She was blonde and her eyes were almost like Ian's, just a little lighter. You must be perfect to him." She said a bit shocked.

"How can you know that?"

"He gave you this" The little girl took Nina's hand showing her the ring. "You can be sure that he will never leave you. Because he loves you more than any other thing in this universe."

"Are you a witch or something?" Nina asked laughing.

"No! Come here. I'll prove it to you." Nina was trying to imagine how that girl could be so smart.

The girl held Nina's hand and started pulling her to the end of the hallway. When they got there, the little girl opened a door and they went upstairs, getting to the attic. They entered the room and she took an old box with many old pictures.

"Answer me some things, please. How old are you?"

"I'm seven, but my uncle tells me everything. I can't read big texts but I can read enough to find out about this ring. Here." She gave Nina a piece of paper.

"Why are you telling me this?" Nina asked confused.

"Just to show you what's the meaning of your ring." She smiled "You'll love it."

Nina read the paper and was getting more and more shocked.

"My God…"

"Yeah. I read that too, but as I don't know Latin, I can't read everything."

"There is nothing here in Latin." Nina raised her eyebrow confused.

"There is, in the ring." Nina took off the ring and read it.

"This ring has been in our family for years. And it is given to the older brother when he turns eighteen."

"You love history, don't you?"

"Yeah. Uncle Ian told me about that once. He said that he was sure about giving it to you. But then you two broke up, and he was thinking about giving it to my father, because he wouldn't love anyone the way he feels about you."

"It's good to know that."

"What does it say, exactly?"

"_In perpetuum et unum diem_…" Nina said reading the sentence in the ring.

"Look in your cellphone what is the meaning of that." The girl proposed and Nina did it. "So?" She was as anxious as Nina to know what the meaning of that was.

"Forever and a day." It was one of the best things someone could have ever given to her. She was so happy, noticing that Ian really loved her. She had never thought that he didn't but it was always good to know that..

"Here you are!" Ian said entering the room. "I can see you have met this Ms. Knows it all." He said getting the little girl in his arms.

"Will you kill me if I tell you I told her about the ring?"

"You what?" He almost screamed. "It's okay. She had to know. But now we have to go have lunch." She went downstairs running and Ian and Nina went slowly and talking.

"When were you planning to tell me that story? When our boy turned eighteen?" Nina said looking at him smiling.

"Well, I don't know, I was thinking about tell... What? We're having a boy?" He walked back hitting the wall, shocked.

"Yes. Ian! Calm down please!" He was starting get red. "I said we will have a boy, not that I'm pregnant!" She said holding his hand.

"Seriously, if this was a plan to tell me about some pregnancy, you'd better think better and change completely this idea. Don't ever say something like that to me again. Or you will get widow soon." He got really shocked thinking that she might be pregnant.

"I'm so sorry, honey! But as we are talking about this, I'd be happy if you gave me a girl and a boy…" She smiled kissing him.

"That can be arranged." He said before pressing his lips against hers again. "You really aren't pregnant, right?"

"No, babe, I'm not. Calm down, please. But even if I was, you would be the most perfect father in this world." She held his hand and they went downstairs with the others.

_**I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been very busy lately and it is getting impossible to write. If there is anyone here who also reads Not Like The Movie I just to say I'm so sorry for the wait because I'm writing the chapter in my free time. I think I can post it on Wednesday but I'm not sure. I'm trying everything I can, guys, don't be mad… So, review here and that will make me write faster and more! Review and the chapter is updated faster! :)**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Warning**

First of all, I want to say that I'm very sorry that I haven't uploaded this story for months. This is not acceptable, I know and many of you misses this story a lot. But the truth is, I have no imagination or time to write this story.

I had many ideas for this story and in a few chapters it would turn into something exactly Not Like The Movies so I won't write this one anymore. I LOVE writing Not Like The Movies and sometimes I even write looking at it as a sequel of Eternal Flame.

My time is short because of school and all the studying which gives me some spare time for write a maximum of 2 stories. I don't feel like writing this one anymore since I have Not Like The Movies.

I will delete this story from here. Mostly because people reported Not Like The Movies because it was a Nian Fanfic and I don't want to risk my account with this one... If you want to read it for some reason, it will be on tumblr. The site is (tvdfanfictions . tumblr . com).

I'm sorry! I know I said I would continue this story but it would be something like Not Like The Movies. Someone from here asked me to post a chapter about them shooting 4x07. For this, I will write a small drabble on tumblr about them shooting.

I'm also deleting My Immortal from here and no, I won't put it on tumblr. I'm sorry again.

That's all guys, thanks for being with me and I hope you keep reading Not Like The Movies and the other stories I will probably start with time... I love you all. :)


End file.
